Second Chances
by Raven-Haired-Artist
Summary: When Ella Roberts witnesses the murder of her parents, her life is endangered and she must rely on her Uncle Jeff Jarrett and close family friend Joe Seanoa, to protect her. She and Joe fall for each other quickly, but their love is interrupted when danger resurfaces. Can Joe keep the love of his life safe? Will their love have a second chance? Better Summary in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for **_implied_ **sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of chapter)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
**Summary:**

Ella Roberts has had a traumatic life.

She witnessed her parents' murders at the age of sixteen, and narrowly escaped death herself, due to the intervention of Joe Seanoa, a close family friend. After she discovers she was the true target the night her parents were killed, she assumes a new identity and runs away with intentions of protecting her family and loved ones. Years later, she is pursued by a handsome and romantic Ukrainian, and soon finds herself in the biggest nightmare of her life. After a life-threatening situation, she wakes up one day to find herself in the Intensive Care Unit of a hospital, with her uncle and Joe by her side. Afraid she's still in danger, Joe vows to keep Ella safe. Can he succeed? And can he bring her out of the dark place her mind has taken her to after the horror she's lived through? Or will the danger that still threatens her freeze any chance they have at true love?

_**Chapter One**_

_John Wayne Airport_  
_Santa Ana, California_  
_March 17, 1994_

Thirteen-year-old Ella Roberts hurried out of the airport's terminal and then giggled when she spotted her best friend, Joe Seanoa. She ran to him and squealed in delight as he lifted her up, swinging her around in his arms.

"Happy birthday," she said, hugging him close. "I've missed you!"

Joe chuckled, and hugged the bouncy teenager tighter. "I've missed you too, baby girl." He put her down then, looking her over. She was still as scrawny as ever. Her dark, shoulder-length hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. But her glasses were missing. "Whoa—what happened to your glasses? Please tell me you didn't leave them at home," he said, tilting her chin back to inspect her eyes more closely. She did not appear to be experiencing any problems in seeing her surroundings.

Ella laughed, "I had a surgery a few months ago to correct my astigmatism."

"Awesome," Joe grinned, and after a moment, pulled away. "How do ya like it?"

"Well, the surgery wasn't fun, that's for sure. But I do love being able to see with no glasses or contacts."

"I bet you do. And now the world can see those pretty blue eyes better," he teased, as he led her over to the baggage claim carousel. He noticed the flush that crept up her face when he reached for the bag she pointed at. Minutes later, they headed out of the airport in search of his car.

Everyone knew about Ella's strong attachment to Joe, just as they knew he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Barely an adolescent—thirteen, to his seventeen years— Joe felt certain she would blossom when she got older, however this had no effect on him. He had Christy, the girl of his dreams. And she was the remaining reason why he did not, and _would_ not have feelings for Ella.

He realized, as he placed her bag in the backseat of his Nissan Pathfinder and opened the passenger door for his young friend, the news of his girlfriend was something he needed to break to the youngster—along with the fact that he had joined the United Independent Wrestling Alliance.

Jeff Jarrett, Ella's uncle, had helped him get into the prestigious wrestling school, and Joe couldn't have felt more ready to begin training. He knew leaving meant he would not get to visit Ella or the majority of their friends, but it was a sacrifice he would be willing to make. Staying busy, and most likely exhausted in the beginning, he wasn't sure he'd mind the solitude too much. Besides, he wouldn't be completely alone. Christy would be training there, as well as a few of his friends.

He glanced over at Ella as he pulled onto the freeway. How he would tell her about the news, he did not know. What he _did_ know, as he signaled and switched lanes, was that he would have to tell her very soon. "So, did you enjoy your flight," he asked, trying not to dwell on the inevitable.

"It was scary," Ella laughed. "I've never flown anywhere before, and then to do it by myself…" She shuddered. "But it was worth it," she added in a hurry, worried she would offend him. "To be here for your birthday party, I would've flown twice the distance."

Joe smiled, and started to wink at her, but stopped himself. He did not want to encourage her romantic feelings for him. Instead, he cleared his throat and began to ramble. "Well, it isn't really what I'd call a 'birthday party'. It's more like a get-together or just 'party'. '_Birthday_ party' just sounds too…"

"Girlie?"

"Well, the word, childish, came to mind. But yeah, 'girlie' works too," he chuckled. "Oh, and I'd better warn you—pass this on to the other girls your age if I don't get the chance to—do not drink the punch. I know for a fact it'll be spiked since my parents are out of town. The last thing I want is a bunch of adolescent girls running around, drunk."

"Courtesy of James and Robert," Ella asked, laughing.

"You know them all too well," Joe shook his head, only half teasing. "Remind me to keep them away from you. You don't need to be subjected to their brand of corruption. Your parents would never let you come here again."

He knew in truth however, even if the young girls got plastered, none of his friends, even on their drunkest day, would do any harm to them. They were a big family of friends, and because of this, the guys happened to be very protective of the girls.

Ella blushed, knowing full well what Joe meant by the remarks on James and Robert. She had long ago learned about the birds and the bees thanks to the two rednecks' various comments about sex. If they hadn't been underage, she knew for a fact her uncle would have beaten the devil out of them for that particular stunt. Ella tried to explain to Jeff that they didn't realize she was within earshot, but he would not listen. The two boys got a tongue-lashing they would not soon forget.

Shooting his gaze in her direction, Joe caught the flush creeping up her neck and face before she could collect herself. "What did they do," he demanded, wondering if he had misjudged the two ruffians after all. _What if they've mistreated Ella in some way_, he wondered, growing angry from just the thought.

"Oh, Joe… They didn't do anything, really. Uncle Jeff handled the problem immediately. They just made some—very adult remarks. But they didn't know I could hear them, so don't go on a rampage," she joked. "They apologized to both Uncle Jeff and I—and they were very sincere about it. I think they really did feel terrible about the whole thing."

"They better be glad Jeff's the one who caught them, and not me."

"Oh, don't worry. I know you would've gotten the job done very well, but Uncle Jeff didn't do too shabby either," she said, chuckling at the memory.

"Well, you have to at least let me have some fun with them when they come over," Joe joked, as he reached for the knob on the radio and turned it to his favorite station. In the next instant, Melissa Etheridge's "Come To My Window" blasted through the speakers. "I love this song," Ella squealed, and proceeded to belt out her best, along with Etheridge.

"_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest_

_Just to reach you_  
_Just to reach you_  
_Oh to reach you_

_Come to my window_  
_Crawl inside_,

_Wait by the light of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon"_

Joe, so astounded by the quality of Ella's sound, hadn't noticed she was gazing at him while she sang. "Whoa, girl… You've got some serious pipes," he exclaimed, glancing over at her. He could not believe such a big voice could come out of such a petite girl.

"Thanks," she replied, looking down at her lap. "I love to sing."

"And you should stick with it," Joe encouraged, as he veered to the right so he could get on his exit. "Barely a teenager and you can sing like that? I guess dynamite really does come in small packages."

Ella giggled, and smacked Joe's shoulder. "I'm not _that_ little."

Remembering how she felt insecure about her scrawny figure, Joe averted her attention back to the topic at hand. "Ya gotta promise me you'll keep singing. Take voice lessons, choir, whatever you can to keep your voice and develop it even more."

She beamed, truly touched by his words of encouragement, "Okay, I will. I promise." She took a moment to look over at him and study his gorgeous features while he drove. She realized nothing romantic would ever happen between them, but she could always hope.

Joe was on the rotund side, however his size never hurt his looks in the least. His thick hair, black as pitch, he always wore cropped short. His dark, olive-toned skin contrasted deeply with the ivory shade of Ella's complexion. His nose, strong and broad, tapered downward, like that of a Samoan warrior. His eyes were the same shade of black as his hair, the color of night. Having never seen anyone with eyes the shade of his, they actually were the first feature she noticed when she met him.

In the beginning, Joe wanted nothing to do with Ella, which wasn't surprising. Looking back, she realized no ten-year-old boy wanted to befriend a tiny little girl of six years, but the rejection stung, nonetheless. She'd been infatuated with Joe from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

Ella and her parents had gone for a visit to her Uncle Jeff's and Aunt Nina's country home. The Jarretts loved having big get-togethers with their close friends and family. When the Robertses entered the house, Ella's curious blue eyes swept over her aunt and uncle, then shifted past them to the three older boys who were sitting in the floor playing with G.I. Joes. Two of them, Robbie Roode and Jimmy Storm, children of some of the Jarrett's family friends, had medium to dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She already met them about a year prior however, so her probing gaze immediately moved over to the boy whom she never saw before. The adults watched as she made her way over to him.

The little boy, who held her undivided attention, had jet-black hair, dark skin, and onyx-colored eyes. Little Ella was awe-struck. With a small child's typical curiosity, she did not hesitate in sitting down right beside him in the floor.

"I'm Ella," she chirped. "What's your name?"

"Joe," the boy said without giving her a moment's consideration. He continued playing with his G.I. Joes, trying in vain to ignore her.

But she would not have that. She reached over and turned his face to hers, seeking a better look at his fascinating features.

Then Ella's Aunt Nina, with her photographer's eye urging her to snap a picture of the two, lifted her camera and captured a still of the two. She could just imagine the beauty and innocence of the children coming to life through the forthcoming photo.

"What are ya doing," Joe demanded, uncomfortable by the little girl's deep inspection.

"Your eyes…" Ella stared into his face, obviously enamored of the boy.

"What about 'em," he asked, removing her hand from his face.

"So pretty…" a flash of a dimple appeared in each cheek as she grinned at him.

"They are not," the Samoan boy shot back in a defensive tone, and jumped to his feet. "Boys are not pretty. Come on, guys," he said to Jimmy and Robbie. "Let's go outside and play."

"Joel Seanoa, you apologize to her this second," Jeff cut in. "Your parents let you stay here for the week, but you will behave yourself or you'll not come here by yourself again."

Joe looked down at Ella, a look of resentment on his face. "I'm sorry," he said none too convincing. Then he began grabbing up the G.I. Joes and their vehicles. Within seconds, the three young boys had run outside, with Ella following close behind, intent on keeping Joe in her sites.

When Ella grew older, Andrea Roberts bestowed her daughter with the photograph of she and Joe during their first encounter. "I love it," Ella exclaimed. "Where did it come from?"

"Your aunt took it the day you two met, right when you turned Joe's face to yours," Andrea replied, hugging her daughter. "I thought you'd like to have a copy. It's an adorable photo."

In all honesty, Ella was ecstatic to receive it since she and Joe had, at last, become friends. _Oh, how I thought the day would never come_, she thought now, gazing out the passenger window as Joe shifted gears on his Pathfinder. She also remembered the day when any hope she held for them becoming friends dissipated. _It was my own fault_, she thought, thinking back on the occasion when Joe verbally wounded her pride. She had been following him, along with a group of his friends, all over the Jarrett property. Everywhere they went, she was right behind them. She kept thinking if she clung to Joe enough, he would sooner or later accept her into his group of buddies. She'd never met someone who did not want to be her friend.

Ella then realized how spoiled she once was; a sweet, loving child, but spoiled nonetheless. Accustomed to everyone doting on her, she could not fathom Joe disliking her.

However, on the day she painfully recalled, Joe had ripped into her with a vengeance after she followed him and his friends out onto a field. She watched them split into two teams for a game of tag football and then approached them, asking to play also.

Reaching his breaking point, Joe counted to ten in his head. "This is a _boys_' sport," he answered finally.

"So what," the little girl persisted with her usual exuberance, thrilled that Joe spoke to her. Any attention from him was _good_ attention in her young mind. Her dark curls bobbed as she tapped her little foot in waiting for his response.

"I don't like you," Joe burst out, his teeth clenching in frustration. "Why do you follow me all the time? You're a girl! I don't play with little girls! Just leave me alone!" His fascinating black eyes glittered with fury as he lashed out at her.

Ella stepped back, stung by his cruel dismissal. It finally did get through to her that Joe would never play with her and he would never be her friend. He hated her. Tears stung her sapphire eyes as she cried out, "I just wanted to play!" She turned and ran for the house, mortified beyond words.

She never figured out why, but just a few moments later, Joe approached her and apologized. He still made it clear he did not wish to be friends, nor did he wish to play with her, but he seemed genuinely sorry for his actions, just the same.

Ella's reverie from the past faded, and she slowly returned to the present moment in time. Looking at Joe, she found his curious gaze on her face. He averted his eyes so he could turn onto a street, and then glanced at her again. "We'll be home in a couple minutes, so we can actually sit and talk. I'm not really driving very safely when I keep looking over at you."

She nodded and smiled, reminiscence abundant in her eyes. "I was just remembering how rocky our friendship started out."

Joe knew how he'd hurt the girl over the years, and felt terrible all over again. "I'm really sorry. I know I was just a kid too, but I shouldn't have treated you so badly."

"Oh, Joe… You didn't treat me any different to what any other young boy would have. I didn't bring it up to make you feel guilty. I actually look back on it with fondness now. The one thing I'm curious about now is…why did you come back and apologize to me that day?"

Joe drove up into his driveway then, and killed the engine. "Do you want to go inside and talk, or hang out in the back yard?"

"The back yard sounds great," Ella replied, reaching for her bag.

"Eh, just leave it for now," he said, opening his door. "I'll come get it after a little while."

Heeding his instructions, she got out of the car, following him around the house to the back yard. Right away, she spotted a huge swimming pool that was shielded from view by a tall, white privacy fence. Taking a seat by the pool's edge and tugging their shoes off, neither spoke for what seemed a long time. Ella could see the distance in Joe's eyes, and felt horrible about putting him on the spot.

"I'm sorry," she finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with my question. I was just curious, that's all."

"Elles…You didn't make me 'uncomfortable' exactly," Joe replied as they let their bare feet dangle into the pool's cool water. "I was—I _am_—going to answer your question. But I wanted to find the right words first, because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Believe me, my apology was genuine."

"Okay, fair enough," Ella said with a nod, awaiting what he had to say.

"I apologized to you that day because I knew it was the right thing to do. However, I had some help in _realizing_ the fact." He ran his hand through his thick, black hair, and continued. "Matt Hardy heard everything I said to you. He came up to me, and the guys, and let me know he would tell Jeff and my parents what I said to you, if I _didn't_ apologize."

"Oh," Ella said, looking down at the pool. "Well, I know now—I embarrassed you. I just didn't realize-"

"No, Ella…The blame is mine. All of it. I know what you're thinking," he said, tilting her chin upward, so her eyes met his. "And you're wrong. Just because Matt gave me an ultimatum doesn't mean the apology wasn't real. I meant every word—I already felt terrible about the whole situation before Matt even talked to me. So don't you dare think I did it just to get out of a punishment."

"Joe, it's okay, really—it's in the past. It doesn't even matter anyway."

"Yes, it does " Joe said, patting her leg. "I want you to know right now—I've always regretted how I treated you. And I've always been thankful and glad I apologized to you that day. Because not only did you save my life later on, you've become one of my best friends as a result."

"You don't have to say that," Ella smiled. "I'm too young to be one of your _best_ friends. And as for saving your life—what else would I have done? I only did what anyone else would have."

"You _aren't_ too young to be a best friend of mine," Joe insisted. "You have a maturity most girls your age don't have." He snorted then. "Actually, you're more mature than most of my friends, and they're also older than you by a few years." He paused a moment, and noticed the look of surprise on her young face. "And don't let me hear you downplay what you did for me ever again," he added. "You supported most of my weight, and I was over twice your size."

Ella looked away, her face flushing at the memory of the day Joe's life was in endangered.

Time seemed to fly by since the day Joe blew up at Ella. Disappointed to learn he did not want her friendship, she, in time, came to accept that he would merely be polite to her. And that's the way their relationship went for the next few years.

But then the day came when their truce took a drastic turn.

Joe had just turned fifteen, and he was thinking a lot on his future. He had been training in Judo for a long while, but it wasn't anything he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he knew. Not exclusively anyway. He wanted Jeff's kind of life. He wanted the excitement and adrenalin rush wrestling gave. He loved the maneuvers and matt skills which many of his favorite wrestlers possessed. Hoping Jeff would help him, he discussed his dilemma with the veteran. After taking in the young man's request for help, and noting the passion with which he spoke, Jeff made a deal with him.

"I tell ya what kid," Jeff had said. "I'll train you a little. I want you to work hard, and prove to me how badly you want it. If you do prove yourself, and show potential, I'll help you get into a wrestling school to train you more fully."

Joe of course jumped on the deal and showed his desire to work hard for what he wanted. He began working out every day, lifting weights and jogging long distances. Even when he was visiting the Jarrett family, he could often be found jogging through their woods. He soon knew the land like the back of his hand. Which, unfortunately, was not enough to save him from his fate.

Jeff warned Joe about the poachers whom were caught hunting on the family's land on more than one occasion. He also let him know of the precautions he was taking to keep the illegal hunters away from the Jarrett's home. Nonetheless, he made Joe promise to be careful and return to the house if he saw anything suspicious. Joe did promise, but being a typical teenage boy, he felt he could handle any situation he might come across.

He realized, however, as his ankle and shin exploded in a blast of fiery torture, he had been over-confident in his abilities. He crashed to the ground screaming and grabbed his leg, feeling an iron-like metal beneath his fingertips. He growled through the pain, as he positioned himself to see what had crushed his leg. He rose up a little more and immediately spotted the bear trap, and the rather large amount of blood pooling beneath it.

"Oh, God," Joe cried, grasping both sides of the trap. He pulled as hard as he could and got the trap to open a few inches. Shifting his leg, he edged it closer to the opening bit by bit. Pain shot up his shin and seared his whole leg. Flinching, he lost his grip on the trap's mouth and the device slammed shut over his ankle again. A loud curse flew from his lips. He collapsed back across the grass, panting against the pain which pulsed around his injured leg. He needed someone to hold the trap while he pulled his leg free.

Joe knew he was losing too much blood when he felt a thick mental fog settle into his senses and his thoughts no longer made any sense. His vision was blurring, and his skin was growing moist. He uttered another curse and rested his head against the ground as he fought to stay conscious. Little did he know, a few hundred yards away, three young girls were playing a game of Hide-And-Go-Seek.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella sat on the plush St. Augustine grass, keeping her eyes hidden under the flattened palms of her hands as she counted to thirty. "Twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty! READY OR NOT…HERE I COME," she bellowed.

She stood to her feet, and set off to find her friends, Talia Madison, and Angel Williams. Right away, she headed for the large storage unit behind the Jarrett's home. She smiled, knowing that Angel and Talia never learned. They always hid in the storage unit, without fail. Whether it was under a tarp, in the tool closet, or behind the riding lawn mower, she always knew where to find her best friends. She quickly began lifting drop cloths and opening closets and cabinets. She looked around every piece of large equipment, and over every inch of the storage room.

"Shoot…they actually tried hiding somewhere else for a change," she said in astonishment. "Now where do I look?"

There were many hiding places on the large acreage of land, but she decided to search the woods first. She remembered tons of trees, shrubs, and logs with which to hide, so it was the more obvious choice of where to take her quest. With dusk falling, she took a flashlight out of the tool closet, and hurried back outside. She took off at a run, eager to finish the game. Soon it would be dark as pitch. The dark didn't scare her, but she knew her parents would become worried. And then she would be in trouble.

Within minutes, she reached the forest and turned on her flashlight. Circling trees in a hurry, she was certain she would find her friends at any moment. However, many trees later, she grew frustrated. She groaned as she began running further into the woods, sweeping the light from side to side in front of her, trying to see through the thick, black darkness. The dense shelter of trees made the evening appear even darker, and if not for the flashlight, Ella would've been unable to see where she was going. "Okay, guys," she shouted, stopping in her tracks to listen for footsteps. She flashed the light around her, trying to catch her friends' movement. "It's too dark to play now! We need to go back to the house!" She gasped when she heard leaves crackling and a soft, pained groan. "Wh-who's there" she asked, spinning around to get a look at the sound's source. She finally settled the light on a large heap on the ground, and realized in horror that it was a person!

"Help…" came another wounded grunt.

Ella froze. She would know that voice anywhere. "Joe," she cried, hurrying toward him. She could see his large frame lying on the ground, his face a mask of pain.

"Wait! Ella—stop!"

She halted and stared at him, fear evident in her eyes, "What is it? Joe, what's wrong?"

"I was jogging, and hit a bear trap. The poachers…" he trailed off, trying to gain the strength to speak again. "Go get help. It's not safe for you here. There could be more traps. Or even hunters."

Ella ignored his words of caution as she rushed over to him, "There is no way I'm leaving you here like this," she said as she crouched down beside him. "I don't know if I could find you again in the dark, and—Oh, my God! Joe, you've lost a lot of blood." She took in the sight of the trap digging ferociously into his ankle and shin. It looked as though it had snapped his bone.

"You have to go get help, Ella," he insisted. "There's no way I can make it back to the house without help."

"You're going to have help," she said, the famous 'Jarrett Family Stubbornness' giving her the strength and courage to take charge. "Hold this," she ordered, handing the flashlight to him. "Shine the light on your leg so I can see what I'm doing."

"Ella—"

"Just do it, Joe! We don't have time to argue!"

He groaned in frustration, as well as pain, when he shifted his weight to accept the flashlight.

"Keep the light on the trap, and when I get it open, be ready to pull your leg free."

"You'll never be able to get this thing open," he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't underestimate me," were the last words Joe heard her say right before she gripped the sides of the trap and pulled with all her might. He screamed in pain, but Ella was forced to ignore it. She knew she had to get the trap off of him. She shrieked, straining with everything she had in order to pull the contraption's jaws apart. Her biceps burned like fire, but she would not give up. Seconds later, she felt the device opening and found one last ounce of strength. With a scream of determination, she wrenched the jaws apart and grasped them in her trembling hands. "Now, Joe," she cried, her voice shaking, "Get out, now!"

For a moment, he was frozen in amazement at the strength the young girl had. He knew he would never misjudge her abilities again. He came to his senses when he heard her let out a weakening groan. He ignored the fear of pain, gritted his teeth and yanked his leg free of the trap.

When he had his leg out of harm's way, Ella let the trap slam shut again, and fell back onto the grass, panting from her exertion. She looked over at Joe then, and saw that he was holding onto his leg for dear life and groaning in pain. "How are you doing," she asked, crawling over to him and grabbing up the flashlight. She aimed the light down at his ankle and gasped.

There was an excessive amount of blood flowing free from the jagged wounds. Thankful she had picked up a little bit of medical knowledge from her father, she immediately began yanking her belt free of her jeans. Then she wrapped the leather strap above the wounds on Joe's leg. "I'm so sorry, Joe. This will hurt," she whispered as she began cinching the belt up, and then secured it as tight as she could.

Joe yelled and latched onto his knee, afraid to touch the area Ella was treating.

Tears welled up and burned her eyes as she squeezed his hand, "I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I didn't want it to hurt you, but I needed to try and stop the bleeding."

"It—It's okay," he said. "N-not so bad."

"Liar," Ella said. She began helping him to his feet.

"We'll never make it back to the house," he told her, trying to stand without putting his weight on her.

She tried to smirk at him and keep his mind off the injury, "And you want to be a wrestler?" She shook her head and clicked her tongue, "You're going to need more determination than that." With a little more fussing and assistance from Ella, Joe managed to stand, keeping his injured leg bent so he was putting no weight on it. She got on his injured side, so as to support the lamed side when he was stepping with his good leg, and then draped one of his arms over her shoulders. Wrapping one of hers around his waist, she spoke with authority, "We'll take it slow."

"_Very_ slow," Joe groaned through clenched teeth. "I'm going to apologize in advance for any curse words that will probably come out of my mouth."

"No big deal," the young girl replied, keeping her hold on him. "Come on, try to keep moving."

The two were moving at a snail's pace, heading back to the Jarrett's home. Joe had to pause a few times to catch his breath, and to fight the dizziness that was claiming him. The last thing he wanted was to pass out and fall on top of Ella.

"You're doing great," she encouraged, gripping the hand hanging over her shoulder. "Not too much farther now," she fibbed, eyeing the long distance to the house.

"Now, _you're_ the liar," Joe muttered.

"Oh, yeah? On what count," Ella asked, trying to distract him from the long trek.

"On _two_ counts," he shot back. "I'm _not_ doing great. And it _is_ much farther." A much more colorful curse flew from his lips then, and he slumped a little. Ella pulled him closer against her.

"Come on—we have to keep moving. You can do this."

He groaned softly, "Ella—You're gonna get hurt…"

"I'm fine, Joe. You're the one that's hurt."

Though it was too late, she figured out what he actually meant, when his tall frame toppled and took her down to the ground. She grunted under his weight, and nudged his shoulder, "Joe?" He was out cold, and lay limp against her. Reaching up to his face and placing her hand to his forehead, she discovered his skin to be freezing and clammy. _It's summertime and he's sweaty_. _He shouldn't be cold_, she thought, her heart pounding. "Joe! Joe, wake up!" Ella pushed at his large frame a few times in the hopes of rolling him over to the side so she could get free and go for help. To her dismay, she discovered he could not be budged. _Oh, God, I need Daddy_! She wrapped her arms around Joe's shoulders and held him close, trying to warm him with her body heat. "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP US," she screamed, unsure of what else to do.

"Ella!"

"Joe!"

"Giselle Symone! Where are you?!"

"Yell back to us!"

Ella heard several voices, her parents and Uncle Jeff, Aunt Nina, Talia, Angel, among others. "DADDY," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Daddy! Help!"

"Where are you, baby," came the doctor's shouted reply.

Ella had no idea of how to describe where she was. She looked around her and saw the flashlight lying on the ground, just out of her reach. She stretched and strained and pushed at Joe in order to reach the large light. Her fingertips brushed over it and she clawed at it then, desperate to attain it.

"ELLA!"

Finally her hand closed over the handle of the large flashlight, and she began waving it above her and Joe. "I have a flashlight," she yelled back in answer. "Look for the light!"

She kept waving it and waving it, hoping her family and friends would spot them soon.

"I see it, honey! We're coming," she heard her uncle shout.

Within minutes, a group of her friends and relatives were surrounding her and Joe.

"Daddy, you have to help Joe," the young girl cried, trying to nudge the boy off her again, so she could stand and explain. "He hit a bear trap deep in the woods. I was trying to help him back—but he's passed out."

James Storm and Robert Roode began pulling Joe off of Ella. Jeff, instructed them to roll him over so Nathan Roberts could inspect the boy's wounded leg. Then Andrea tugged her daughter to her feet and hugged her close.

"Did you get hurt, baby?"'

"No," Ella shook her head and held on to her mother as her legs threatened to buckle. "But Joe's hurt badly." The shock of the past hour caught up with her, and a sob tore from her lips. "His leg—what if the damage is permanent?" She knew how hard Joe had trained in Judo, and she also knew how badly he wanted to become a wrestler.

"Shh, baby—wait and see. I'm sure he'll be just fine," Andrea comforted.

"We're going to have to call an ambulance," Nathan said, "He's lost a lot of blood and we don't have any way of getting him to one of the cars without risking more damage."

"I'll go call for one," AJ Styles said. He was a couple years older than Joe, but was also training to wrestle, and had become one of the Samoan's closer friends.

"Could you take Ella back with you," Nathan asked, looking at his shaken daughter. "She needs to rest, I'm sure." It had just occurred to him that his little girl had saved Joe's life, and marveled at her strength in helping the large boy as far along as she did. He was beyond proud of her when he saw her belt secured around Joe's leg.

"Sure thing," AJ answered, turning to Ella. "Come on, little darlin'. Let's get you back to the house," he drawled, lifting her up into his arms as he hurried toward the house.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face against his chest, grateful for not having to walk the long distance.

"You did an amazing job, little girl," AJ praised as he jogged for the house. "Did you learn some stuff from your daddy," he asked, trying to keep her mind off Joe. He felt her nod her head, and tightened his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry, honey. Joe'll be all right," AJ said, soothing away her fears. "You did everything right."

He felt her little body shaking and heard small sobs ripping from her throat, "Then why does it feel like it wasn't enough? What if Joe doesn't heal correctly and he can't wrestle?"

"Shh, none of us could have done anything more than what you did," he told her. "And I'm sure Joe will heal just fine," he lied. In all honesty, he did not know the extent of the damage to Joe's leg, but he had to keep Ella from worrying.

They reached the house then, and AJ ran inside, gently depositing Ella onto the large sofa once he reached the den. He grabbed the cordless phone off of an end table and just seconds later, he was speaking with a 9-1-1 dispatcher.

"Seems like longer than two years ago, doesn't it?"

Ella came out of her daydream, and discovered Joe's dark eyes fixed on her face. She smiled, but with a slight sorrow written across her face, "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Because I could practically see it playing over in your eyes."

"It was a scary night to remember," she replied with a sigh, looking down at the swimming pool.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world," Joe told her. "You more than proved your friendship to me. Even though I didn't deserve it. Even though you didn't have mine." He avoided her eyes, obviously ashamed of himself. "Someday, I hope I have the opportunity to prove my friendship to you. I just hope not due to something so dangerous."

"You don't need to," Ella smiled again, all traces of sadness gone. "I know you. And I know you are my best friend."

"I'm glad. But I still wish I could find a way to prove myself. I feel like I owe you that much, at the very least." He glanced down at his watch then, needing to hide his emotions. His mind drifted back to the day after his accident, and remembered how scared Ella looked, entering his hospital room.

She had ridden in a tense silence all the way to the hospital with her parents. Joe's parents had arrived to Nashville during the middle of the night, and had informed Jeff and the family of the surgery Joe had on his ankle and calf. They were relieved to find out his leg was expected to heal with no problems. They also learned Joe, as long as his leg healed as expected, could return to his training and exercise, after completing physical therapy and rehab.

The Robertses soon were entering the hospital and getting on the elevator, bound for the fifth floor where Joe was staying. Ella wrinkled her nose at the harsh, invasive smell of anti-bacterial soaps and cleaners which seemed to linger in every corner of the hospital. She gripped her father's hand as they neared Joe's private room. Nathan squeezed hers in return and gave her an encouraging smile. All the consoling in the world had not made her feel better. She was worried sick about Joe, and her parents knew that nothing would comfort her except to see him with her own eyes.

Once they reached the room, they had to wait for a few moments because his doctor was examining him. Ella fidgeted with some annoyance, till the door opened, and the doctor emerged with a nurse. He smiled warmly at them, "Family?"

Jeff nodded, "You could say that. We're all family, or family friends."

"Is he okay," Ella cut in.

The doctor gave her a compassionate smile, "You must be Ella. Yes, he's doing fine. And he's been asking to see you for the past hour."

"Really," Ella asked in amazement.

"He sure has," the doctor winked at her, and opened the room's door. "Go on in and see him for a little while. I'll talk to your family."

Ella did not hesitate in the least, as she pushed through the door and hurried into the room. Joe lay in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. He was a little pale, and looked as though, despite the pain medicine he had just received, he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh, Joe…" she whispered. "Are you okay?" She moved to side of the bed and reached out to touch his forehead, testing for fever.

He nodded and whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be a lot worse off if not for you. Are you okay? I heard I did just what I was afraid I would do—I passed out on top of you," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," Ella said. "You didn't hurt me at all, so don't worry about it."

"Come here," Joe said softly, opening his arms to her.

Ella's heart leaped. It was as if she felt she had finally won his approval. She climbed onto the bed beside him and entered his embrace with caution so as not to hurt him further. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her close as she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm a selfish jerk, aren't I," he whispered into her hair. "You only wanted my friendship and I wouldn't give it to you. I'm sorry. I deserve whatever would've happened if you hadn't come along and found me."

"No you don't," she said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Joe smiled, and stroked the young girl's ponytail. "Why are you so nice to me, Ella? I never gave you any reason to be."

She shook her head, "What kind of world would we live in, if everyone was only nice to everyone else because they wanted something in return? Besides, I was nice to you because I wanted to be your friend. Just because you didn't _want_ my friendship didn't mean you didn't have it, anyway."

"Well, I'd love to be your friend now, if you don't hate me."

Ella rose up and smiled at him, "I don't hate you."

Now, as Joe fiddled with a button on his shirt, he smiled, knowing he would never forget the day Ella had won him over.

"What are you grinning about," she asked, beaming as a result of his contagious dimpled smile.

"Just remembering the day after my accident," he answered. "Makes me kind of thankful for the accident itself. It helped me realize something about myself."

"Oh, yeah? What was that?"

"I was a jackass."

Ella burst out laughing, "Oh, no you weren't."

He looked over at her then, laughing also, and saw the adoration on her young face. His laughing ceased slowly, and his facial expression lost its humor. _This is it_, he thought in dread, _I have to tell her about Christy. And about UIWA_. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately delayed by the commotion known as Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley.

"Giselle's here," they yelled running up to her and lifting her up into a sandwiched hug.

She hugged them back, and replied laughing, "Call me Giselle again and I'll shove you into the pool."

"And we'll take you with us, pipsqueak," Alex teased, tugging on her ponytail.

"Fat chance," Ella shot back, "I'm too quick for you old timers."

Joe watched in amazement as Ella held her own with his two friends. He could not fathom how she had, at only thirteen years of age, won over such a rough group of guys. Whether they were discussing when their next drinking party would occur or bragging about their sex lives, if they saw Ella approaching they turned into a bunch of teddy bears. Surprised to find most of the girls' parents gave them permission to attend a party where so many older teenagers would be—without a chaperone no less—Joe supposed it was because they were family and they all trusted one another.

"Ella," came a high-pitched shriek from the side of the house. The small group of friends turned just in time to see Talia Madison, and Angel Williams buzzing past the patio furniture and heading toward them.

"Oh, my God! Talia! Angel," Ella squealed in return and ran the rest of the way to her friends.

Joe smiled as he watched the three girls embrace, but still dreaded the news he knew he had to give Ella later on. It was going to be the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

Needing to vent his frustration, he grabbed Sabin without warning, and threw him into the pool. A second later, Chris emerged through the surface coughing, and spluttered, "No fair, Joe! I didn't have my flippers on yet!" This earned a hearty round of laughter from the teenagers. Not even Joe could stifle his amusement. A huge war ensued thereafter, with each of the youths throwing one another into the large swimming pool.

For the time being, Joe's nerves were relieved.

* * *

**Author's Note/Warning:** I have to confess, there may be a point in this story where there will be some _**mild **_sexual situations. Don't get me wrong, I'm not caving into writing sex scenes again—not at all. However, the plans I have for this story, there is not much way around it. I will write what I have to write tastefully, and as delicately and undetailed as possible. I can't say much about it without giving away some of the story, but trust me when I say that A) it is detrimental, to the cause of the drama in the story and B) again, I am not going to make this a habit. So, anyway, please don't think I'm going back on my word. I'll do everything I can to not be a hypocrite. Oh, and in some other stories (not sure which ones yet) there may be premarital sex, but it won't be described. It will only be led up to, and then the scene will "fade to black" so to speak. And I'll also leave chapter/story notes that I don't agree with premarital sex, and that it's merely a fictional story. Anyway, just a heads up on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _**implied **_sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Two  
**_

John Cougar Mellencamp's "Wild Night" reverberated through the Seanoaes' sound system while Joe and his houseful of friends partied and danced throughout the large home.

"_As you brush your shoes and stand before your mirror  
And you comb your hair and grab your coat and hat  
And you walk the streets trying to remember  
All those wild nights breeze through your mind_"

All the younger girls were giggling through the song and bellowing the lyrics out at the top of their lungs, as the guys playfully danced around with them. Joe grabbed Ella up, and swung her around as she squealed in glee.

In the next couple of minutes, the song ended and the next one began playing. The girls screamed their approval, while the guys all groaned. The song which had earned such a mixed response was none other than "Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa.

"How do you dance to this garbage," James demanded.

"Like this, cowboy," shouted Jessica Kresa, as she jumped in front of him and began bumping up against him in a very inappropriate manner.

"JESS," Ella wailed in horror, averting her eyes.

"Someone's obviously had too much punch," Talia laughed, toying with her long brown hair. "Someone should cut her off."

"Change the song," Joe yelled, "We don't need to see that!"

"No more alcohol for Jess," AJ added, as he grabbed the remote control to the sound system.

In the next instant, "Whatta Man" stopped playing, and the soulful ballad, "When Can I See You" by Babyface began playing. Obviously another favorite song of the girls, they each scrambled for a dance partner, not wanting the song to go to waste.

"I got Joe," Ella called out, hurrying over to him.

No one objected, knowing how close the pair had grown in the past two years.

She smoothed her hands down her peach-colored sundress, and then brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. She had decided to lose her ponytail at Joe's party, since it was a special occasion. She hoped her makeup was still in place. She had let Talia and Angel put some on her, but having never worn makeup before, she felt out of her comfort zone.

"Dance with me," she asked Joe as she nervously patted her hair.

"Well, since it's you…" he teased.

Smiling, Ella entered his embrace and they swayed to the slow, rhythm and blues melody of the song.

"_When can I see you again?  
When can my heart beat again?  
When can I see you again?  
And when can I breathe once again?"_

_Oh__,__ no, _Joe thought_, why did this song have to play? Now, when I tell her about UIWA and Christy, this memory will make it even harder for her to deal with the situation._

And with a stroke of fate, his plans of broaching the subject gently came unraveled at the seams.

He and Ella were dancing one moment, and then the next, Christy was hugging him from behind and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Happy birthday, baby," the spunky redhead whispered, a smile on her pretty face. Then her blue eyes shifted past Joe to Ella. "Hi, I'm Christy."

"Hi," Ella said, uncertainty clouding her eyes. She pulled out of Joe's arms, and glanced up at his face to see him looking very uncomfortable. She realized the older girl had referred to Joe as 'baby'. _Oh, my God_… Ella thought, horrified. _Please, no_. She knew it was inevitable that Joe would have a girlfriend, but it just seemed so…soon.

Joe never had a problem reading Ella's thoughts, and right then was no exception. "Elles, I wanted to tell you when the time seemed right—but Christy sort of caught me by surprise," he chuckled nervously, and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "I thought you weren't going to get here until later." He hoped he sounded cheerful. He honestly did care about her, and he was glad she had made it to the party earlier than expected. He'd just envisioned breaking the news to Ella much easier than the given situation. He could already see the devastation in the young girl's eyes. "Ella, meet Christy Hemme…we've been dating for a few months. Christy, this is Ella Roberts. She's my best friend, as well as Jeff's niece."

"Oh, wow…Jeff Jarrett is your uncle? How amazing," the redhead exclaimed. "Are you planning to wrestle too?"

Ella shook her head, "No," she chuckled, trying to appear collected. "I'm not very athletic. So, how did you guys meet," she asked, trying to put Joe at ease. She felt hurt, indeed, but did not want to deprive Joe of his happiness.

Joe started to answer, but did not stand a chance against the talkative fire-haired girl. "We're classmates, actually," Christy replied, "in school as well as wrestling school," she giggled. "We have both officially been accepted into the United Independent Wrestling Alliance."

"Hey, Christy," Joe cut in before his girlfriend could say more, "I kind of need to talk to Ella about that—why don't you go get something to drink, and I'll come get ya for a dance in a little while?"

Christy grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth, "Sure. I'll go take my overnight bag up to your room first. See ya in a bit."

Ella fought hard not to cringe when Christy mentioned her 'overnight bag' and Joe's bedroom in the same sentence. Clearly, the older girl had big plans for later in the night. As she headed outside to get said luggage, Ella let out a nervous laugh, "Wow—your room—Your parents really _do_ let you live it up, don't they?" The minute the obviously jealous words were out, she regretted them.

Joe ran his hand down his face and groaned. "They don't know Ella."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything," she assured him in a hurry. "It's none of my business anyway."

"I'm sorry this all got brought up so carelessly. I was going to tell you about all of it in a little while."

Ella glanced down at her feet, "It's no big deal. Uh…When Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nina have their Easter dinner in a couple weeks, you should bring her. Let her meet everyone," she stated, testing the waters. She needed to know how deeply Joe's feelings for Christy went.

He did not answer right away which made Ella look up at him.

"That's the thing Ella. I'm not going to be able to make the Easter dinner this year. In fact…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll be able to visit for a long time."

Ella's heart sank, "O-Oh."

"I'm sorry, baby girl…but a wrestling career means so much to me."

She nodded, "I know. I understand." She swallowed down her hurt, and pasted a soft smile on her face. "I'll, uh…go hang out with Angel and Talia for a while." She started to walk away but Joe reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "God, I'm sorry," he whispered, rocking her within his embrace. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I'm fine, Joe," Ella said, pulling out of his arms. "Really. Why do you think I can't handle this?"

He could see his sympathetic actions were making her feel even worse. She was trying to put on a brave front, so he humored her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I think I'll go have a beer. I need another stiff drink after _this_ birthday," he chuckled.

And just like that, he left her behind.

Ella took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Lifting her chin and straitening her posture, she walked across the living room to the patio doors and let herself outside. Looking around the large backyard, she was surprised the party had not found its way out by the pool. She strolled along side it, and made her way over to a hammock that hung between two palm trees. She climbed onto it gingerly and settled herself, stretching out as the hammock swayed back and forth. As soon as it stilled, she gazed up at the night sky and all the stars, finally able to think over the past ten minutes. Tears stung her eyes and she sniffled, causing more tears to well up and stream down her face. Her throat began to burn with the need to let loose a sob. But she held it in, and carefully turned onto her side, facing away from the house. The pain in her heart was nearly physical, it hurt so badly. But still, she kept her anguish in silence.

It wouldn't have seemed as terrible if Joe had told her either about Christy, _or_ about getting into wrestling school and not being able to visit. But to have both sprung on her in a matter of minutes, was almost too much to bear.

_And to think_—_Christy is spending the night with him_, she agonized, knowing full well what they would be doing.

"Need some company?"

Startled, Ella almost toppled out of the hammock. Hands reached out and caught her, repositioning her. Her gaze shot upward to find AJ staring kindly down at her.

Even in the dark, he could see the tears on her young face, and the redness around her eyes and nose. "Oh, darlin'…Come here," he coaxed, easing his way down beside her on the hammock. He pulled her into his arms and settled her against him. Immediately, the sobs Ella had successfully fought off moments before began tearing up her throat.

"Need to talk about it," AJ drawled softly into her ear.

"Joe…" Ella said between hiccupping sobs. "He said…h-he's going to…wr-wrestling school and won't…be able to v-visit…and…"

"And," AJ prodded. He already knew everything, but he could see the girl desperately needed to talk out the pain.

"He's got a girlfriend now."

"Sweetie…I'm sorry," AJ consoled her. Everyone knew how taken Ella had been with Joe since day one. He wiped some tears from her face and hugged her closer. "I know how hurt you must be."

"More like stupid," Ella said bitterly. "I know I'm too young for him, but yet I still had hopes that one day—he might—see me differently." She avoided AJ's eyes in her embarrassment. "I should have known he wouldn't be single long enough for me to grow up so I could be with him." A new wave of pain washed over her as she grieved for what could have been; what _should_ have been.

"Ella, you're not stupid," AJ told her. "Don't say that."

"But I _feel_ stupid," she cried. "Why didn't I realize there's no chance? Why did I have to set myself up for such a hurt? And why does it feel so heavy," she asked him. "Like nothing even matters anymore."

He tenderly stroked her back as he spoke, "Well, hon…that's part of being hurt. It's normal. It doesn't make it any easier, but it sometimes helps to know everyone goes through it at one time or another."

Ella nodded and sniffled, though she wasn't so sure. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling down around her.

AJ used the long sleeve of his button-down shirt to dab at her tears. "It'll get better in time, I promise," he told her. "And in the meantime, trust the Lord. He'll see you through anything and everything."

Ella looked up at him, "Are you a Christian, AJ?"

"Yeah, for about three years now. Best decision I ever made."

So what do you have to do as a Christian? Not drink, or smoke, or do drugs, and stop doing anything bad?"

"No, it's a bit deeper than that, kiddo. It's not what you do or don't do. It's whether or not you're willing to accept a gift."

"Gift? What kind of gift?"

AJ looked down at her then. "The gift of salvation. God sent his son, Jesus Christ, to die on the cross, to pay for every sin of every person on the earth. All we have to do is believe that, put our faith in the Lord, confess and acknowledge that we're sinners and ask for forgiveness. And of course turn away from our sins." He saw the look of confusion cross Ella's face and added, "Sounds like a long list I know, but it's not really."

"But…isn't it impossible to not sin or do anything bad?"

AJ nodded, "Of course. Jesus is the only sinless human being there ever was. But we have to really try to not sin. And when we do, the Lord expects us to repent and strive to not do it again."

Ella inspected his face and saw a sparkle in his eyes which had nothing to do with lighting or the moistness of eyes. It was an _inner_ sparkle that shone through his blue eyes. Her own eyes trailed over AJ's face and she could actually see his Christianity radiating from him. Her gaze moved back to his eyes and she wondered why she'd never noticed it before.

"The eyes are the window to the soul," she recited the quote softly.

AJ smiled, "I like that quote. It's very true."

Ella nodded, "It certainly is in your case. I can't believe I didn't realize you were a Christian till now. You almost glow with it."

"Well, thank you," he said softly. "I'm glad I do."

"Are you happy? I mean…does it _make_ you happy?"

"It does," AJ answered honestly. "Don't get me wrong— my life isn't perfect. I still go through rough times like anyone else. The Christian life isn't always the easiest way, but it's the _best_ way. Life is hard no matter how you slice it, but I take comfort in knowing that when my life is over, I have something perfect and amazing to look forward to." He looked into her face and saw an almost wistful expression on her face. "Do you want to know the Lord, Ella," he asked softly, and tried to choose his words wisely. "Would you like to know Jesus as your Savior?" Immediately, he saw hesitation cross her features.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"That's not what I asked you," AJ said firmly. "If we waited to get saved till we were 'ready', no one would ever get saved. Don't let the devil fool you, Ella. He's not just a mythical boogeyman. He will mess with your head because he wants as many people as possible to go to hell."

Ella nodded, "I'll think about it."

AJ nodded, "Okay, just don't take long. If you're left here when Jesus returns, it's over. And trust me, you don't want to be here after the Rapture. Try reading Revelation in the Bible. That will let you know what will happen after the Rapture."

Ella simply nodded. She didn't know what to think about all this information.

_I'm a good person_, she debated within herself. _I've never hurt anyone, I pray and try to live right. I even read a chapter of the Bible here and there. So, would God really send me to hell over this_? To be condemned to hell with murderers and rapists was a hard pill to swallow.

AJ could see he wouldn't win the young girl's soul for the Lord that night, so he let the subject drop, but made a mental note to keep her in his prayers.

"AJ?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I'm supposed to go home on Sunday, but—would you mind driving me to the airport—in the morning? I don't think I could be around Joe for the whole weekend."

"You _do_ know it'll be a really long time before you see him again, right," AJ asked, wanting her to be sure of her decision.

Ella nodded, and fought back more tears, "Yeah, I know. But—I need to get over him."

"Okay," he agreed softly. "What time do you want to leave?"

"Before Joe gets up," Ella said. "I know I sound spiteful, but I don't mean to. I'm just afraid to say goodbye to him—afraid I'll do something really dumb, like cry or something. I need to let him know why I'm leaving early, but the only way I could possibly do that is to leave him a note. I'd feel too humiliated, having to tell him in person that I've been crazy about him all these years, and that I'm too devastated to even be around him."

AJ nodded compassionately, "How will you get to your house after the plane lands in Memphis?"

"I'll call mom from the airport before my flight leaves."

"Okay then. You ready to go inside?"

She shook her head. "Can we stay just a little longer?"

"Sure," he whispered, pulling her a little closer when a light gust of wind blew over them. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head and yawned, "No, not really."

AJ knew it would be only a matter of minutes before the young girl would be dead to the world. She shed a few more tears in silence, but soon went limp against him. Then he waited patiently for the party to quieten down so he could take her inside and put her to bed.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella awoke the next morning to bright sunlight invading her eyes, and fueling her pounding headache.

She groaned in pain, "This isn't fair—I didn't drink anything but soda."

Slowly, she rose up on her elbows to test out the severity of the throbbing. The pain seemed to ebb away gradually, as long as she took her time. Ten slow minutes later, she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Then she was brushing her teeth and packing up her few items of clothing. She sat down at the guest room's desk and began her note to Joe. She placed the pen against a piece of paper, but no words would come to her. Part of her wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, but her more rational side, was terrified to. Inwardly groaning, she scribbled down a lame excuse for leaving early and apologized for her absence. She ended it by saying she would miss him very much, wished him luck, and then signed the note.

She stood then and grabbed her bag to head downstairs. _Hopefully AJ's already up_, she thought. She had no wish to face Joe before leaving. She stepped out into the hallway and grimaced as she heard a female giggling in Joe's bedroom. Shaking her head to try and get rid of the sound, she fought off a fresh round of tears, and tiptoed down the stairs. Walking quietly through the living room, she took care to not wake up the many teenagers sleeping strewn across the furniture and carpeting. She did not see AJ in the room, so she sat her bag down by the front door and headed back toward the kitchen. She spotted him at the counter, placing a coffee cup into the dishwasher.

He turned when he heard her enter the room, and noted her reddened eyes. She had either been crying, or had nearly cried. "You okay?"

Ella nodded none too convincingly.

"What is it," AJ coaxed. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Am I gonna have to go beat it out of Joe?"

"No, AJ," Ella cried, "He didn't do anything. Really. I just—heard Christy—in his bedroom."

"Oh, my God," AJ groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. "Why in the world did he let her stay over, when he knew younger girls were staying here too. The _idiot_."

Ella had no idea what to say. She didn't exactly feel like jumping to Joe's defense, but on the other hand, she didn't feel he was really to blame either. She abandoned her thoughts when she heard jangling. AJ was reaching into his pocket to retrieve his keys and then they headed for the front door and hurried outside as quietly as possible.

Within a couple hours, AJ had hugged Ella tight and made sure she got on the plane back to Memphis after she had called her parents to pick her up at the airport. Then he headed back to Joe's house. When he went inside, all the guests appeared to have left. He figured Joe was still up in his bedroom with Christy, so he headed up the stairs, preparing to jar them both out of their perfect little world.

He stepped onto the hallway's hard wood floor, and heard a door slam. He saw Joe walking down the hallway toward him, mental anguish etched on his face. He was holding the note Ella had left for him.

"Why did Ella leave? Is she _really_ sick," he demanded.

"Where's Christy," AJ shot back deliberately.

"She…left already. She had to be at work," Joe answered, seeing the hostility on AJ's face. "Now, what's wrong with Ella?"

"She's hurting, Joe," AJ said. "You can't see that on your own?"

"I know she was upset about me not getting to visit anymore for a while," Joe hedged around the more accurate answer. "She tried to hide it, but I knew. She'll get through it though. She's a tough kid."

"Joe, I know you aren't that dense. Ella is crazy about you. You _have_ to know that."

The dark Samoan shook his head in denial and rolled his eyes, "It's just a crush. Sheesh…"

"I would have thought the same thing, Joe, but come on—what 'crush' lasts seven years? Especially for a little kid. They move on—they find new crushes. They don't hang onto one for nearly a decade. I know it's rare for a girl so young, and I've never seen it happen till now—but Ella is in love with you. And you just had your girlfriend—whom Ella had no idea about—spend the night in your bedroom. Do you really think that's appropriate for her or the other girls to see? You should set a better example."

"They all know I'm quite a bit older than them. I'm seventeen now. They know guys our age aren't going to be virgins forever."

"Joe, you were _fifteen_ your first time. Thankfully, the girls don't know. They're very impressionable at that age. How would you feel if Ella decides to have sex when _she's_ fifteen? Or even if she waits as late as seventeen?"

"I'd beat the devil out of the boy who touches her," Joe answered immediately.

"Precisely," AJ nearly yelled, exasperation in his voice. "I'm not telling you to not have sex, but geez—don't broadcast it around the younger girls. Or rather, don't let your _girlfriend_ broadcast it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean? She didn't. Well—she mentioned taking her bag into my room last night, but that's hardly broadcasting it."

"Oh yeah," AJ snorted, "That's right. You didn't realize Ella heard Christy in your room when she came downstairs, did you?"

Joe uttered a curse under his breath and scrubbed his hand down his face.

"Yeah," AJ agreed, "You've really messed up."

"Well what can I do about it," Joe demanded. "I care a lot for Christy, and I was glad she was here. So sue me!"

"Honestly, I don't know what you can do to fix it. You sure weren't thinking clear last night. How much did you have to drink anyway?"

"Enough."

"You need to email her, or call her. Try to help her through this."

Joe nodded, "I know. I'll try giving her a few days to clear her head, and then I'll call her."

"Okay, buddy," AJ said, clapping the larger man on the back. "If ya need me, you know I'll help any way I can."

"Thanks, AJ. And…do you think she'll forgive me?"

AJ thought for a moment before speaking. "I think she will. Although, it may take some time."

Joe nodded. He felt AJ was right, and then some.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I posted in a chapter of Tweet of Fate, if you see any curse words in my stories, (no matter how small a curse—or even if you just feel like it's a curse word) PLEASE let me know. :) I want to rid my stories of any curses. Just FYI, I don't think of "butt", "crap" or even "jackass" as a curse word. Anything else, please alert me. I think I am eliminating them all, but it's quite possible I may miss one here & there. Thanks in advance! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _**implied **_sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_Nashville, Tennessee  
December 31, 1997_

"Oh, wow," Ella gasped as she rode with her parents down the winding country road which led to the Jarrett's mansion. She could see it even now, still a mile or two away. The three-story, white brick manor peeked through the thick shelter of trees, shrubs, and hedges that accompanied the forest near the new home. "Look! There are six different chimneys on the roof," she exclaimed in excitement, as she played with a lock of her long, dark hair. "I bet each bedroom has a fireplace! Oh, I'd love to have a fireplace in my room! Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nina sure went all out on their new home," she chattered.

"Well, they've worked hard for it, and earned what they have," Nathan Roberts commented, as he slowly guided the family's large SUV down the gravel road. He took every opportunity he could to instill in his daughter that hard work was the only thing which truly paid off in life. "Just goes to show what you can have when you are patient, and hard-working."

"Don't worry, Daddy," Ella smiled at her father through the rear-view mirror. "You've taught me well enough to know I shouldn't blow money left and right. I promise, I'll take care of any finances I have."

Nathan smiled back at his daughter with pride, "That's my girl." He glanced at the mansion again and let out a little whistle. He slowed the car down even more so he could get a good look at it from a distance. "It's really gorgeous," he said after staring at the huge home. "It looks like something out of a glitzy holiday movie."

Andrea, nodded, "Yes, it does. I'm very proud of Jeff and Nina. The place is just amazing." She leaned forward in her seat to get a better look. "It's decorated beautifully for the holidays." She rolled her window down a little and inhaled the crisp, winter air as it rushed into the vehicle. "Smell the air," she smiled at her husband. "It's always so fresh and clean."

"Yes, and I love it," Ella agreed, "But Mom, I'm in spaghetti straps—could you please put the window back up," she chuckled. She continued to ogle the stunning home as her mother hit the button to roll the window back up.

Admiring the New Year's decorations her mother had pointed out, Ella noticed the mansion held strand after strand of white Christmas lights framing the front porch and roof. The Jarrett's huge Christmas tree was still in the picture window and lit up with all the colorful decorations.

"This is so awesome," Ella giggled, already unfastening her seat-belt as they got closer. "I can't wait to see the inside."

Though she was excited about the mansion, she secretly admitted to herself that she was relieved the Jarretts built their new home on the same land. She could not imagine never running through the woods again, or strolling barefoot through the open fields.

"Yes, baby, but don't forget we're here for a family party," Nathan gently chided. He steered the car around a curve in the road, gravel crunching under the tires. "You'll have plenty of time to look at the house. Besides, aren't you excited to see your friends?"

Ella felt a stab of pain, mixed with panic at the mention of 'friends'.

_Joe_, she thought instantly.

Even now, three years later, he was still on her mind incessantly. She had not spoken to him since the day he broke her heart. She had emailed him once, but only because she felt she had no other choice. Joe called her several times after his seventeenth birthday, and Ella insisted on her parents telling him she was out with friends, or busy studying. He finally gave up on phone calls and resorted to an email. Ella did not read it. She merely clicked 'Reply' and sent him three sentences:

_You are bound to know how I feel about you, Joe. Please, give me the time I need to get over you. Be happy._

_~Ella_

Then she deleted her email account, started a brand new one, and messaged all her friends to let them know of the changes. She asked all the mutual friends of hers and Joe's that they not inform Joe about the new email. Luckily, they all seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation.

_Probably due to AJ_, she mused, knowing he had understood her pain. He had tried to keep in touch with Ella over the years, though it was hit or miss. She was lucky, however, that she got to see him one time a couple years prior.

AJ had come to visit at the old Jarrett home on a Christmas holiday, and he finally succeeded in leading her to the Lord. They were strolling through the woods, and Ella began questioning him again about his Christian faith. He took her back to the house, and pulled out his Bible, pointing out various scriptures which confirmed what he explained to her. He reiterated about how his life changed for the better when he accepted Christ, and the next thing Ella knew, she was asking AJ to help her pray for salvation. The two bowed their heads, and AJ lead her in prayer. As soon as Ella confessed she was a sinner and asked Jesus into her heart, she felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she hugged AJ tightly. "Thank you so much," she'd cried. "I wouldn't have known what to do without your help."

AJ smiled and returned her hug, "All I did was guide you through the prayer. I think the Lord was working on your heart for a long time. He just used me to help you learn the truth."

Ella smiled at the memory. Not a day went by she didn't think about that day. And AJ had been right from the beginning. Her life wasn't perfect since she got saved, but she wouldn't change a thing.

Her parents had been thrilled also. They were devout Christians and had always prayed for their young daughter's salvation as well. When she got saved, they could finally relax and breathe a sigh of relief.

Ella grew more nervous as they came even closer to the mansion. So many of her family friends had gone off to wrestling school like Joe, and she had not seen them in a long time. And it didn't help that most of her friends were now working for Jeff's company, Total Nonstop Action. But AJ, Talia, and Angel had tried their best to stay in touch despite their hectic schedule. The company put on weekly pay-per-views, but Jeff and his business partner, Dixie Carter, were working hard to get a network to sign them on.

"Ella?"

She realized then she had not responded to her father from moments before. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Don't get me wrong. I've missed Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nina so much. I also can't wait to see the others. It's been so long. I've not seen AJ since I got saved. And I haven't seen Talia or Angel in about three years. And-"

"Or Joe, for that matter," Andrea cut in lightheartedly, not noticing the flush which crept up her daughter's young, pretty face.

"Y-yeah," Ella said briskly, "I just hate that the only way I can keep up with my friends' lives is to read the wrestling gossip sites—which aren't even accurate ninety-five percent of the time. And usually they're only talking about storylines, at that."

"Well, honey, they all stay very busy," Andrea interjected, turning in her seat to face her daughter. She patted her hair, the same dark hair Ella had inherited, making sure the coiffeur hadn't come free of its up do. "You know how hard they have to practice and work."

Ella nodded, "I know. I just worry that they've forgotten about me. We all used to have such great times together."

Nathan chuckled, slowing the car's speed even more. "Sweetheart, they haven't forgotten you. I doubt that's even a possibility."

But Ella wasn't hearing him as her thoughts slipped back to Joe. Her stomach felt as if it were turning somersaults. _I'll see him tonight_, she thought.

It was inevitable. How would she handle it? How would he act? Would he be glad to finally see her? Or would he hate her?

"Ella?"

Ella snapped out of her reverie of the past, and glanced up at her parents, "I'm sorry…what?"

"We're almost there. Here's your wrap, baby girl," Andrea smiled handing the garment back to her daughter. "I still say you should have brought a coat."

"Oh, Mom, I'll be fine. All I have to deal with is the walk from the car to the house."

"We're here," Nathan cut in, pulling into the large circular driveway of the Jarrett mansion. He drove on around to park with the many other cars on the other side of the large home.

"We have to walk all the way back around to the front?" Ella asked, her brow furrowing. Between the mansion's large size and her new heels, she would have blisters rubbed on her feet within minutes.

"No, Jeff said to enter from the back. That's where the party is being held," Andrea explained, gathering her purse and preparing to get out of the vehicle.

Nathan killed the car then, and Ella pulled the sheer, pale lavender wrap over her bare, ivory shoulders. She smiled as she looked down at the gown she wore. The garment was the same shade of lavender lace as the wrap. Silver threaded designs swirled up through the lacy material, giving it a hint of sparkle. The corseted back exposed the soft skin of her back, the bodice hugging her torso as well as her small waist. The dress flowed out gracefully from her slender hips into a full skirt, just barely skimming the floor. Not far from adulthood, she had taken to wearing her waist-length hair down, free and flowing. She had, however, taken pains with it that evening, rolling it and sweeping some of the soft waves up into a partial up-do. Ella was truly glad her uncle had made the New Year's party a formal one. She and her parents rarely went anywhere together, as busy as her father stayed, and so she didn't get to dress up for parties very often.

Feeling like a royal princess, she stepped out of the car, and followed her parents to the mansion's patio where a set of French doors was open for guests to enter through. The beautiful veranda was lavished with Christmas lights and both red poinsettias, as well as white. She looked around at the wooded area around the home and fell in love with the Jarrett homestead all over again. She envied the wonderful life her little cousins would always have here. It was so different to the Roberts' own city-style home. Ella gave one last reflective peek at the thickness of trees and pictured herself sitting under one, shaded from the sun on a warm spring day and reading one of her favorite books; only the sounds of nature to distract her. Joe's image invaded her fantasy suddenly, and she could see him sitting down beside her in the grass, smiling and playfully pulling her onto his lap, book and all.

She shook her head to erase the hopeless fantasy from her mind's eye. Such daydreams were for children anyway. She slowly trailed after her parents into the mansion, trying to slow her pounding heart. Just past the entryway Ella found the banquet room, where the New Year's Eve party was taking place.

Her jaw dropped as she took in the beauty of the huge party room. A white, veil-like material draped downward from the ceiling in graceful swoops, and above it were tons of white lights; the combination giving the room a soft, candle-lit affect. Another large Christmas tree stood in one corner, a couple of buffet tables held all kinds of food and deserts, punches, and glasses of champagne. The alabaster-colored pillars throughout the room, sparkled with various colors of iridescent ribbons spiraled around them.

Many of the guests had already arrived and several were dancing to the music blaring from a huge sound system set up near the buffet table. She noticed Alex Shelley dancing with Daffney, and Ella chuckled. What with Alex's fairly clean-cut image, and Daffney's goth style, they made an unlikely pair. She took note of Talia and Chris Sabin in one corner of the room talking as they danced; their bodies snuggled close together. Smiling, she admitted to herself what a perfect fit the two were, and wondered how long it took them to realize they were perfect for each other.

She turned then, to inspect the rest of the large room, and spotted a guitar and piano set up with a microphone. _Somehow, I think I'll be singing later_, she chuckled to herself. "This is so beautiful," she thought out loud as her gaze swept over the whole room.

"Well, so are you, darlin'."

Recognition, followed by a grin, crossed Ella's face as she spun around to the voice that had complimented her. "Uncle Jeff," she squealed, and then launched herself into his waiting arms. "Oh, my God—I've missed you and Aunt Nina so much!"

"We've missed you too, honey," Jeff replied, hugging Ella tighter. "I can't believe it's been two years since we saw you last."

Ella nodded, and pulled away, straitening Jeff's suit jacket. He looked his niece over from head to foot, and shook his head, "And now you're all grown up, and so beautiful."

"Thank you," a blush crept up her pretty face then. "You look amazing; and so happy. How is Aunt Nina doing? The girls?"

She hadn't seen her little cousins since the last time she visited. Kayla was six at the time, and Jennifer had been two. She could not imagine how much the little girls must have grown.

"They are all doing terrific," Jeff answered, taking her wrap from her shoulders so he could go hang it up for her. "Nina's around here somewhere. The girls are in bed already. Nina goes and peeks in at them every little while."

Ella nodded and started to speak when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and gently whirl her around. In the next instant, her face nearly made contact with a hard chest.

"Ella," she heard AJ Styles' voice drawl affectionately. "Is that really you," he asked. "Where in the world have you been? We were wondering if you'd changed your mind about coming." He held her away to get a better look at the young girl. "God—you look beautiful," he exclaimed, smiling. "How did you grow up so fast?"

Ella laughed, and at the same time felt tears burn her eyes. "Fast? Three years—well, two in your case—isn't fast, AJ. And I'm sorry for being late. We nearly ran out of gas and had to stop to fill up. Daddy never pays attention to the gas gauge," she explained, and then hugged AJ close. "Gosh, it's so great to see you."

"Well, you have fun kiddo," Jeff interrupted with a smile. "I'm gonna go see my sister and brother."

"Okay, see you after while, Uncle Jeff," she smiled back at him and then turned back to AJ. "So how are you," she asked. "I've missed you all so much."

"Well, we've missed you too. And I'm doing great," AJ smiled, his blue eyes crinkling in his excitement. He ran a hand over his short-cropped brown hair. "And so is everyone else. No one has had any injuries in several months."

"Well, that's great," Ella smiled as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "As well as a relief." The happiness left her face for a moment, and her sapphire eyes darkened with guilt. "So, um—how's...J-Joe been?"

"He's okay," AJ answered truthfully. "He asks about you. A lot. Of course I can't tell him much since I've not really seen you in, well…a long time."

Ella nodded. "I know. It's been too long."

"You do know he's coming here tonight, don't you?"

"Yes. I know," she said softly and sighed. "I'm scared."

AJ hugged her again. "Don't be scared. This is Joe we're talking about."

"_Giselle_?"

She heard the unmistakable voice of Sabin, and turned to face the clown of TNA. She saw Alex hurrying up beside him as well.

She giggled in excitement. "Well, if it ain't Dumb & Dumber," she teased the tag team as they pulled her into a hug.

"Hey," Sabin pouted, as he straitened his sandy-blond hair. "We are not dumb."

AJ laughed then as he playfully slugged Sabin in the shoulder, "Obviously you are if you don't realize by now to not call her 'Giselle'."

"Well we haven't seen her in a few years," Alex said, grinning at Ella. "We thought maybe she'd grown into it."

"Trust me," Ella laughed, "I've not grown into 'Giselle' yet. And I probably never will. Only Mom and Daddy call me that—and that's only when I'm in trouble."

"Oh, my God! Ella!"

The four friends turned toward the girlish squeals which erupted behind them. They saw Talia and Angel running strait for them. The girls collided with Ella and held on tight.

"Talia! Angel," Ella squealed in return as she returned the hugs. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"Likewise," Angel smiled. "We've missed you so much."

"Yes," Talia agreed. "It's not been the same without you. Oh, and we actually go by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky now. In the ring anyway."

"Ah, ring names," Ella chuckled. "Well they're great. They fit you perfectly."

"I can't believe you're actually here," Angel exclaimed. "After the way Joe hurt you-"

"Let's not talk about that tonight," Ella said lightly, hugging both her friends again. "I don't want everyone to think about it," she smiled and added, "_I'm_ not." She hoped nobody could tell she was lying through her teeth. She figured AJ knew, but that was different. He had shared her pain with her.

Angel and Talia's commotion had tugged all attention to their small gathering, and several others congregated around them, finally noticing Ella in their midst. She hugged and joked with each one of them, feeling part of her old self returning. She felt a surge of pure joy at seeing all her old friends again. She realized many of them were several years older than she was, but they all seemed to have a lot in common. The TNA Knockouts, what the female division became known as, all admired Ella's gorgeous dress; and secretly, so did some of the male wrestlers. Or rather, they admired the young woman _in_ the dress. They could not believe Ella had changed so much in only three years.

Kevin Nash was giving her a fatherly hug when an extremely tall man with short, medium blond hair and bright, deep-set blue eyes made his way over to the group then. He was almost as tall as Kevin. Ella felt as though she would get a crick in her neck if she looked up at him for long. She gave him a friendly smile and then turned her attention back to ribbing Alex and Sabin about their IQs. The man watched as the group of friends shared another laugh.

Kevin turned and noticed the man on the outskirts of the group and motioned him over. "Get over here and say hi, boy…you're now part of the family too," he drawled.

He indicated Ella with a point of his thumb, and said, "This is Ella Roberts, Jeff's niece. Ella, this is Matt Morgan, the newest member of the TNA roster."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Ella smiled. "Welcome to the family." She smacked her forehead then, "Ugh—sorry...I totally sound like the godfather, don't I?"

Matt laughed, and reached his large hand out to shake hers, "Nice to meet you too. And thanks. It's great to be a part of such a great company, and family."

She took his hand and could not believe how it swallowed hers.

Matt seemed to read her thoughts as he laughed, and said, "Don't worry. I won't crush you."

Ella laughed as well, and replied, "All you big guys are just teddy bears. Kevin's proof of that."

And that's how Joe found her. Laughing, and happy, with her hand in Matt Morgan's.

AJ noticed him approaching the group then. He leaned back out of Ella's line of view as she was hugging Kurt Angle, whom had just joined the group, and pointed to her, mouthing the words: "Dude! Ella's here!"

Joe gave him a glare that had AJ shrinking back into the safety of the group. The moody Samoan was already in somewhat of an irritable frame of mind, knowing he would most likely be seeing Ella at the party. He _wanted_ to see her, but was a little apprehensive, knowing how things had been left between them. He took another look at Ella then. In truth, it took him a moment or two to realize he was looking at Ella Roberts. He didn't realize how grown up she would look after only three years. Somehow, he still expected to see the gawky young girl whom wore a ponytail and no makeup. The girl who wasn't even in high school. _Now_, he thought, _the ugly duckling became a swan, simply put_. But even that didn't seem an adequate enough description. _There's something different about her_, he realized.

She had an inner radiance which seemed to light the room all on its own.

He noticed she had grown her dark hair to a very long length. The thick waves of hair cascaded from the top of her head, where a good portion of the mane was pinned, and flowed down the graceful slope of her back to her waist. He admired the ivory skin of her delicate shoulders. And when she turned slightly, he saw her face.

_She's an angel_, he thought, his heart skipping a couple beats. There wasn't a better word to fit her appearance. She had filled out, but was still extremely slender. She had grown a few inches in height as well, though she was still much shorter than he was. Suddenly nervous about approaching her, he took a deep breath. "Breathe, Joe," he told himself. "It's just Ella."

As he headed over to the group of friends, he felt in his pocket for the little jewelry box which held the pendant he had bought for her as a late Christmas gift. It had been an impulse buy and he suddenly felt nervous about giving it to her. He walked over to her then, and lightly touched her shoulder, "Ella?" She turned to his voice, and for an instant her face seemed to pale, but then he saw a blush flood her cheeks.

"Joe."

Ella forced herself to smile, and looked the large man up and down. He had abandoned his usual jeans and t-shirt look, and donned a charcoal suit minus a tie, and a black dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. It was a drastic change. His thick, jet-black hair was in its usual short cut, and seemed to accentuate his dark eyes. He looked even more gorgeous than she remembered, and she could not take her eyes off him.

They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, having no idea what to say. Oblivious to everyone around them, they did not notice when their friends gave each other knowing looks and backed away to give the two the space they needed.

"H-How are you," Ella finally managed a full sentence.

Joe decided to try and break the ice in an unconventional kind of way. "Well, I've not been too great for the past three years."

Ella's head dropped and she could not meet his eyes. To her dismay, his hand touched her chin and he tilted her head back, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"See, I lost contact with a great friend. My _best_ friend. And, I was hoping I'd see her tonight so I could fix whatever went wrong."

"Maybe there's nothing to fix," Ella said softly, going along with his facade. "Maybe she just needed time away from you. To get over a painful time in her life."

"But she could have explained that," Joe replied with a light tone of bitterness in his voice, "instead of lying about being sick. She left without even saying goodbye, knowing I wouldn't see her again for a long time. She didn't stop and think about how that would make me feel, or how much I would miss her."

"Joe, you don't understand," Ella said, dropping the charade. "I…I-I…" She looked over his shoulder and nearly grimaced. Christy Hemme was walking toward them. No doubt to stake her claim on Joe. "Can we talk about this later," she asked abruptly.

"Why don't you talk to me _now_?"

"I just can't, okay," she said softly. Glancing over his shoulder again, she swallowed hard. "Please, Joe—just go dance with Christy, or whoever you're here with, and make this easier on both of us."

With that, she turned and left him standing by himself, feeling more hopeless than he had ever felt in his life.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Is Joe acting kind of strange to you guys," Ella asked, as she and some of her friends danced to the beat of Will Smith's "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It".

"How so," Talia asked, playfully bumping hips with Ella.

"Well…he—It sounds crazy, I know—but he almost seemed like he was…_flirting_ with me a little while ago. And he was looking at me really funny."

"Pffft…what's crazy about that," Alex asked, grabbing her hand and giving her a spin. "And as for the 'funny' way he's looking at you—I think that's fairly obvious, since I've caught him staring at you tonight like you're a Samoan delicacy."

"Really romantic, Shelley," Angelina scolded, as she watched Ella's face go crimson.

"Well, I could have come up with a lot worse," Alex threatened in a childish manner. "For example, 'Joe's been staring at Ella all night like he'd love to give her-'"

"SHELLEY!"

The whole group of friends shouted over him to cover up whatever crude thing he had planned to say. At the same moment, Ella threw herself at him and slapped her hand over his mouth, "_My parents are here_," she hissed at him, her eyes darting over the entire room to make sure they were not nearby. To her horror, she felt Alex's warm tongue brush over her palm. She squealed and began wiping her hand off on his shirt, "You sicko!" But she couldn't help laughing as he wriggled his dark eyebrows at her. When no one else could, the Motor City Machine Guns could _always_ make her laugh. She gave him an affectionate hug. "Thanks, Alex. I needed that laugh. I should have known I could count on you."

"Hey, I'm really good at lots of other stuff too," he said, a mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes. "So if you ever need a really amazing-"

"Whoa," Ella cut him off, laughing again. "I have no idea what you were about to say, Alex, but remember, I'm still only sixteen. And, I know at least five different men in here that would murder you and dump your body in the well outside, without hesitation."

He groaned in mock-frustration. "That sucks!"

"We are just not meant to be, Alex," Ella said, melodramatically, placing the back of her hand across her forehead like an old-fashioned southern bell. "Whateva shall we do?"

"How about a dance?"

Ella turned to face Matt Morgan smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and glanced over at Alex. "I do declare, Mr. Shelley—I have found myself another," she drawled. As she allowed Matt to lead her away, Alex bellowed, "NOOO! Why? Why?"

Startled by the loud outburst, Ella turned to see him fall to his knees and let out some very real sounding sobs. She and Matt burst out laughing when Shelley grabbed his heart. "Oh my goodness… He's nuts—"

"Oh wow—did he just latch onto Talia," Matt asked laughing loudly.

Ella nodded, dabbing tears of laughter from her eyes. "Yep—And here comes Sabin, in 3-2-1…_Ouch_," she commentated, laughing hysterically with Matt as they watched Sabin slap Alex upside the head.

"I swear, they really are the Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels of TNA," Matt chuckled, as he pulled Ella into his arms. They began swaying to an old classic tune of Frank Sinatra's.

"Yes, when Alex and Sabin are present—there's never a dull moment at Uncle Jeff's parties," Ella laughed. She looked up at Matt, as they danced around the floor. "How tall are you," she asked. "You've got to be pushing seven feet."

The large man seemed to blush a bit, "I'm just shy of six-nine."

Ella nodded, "Thought so. If I had no connection to the wrestling world at all, I'd be amazed at such a height," she chuckled. "But when you've grown up around guys like Kevin Nash, and Chris Parks, you get used to incredible heights very quickly."

Matt chuckled, "I am amazed someone as little as you could get used to it at all."

"Hey now, I'm five-foot-six," Ella said teasingly, "I'm above the average height for a woman."

Matt smiled, "So you are." He really liked Ella's sense of humor, and her talkative nature. She seemed like the type of person who never met a stranger. And she was quite pretty. He would not mind getting to know her better, but he was not sure how Jeff would take to that. _I'll just have to take it one day at a time and see how it goes_, he thought. But in the next instant, Ella's hand was removed from his shoulder, and the large man turned to meet a furious pair of black eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _**implied **_sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
**Chapter Disclaimers:** I do not own the songs listed below. Nor do I have an affiliation with them, or claims on them. I am merely using the lyrics and/or titles to the songs in my story.

The song, "_**The Way You Look Tonight**_" was written by Dorothy Fields and Jerome Kern. It was originally performed by Fred Astaire. A cover by Frank Sinatra was later recorded.

The song,"_**When I See You Smile**_" was written by Diane Warren and produced by Richie Zito. A cover by Uncle Sam was recorded in 1998.

The song, "_**Big Girls Don't Cry**_" by Fergie, was written by Stacy Ferguson and Toby Gad, and it was produced by William James Adams, Jr.

_**Chapter Four**_

Joe stood near the buffet table, sipping on a glass of champagne while he watched Ella interacting with their friends. For the life of him, he could not figure out what had gone wrong earlier. Other than Christy hurrying up to him and asking to dance, that is. He politely told the fiery redhead he didn't feel up to dancing, and walked away. He had broken up with her a couple years prior, and it had ended on good terms for the most part, but Joe felt she still hadn't fully accepted the fact.

By the time he spotted Ella again, she was in a corner of the dance floor dancing it up with Angelina, Talia, Daffney, and a few other TNA Knockouts. He bitterly noted the group also contained a large number of TNA's _male_ population.

"All I've got to say is, Shelley better keep his hands where I can see 'em," Joe muttered under his breath, watching as Alex and Ella paired off to dance through the rest of the upbeat rap song currently playing. She looked as if she was truly glad to be with everybody.

_I wish I could get her to smile like that, _he thought wistfully, as he stared._ At one time, I was able to._

All of a sudden, he heard the group shout Shelley's name, and then Ella all but jumped into Alex's arms, covering his mouth with her hand. Joe instantly bristled, wondering if Alex had said something inappropriate to her. But then Ella shrieked and began wiping her hand across Alex's shirt, laughing all the while. In the next instant, she was hugging the Machine Gun. He could see her mouth moving as she spoke to Alex, and would have given anything to know what she had said.

"Bro, just go dance with her on the next slow song, and talk to her."

Joe turned to see AJ standing next to him, getting a glass of punch. "I don't get the feeling she will dance with me, but I'll give it a shot."

"Eh, she will," AJ assured him. "Just out of curiosity though—what will you say to her?"

"That I have feelings for her," Joe answered. "What do you _think_ I'd say to her?"

"And how did this happen," AJ prodded, ignoring Joe's question. "And when?"

"What is this? An interrogation? What business is it of yours," Joe demanded, wondering if AJ didn't have something going on with Ella himself.

His older friend went from smiling to dead serious in the space of a microsecond. "It's my business, because I don't want to see her hurting like that, ever again. You weren't with her the night of your birthday party, Joe. _I_ was. She cried herself to sleep in my arms."

Joe cursed softly and sighed, hanging his head. He hadn't realized up to that point how deeply he'd hurt Ella.

AJ continued, "When you emailed her back then—She replied back, didn't she? She told you she needed to get over you. Remember?"

Joe nodded, humbled by what AJ had just told him.

"Ella is _yet_ to get over you. So, Joe…" he moved directly in front of his Samoan friend, determined to make himself clear. "You better be honest with her. Don't play with her feelings. If you tell her you're falling for her, you better mean it. Because if you hurt her again, I'll beat some sense into you. Or die trying."

"I don't want to hurt her again," Joe said defensively. "I didn't want to hurt her the _other_ time. If she'd been older then…something would have happened between us. I know that now. We had so much in common. And she saved my life for crying out loud—we've had a special bond ever since then. Or we _did_. She was just so young—too young. And now she's...older. And she's just the same," Joe rambled, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "Only she's…"

"Gorgeous," AJ suggested with an amused smile on his face.

Joe nodded. "She's just as gorgeous on the outside as the inside," he blew out a frustrated sigh, and sharply turned his head from side to side, popping the joints. "I should never have dated Christy. It screwed everything up. I should have waited on Ella. But I didn't know then. I just didn't know."

AJ chuckled, and shook his head. He had never seen his friend get so worked up over a girl.

"What's so funny," Joe demanded, his black eyes blazing.

"Well, earlier—before we had this talk—I saw the way you looked at her. I just assumed you noticed her looks, and your feelings went no further. But you really _do_ care about her, don't you?"

The anger left Joe's face, and he looked almost defeated. He ran his hand through his thick, black hair. "I've _always_ 'cared for' her, AJ. I think it's a lot more than that now. It's almost like love at first sight, only it isn't 'first sight'," he groaned in frustration. "But that's insane, right? I mean, we've always just had a close friendship, and-"

"Joe—if you want my advice, I say go talk to her," AJ interrupted. "No, it's not exactly love at first sight, but it almost falls into that category. Tonight's the first time you've seen her since she was a kid. You're just now getting to see the woman she's becoming. So, just go tell her how you feel. And don't water it down. She's a passionate girl and she'll appreciate you being the same way. Be honest, and let her know what she means to you." He looked over his shoulder and spotted Ella getting on the dance floor with Matt Morgan. "I'd hurry though, if I were you. Morgan's already putting the moves on her."

Joe spun around to see Ella, indeed, was in Matt's arms, dancing to a slow song. "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, no less.

"Oh, and Joe?"

He turned back to AJ, "Yeah?"

"Ella's a Christian now. She got saved about two years ago. Don't-"

"How do _you_ know? When did you see her to find out?"

AJ smiled, "I came down to visit a couple years ago at Christmas. I'm the one who prayed with her and led her to the Lord. She and I have a special bond too."

_So that's the change I see in her_, Joe thought, eyeing her as she danced with Matt. _She has no business being around Morgan_. _He may not realize how young she is_. _He may not respect her beliefs_,_ and_ _he may try to_…

"Over my dead body," he finished his thoughts aloud and, ignoring AJ, headed toward the two.

He saw Ella smile shyly up at Matt and his blood began to boil. _I realize I've screwed things up royally_, he thought, _but there's no way that Morgan's moving in on her_. _He's too old for her anyway._

He stepped up to the pair and gently removed Ella's hand from Matt's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in," he asked, a definite challenge in his dark eyes as he stared the taller man down.

Matt started to open his mouth to send Joe on his way, but there was a possessiveness in the man's eyes he did not want to mess with.

"Sure, why not," Matt said, "I'll catch you for a dance later, right, Ella?"

Ella giggled, "Sure. I'd like that."

"Not likely," Joe muttered, as Matt walked off. He pulled Ella into his arms then and flashed a mischievous smile at her, a dimple appearing in each of his cheeks.

"Excuse me? I'll dance with who I please," Ella told him firmly, trying to ignore the adorable smile. The feel of his arms around her was so painfully familiar. Her breathing quickened. "You have no claim on me, Joe. You never did."

"Can we talk _after_ the dance," Joe asked. "This is a perfectly good song and you're wasting it," he teased, trying to keep the mood between them lighthearted.

"You listen to Frank Sinatra," Ella asked skeptically, lifting an eyebrow.

"On occasion," he answered. "When one of his songs is playing on…a movie."

"Ah, why am I not surprised?" Ella found herself joking with him.

His arms tightened around her waist then, and she fought to keep her breathing even. "Did—did you dance with Christy earlier," she asked, trying to get Joe to focus on his girlfriend rather than her.

_I can't go through anymore heartache with him_, she thought, a dull ache manifesting in her chest and throat. _Please, Lord, don't let this happen again._ She watched as he took one of her hands in his and held it against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her palm, almost in time with her own. She looked up into his handsome face and found his eyes on her face as well.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to dance with _you_," he finally answered.

"Joe—this isn't right—you should go-"

"Ella—I broke up with Christy a couple of years ago."

"Oh."

"You don't know how much I've missed you, baby girl," Joe said softly, playing with the silky ends of her hair as they danced. He released her hand, and brushed his fingers over her neck, tenderly stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

Ella averted her eyes, as his roamed over her in an intense inspection. He was stirring up feelings in her she had tried to ignore over the years. Butterflies invaded her stomach, and her pulse throbbed in her chest. "I'm sorry that I left like that—after your birthday," she said. "And I've missed you too. So much it hurt."

"AJ told me the truth about why you left early that day."

"Oh," Ella flushed drastically and looked away, humiliation written across her features. "I worried he might do that." She forced a chuckle, and still avoided his eyes, "You don't have to worry, Joe. It's been three years. I've gotten past…all that."

_Liar_, she scolded herself.

He pulled her close against him then, and whispered huskily in her ear, just as the romantic song ended. "The morning you left, he said you were in love with me."

Mortified beyond belief, tears stung her eyes. "Why are you trying to humiliate me," she whispered, a tremor in her voice. "I feel foolish enough. I realize leaving the way I did was rude, but you don't have the right to treat me so-"

"Oh, Ella," Joe breathed, reaching up and placing his finger over her lips. "I don't want to humiliate you, sweetie. I hoped you would say you still felt the same way."

She gaped at him, "W-what? Why? What does it matter if I do?"

"It matters because, ever since I saw you earlier, I haven't wanted to look at anyone else. I can't _think_ about anyone else."

Ella swallowed hard. Was he saying what she thought he was trying to say? Was he about to confess new feelings he held for her? It was what she always dreamed of. It was too good to be true_. Calm down, Ella_, she thought. _He's just being nice. He couldn't have fallen for you in a matter of minutes_.

"Joe…don't."

"Don't what," he asked, his onyx eyes scanning her face intently. They stopped on her mouth and lingered there.

"Don't hurt me. Not again. Please."

"I never meant to hurt you."

Ella nodded, "I know. But you could very easily hurt me again, without meaning to. So please, leave it alone. Let's just stay friends."

A rhythm and blues cover of "When I See You Smile" started playing on the sound system, the bass pitches of the song booming through the speakers. Joe began moving to the music with Ella again. "Do you know this song," he asked her.

She glanced up into his face, confused by his sudden change of subject, "Yes, fairly well."

"Sing it for me."

"I can't," she whispered, struggling for an excuse. "I've never practiced it."

"That's perfect," Joe told her. "I don't want to hear you sing it strictly from memory. I want you to sing it how you feel it." He danced them over to the French patio doors and gently whirled outside with her. "There, now we have a little privacy."

With apprehension still etched on her face, Joe turned his head, angling it downward and kissed the inner side of her bicep that rested against his shoulder. "Please, Ella."

The moment his lips scorched her skin, she felt as if she would drop. "You're not playing fair," she said breathlessly, clinging to his neck so as not to fall.

"I'm not playing a game," Joe whispered, stroking her hair. "I'd give anything to hear you sing to me again."

Ella felt tears of anger threaten to spill from her eyes. "Why," she demanded, pulling out of his arms and putting some distance between them. "What's changed? Why are you all of a sudden acting as if you're attracted to me? I'm the same girl. Yes, I wear makeup now, I fix my hair, and I'm not a tomboy anymore. But that's just my outer appearance, Joe. If that's all you care about, you'll be sorely disappointed. Inside, I'm no different than I was three years ago. Except…" she trailed off and turned her back to him, wishing she had not even started the sentence.

"Except what," Joe prompted her.

"I'm empty."

Joe felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. _How could I have hurt her so horribly_? He crossed the large patio within four steps, and pulled Ella into his arms. "Oh, baby—I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything bad to happen."

"I know," Ella whispered, trying not to notice the sweet, clean smell of his cologne, or the feel of his warm hands caressing her back. "But, something bad _did_ happen. And I lied—I can't seem to get past it at all. I can't get over _you_, Joe. And God knows I've tried. So please, before it's too late…"

"What would you say, if I told you I didn't want you to get over me?" He realized that sounded self-centered and more than a bit narcissistic, but he needed to break through the barrier she had put up. He had to do whatever it took to wear her down.

"I'd say…" she cast her eyes downward when no logical words came to mind. Not wishing to hurt him, but needing to make him back off, she spoke softly, "I'd say, you need to leave me alone, Joe. I'm not going through this again. I'm _not_."

Refusing to listen to reason, he brought his hands up to her hair, brushing it over her shoulders, and then he framed her face with his fingers, tilting her head back as his face lowered to hers.

Ella's heart fluttered when she realized his intentions. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought in a mixture of horror and hopefulness. She knew she should stop him. She should not let it happen. But, in spite of her words, she wanted it so badly. So incredibly badly. She could feel his warm, sweet breath brush over her chin as he drew her closer, and closer. "Joe…" she gasped, only centimeters away from his mouth. "Please…" She was not sure if she was begging him to stop, or to kiss her senseless.

"'Please' what," Joe asked softly, releasing her face and nuzzling her neck. He wanted her to long for his kiss till she trembled. He inhaled her subtle, sweet scent and savored it, knowing nothing would ever smell as beautiful to him as she did.

Ella felt his lips barely brush over her jaw, then trail down to her throat, placing soft, gentle kisses to the delicate flesh. She whimpered softly at the tenderness of the touch and gripped the lapel of his suit jacket. "Why are you doing this to me," she asked, a tremor in her voice. "It isn't fair."

"Why isn't it," he asked, moving his kisses to her bare shoulder.

"I've told you why," she told him breathlessly. "You're going to hurt me…you may not realize it…but you will. I'm not like Christy, or Talia, or Angel. They're…a-all beautiful, and I-" she inhaled sharply, as Joe's teeth nipped her collarbone. "I don't know what it is you want from me, Joe. You've not told me why you all of a sudden…feel…I don't even know what you feel. I don't know if you are just attracted to me, or if you care about me…that much can't have changed in a matter of minutes, Joe. You've got me so confused. What is going on?"

He looked into her sapphire eyes, and swallowed hard. "It sounds crazy. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

It was Joe's turn to be nervous as he tried to gather his nerve. He looked down at his feet briefly, and Ella took the lack of eye contact as a negative sign.

"Right," she said, anger entering her eyes again. "Just keep your lips to yourself, Joe Seanoa." With that, she stalked away from him and reentered the party, slamming the door behind her.

"That went well," Joe muttered sarcastically, as he cracked his knuckles in frustration. Sitting down in a patio chair, he drummed his fingers against the table top in front of him. "Why can I not tell her the truth," he asked himself. Then he groaned. "Because I haven't even officially admitted the truth to myself yet." He paused, knowing how insane it was going to sound. "I love her." Strangely, the words brought him relief to say them. "I love Ella."

"Ya know…telling yourself, isn't going to win her over. You have to tell _her_."

Joe turned around in his chair and saw AJ shutting the patio door behind him. He pulled up a chair next to Joe and sat down. "She looked pretty upset when she came back inside," he said. "What happened?"

"She was apprehensive, as I knew she would be," Joe said softly. "She wanted to know there's more to my feelings for her than just a physical attraction. I tried to let her know I'm attracted to everything about her. But try as I might, I couldn't get the right words to come. I wanted to tell her I'm in love with her, but it sounds crazy—even to me—since we've never had more than friendship between us. So I was cautious about telling her. I guess my hesitation made her feel like I was just playing her. And of course, it didn't help that I spent more time kissing her than I did talking. I've screwed up yet again, AJ."

"Yep, you have," AJ agreed. "But it's not too late. You can fix it, if you try."

"How?"

"Tell her the truth. Let her know you were afraid of how she would react. Do something romantic."

Joe smiled. "You're right. I can fix it. We're talking about Ella for crying out loud. She is the most forgiving person I've ever known."

AJ clapped him on the back, "There ya go. Now get to it."

The two re-entered the party, and Joe felt much more optimistic than before.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Whoa, what's with Ella," Angel asked, watching as her friend came in from outside. "She looks really—angry." The others looked to where Angel pointed and watched as Ella stalked across the dance floor.

"Well, that's a girl on a mission if I ever saw one," James drawled, adjusting his cowboy hat. "_Someone_'_s_ in trouble."

"And twenty bucks says that 'someone' is Joe," Sabin chuckled, as he watched AJ and Joe also come in from outside.

The gathering of friends saw Ella approach Matt Morgan and a moment later, the two were dancing to a slow country song.

"Forget _that_ bet," Robert said. "I bet fifty bucks we're about to see an unsanctioned Last Man Standing match right here and now." He motioned, with a nod of his head, to Joe staring at Ella and Matt. "Between a rookie with something to prove, and one big, pissed off and territorial Samoan."

"And Ella—" Talia gasped, watching as Joe approached the dancing pair. "She'll be in the big middle of it. Guys…" she stared in disbelief as the men among the group simply stood and stared. "Guys, are you not going to stop a fight from breaking out? Ella could get hurt!"

"No way," Alex laughed as he watched Joe address Matt and Ella. "They'll make sure to get away from Ella before they throw punches." A few seconds later, Matt's fists clenched at his sides. "This ought to be good."

"I'm just glad it's not me Joe's beating up on, for once," Sabin added, high-fiving Alex.

"I can't believe you idiots," Angel exclaimed. Then she and Talia gasped as Joe drew his fist back at Matt. They went running and caught both of Matt's arms as Ella dove in front of Joe and held his arm by the wrist.

"Guys! Stop! This is a party," Angel exclaimed, getting between the two men with Ella and Talia.

"That's right. It's a party, _Joe_," Ella said through clenched teeth. "I'll dance with this whole room of men if I want to!"

"I don't mind if you do dance with the others," Joe retorted, enunciating 'others'. "I trust _them_."

"What's that supposed to mean," Matt demanded. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Seduce her right here on the dance floor, in front of her uncle and parents?!"

Joe's nose snarled for a brief instant, "Do _NOT_ talk about her that way."

"Joe, stop it," Ella cried. "He didn't mean that, and you know it!"

"Ella."

They all turned to see Jeff coming up to them.

"I was wondering if you'd mind singing and playing a few songs. I think it would give us a nice break from the CDs."

Ella could see that Jeff knew perfectly well what was going on, but he was trying to handle the situation in the quietest way possible. Approaching Ella and getting her away from Joe and Matt seemed as good a way as any.

"Sure, Uncle Jeff. I'd love to."

_And I've got the perfect song_, she thought, casting a wicked glare at Joe. She headed up to the front of the room and picked up the guitar from its stand. She quickly found the opening chord and began strumming away as she sang softly.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

As she reached the chorus to the song, she belted it out, hoping to get her point across to Joe.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_"

She softened her tone again and deliberately made eye contact with Joe as she sang the next verse.

"_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_"

Joe's intense black eyes radiated with something other than anger.

_Pain_, she wondered, glancing down at the guitar. _Surely not_.

It could not be hurting him as much as it hurt her.

She managed to sing through the remainder of the song, trying not to think about the lyrics as she sang them. Because she knew if she did, she would never be able to finish it. Tears burned her eyes, but she successfully fought off the lump threatening to form in her throat.

She strummed the last couple of notes on the guitar, and then Jeff approached and announced that midnight was only seconds away. He looked at his wristwatch and then after a couple of seconds, he began counting down from ten. The whole room joined in except for Ella. She took the moment to flee. She hurried across the large room and ran out the patio doors, closing them behind her. She couldn't witness the New Years kisses. Especially if, despite what he had confessed, Christy planted one on Joe right in front of her.

She approached the deck's railing and braced herself against it, finally letting the undefeated tears fall. She felt badly for blatantly throwing the song in Joe's face. He would be angry with her now. Or hurt. _Either way, he probably hates me_, she thought in sorrow. _He won't want to be my friend anymore. Not that I can blame him. I just didn't know what else to do. I can't risk getting hurt again. I had to do something to make him leave me alone_.

Suddenly, there was joyous laughter and party guests shouting 'Happy New Year'. "_Auld Lang Syne_" could be heard playing on the sound system. Between the happy shouts, the music, and the hard sobs racking her body, Ella didn't hear the patio doors open.

She did however, hear them slam shut. She spun around and her gaze instantly fell on Joe as he stared her down, an unmistakable fury brewing in the depths of his sable colored eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _**implied**_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Forgot to state in an author's note in the opening chapter…I'm obviously having to mess with dates and ages. That goes for the songs as well. There were some that I just love and wanted to use, but they weren't necessarily released in the years that I'm writing about. For example: This chapter takes place in 1997 and into 1998 (New Year's Eve) and I use Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry, but it wasn't released till 2007.

_**Chapter Five**_

Joe saw the tears shimmering like diamonds on Ella's face as he watched her, and realized then, she couldn't have meant what she sang. _She's just afraid of what the future holds, and she's fighting it the only way she knows how_, he thought. But he could not let her win. If she did, they would _both_ lose, instead.

_It isn't my fault she was just a kid when she fell for me_, he erupted in his mind. _She isn't going to do this to me after she grows up and I actually do fall in love with her_! He knew he wasn't truly angry with her. It was good old fashioned frustration. He understood she couldn't help how she felt any more than _he_ could help how he felt.

"Joe…I-I'm sorry…" Ella stammered as he stalked toward her, realizing her suspicions were true. _He's very angry with me_. In an attempt to back away from him, her back bumped into the corner of the deck's railing. Short of jumping over the barrier and most likely injuring herself, she was trapped. "P-please, Joe. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry-"

She got nothing else said as he reached out and grabbed her, crushing her slender frame against his large one. She gasped in fear, catching a glimpse of the determined glint in his eyes, the stubborn set of his jaw, and the angry crease of his forehead.

"Joe, don't!"

He pushed her back against the pillar and pinned her wrists behind her with only one of his hands.

"Stop!" Ella struggled to free her wrists. She managed to turn her head in time to miss Joe's kiss. His lips instead crashed against her jaw and then lingered there, trailing down to her neck. A slow thrill surged through her body, though she still forced herself to fight his advances. "Joe, stop it!"

"Stop what," he demanded. His black eyes burned into hers with a raw need. He was losing control of himself, he knew. He knew it, but he couldn't seem to do anything about it. Ella sobbed and continued trying to free her wrists. "All I want…" Joe whispered, "All I want _in the world_ is to kiss you right now, Ella Roberts! I just have to!"

And then his mouth crashed against hers, hard, and full of desperation. Ella cried out, and tried to resist him in the beginning, but his hold was too tight. His lips rubbed sensuously against hers; soft at first, and then harder and with more aggression. Heady with the taste of her, Joe's hand finally released her wrists and then tangled into her hair, anchoring her head in place as he ravished her mouth.

Ella's struggles lessened and then ceased altogether as his fingers coaxingly stroked the soft skin of her neck. She couldn't fight it anymore. The feel of his mouth on hers—rough as it was—felt like pure heaven. Her eyes fluttered closed and she melted into him with a soft sigh.

Joe could feel her breath coming in snatches, as her arms hooked underneath his and her hands gripped at his shoulders. She whimpered softly and then finally, she moved her mouth against his in return. A gruff moan emerged from his throat and he held her closer. No words were possible as the two kissed. Nothing else existed but the passion erupting between them.

"Joe…" Ella finally managed.

"What," he asked huskily, nuzzling behind her ear.

"We shouldn't—I need to stop-"

Not wanting rationality to interrupt the passionate moment, Joe closed in for another kiss, covering her mouth with his. A second later, he pulled back and whispered, "Shhh…No more running from me, _lo'u au_. No more excuses."

With that, he kissed her again, swallowing her soft cry of pleasure, and brushed her lips with his. He lightly trailed them to her chin, then the curve of her neck. "Lay your head back," he instructed huskily, enticing her with little kisses over her mouth and chin.

Ella heeded his passionate request helplessly, tilting her head back as she clung to his broad shoulders. Immediately she felt his skilled mouth on the tender skin of her neck, just underneath her chin. His teeth lightly nipped the soft skin, eliciting a gasp from Ella. Her fingers curled and gripped his jacket as his mouth trailed down her neck. Then his warm tongue flicked over the hollow of her throat and she whimpered softly.

"You taste so good," he whispered, sweeping his lips over the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "So good…"

"S-so do y-you," Ella stammered, relishing the feel of his lips as they returned to hers. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate, and she thought there could not be a more intoxicating combination.

Groaning softly, he gently slipped his tongue past her lips into the sweet warmth of her mouth, swirling it over hers, again and again. Ella could not stop the loud moan that tore from her lips as Joe continued with his sensual assault.

His hands began to wander however, and she knew they needed to stop before things went too far. Joe's hands slid down to her waist and then reached around to her back, threatening to travel lower. Ella's distress grew, not just due to her beliefs, but because she had no idea what Joe truly wanted from her. She couldn't—wouldn't—be Joe's play thing.

_And besides_, she thought, _God's word speaks against premarital sex, and it's up to me to not do anything which could weaken my resolve_.

"Joe," she cried against his mouth. Between the passion in his kisses and the amazing sensations he was causing, Ella's knees threatened to buckle from under her. "Joe, stop! Please," she gasped out. She tried to remove his hands from her waist, but he simply slid them down to her slender hips and pulled them against his. She cried out in fear then.

_Why won't he stop_, she thought frantically.

He didn't seem to hear her cries of protest as he pulled her closer against him. "Joe, you're going too far! Please…I can't do this," she sobbed, pushing at his broad chest.

Finally, Joe pulled back and glared into her face, "What is it," he demanded. "I'm only kissing you." He realized he'd gone a little too far, but he couldn't seem to help himself. _I don't get it_, he thought angrily. His pride had suffered a tremendous blow. _I thought this was what she wanted_.

Ella shook her head, "No, there's more to it than that, Joe. It's as if you weren't even hearing me tell you to stop. I'm not ready for something like this. I…can't…I don't believe in…"

"Why are you doing this," Joe asked angrily. "You've been in love with me since you were a kid, and then freak out when I kiss you? Are you just trying to get back at me for being with Christy? This all happened three years ago, Ella, and I told you I broke up with her a year later."

Ella felt as if she'd been slapped. _Seriously_, she thought. _Revenge_? _That's what he thinks I want_? "What's happened to you, Joe," she asked softly. "It's not revenge at all. I-"

She heard the patio doors open and shut again.

"Joe, leave her alone."

Ella turned and saw AJ making his way out onto the deck, his blue eyes trained solely on Joe.

"I told you, Ella's a Christian now. It's clear she didn't want things to go so far."

"What? Were you spying on us," Joe demanded. "You're the one who said to do something romantic for her."

"I listened to your disagreement, yes," AJ admitted. "You both were out here so long I got worried something was wrong since you argued earlier. And yeah, Joe, I said to do something romantic," he drawled, reaching over and patting Ella's shoulder to show his support for her. "But to me, 'romantic' doesn't include mauling a girl to death."

Ella could see AJ was calm on the outside, but she also knew he was straining to keep his composure.

When she didn't make a move to jump to Joe's defense, the large Samoan stared her down. "Is he right, Ella" Joe asked her. "Is what I did so repulsive, you'd call it 'mauling'?"

"Joe…it wasn't repulsive," Ella flushed, feeling uncomfortable with discussing their encounter in AJ's presence. "I…really enjoyed it…but that's just the point. Kissing you felt…amazing. It was difficult to stop. I did enjoy it, but I can see where it could—_would_—lead to… to other things, and I don't want to do anything to displease the Lord-"

"So being a Christian means you have to be an uptight little prude," Joe taunted.

_What are you saying_, Joe asked himself. He wished he could just shut his mouth. He had no wish to hurt Ella. The fact she was a Christian and had high moral standards actually made him love her all the more. But somehow, his mouth was not on the same page as his brain. Wounded pride mixed with a little too much champagne tended to give him a lethal tongue. He smirked at her, "If so, fine. You don't have to worry about me kissing you anymore. It's not like _I'll_ be missing anything, that's for sure."

Ella gasped and covered her mouth. _How could he be so cruel_, she wondered.

Joe started to walk past them when AJ stopped him by latching onto his arm, "Don't talk to her like that. Not ever again," he warned his friend. "Just stay away from her."

Joe yanked his arm free and glared, "No problem. It's not like there's no other women on the earth. They're all the same anyway." His scornful gaze shifted over to Ella, "I hope I never see you again." The childish words were out before he could stop them. And with that, he stalked past AJ and Ella, then strode through the patio doors and reentered the party.

AJ turned to Ella, who had gone as white as a sheet, and wordlessly pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry, honey."

"AJ," she whispered, a tremor in her voice. She held onto him and pressed her face against his shoulder. "What... I don't understand… Why did he…"

She couldn't seem to form a complete sentence and AJ could see she was holding on by mere threads. He felt her trembling frame jolt with a harsh sob, and finally the tears came. "I-I didn't mean to make him h-hate me!"

"Shhh," AJ shushed her and held her tightly. "This isn't your fault. Joe should've known better than to treat you like that." He felt her nod in agreement. "Are you all right? Do you need to sit down?"

"Yes, please," she whispered, glancing over at the patio furniture.

"Okay," AJ said softly. He removed his blazer and placed it around her shoulders to keep her warm. Then he supported her as they walked over to the table and sat down.

"Why, AJ," she questioned. "Why do I keep letting him hurt me?"

"Because you love him," AJ answered honestly, leaning forward in his chair.

Ella seemed to contemplate this a moment, and then she crumbled before AJ's eyes. "I do. Oh, AJ, I really do." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, "And now he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you," AJ assured her. He leaned over and draped his arm around her shoulders. "I think he's had a little too much to drink. He'll probably wake up tomorrow and want to hang himself for what he said to you."

"I don't think-"

Their talk was interrupted by the opening of the patio doors, followed by: "Ella, honey. We need to leave now."

Ella turned to her father after hearing the urgent tone to his voice. He immediately spotted the tears on her face. "Baby, what's happened?"

"She's okay, Doctor Roberts," AJ answered for her. "She and Joe just had a… an argument."

Ella nodded in agreement, and wiped at her tears, "Yeah, Daddy…It's fine. I'm sure we'll talk it out at another time," she lied, then stood to her feet. "Why do we have to go so soon? It's only a little after midnight."

"Sweetheart, it's nearly 1:00 a.m.", Nathan corrected.

Ella gaped and looked down at her bracelet-like wristwatch. Sure enough, it read 12:48 a.m. _How could the past forty-eight minutes have passed so quickly_? Her father's voice cut into her thoughts then.

"I have a donor for one of my patients," Nathan said. "A mugging victim died. Their heart wasn't damaged in the robbery, and it's a match. I have to get to the hospital, and you and your mom can go home from there."

"Oh, okay."

She had spoken to pretty much everyone, but knew she'd not have time to say goodbye to them all. _I'll have Uncle Jeff tell them for me_, she thought. She glanced at AJ then. She didn't know when they'd be back for a visit. _Maybe it won't be too long before I can see them again._

"Say goodbye to AJ, and Jeff and then we need to go," Nathan said lightly. "It's great to see you, AJ," he said, looking at the Southerner. "I'm sorry we have to whisk Ella off so abruptly."

AJ nodded politely, "It's okay Dr. Roberts. You have an important job. Good luck with the surgery."

"Thank you," Nathan smiled, and then he turned to Ella again. "Your mom and I are going out to the car, okay? Try to be quick."

She nodded again, before her father turned and walked away. With much sadness reflecting in her sapphire eyes, she looked up at AJ. "I'll miss you so much," she said softly. "You've been such a help to me."

"I'll always be there for you, Ella," he said, pulling her into one last hug. "No matter what."

"And I'll be there for you as well," she smiled sadly and returned his hug. "I guess I'd better go find Uncle Jeff.

"Yeah," AJ said, squeezing her hand. "He and I can let everyone know why you had to leave earlier than expected."

Ella nodded, "Yes, please do. And let them know I love them and will miss them."

"Of course. Have a safe drive home."

"We will," Ella smiled softly. "Do my eyes look really red? I hate for everyone to know I was crying."

AJ shook his head, "Naw, you're good. You're one of those females who were blessed with the ability to look pretty even while crying." He playfully tapped her chin with his knuckle. "Keep that chin up, and anytime you need to talk, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"I won't," Ella replied. She removed his suit jacket, handing it back to him. Then she reached up and kissed AJ's cheek fondly. In the next instant, she turned and entered the party again, in search of her uncle.

She found Jeff in the corner of the large room, next to the punch table. She ran to him and instantly wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Uncle Jeff, I'm sorry, but Daddy has a patient who's waiting for their heart transplant surgery. We've got to go."

Jeff hugged her back, "I know. Your parents came and told me a few minutes ago. It's okay, angel. We'll see you again soon. Okay?"

Ella nodded, fighting back tears, "I love you."

"Love you too, darlin'."

"Please let everyone know why we had to leave so soon, and tell them I love them," she said.

"You know I will. Be careful."

"Okay. Bye, Uncle Jeff. I'll miss you."

She kissed him on the cheek and accepted his kiss in return. Then giving him one last smile, she turned and walked away. She hurried out of the mansion and was about to head in the direction of her family's car when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Startled, she spun around to find Joe watching her. She couldn't begin to read the emotion in his black eyes.

_Is he angry, or sad_, she wondered, giving his facial expression a deeper inspection. Then she quickly brushed off the latter. Judging the way he talked to her earlier, he was certainly not sad.

Joe could see the hurt still swimming in Ella's eyes at that moment. And he knew he'd blown it. She would never forgive him.

Ella tugged her wrist free from his hold, and managed to manufacture a glare for his benefit. "Don't touch me. _Ever_." She fought the sting of tears as she managed to continue. "You stole my first kiss, Joe. It should have gone to someone who really wanted it, not someone who just wanted to play a game—someone who made it a challenge. My first kiss should have been with someone who loves me. And that person clearly isn't you." She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. "You said you hoped you'd never see me again…" She shook her head for emphasis, "I guarantee, if I have my way, you _won't_ ever see me again." She struggled to control the tremble in her voice. "Anytime Uncle Jeff has a get-together...just have AJ or someone contact me if you're going to be there. Because the feeling is mutual—I hope I never see you again either."

With that, she turned around and left him without another glance in his direction.

Joe was reeling as he smelled the soft, feminine fragrance Ella left behind when she hurried away. He knew he would never forget the scent as long as he lived.

_I was her first kiss_, he thought in shock.

It had never occurred to him that she might not have dated or kissed a boy before. He couldn't help feeling happy he was her first.

And sad that he'd never taste her kiss again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter's a tad shorter, hopefully the next one will be longer. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _**implied**_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**Chapter Warnings-**Extreme violence (Murder, violent behavior toward men and women)

_**Chapter Six**_

Ella sat in silence in the backseat of the family's Hummer as her mother and father chatted about how the party had gone and how good it was to see Jeff and Nina and the others. She laid her head back against the seat's headrest and kept her eyes closed, hoping they would think she was asleep. She kept thinking back on Joe's kisses and the angry words they'd thrown at each other.

"Did you have fun sweetheart," Andrea asked her daughter, looking at her through her visor's mirror as she took some bobby pins out of her hair. "I saw you dancing with quite a few of the guys," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "How did they react to seeing you after the past three years?"

Ella's thoughts remained on Joe and their argument. "Yes, I had a good time," she answered unconvincingly. "And everyone basically just told me how grown up I looked." She managed to somewhat hedge around the question and hoped her mother would leave it at that so she could wallow in her grief during the ride to the hospital her father worked at.

"Did you get to talk to everyone," Andrea continued, putting the hairpins in her handbag.

Ella swallowed before answering, trying to stall for time to think her answer through. "Um…Pretty much. I didn't get to talk to _everyone_, but I got to see quite a few of them."

Andrea started to say something else, but Nathan's hand reached over and patted her hand. "Hon, Ella and Joe had a fight. I think she needs some quiet time."

"Oh," Andrea said softly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said glancing back at Ella. "I didn't mean to upset you more."

"Oh, you didn't, Mom," Ella answered. "I'll be fine, really. I'm just not sure if Joe and I will-"

Ella's reply halted abruptly when Nathan slammed on the breaks all of a sudden. Such reckless driving was out of character for him.

"Nathan, what on earth-" Andrea started.

She and Ella looked forward to see what had made Nathan stop so hastily on the dirt road. They were only about a mile away from the mansion, so it struck them as odd to stop before even reaching the highway. They squinted to see in the darkness and made out a large black SUV parked horizontally in the road, blocking their passage.

"What's going on," Ella asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. She watched as four men came climbing out of the vehicle, all dressed in black as well as wearing dark ski masks. They then pulled handguns from their coats, and proceeded to screw on silencers.

"Oh, my God…Daddy! Go back," Ella screamed at the same moment in which Nathan slammed the car into reverse and punched the gas. However, before he could go more than a few feet, the car lurched roughly forward after a loud crash from the back. Ella and Andrea both screamed, and looked behind them to see another black SUV blocking the path behind them. The impact had pitched Ella forward and between the two front seats. Nathan quickly shoved her back, hoping he could possibly keep his daughter concealed, and out of harm's way.

"Get down and stay down, baby," he whispered urgently.

"They've already seen me, Daddy," she answered shakily, sitting back in her seat. "They already know I'm here."

"What do they want," Andrea cried in fear.

"Just stay calm," Nathan said. "Maybe all they want is money."

He knew that wasn't the case, however. The men's high-tech firearms and expensive vehicles indicated they were already wealthy.

The first group of men walked up to their car and was joined by four more men from the vehicle behind the small family. All of the men aimed their guns at the Roberts's vehicle, but only one spoke to them. "SHUT YOUR ENGINE AND LIGHTS OFF! NOW!"

Reluctantly, Nathan reached forward and turned the ignition off, and then hit the knob to shut off the car's lights. Immediately, darkness engulfed them, but only for a moment. The men all had small lights attached to their guns, which they promptly turned on. They did not give off as much light as the car did, but they were sufficient for the men to see where their guns were aimed.

At that point, another of the masked men pointed their gun in Andrea's direction. It happened so fast Ella did not comprehend what was happening.

There was a slight whoosh, and the sound of shattering glass. Andrea seemed to fall back in her seat for a second, and then slumped forward. In the same instant, Ella felt an intense, burning pain rip through her left shoulder, and it shot all the way down her arm. She cried out and looked down at herself; horrified to find a bullet wound and blood oozing from her shoulder.

Seeing his wife lifeless, Nathan didn't notice Ella's condition right away. "Andrea! Oh, God…Andrea!" He checked her pulse and then was reaching for the lever on the seat to lay it back so he could attempt CPR.

"Daddy…" Ella whimpered. "Mommy…" Her shoulder burned like fire and she felt lightheaded after seeing so much of her blood flowing down her arm. She knew she should put pressure over the wound, but she could not bear touching it. Just the thought made her nauseated, but she was also afraid of the extra pain administering pressure would bring.

The man, who initially shouted for the car to be shut off, spoke again with a softer tone. "Now, Dr. Roberts…you see how serious we truly are. Step out of the car." The man's ice-blue eyes glinted in the darkness and shifted over to Ella then, "You too, Miss Roberts."

Ella looked to her father with fear in her eyes, "Mama…" she questioned. "Is—Is mom okay?"

Nathan shook his head as tears streamed down his face, "She's gone, baby." He turned to face her then, and his gaze trailed downward to her shoulder, "Oh, God—you're hit too." He sobbed in fear of losing the other most important person in his life. He started to shift in his seat to tend to her when the man whom appeared to be in charge of the attack, tapped on the driver's side window.

"Out of the car _now_, Dr. Roberts…her wound is only in the shoulder. She'll not be hurt further. _If_ you do as I say."

"Honey, I want you to run the first safe opportunity you get. Okay," Nathan said quietly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he lied. He could see his daughter preparing to protest. "Promise me, you will run and try to get back to your Uncle's place."

"Daddy, I can't leave you."

"Do it! You have to promise me," he whispered urgently; desperation in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in his anxiety. "Do it for me, and for your mother."

Ella bit back a sob, and nodded, "I promise."

"Get into the woods and run back to Jeff's house. The trees will give you cover and you'll have more of a chance."

Again she nodded, but with severe reluctance.

"You have three seconds to get out of the car," the man said with finality in his voice.

Ella began taking down mental notes to give to the police. Though there wasn't much to go on, other than the fact that the man who was the leader, had ice-blue eyes. _That's certainly not enough to catch someone with_, she thought angrily.

She and her father opened their doors and shuddered as the icy air chilled them to the bone. They cautiously stepped out of the vehicle, sheer terror mirrored in their eyes. Several guns were instantly trained on Nathan, while one of the men grabbed Ella roughly by the hair and slammed her up against the car.

"Get your shoes off, now," came a growled order.

"Please, my feet will freeze," Ella cried.

"That's the point, princess. If you try to run, you won't get far."

"I wouldn't get far anyway," she tried to reason. "I'm shot."

The slap was lightning quick. Ella heard her father shout in anger at the moment she felt the pain. She cried out from the burning sensation scorching her cheek. As she reached up to hold her face, she saw the leader point a gun at her attacker. Then he spoke in a low, but authoritative tone of voice. "Hit her again, and you die." His ice-blue eyes shifted to Ella then. "Take your shoes off, Miss Roberts."

Frightened beyond words, Ella reluctantly slipped her heels off and cringed as the soles of her feet made contact with the snowy, hard ground. She noticed with dread that her father was not made to remove his shoes.

_They're going to kill him_,she realized in horror, _just like Mom. They're not worried about him escaping_!

The man who hit her stepped forward and with a sudden motion, he grabbed her roughly. She screamed and struggled as she was yanked up against the man's muscled frame. But her efforts to get free faltered and then ceased all together when she felt a cold blade press against her throat. She panted from her exertion and watched in horror as the leader approached her father, and rammed his fist into Nathan's stomach. Her father groaned and slumped over, grabbing his belly.

"Daddy," Ella screamed. "Leave my daddy alone!" Her hair was yanked back further then, exposing her throat, and the knife pressed harder into the delicate skin of her neck. She felt the blade nick her, and she whimpered in fear, grasping at the arm that held the weapon.

"I told you, Nathan," the leader spoke vehemently to her father. "I warned you that I'd take back what you stole from me. Didn't I?"

Ella saw her father's eyes light up with recognition. Her confused gaze glanced back and forth between the two men. She heard a curse fly from her father's mouth. She gaped, having never heard him talk in such a way before.

Nathan's words trailed off as the man grabbed him by the hair and forcibly tipped his head back. He placed the barrel of his gun under his chin.

"_NO_," Ella screamed, struggling frantically again. "Oh, God—Please, don't! _PLEASE_!"

For an instant, she felt the knife leave her neck and she was shook so violently her teeth rattled. "_Shut up, girl_," came a hissed warning in her ear.

At that moment, her father's cell phone rang.

The leader sounded exasperated as he spoke, "Who's calling you?"

Nathan shakily took the phone from its holder on his belt and looked at it. "A family member—my brother-in-law."

Ella gasped, fearful that all of her family and friends could be endangered.

"Answer the phone," the leader said. "And give nothing away. Or you will be dead before you can even explain to your daughter why this is happening." The man's eyes turned to Ella's captor then, "Keep her quiet."

_Explain what, _Ella wondered. She saw her father's gears turning, and knew he was planning something. He made eye contact with her, and she could all but read his mind.

He was preparing an opportunity for her to run.

She shook her head slightly, begging him with her eyes. But he ignored her. With a deep breath he pushed a button on the phone and spoke as the man holding her shifted his free hand to clamp tightly over her mouth.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Nathan. It's Jeff…I have ya on speaker. If you can do the same, everyone wanted to say goodbye to Ella since yall had to leave so suddenly. AJ said she'd cried a little."_

"I already have you on speaker," Nathan said, not even trying to sound cheerful. He hated to sound rude or uncaring, but he wanted to somehow let it be known that his daughter was in danger.

There was a pause, almost as if they all were wondering about Nathan's rudeness, but then everyone shouted, "_Bye Ella_!_ We love you_!"

The leader hurried over to Ella and motioned for her captor to bring her over to the phone. He whispered in her ear, "Say goodbye to them. Nothing else. Or I may just have your throat slashed."

Ella shuddered and looked down at the phone, speaking softly, "B-bye—I love you all, too." She was unable to keep her voice from trembling with her fear.

"_Something's wrong_."

Ella barely made out AJ's voice in the background, and could only hope the leader had not heard him as well.

As if testing out AJ's theory, Jeff spoke again, apprehension in his voice.

"_Oh—Ella left her wrap here. Would you like me to bring it over the next time we visit_?_ Or should I mail it_?"

"Um…we'll come and get it tomorrow," Nathan said. He hoped Jeff would realize he would be at work the next day, and then further deduce that something truly was amiss.

"_Tomorrow_," Jeff asked, sounding suspicious. "_Really_? _I thought you'd be back at work tomorrow_."

Seeing his plan had halfway worked, Nathan decided to make it work completely. He spoke with resignation, spitting the words out in a second's notice, "Jeff, we're near the end of your road—Ella's being kidnapped—don't let him take my baby." He saw their guns rising in what seemed to be slow motion so he hurried to spit out the most vital info. "Jacques Fournier."

In the next instant, bullets whizzed through the air and mingled with the boss's angry curse at having his name given away. Ella watched in horror as her father's body jolted from the gunshots. Nathan fell to the ground right next to her, a bullet wound visible in his forehead. He had died instantly, with his deep blue eyes wide open, in an unseeing stare. She threw her head back and screamed in a mixture of terror and anguish. She vaguely heard the man groan out in pain behind her, and felt him release his hold on her. The man's cry, and the throbbing pain at the back of her head confirmed she had inadvertently head-butted him, though his pain was no consolation. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the ground and give up.

But she had made her father a promise; a promise that she would run. She knew if she didn't, her parents' deaths would be in vain. The other men were busy inspecting the damage they had done to her father, and hadn't noticed she was free. Saying a prayer, she moved like lightning and grabbed her father's cell phone off the ground. In the next instant, she was running for the shelter of the trees as fast as she could. The snow stung her feet and countless sticks and rocks dug into the tender flesh.

She heard the sound of her uncle's voice calling to her over the phone, mixed with more whooshes of gunfire following her into the woods as she ran.

She heard the leader shouting then, "Stop firing! I don't want her killed! I need her alive!"

She sobbed in torment when she felt a sharp twig poke deep into her foot. Pausing to inspect the damage, she quickly discovered the stick had imbedded into the arch of her foot. Covering her mouth to muffle a pained cry, she yanked the small twig from her foot. As she feared, a scream of pain ripped from her throat.

"_Ella_! _Ella, can you hear me_,_ baby_," she heard her uncle's voice cry frantically over the cell phone. She quickly punched a button to turn off the speakerphone and began trying to limp her way back toward Jeff's mansion as she held the phone up to her ear.

"I'm—I'm here," she said weakly, biting her lip against the torturous pain in her foot. "Uncle Jeff—I'm so scared," She could get nothing more to come out. Hysteria was about to take over.

"_Where are you_?"

"The woods."

She heard a lot of noise in the back ground. Familiar male voices were talking about guns and leaving the mansion to find her.

"_Baby, we're coming to get you_," Jeff said. "_We're going to find you, I promise_. _I'm not going to let anything happen to you_."

"They h-have g-guns too," Ella sobbed in warning. "With s-silencers. They killed Mom and Daddy. Please, Uncle Jeff—all of you be careful. I can't lose anyone else."

"_I'm so sorry, darlin_'," Jeff said softly. "_We're on our way. And I promise we'll be careful_."

Ella stopped walking a moment to rest then, when her head began to swim. She tried her best to clear her blurring vision, and took some deep breaths. From a distance, she heard the sound of vehicles speeding down the road. Sure it was her uncle and friends approaching, she wanted badly to try and meet them in the road. However, she knew the killers could get to her more easily, if she did. She instead kept to the trees, head in the direction of the mansion and hoped she would come across Jeff or some of her friends along the way._ Please, God—let me find them, _she prayed_. Please don't let me die out here like this. And please keep my loved ones safe_. Suddenly, there were gunshots not very far away, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

_The men who killed my parents had silencers on their guns_.

"HELP ME!"

She'd intended on the frantic shriek being loud, for her loved ones to hear. But it came out feeble and weak. Her blood loss and the freezing weather were taking their toll on her.

"_Ella_?"

She heard her uncle's voice addressing her but before she could answer, the phone was batted out of her hand. She screamed as a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her by the throat. She was slammed up against a tree trunk and pinned in place. The back of her head smacked into the tree hard and her vision went fuzzy for a moment.

"You're not going anywhere," one of the killers growled at her. He threw her roughly to the ground then, "You broke my nose. How about I pay you back with some broken ribs?"

Ella saw the man's foot coming down toward her midsection and tried to dodge the blow. She didn't move quickly enough however, and the killer's boot connected with her side. She heard a crunch, followed by a painful pop in her ribcage.

Ella didn't make a sound as the pain exploded through her ribs and chest. She curled up on the ground, praying for unconsciousness and gasping for air that would not come. "P-please…" she finally managed to beg through her wheezing.

"'Please', what, princess," the man taunted, crouching down on his knees beside her. He pulled her into a sitting position by her hair. "I have to say that's a much better attitude for you to have. There ain't nothing like hearing a woman beg. Especially a spoiled, little rich one like you."

Ella sobbed, realizing the killer squatting next to her was an extremely sick man. "Please, l-leave me—alone." She trembled as she felt cold air and snow blow over her body.

"Now that's not very nice, spoiled little princess," the man cooed sarcastically, taking hold of her wrists with his hand. She lost her balance and collapsed awkwardly onto her back. The jostling movement sent more pain shooting through her stomach and chest as well as the snow stinging her wounds, sending a shudder through her small frame. "Besides, I can't do that," the killer continued. "I'm supposed to take you to Fournier." He knelt above her and began to wrap some rope around her wrists, and then secured the rope in a tight knot. Ella took a chance with a burst of strength. Doubling her fists, she struck out with them in an attempt to smash the man's face. Unfortunately, her coordination was off, and the man easily caught them in his large hand.

"You missed," he growled in her face. "Now, it's my turn."

Ella could hear the smirk in his voice, and she began struggling, knowing he was about to hurt her again. "Let g-go—of me," she cried, thrashing against him.

Ignoring her struggles, he spoke quietly in her ear, "Ya know? I get the distinct feeling you're a virgin." He brushed some hair away from her cheek and let his fingers linger on her neck. Ella cringed and tried to shrink away from him. "Fournier didn't tell us what exactly he wants with you, but I'm thinking he wouldn't mind my having a little piece of you before he takes you away." The man's mouth turned up in an evil grin through the hole in his mask, clearly enjoying the fear he was instilling.

Ella froze for an instant, but then she came undone as his words hit home. "No," she sobbed. She fought against the ropes binding her wrists, and felt her skin tearing from her efforts. "NO," she screamed the protest then, and fought harder as the man lowered himself onto her small frame.

Screaming and kicking and grappling with everything she had, she managed to hit the man in the throat. The blow hardly phased him however, and he began working at hiking the full skirt of her dress up to her thighs. He finally grew angry at her struggles and drew his fist back, punching Ella square in the face, "Shut up!"

The young girl tasted blood and felt the split in her lip. Her head was fuzzy from all the blows it had taken. Fear engulfed her, and hopelessness was setting in. Her fate was bleak and frightening.

Ella was shutting down, and accepting the inevitable.

_Is this what dying is like_, she wondered, as bright little lights flashed before her eyes. _If it is, please, Lord...let it end soon_. She experienced a new kind of pain, when she thought of Joe. _He hates me... And despite that...I love him. I should have told him, no matter what he'd have said or thought._

She felt her attacker turn her so he could reach the ties to her laced bodice. Pain burned up through her side as he moved her.

_Please, Lord…_ she prayed frantically. He was loosening her bodice now. Biting off a sob, she continued her prayer. _Please don't let this happen_!_ If it's Your will that I die now, please, let me die before this man can hurt me any further. Please, protect me Father_!_ Please... _Her thoughts grew hazy then_. Please...don't let him take my… Please, God… _

Her head grew even foggier and her thoughts trailed off completely.

She wept in fear as the man began painfully biting and licking at her neck and pulling her closer against him…

"Joe..." she cried softly. "I love you..."

She didn't realize she'd spoken the words, till her attacker chuckled.

"Well, my name ain't Joe, doll, but you can call me whatever you like." Chuckling again, he leaned down, nipping painfully at her shoulder as he tugged at the spaghetti strap of her dress in frustration. Ella screamed as he began ripping at the dress. "How do you get this thing off," he demanded, growing angry.

Ella screamed again and began struggling against him with one last burst of strength.

Suddenly a blade was in her mouth, and her tied wrists were restrained above her head.

She froze, panting from her exertion.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Dahlia," her attacker asked, a sadistic tone to his voice.

She didn't bother answering. She knew the question was rhetorical, and didn't warrant a reply.

"If you don't stop screaming and squirming, I'm going to make you look just like her."

To prove his point, he pressed on the blade and nicked the corner of her mouth a tiny bit—just enough to frighten her into submission.

But instead of subduing her, Ella screamed again then cried frantically, clenching her eyes shut in terror. Frightened as she was, she became aware of a roar that overpowered her loud screams. It became deafening all of a sudden, and in the next instant, the killer's weight left her...


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _****__**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**Chapter Warnings-**Extreme violence (Murder, violent behavior toward men and women)

_**Chapter Seven**_

All of the males in the TNA roster crowded into Jeff's office and waited impatiently as their boss unlocked his gun cabinet. He began handing out rifles and handguns to everyone. As soon as they received their firearms, out the door they went—bound and determined to find Ella.

"We have to hurry," Jeff addressed the rest of the men urgently, pressing the phone's mouth piece against his shoulder so Ella wouldn't hear him. His hands shook as he grabbed a gun for himself and checked the safety. "She was screaming..." He nearly shuddered at remembering the fright in his niece's voice. "There may not be much time."

Joe clenched his teeth at the memory of the terrified screams.

He'd downed another glass of champagne as Jeff had gone to the microphone, dialing Nathan Roberts' cell phone number. He put the call on speaker phone and everyone listened as the call rang through. They were all ready to say goodbye to Ella after hearing how upset she'd become when she left. Joe stayed by the buffet tables drinking away his sorrows and wanting nothing to do with the farewell. The more he drank the mind-altering alcohol, the angrier he grew.

He heard everyone shout their goodbyes to Ella, and then he heard her voice as Jeff held the phone to the microphone.

"_B_-_bye_—_I love you all_, _too_."

The hair on the back of Joe's neck stood on end.

He'd never heard Ella sound so frightened.

Ever.

There was a tremble in her voice that shouldn't have been there. He realized he'd hurt her earlier in the evening, but it wasn't sadness shaking her voice.

It was sheer terror.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the most of the strange conversation between Jeff and Ella's father. He finally heard Nathan say urgently, "_Jeff_, _we're near the end of your road_—_Ella's being kidnapped_—_don't let him take my baby_—_Jacques Fournier_."

The next thing Joe knew, he heard the whisper of suppressed bullets firing off, followed by Ella's horrorstruck screams.

"_I hope I never see you again_…"

The cold-hearted words repeated over and over in Joe's head, driving him to the brink of a meltdown. He didn't know how he would live with himself. _I told her I never wanted to see her again_, Joe thought bitterly. _How could I say that to her_? _How could I hurt her like that_? _And_…_if none of us manage to save her_, _I_ **won't** _see her again_.

Joe shook his head sharply, trying to clear his mind so he'd be a help to Ella and not a hindrance to her rescue. He immediately regretted all the alcohol he'd consumed. Though the shock of the situation had instantly sobered him up, he still worried his reflexes and reaction time could be compromised due to his drinking. Forcing his worries aside and growing impatient, he barged his way ahead of the other men.

"Give me the Glock 22," he ordered Jeff, reaching for the handgun. "And also that hunting knife."

Seeing the pain and anxiety in Joe's eyes, Jeff wordlessly handed him the firearm and knife, then continued speaking with Ella while Joe fastened the knife's holster to his dress pants.

"What will _you _be able to do for her," AJ demanded from behind Joe. "You've been drinking all night!"

The large Samoan turned and glared at him, "Back off, AJ."

"Why do you care, anyway," AJ continued deliberately, ignoring Joe's warning. "You said you never wanted to see her again," he accused. "Maybe you'll get your wish."

Joe responded by grabbing AJ's shirt collar and yanking him toward him so their faces were inches apart.

"I said…back…off," he growled. "Besides, Ella told me she didn't want to see me again, either," he added. "But that's not going to stop me from saving her."

"Yeah, right," AJ scoffed angrily. "You'll be lucky to make it down the hall without tripping over your own feet!"

"Guys," Jeff said loudly. "Enough! Save it for the men who are after Ella. She needs us. Fight amongst yourselves when she's back here, safe and sound." He turned his gaze to the few remaining men, "Grab a gun and get going. We're wasting time!"

Nodding in agreement, AJ grabbed a shotgun and headed for the door at the same time Joe did. They both froze and spun around however, when they heard Ella weakly call out for help.

"Ella," Jeff called back loudly.

Joe was heading back to Jeff when Ella let out a blood-curdling scream. He grabbed the phone from Jeff and stared at it in horror as a male voice snarled, "_You're not going anywhere_!" Then they heard a loud thud followed by Ella's soft cry of pain.

"Oh, God…" Jeff whispered.

"_**ELLA!**_"

Joe's desperate shout thundered all the way to the foyer. He shoved the phone back at Jeff and then bolted for the door, hurried down the hallway and shot out the front door.

_I have to find her_, he thought frantically. The need to find her turned to pure desperation. _I can't lose her_. _I just can't_!  
He had the distance to the woods run in a couple minutes, and proceeded to charge into the forest with his gun drawn, ready to fire.

"ELLA," he shouted, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of her whereabouts. "BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?" He could hear his friends also shouting for Ella all over the woods. Listening for a response as he searched every nook in the forest, he shouted again. "Ella! Honey, talk to me if you can hear me!" He looked around the trees—even glancing upward on the chance she had somehow climbed one of them. He knew when she was a kid she could climb better than any of the boys.

He continued his trek through the woods, looking for large footprints paired with a smaller set of footprints, assuming Ella was walking with whoever had her. However, his method wasn't very helpful since he could see many over-lapping footprints marring the snow. He kept coming up empty-handed, and growing more worried by the minute.

_I've got to find her_, he thought again. He kept running, refusing to rest till he had her safe in his arms. _Lord, _he prayed silently. _I know I don't pray much at all. But please, be with Ella. Please, keep her safe, and help me find her_.

At that precise moment, Joe heard a harsh male voice and he slowed down so he could make out from which direction the voice was coming.

"Have you ever heard of the Black Dahlia?"

Joe stood still, listening intently.

"If you don't stop screaming and squirming, I'll make you look just like her."

Joe followed the direction the voice came from, and heard Ella's scream as he ran. Her sobs sounded next and nearly drove him mad. A roar ripped from his chest and shot out of his mouth. Any control he had over his emotions was gone. He tore through the woods and finally neared two people lying on the ground. One was obviously a male, and he was on top of…

_Ella_.

Still shouting, Joe approached the two, and tackled the man away from Ella. He caught a glimpse of her pale long legs in the darkness and noted that her dress was yanked up nearly to her hips. A red rage took over then. There was no hope for the attacker.

Joe darted over to him and didn't hesitate in taking aim with his gun. In the next instant, Joe fired a shot into his gut, a vacant expression on the Samoan's face. Moaning in pain, the masked killer rolled onto his side and tried to stop the free flow of blood by putting pressure on the wound.

Knowing he would soon die, Joe turned his attention to Ella. He saw her struggling to crawl along the ground, in an attempt to get away. He realized she had no way of knowing he was coming to save her.

_For all she knows, I'm that Fournier guy coming to grab her._

Disgusted that he'd probably frightened her out of her mind even further, he hurried toward her and tucked his handgun into the waistband of his pants.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella was fighting her dress as she struggled to crawl along the ground. The garment was all but falling off her since the man had untied it. It bunched up around her as she clawed at the ground, making all movement very difficult. Add in the fact she had bound wrists, and she was having an extremely hard time getting away. She heard a loud pop and nearly cried out, but forced herself to stay quiet and keep moving. It was difficult to maintain her silence however, when she heard footsteps crunching in the snow.

_They're coming toward me_, she thought, struggling harder to flee. A soft sob escaped her as the footsteps moved faster.

"No," she whimpered, trying unsuccessfully to rise to her feet. She hit the ground again with a hard, painful thud. "Please, God…"

Hands took hold of her shoulders then, and she cried out in both pain and terror. "No! Please!…Let me go!" Struggling against the hands that held her, she suddenly realized a soft, soothing voice was speaking to her.

"Shhh, Ella…shhh… You're safe now. It's just me—Joe."

Ella felt his arms go around her and shift her till she was cradled in his lap. A cold blade slid carefully between her wrists, and in the next instant, her hands were freed. His fingers rested on her neck, checking her pulse as he held her, then came up to brush lightly down her temple and over her cheekbone. His gaze scanned her face, and Ella was puzzled by the tenderness in his black eyes.

"Thank God, you're alive," Joe finally whispered, a tremble in his voice. He took in the state of her dress then, and had to restrict his rage, not wishing to frighten her any more than she already was. "Ella," he spoke softly, but with an authority she couldn't ignore. He worked at pulling her dress back into place. "I have to know…Did he...Did he force himself on you?" Then he felt ignorant. _Of course he did_, he thought, eyeing the dress again. _Did he succeed is the question_? "I'm sorry—stupid question. Did he manage…"

Ella still avoided eye contact with him, "He…He tried." She felt Joe tense up, and she elaborated quickly. "But…you…you stopped him…" She finally managed to meet his gaze and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the worry on his face. "I-I don't know why…you came for me. But th-thank you." Her eyes shot away from his face then, and she tried unsuccessfully to rise up on her own.

_Oh, God_, Joe thought, feeling horrible all over again. _How will I fix this between us_? _She'll never trust me again_.

He helped her to her feet, grasping her upper arms to support her. She cried out as the pressure sent a surge of fire up to her wounded shoulder. She cringed and weakly fell against him trying to fend off the blinding flash of pain.

Joe's eyes fell on the gunshot wound then and a curse flew out of his mouth, "Oh, my God… You're shot!" He quickly pulled off his coat and carefully wrapped it around her. Then he pulled her shivering frame into his arms, and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"I…I'm sorry…" Ella whispered, avoiding his gaze. "I-I didn't mean to cr-crash…into you."

"Don't apologize, baby," he said, tenderly brushing some hair off her forehead. "You're all I'm worried about."

To his surprise, a mixture of grief and anger flashed across her eyes, and she pulled free of his hold. Managing to change the subject, she said softly, "Can you help me get back to Uncle Jeff?" A heart-wrenching sob exploded out of her, "Mom and Daddy are…dead. I watched them kill my parents."

"God, Ella…I'm so sorry," Joe reached for her again, wanting to hold her, but she resisted.

"Don't…I mean…you don't have to hug me," she whispered. Her chin trembled as she gently pushed his arms away from her. "Don't make yourself do what you don't feel, Joe."

He wanted to tell her the truth—that he was a jerk and hadn't meant any of the mean things he'd said to her. But he could see she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and knew she couldn't deal with anything else right then.

_There'll be plenty of time to tell her the truth_, he thought. _Right now, I have to focus on keeping her safe and getting her back to_—

_WHOOSH_!

Joe felt a flash of heat scrape his waist, followed by a scorching blast of agony. He barely had time to look down and find the source of the pain, before he heard Ella gasp. Realizing a bullet had just grazed him, he grabbed Ella and launched them both behind the shelter of a tree.

"Joe…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Joe murmured softly, pulling out the Glock again. "This tree will give us cover till I can take out who shot at us."

Ella slowly lifted her head to look at him and winced as the pain from her wounds and injuries throbbed all over her body. "Joe…" she whispered again. "Something's…wro-wrong…" Everything spun rapidly around her.

A feeling of dread over-powered him as he shifted his gaze to hers. Even in the dark, Joe could see the blood draining from her face. She was pale—_too _pale. "Ella," he said, touching her cheek. Her skin felt clammy. "Baby, what is it?"

She shook her head, confusion clouding her eyes, "I…I d-don't know…I just…feel strange…" Her slight frame began trembling then and she swayed on her feet. "I think…I'm…"

Her words trailed off and her eyes fell closed as she collapsed against him. Joe heard her whimper softly and the next thing he knew, her legs buckled. He caught her and held her up before she hit the icy ground, and then gently laid her down so he could take in her condition.

"Come on baby...don't do this to me," Joe pleaded, as he searched over her wrists for a pulse. He couldn't locate one, and became frantic. "Ella! Ella…baby—Come on…" Her head lolled to the side as he pressed his fingers against the side of her neck. Finally he was able to detect a light thump against his fingers. "Thank God," he uttered beginning to check her over.

_I've got to get her out of here_, he thought, sure she'd lost too much blood from the bullet wound in her shoulder. He opened the coat to further check her for any other injuries, and his eyes instantly fell on a larger, fresh gunshot wound located in the upper right quadrant of her abdomen.

"Please, God…No…" Joe uttered. _The bullet must have just grazed me and then gone into her_, he thought. _God_,_ why couldn't it have gone into me_? "Ella! Wake up!" He tapped the side of her face to try and rouse her. "Ella, please, _please_…wake up, honey!"

"I knew…I'd get…that little spoiled brat…" came a sadistic chuckle. "If I'm dying…I might as well…take her…w-with me…"

Sheer, reddened rage took over as Joe reacted. He ran through the trees straight for the guy he shot moments before with no thoughts of safety—just an agenda. Moving like lighting, Joe aimed his gun at the killer again and fired, sending a bullet strait through the man's forehead.

He was about to head back to Ella when he heard her cry out.

"No..."

Spinning around he spotted two masked men stooping down beside a disoriented Ella.

"Grab her," one ordered the other. "She needs medical attention." The man's eyes fell on Joe then, and he pointed his gun at the large Samoan.

Joe dove behind a fallen log just as a bullet whooshed over his head. Cautiously, he rose up and aimed for the man who was about to lift Ella up.

Ella heard another loud gunshot and the man who was picking her up went down like a ton of bricks. She cried out in pain when the remaining killer yanked her to her feet and shielded himself with her body. She saw Joe emerge from the trees with his gun aimed steadily toward her and the killer.

Ella's captor pointed his gun on her head then, "I need her. I don't _want_ to kill her, but I will if you do not leave well enough alone."

"You lay another hand on her, and you're gonna have one huge problem on your hands," Joe growled back, inching closer. "Now, get that gun off her and let her go."

Instead, the man held her tighter against him when he finally was able to make out Joe's features in the darkness.

"Ah, Joe Seanoa…You're the man I saw kissing her earlier, aren't you? Leave her to me, and I _may_ let you live."

"I suppose you're Jacques Fournier," Joe clarified, unsure of how the man knew his name. "And you're wrong—I'm the man who's _in love with her_," he corrected. "You'll have to kill me, because I'll die before I let you take her."

Ella's heart rate jolted at Joe's passionate profession of love for her, and then accelerated drastically when Fournier suddenly turned his firearm on the larger man.

"No," she whimpered. "Please…"

Knowing she had to do something to protect Joe, she ducked her head and bit into the wrist of the arm holding her in place. She heard Fournier curse loudly and at the same moment, another explosive shot fired from Joe's gun.

Ella tumbled to the ground as the man released her, vaguely aware of retreating footsteps. Through her hazy vision, she saw Joe running toward her and sagged with relief. He crouched down beside her a second later and gently brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you further?"

Ella grabbed his hand, "Joe…You…shouldn't…ha-have ant-antagonized him!...He _will_…k-kill you!"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her cold fingers, "I wasn't trying to _antagonize _him. I was warning him to stay away from what's mine."

She shook her head in denial, "No…"

_ He's just trying to distract me from being scared_, she thought. _He made it clear how he felt earlier. He doesn't love me. He _doesn't_._

"Yes," Joe whispered back, then leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

_He doesn't love me, _Ella repeated in her mind, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart._ He doesn't love me._

Joe could still see doubt reflecting in her blue eyes. But he could also see hope.

And love.

"Come on, _lo'u au_," he said softly, deciding to move a step at a time with her. "Let's get you out of here." He started to lift her into his arms when she gasped slightly.

"Joe," Ella whispered. "I don't think…I'm going to… I'm so sleepy…"

"You're okay, Ella. You're going to be fine," he insisted. "Just let me get you back to Jeff."

"I'm…dy-dying…"

"No! You will NOT," Joe nearly shouted. He couldn't bear to think of life without Ella in it. "I won't let you, Ella."

His cell phone rang then, and he answered it upon seeing Jeff's name on the Caller ID.

"Jeff, I've got Ella," he said immediately. "Get an ambulance to the house, and-"

"_Is she okay_," Jeff demanded.

"She won't be if we don't get her help fast," Joe answered honestly.

"_Nina already called for an ambulance. They're sending a MedEvac copter because our road is blocked by several vehicles_.

"Where are you? Can you meet us in the road," Joe asked. "We could get her to the house faster in your truck."

"_I parked the truck in the road about a half mile from the house. I'll meet you there_."

"Okay," Joe said, eyeing Ella. Her breathing was becoming even more labored. She didn't even seem aware of her surroundings anymore. "I'll be there really soon, so you better be also, or I'll have to take the truck myself and get her back to the house."

"_Of course_," Jeff agreed instantly. "_I can run if I have to. Do what you have to do to save Ella_."

"See you soon," Joe said and disconnected the call.

"Joe…"

He looked down at Ella and swallowed hard at seeing her condition worsening. She was fading fast.

"What is it, honey?"

"I…" she took a deep breath and sighed softly. "I love…you…"

Her eyes faded and closed then, and she went limp against the ground.

"ELLA!"

There was no time to lose. Joe checked her pulse and upon feeling it thump against his finger, then gathered Ella's limp frame up into his arms, fighting for a shred of optimism. Then he was hurriedly carrying her toward the road in search of Jeff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Joe carried Ella through the woods at a swift jog, being mindful of logs, branches and twigs which might hinder his speed, all while keeping his eyes peeled for Jeff's truck.

"I'm not going to lose you, Ella," he panted as he ran, his mind not willing to comprehend life without her. "I told you…I won't let you die. I refuse to. So, you'd better get ready to fight, sweetheart. Fight for me."

What seemed like a long while yet couldn't have been more than a few moments, Joe reached the road and saw Ella's uncle waiting impatiently for them in his truck only a few feet away from them.

Immediately Jeff spotted the two, then jumped out of the vehicle and ran to meet them.

"How is she," he demanded, terror in his blue eyes. He reached for her wrist and felt her pulse. Joe knew there wasn't anything he could say to keep Jeff from worrying.

_Besides, how can I keep him from worrying when I'm worried myself_, he thought.

"Get her in the truck," Jeff said urgently, darting over to the vehicle and opening the passenger side door for Joe. He made sure they both were securely inside and then slammed the door shut. Seconds later, he was speeding back down the road to the mansion.

Joe uttered a curse when they reached the circular driveway, "The medics aren't even here yet."

"Let's get her inside where it's warm till they get here," Jeff said, killing the engine. He climbed out of the large truck and in the next instant had the passenger side door open and was about to pull Ella's lifeless frame into his arms when Joe stopped him.

"Please, Jeff…Let me," he pleaded.

He saw the desperation in Joe's black eyes and complied then hurried to open the door to the mansion. Joe grunted in pain then, and Jeff turned to see what happened.

"You okay, kid," he called, concern etching his forehead.

"Yeah," Joe answered, making his way to the door with Ella cradled in his arms. "I just got nicked by a bullet."

When we get to the hospital, you need to get it checked out," Jeff said, standing aside to let him in the house.

"Eh, maybe," Joe muttered, carrying Ella into the foyer. "It's nothing. Ella needs help much worse than I do."

They were greeted by Nina and the Knockouts then. The women immediately broke into tears at seeing the state Ella was in. She had bruises all over her slender frame, cuts on her face and mouth, and two large wounds in her shoulder and stomach which were still bleeding profusely.

"Have you heard anything about the MedEvac copter," Jeff asked Nina, his nerves shot beyond belief. "They need to hurry."

"We—we haven't," she replied. Her eyes fully took in Ella's appearance then and she paled drastically. "Oh, my God. I hope they get here soon."

"They better," Joe muttered, finally seeing the full extent of Ella's injuries now that they had light to see by. He felt ill. "Where's a bed, or sofa I can lay her on," he asked, trying to focus his attention on what needed to be done, rather than what could happen if Ella didn't get help soon. He could see Nina needed to keep her mind occupied. "She needs to lie down, Nina. Where's something to lay her on?"

"There's a den, just d-down the ha-hall," she answered softly. She led him and the others through the long hallway, their footsteps echoing on the marble floors. "There's a large sofa in there."

It hurt to look at her niece. It was too much of a shock to see her in such horrible condition, when only a couple hours prior, Ella had been so full of life. She rushed ahead and began adjusting the sofa's decorative pillows so Ella would be more comfortable. "Oh, God," she finally erupted with a sob, "What did those monsters do to her?"

Jeff turned his wife's face to his as Joe laid Ella down on the leather sofa, and spoke softly. "Honey, we need towels, okay? Go get some towels so we can treat Ella till the medics get here."

Wiping her eyes and trying to gain some composure, Nina nodded, and turned to leave the room. Right afterward, they heard the other men hurrying down the hallway and conversing with Nina. Then they came charging into the room, propping their rifles against the wall.

AJ charged ahead of the others, "How is she?" His eyes fell on Ella then and he gaped at her condition. "Dear, God…no…" He darted over to her and looked over at Jeff and Joe, "Is she…?" Words were hard to find as the men saw the battered body of Ella Roberts.

Joe was easing his coat off of her to inspect her injuries more closely. "No. She's alive. But she won't be for long if the medics don't hurry up."

"Was she stabbed or shot," Kurt Angle asked, eyeing her wounds.

"She was shot twice," Joe answered in a low tone of voice. "Along with being beaten and…"

At that moment, they could all see the state of her dress, and realized why Joe's words trailed off.

"No," Jeff uttered. "Please, no. Joe, tell me they didn't-"

Joe shook his head, "No, they didn't. I killed the man who tried. Now, we can talk about all this later, Jeff. Right now, she needs our help. Help me turn her so we can get to her wounds."

Together, they shifted Ella so she lay on her side, and the wound in her stomach and shoulder were both accessible.

Nina returned with a pile of towels then and handed them over to Jeff and Joe.

What did they want with her," Alex finally exploded, breaking his silence. The TNA jokester had no humor left in him. "Was she able to tell you anything?"

Joe shook his head as he got a towel ready to press against one of Ella's wounds. _She told me she loved me_, he thought sadly, hoping it wasn't the only time he would hear those words pass from her lips. He forced himself to clear his mind of emotion. He had to, or he would be no help to her.

He looked at Jeff, handing him a couple of towels. "Here, why don't you take her shoulder wound and I'll get the one in front?"

Jeff nodded as he situated the towels on each side of Ella's shoulder and pressed in. Immediately, her eyes shot open and she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, baby," Joe said softly, getting his own towel ready, and moving her hair aside. "I know it hurts, but we have to do this." With that, he pushed in hard on the towel, trying to cut off the blood flow from the larger wound. Ella screamed then and gasped for air. She began struggling, and Joe couldn't tell if it was due to pain, or fighting for oxygen. "Somebody take her hand—calm her down," he ordered. "She'll breathe easier if she's calm."

Angel stepped forward and knelt down to Ella's level, taking her hand. "Try to relax, Ella," she whispered. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but you need to try."

Ella's struggles worsened, however. "Can't—brea…breathe—hurts…" She managed to choke out the words. Her panic would not allow her to stop fighting them.

"The copter's landing," Jessica shouted from the window. The eccentric Knockout had lost all her usual rowdy behavior. Her face was the picture-definition of somber. "I'll go let them in."

Ella's struggles intensified as Jessica left the room, and their worry grew. They could hear her gasping, but it was as if she was receiving no air.

"Ella—honey, you're gonna be okay," Joe said, fighting off a wave of panic. She did not seem to hear him. Her hands went to her midsection and tried to remove Joe's hands. He hated that he was hurting her, but he didn't budge. She braced herself against the pain as best she could when she saw she was unable to move Joe's hands.

"Is something wrong with her ribs," Matt Morgan asked from within the large circle of friends. His face reflected his worry the same as everyone else. Even though he had known her for only a short time, Ella had won him over as easily as she had won over her lifelong friends. "I mean—she's holding her middle, and she can't breathe…"

Joe looked down at her and noted that she was indeed holding her ribs. Her panic seemed to be subsiding, but he quickly realized it was simply because she was losing her battle. He growled out a curse and glanced around the room, spotting a large desk in the corner. "Scissors… We need to look at her ribs."

Nina ran over to the desk and grabbed a large pair of scissors out of the drawer, and hurried them back to Joe.

"Ella," he said loudly, hoping she would hear him. He didn't want to frighten her after what the man who attacked her had put her through. "I'm not undressing you. I'm just cutting your dress enough to see your ribs."

He began cutting away at the garment in a hurry to check her over. A moment later, he pulled away a scrap of her dress's bodice, and took a look at her side. They all froze. They could find no words, as they stared at her blackened ribs. The side was swollen as well, and they knew if help did not get there soon, it would be too late for her.

"Punctured lung," Jeff finally managed.

"Those paramedics better hurry—" Joe cut off at that moment when he heard rapid footsteps coming down the hallway, along with the sound of a gurney rolling over the hard floor.

"She's in here—please, hurry!"

They all looked to see that Talia had rushed to the den's door to direct the paramedics inside. Jessica was then ushering a couple of medics and a nurse into the room in a hurry. Once they spotted Ella on the sofa they hurried over with the gurney and instructed Joe and Jeff to move aside. In a matter of seconds, they had her on the rolling stretcher and were getting an IV started on her.

"We think she has a punctured lung," Jeff said. "She can't breathe—please do something."

Immediately the older of the medics put his stethoscope in his ears and began listening to her lungs. He seemed to nod a bit, and then began feeling around both sides of her rib cage. "Collapsed lung. We need a needle decompression, stat."

The other medic, a younger female, began pulling out needles, saline, alcohol and betadine wipes as well as some dressings. The nurse began opening the packages and setting up the equipment. "We only need those related to her in the room. Everyone else please leave. We're going to have to partially undress her."

Normally everyone would have argued to stay, but when they realized the request was for the sake of Ella's modesty, they filed out of the room. Only Jeff, Nina and Joe remained.

"Son, are you related to the girl," the male medic asked Joe skeptically, as the nurse began cutting away at the rest of Ella's bodice.

"I'll look away, but I'm not leaving her," Joe said, with a stubborn set to his jaw. And true to his word, he turned his face away, right before the nurse pulled a large flap of Ella's dress aside.

"Kid, you need to—"

"The boy stays," Jeff cut in determinedly, also looking away from Ella. "He saved her life. He stays."

"Fine," the medic relented as he began prodding out from her midsternal line to locate her midclavicular line. From there, he began palpating to find the second intercostal space, where the large needle needed to be inserted. Upon finding it, he swiped a betadine wipe over the area a few times and positioned the needle, and attached catheter, just above her breast, before pushing it down into her chest.

Nina had to look away then, unable to handle watching such grotesque treatment of her niece, even though it was to help the young girl survive.

"Mommy…help m-me…hurts…" the whispered words escaped Ella's lips, as the treatment was administered, the only sign she could feel anything.

Joe clenched his eyes shut, and rubbed his temples, trying to remain calm. He knew they were helping her, but he was never able to handle any of his loved ones being in pain.

"Ella," the nurse spoke as the medic finished the procedure by taping the catheter securely. "Ella, if you can hear me, just hang in there, dear. The worst is over. You'll be able to breathe better soon."

"She'll need a chest tube when we get her to the hospital," the male medic said. "And she shouldn't fly in this condition, but I don't see as we have a choice."

"She has multiple gunshot wounds, and she's in shock," the female medic said. "Blood pressure's dropping—eighty-one over fifty-two. Pulse is thirty-eight, and irregular, at that." She looked up at Jeff and Nina. "Are you two relatives?"

"I'm her uncle," Jeff said, still not looking at Ella. "This is my wife," he indicated Nina.

"Is she allergic to any medications that you know of?"

Jeff shook his head, "I don't think so."

She nodded and returned to work. Grabbing up some vials of liquid and some syringes, she spoke again, "Since she's in shock right now, we need to get her stabilized as soon as possible. I'll give her twenty micrograms of Dobutamine over the next fifteen minutes," she stated as she drew up the medicine. "We'll check her vitals again and see if there's any improvement. I also want to give her about five milligrams of morphine for pain, in case she regains consciousness."

"We've covered her with a blanket now," the nurse interjected. "So if you want to see her to talk to her, she's not exposed."

Joe and Jeff turned to find Ella still pale and lifeless on the gurney. "Is she going to be okay," Jeff asked. The shock of the night was beginning to tell on him, Joe could see it.

"We're doing everything we can, sir," the male medic said kindly. "But I can't really say, I'm sorry. That's a doctor's place. I can tell you we will give her the best medical attention we're able to give."

Jeff nodded as if he understood, but Joe could see he wasn't registering a word the man said. He put his arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Jeff," he said softly. He was also worried, but he could see Jeff needed the reassurance.

A few minutes later, the medics and nurse finished stabilizing Ella and raised her gurney.

"We've done all we can do here," the male medic informed them. "We need to get her to the hospital to be further treated."

"Who's coming with us," the other medic asked. "We only have room for two."

"We are," Jeff replied, indicating himself and Nina, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Nina saw the stress on Joe's face. She knew he would worry even more if he was not on the helicopter. "Honey," she said, "Why don't you take Joe with you? I could bring the car when the road is cleared. We'll need transportation home anyway."

Joe looked at Nina with total gratitude. He could not believe the lengths she was taking to make him more comfortable and at ease, when she had to be as stressed as anyone. "That's very nice of you, Nina—but I couldn't—"

"Are you sure, babe," Jeff asked, ignoring Joe's decline. He brushed some of her auburn hair back, and affectionately squeezed her shoulder.

Nina nodded, "Of course. I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can. I will also call and see if the police can meet everyone up at the hospital because it'll take forever for them to get through here."

Jeff nodded and patted Joe's back, "Come on, son. You saved my niece, so you deserve to ride along with her too."

"Thank you," Joe said to both Jeff and Nina. They were surprised to see the young Samoan's dark eyes welling with tears. "You don't know what this means to me."

Nina gave him an encouraging smile and a hug. "I think I do," she said softly, giving him a meaningful stare. "And you're welcome."

"Okay, let's get going. Our pilot's outside in the copter, ready to lift off as soon as we get her loaded," the male medic said. He saw the worry on Jeff's and Joe's faces. "Try not to worry. She is in good hands," he told them kindly. His eyes caught site of Joe's bloody side. "What happened? Is that your blood?"

For a moment, Joe did not realize what he was talking about. But then he followed the man's gaze to his waist and it hit him. "Oh, a bullet grazed me, nothing serious."

"You need to let me check it out once we get settled and in the air. From the amount of blood I see from here, it appears as though the wound may just need cleaning and a bandage, otherwise it could easily get infected."

Joe nodded in agreement, then he and Jeff followed the paramedics out the door as they carried Ella across the land to the helicopter.

The medical crew seemed as if they weren't very sure Ella would pull through, but he couldn't let himself think about the possibility. He had to believe she would live.

_Will she get to be the same girl when this is all over_, Joe wondered sadly as he took a seat next to Jeff on the copter.

He hoped she would in time. Even if it meant she would still hate him. He knew it would most definitely take a long time for her to feel secure with anything again. But he could not handle thinking the woman he loved would be haunted and miserable for the whole rest of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Author's Note:**_ The information about surgical pleurodesis was taken word for word from a medical website called Every day health Dot com.

Then, I got the visiting hours of ICU from an actual hospital in Nashville. (I'm thorough, what can I say, LOL.)

_**Chapter Nine**_

By dawn, Jeff, Joe, and many other members of the TNA roster sat in the waiting room of the surgical ward, at Saint Thomas hospital. They all had spoken to the authorities, relaying what they knew about the murders, the kidnapping attempt on Ella, as well as giving them Jacques Fournier's name to investigate.

Nathan hadn't the time to explain the significance of the name before he was shot, but they were all sure he intended to name Fournier as the kidnapper.

Since the Knockouts were made to stay inside the mansion, they could only give an account of what they heard on the phone prior to Nathan's death, what they saw and heard from the men, and what happened once Joe and Jeff brought Ella back to the mansion. Their statements didn't help the officers at all, but rules were rules.

Once everyone gave their report to the officers, Jeff was told they would be in touch with Ella, as soon as she was fully awake, to get her information on what happened. They also informed him that they would be in touch to keep the family updated.

Regretfully, some of the roster had to get to the airport for their next show after they spoke to the cops. However, they promised to call Jeff or Nina for updates on Ella as much as possible.

Now, everyone who remained in the waiting room was waiting. Waiting to hear how Ella was doing. Waiting to see how she would pull through surgery. Waiting to find out if the girl's spirit could survive all it had endured in only one night. They could not imagine the terror she must have felt.

Nina entered the waiting room then, and Jeff instantly stood, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry it took me so long," she said softly. "It took forever for the cars to get towed. And then a policeman came on to the house, and I had to give a statement on what I knew. Taylor's staying at the house with the girls." She nervously brushed a lock of auburn hair over her shoulder. "How's Ella? Do you know anything yet," she asked. "Please, tell me she's okay."

Jeff held her hand as he sat down in his seat. Alex moved down a seat so Nina could sit by her husband. "We don't know anything for sure yet," Jeff informed her. "She's been in surgery for about three hours."

"But—you've been here for nearly _five_ hours," Nina said. "Why did they take so long to start operating?"

"They had some problems getting her stabilized," Jeff explained. "The doctor told us before the surgeries started, they'd had a rough time getting her blood pressure to regulate. Her pulse was all over the place too, and she had to have a chest tube put in due to the collapsed lung."

"Will the lung heal," Nina asked. "That freaked me out back at the house when you, and then the paramedics, mentioned it."

Jeff nodded, his blue eyes darkening with obvious worry. "Yes, it will heal, but it will take some time. The lung got punctured by a broken rib, which made it collapse under the pressure around it."

Nina glanced around at all their friends gathered in the waiting room, desperate to hear any news on Ella, and felt her heart swell at the love and compassion they'd shown. They could not ask for better friends and loved ones. Her eyes trailed over to Joe then. She saw the worry etched on the large Samoan's dark features. He was one tough guy, but he wore his feelings on his sleeve. "How's Joe doing," she asked Jeff in a soft whisper.

Joe was treated for his wound long before Ella entered the operating room. After the medic examined the cut closer on the helicopter, it became clear the wound would need some stitches after all. Angry about being treated for a mere cut while Ella was in dire need of help, he'd stalked through the hospital's hallways. In his current mindset, it was irrelevant that Ella needed to be stable to undergo surgery. He just wanted those bullets out of her and for her lung to get treated. As soon as his own wound had been cleaned, then stitched up and bandaged, he went into the waiting room, taking his seat in the cushioned wooden chair. He had not moved or spoken since.

Jeff shook his head subtly, in answer to his wife. "His side got nicked by a bullet. He needed a few stitches, but other than that he's—"

"That's not what I meant," Nina murmured. Her eyes darted over to Joe and then back to Jeff's face. "Didn't you see the look on his face when he heard Nathan telling us about Ella being kidnapped?" She saw her husband's eyes darken at the memory.

"Yes," Jeff agreed, "And when she screamed over the phone in my office, I thought he would kill me just trying to get to my phone."

"I think it was more than just hoping his friend was okay, or guilt over their argument, Jeff. I could hear him shouting. And the way he left the house…it seemed—more like desperation to get to her before she got hurt. I think you know, as well as I do—he's in love with her."

Jeff looked into his wife's brown eyes then, and realized the truth in her words. He had watched Joe's actions toward his niece all evening. He saw the way Joe looked at her, the way he held her while they danced, let alone the fire in his eyes when Matt was dancing with her. Jeff knew they'd obviously argued as well, and then Joe was drinking non-stop. Not to mention, when Joe found Ella and helped Jeff get her home—he simply would not leave Ella's side.

Jeff realized full well that Joe did indeed love his niece, but he just didn't know how to deal with the situation at that precise moment. "I know he loves her," he admitted to Nina. "I'm just not really sure how to feel about it right now. And in answer to your question, Joe's a ticking time bomb," he whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen him so worried and stressed out."

Jeff was a nervous wreck himself. It seemed a lot longer than five hours from when Ella was first brought to the hospital. And they _still_ hadn't found anything out about her prognosis. "I wish they would at least send someone out here to let us know what's going on," he said worriedly, as he mechanically sipped on the hospital's overly strong coffee.

Joe nodded, but still did not say a word.

"Surely, they won't take much longer," Sabin spoke up. "I mean, they have to know her family and friends are out here sweating bullets." He flushed when AJ cut him a glare at mentioning 'bullets'. "Sorry," Sabin uttered. "But you know what I mean."

"It's okay, Chris," Jeff told the young wrestler. "You're right."

"I'm gonna go outside for a couple minutes," Joe announced, finally speaking up and rising from his chair. It did not take a rocket scientist to realize Sabin's comment struck a nerve. "I'll be back soon. I just need some air and to clear my head…" he trailed off, and hurried across the waiting room.

"Joe…I'm really sorry," Sabin said, feeling horrible for inadvertently upsetting his friend.

Joe just kept walking without a backward glance, merely putting his hand up as he stalked through the doorway as if to say, 'shut up while you're ahead'. An awkward silence ensued, once Joe had disappeared from sight.

"He's not takin' this very well, is he," Kevin Nash drawled in his deep bass voice.

Jeff shook his head, "No better than we are," he said squeezing Nina's hand. Then he rose from his chair. "If anyone comes out to give an update on Ella, someone call my cell, or text me—immediately," he said. "I'm going to talk to him."

He followed the direction Joe had gone, walking briskly past the soda and vending machines, and out the front entrance of the hospital. It did not take him long to figure out where the younger wrestler had gone, as he heard a loud banging commotion around the corner of the building. Joe's voice carried over to him in a series of frustrated growls, grunts and colorful curses. Jeff jogged hurriedly around the building to an area laden with a few benches and a couple trash receptacles. One of which, Joe was pummeling.

"Kid, cut that out," Jeff said, running to him and grasping his arm as he pulled him away from the large trashcan. "You'll get yourself arrested and then what good will you be for Ella? She's going to need our support more than ever when she wakes up from surgery."

"Better to get arrested over a trashcan's assault than Sabin's murder," Joe growled bitterly. "I'd be free in a couple of hours."

"He didn't mean to upset you, Joe," Jeff said, sitting down on one of the benches. He motioned for Joe to sit down too. "You know Sabin…he's not the epitome of tact." He saw turmoil more than he saw fury in the Samoan's dark eyes, and knew the young man was suffering just as he suffered. Each minute they didn't know what was happening with Ella, was a minute of pure torture.

"I know. I just—" Joe groaned in frustration and finally did sit down next to Jeff, panting from the exertion of punishing the trashcan. He held his head in his hands and finally let himself give into the sorrow. He quietly sobbed out the anguish he was feeling, knowing if he didn't unleash it, it would eat at him until he lost control. "I'm a horrible person, Jeff."

"No, you're not. You saved her life, Joe," Jeff said softly, patting his shoulder. "Ella probably wouldn't have lived, otherwise. You don't have any idea how grateful I am to you."

"No, you don't understand," Joe protested. "Everything's so messed up now—_Everything_. Ella and I had a fight. I said some things I didn't mean at all. I insulted her over and over—I couldn't seem to make myself stop. And she believed me—every word. I could see it in her eyes. I hurt her, and I don't know how to fix it."

Jeff shook his head. "Joe, it's fixable-"

"And then I was too late to save her parents," he continued. "I couldn't save your sister, Jeff." He struggled with his emotions. He loathed crying but the urge claimed him at such a time. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save them all."

Jeff broke down too. He'd not had a moment to stop and think of the sister he lost. Now the realization hit him with a tremendous force. Slowly managing to pull himself together, he put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "It isn't your fault, Joe. There was nothing you could have done any different than you did. I'm grateful, and so thankful you were able to save Ella. She's my sister's daughter, and thanks to you I not only have my niece, but the last piece of my sister as well."

Joe nodded, and wiped at his eyes. "I just wish I could've done more. I killed two of the men who attacked Ella," he said with venom in his voice. Jeff could see he needed to let out the mental strain he was under. He let him talk it out, figuring it would help him relieve some stress. "I found one on top of her. He was trying to…" he trailed off and swallowed hard. "I don't even remember it clearly, Jeff, I swear. I shot the guy. I thought he'd die quicker than he did though and I made a mistake. Ella was shot a second time, because I failed her."

"Joe, this isn't your fault at all. So don't try to _make_ it your fault."

Joe shook his head, "It was all just made worse by how I treated her earlier. I can't believe how mean I was to her. You know what the last thing I said to her was?"

Jeff simply shook his head, letting his friend get everything off his chest.

"The last thing I said to Ella was that I hoped I'd never see her again." He shook his head again. "I didn't mean it." With a growl, he jumped to his feet and looked up at the sky, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He shouted at the stars with all the anger and fear he had bottled inside him.

While he'd found Ella and she was in the best place she could be, there still was no guarantee she'd pull through. He was scared to death.

He fell back down on the bench next to Jeff and spoke softly, his throat raw from his shouting. "After I killed the first guy, I turned around and two others were trying to grab her. Just like a couple of vultures…there was no reprieve from these guys' attacks." He swallowed and continued. "I killed one, but then the other…he was evidently the Fournier Nathan mentioned. He said—some stuff that didn't sit right with me," Joe averted his eyes, nervous about confessing the events of his and Ella's evening.

"Like what," Jeff asked. "You have to tell me, Joe. _Any_ information could help catch the guy."

Joe puffed out a heavy sigh. "Ella and I—well, you know how we had not parted on very good terms years ago. We somewhat made up last night, till I ruined it later. Anyway—it was no secret that Ella had a crush on me when we were younger—and when I saw her for the first time in years, last night—she took my breath away." His eyes still avoided Jeff. "I kissed her—and Fournier—let me know he saw us." He sighed again and rubbed the tense muscles in his neck.

"Did he say anything else?"

Joe sighed, "Yes. Initially, he told me he needed Ella, but that he'd kill her if I didn't let him have her. I've got a bad feeling about this Jeff—a _really_ bad feeling."

"Joe, for now we have to take this a day at a time. Let's focus on Ella healing first. Then getting her home, and then mapping out a plan to protect her."

"I know. I'm just not a very patient man."

Jeff noticed ever since Joe confessed about his kissing Ella, the Samoan was avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm not pissed, Joe."

The young wrestler lifted his gaze to his boss' face.

"About you and Ella," Jeff clarified. "I'm not mad at you for kissing her."

Joe felt relief surge through him. "I'm glad, Jeff," he said softly. "Because I love her."

"I can see that."

"I know I'm a quite a bit older than her. And I know I messed up with her last night. But I want you to know, I'll never hurt her again or take advantage of her."

Despite the fact that he took things too far on Jeff's patio, Joe knew he'd never actually try to have sex with Ella till they were married. He would not pressure her to go against her convictions.

Jeff nodded. Any insecurity he had about Joe and Ella dating, left immediately. "Okay, fair enough. Honestly, I think I'd be glad for her to date you. I know I can trust you. I'd rather she date someone I know really well, and care about, than some high school boy who has only one thing on his mind."

"Well, you probably don't have to worry about either one too soon. Right now, I think she hates me. Plus, I know Ella needs to heal. Not just physically—she saw her parents get killed," Joe said, popping his knuckles. He shook his head, unable to grasp the horror of the situation.

"I know," Jeff sighed. "I need to see about her having some counseling, if she'll agree to it." He patted Joe's back then, and spoke softly, "And in the meantime kid, just try to hang in there. We'll get through this, for Ella's sake. We have to because she's going to need us. And stop thinking she hates you. She is a very forgiving young lady."

Joe nodded in agreement. Changing the subject slightly, he asked, "Did you and the others find anything when you left the house? Did you get any of the other men?" He could not help but hope they had killed them all.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, we saw five of them—well, six, counting the one who came out of the woods and ran to his car, I'm assuming it was Fournier. We got five of the six. Nash, Kurt, and Shelley each killed one, and I got two. Fournier got away, obviously. I tried to get a shot on him, but he managed to drive away."

Joe counted up the men in his head, "There must have been eight total then. Why would it take eight men to kidnap one girl?"

Jeff shook his head, "I don't know. But something tells me if he wants her so badly, he isn't going to give up on her."

"Yeah, well he wasn't counting on me standing in his way either," Joe retorted.

_That's true_, Jeff considered. He, as well as the rest of their closely-knit friends knew how territorial and protective Joe could be when it came to his loved ones. He remembered a time a couple years prior when Madison Rayne, a mere five-foot-three, was attacked by an obsessive fan at an airport. Needless to say, Joe took care of the problem quickly. _Yes_, _Joe will keep Ella safe, I know_, Jeff thought, watching his friend intently. He had the beginnings of an idea forming in his head.

Joe noticed this, and stared back at his boss, confusion reflecting in his eyes. "What is it?"

Jeff chose his words carefully, "I know you'll keep Ella safe. I have no doubts about that." He paused and then asked softly, "Would you—Do you think you could stay at our place for a while, and help me watch her? I'm going to take some time off, but I'd feel better with some extra protection for her. I'll pay for you to fly back and forth to the shows. But do you think you'd have the energy to keep up with the shows and the travel—?"

Joe held up a hand to stop Jeff, "You don't even have to ask, Jeff. I'm there. Anything you need; I'll do whatever I can. Ella will need protection, and I don't think my nerves could handle my being away from her very much. I have to know she's okay."

"It may mean staying with us for quite a while," Jeff warned, wanting Joe to realize the burden of what he was asking.

"If my presence won't bother you, than it won't bother me to stay with you guys in the least. I want Ella safe." He took a moment to pop his neck to relieve some of his tension. "I'll, of course, pitch in financially."

"You'll do no such thing," Jeff told him. "Helping me keep Ella safe is repayment enough for me."

"Let's discuss it later," Joe said, patting Jeff on the back. But secretly, the Samoan already had his mind made up. He never had his living made for him, with the exception of his childhood, and he wasn't about to start.

Thanks, Joe," Jeff said softly. "You don't know what this means to me." No sooner than he spoke, he jumped as if he had been shot. "Got a text," he explained as he grabbed his vibrating cell phone. No more than a second after looking at the screen, he shoved it back in his pocket and was on his feet. "She's out of surgery."

Without another word, he and Joe were almost running for the waiting room. When they reached the room, the surgeon was standing in the doorway talking to Nina.

"How's Ella," Jeff demanded, his brow furrowed in worry.

The surgeon shifted his eyes from Nina to Jeff and Joe. "Mr. Jarrett?"

"Yes," Jeff answered right away, popping his knuckles. "How did she do in surgery, Doctor…"

The surgeon pulled off his surgical cap, "I'm Doctor Sullivan," he replied, reaching out to shake Jeff's hand. "And Ella pulled through the surgeries."

He didn't elaborate on her condition however, and this worried Jeff. However, he waited patiently for the doctor to continue.

"One bullet went clean through her left shoulder," the surgeon explained. "Some reconstructive surgery was required. However, the other bullet lodged into her liver. So, I had to perform a liver resection, which is basically cutting away the part of the liver that's damaged." The doctor paused when he saw the look of horror cross Jeff's face. "It's absolutely safe, Mr. Jarrett. The liver grows back to its normal size in time." He moved on to the rest of Ella's injuries. "We also did a procedure on her collapsed lung. We brought in a pulmonary specialist who did a surgical pleurodesis." Assuming, before he even finished the sentence, that the people watching him would not comprehend the procedure, he delved into the details. "A surgical pleurodesis is a procedure that's intended to cause inflammation of the lining around the lungs. The irritated tissue reacts by producing scar tissue, which causes the two layers of the lung lining to stick together. This removes the space where fluid can build up around the lungs." The doctor paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ella also has a pretty severe concussion. I'm not exactly sure of what grade it is yet because that's usually determined by how long the symptoms last. Seeing as she's not regained consciousness at all since she came in, I'd have to assume it's a grade two or three."

"How's she doing right _now_," Joe asked, finally voicing his own thoughts.

"Honestly…she isn't doing as well as I'd like," the surgeon answered. "We've done all we can, and she's still very…distressed, for lack of a better term." He met Joe's black glare, and elaborated a little more. "We're having a hard time getting her vital signs to regulate. Her pulse is still very erratic, and her blood pressure is staying way too low. As I stated, prior to her surgeries she never regained consciousness… Until some changes occur, her body is systematically shutting down. It's just a very bad situation for the girl to be in," he said, a touch of sadness in his eyes. "I didn't want to operate on her till she stabilized, but it became obvious she wasn't going to stabilize at that time. However, time was running out, and I simply had to operate."

"Please, just tell us…Will she be all right," Nina asked, tears glistening in her brown eyes.

"That's very hard to say right now," Doctor Sullivan said gently. "The first forty-eight hours will be the most critical. We've moved her to the tenth floor for now, the Trauma Intensive Care Unit. We'll take it a step at a time, and keep our eye on her. We'll do everything we can, I promise," the surgeon said softly, seeing the fear mirrored in the eyes of Ella's loved ones. The large, dark man standing with the Jarretts was all but pacing like a caged animal, his wrath obvious. Doctor Sullivan continued with caution, not knowing whom the big Samoan would take his rage out on. "If she improves—and improves _enough_—over the next few days, I will move her out of Trauma, and into a private room. Then…well, we'll just have to see how she progresses from there."

"How long till she recovers fully," Joe asked, his ebony-colored eyes daring the doctor to give him an answer he did not like.

"Sir, I'm sorry…right now, I can't give a time frame because she's not even stable yet."

Joe fought the urge to choke the life out of the doctor. He stared him down instead, "Is Ella going to die?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen," the surgeon replied softly. "I promise."

"Can we see her," Joe asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

Doctor Sullivan eyed the large Pacific Islander. "I'll allow family to see her later on today, yes."

"Doctor," Jeff started, "Joe _is_ family, and he saved Ella's life. And I'll tell you something else, after the night we've had, there's no way on earth we aren't seeing her _now_," he continued, indicating himself as well as Nina and Joe. "And Joe and I are staying with her. "She'll be scared when she wakes up." Jeff spoke softly, but there was authority in his tone. He was not leaving room for argument.

"That's where I have to draw the line, I'm afraid," Doctor Sullivan tried reasoning with Ella's uncle. "I can't have—"

"Doctor," Joe cut in then, "Ella saw her parent's murders. One of her attackers got away, and he made it very clear that he intends to come back for her. We're _not_ leaving her alone and unprotected."

The doctor looked between the two men and could see, despite their air of hardheadedness, the fear and rattled nerves that were plaguing them. He reluctantly caved when he realized how he would feel if it were his daughter in Ella Roberts' situation. "All right, you can stay with her around the clock till we can get a cop to guard her door. Then, I'll let you have regular visiting hours with her. Once we move her to a private room, you can then stay in with her around the clock as long as she's here."

Jeff nodded, relieved he and Joe were able to get the surgeon to bend the rules a little. "Thank you," he said, taking Nina's hand. Then they and Joe were starting to follow the surgeon out the door when Jeff suddenly stopped. He turned, his gaze falling on his employees throughout the room.

"You guys should go home and get some rest. I appreciate the support more than you could know, but you all need your sleep."

"What about you," Kurt Angle spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll have to take some time off. I'll catch my sleep up. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Talia asked. "I feel horrible about leaving when you—"

"Don't worry," Jeff said. "Just get home, or to your flights, or wherever you need to be. I'll leave Dixie in charge while I'm gone." He looked back at Joe, Nina and the surgeon waiting on him. "I'm gonna go now. Thank yall so much for your support."

"No problem, Jeff," Steve Borden said as he and the others stood and stretched their legs. "We just hope Ella recovers well."

Jeff nodded and not knowing what else to say, turned and followed as Doctor Sullivan led them down the hallway. They turned around the corner and got on an elevator to get to the tenth floor. Moments later, they stepped off, and followed the doctor down another corridor. "She may be in and out of consciousness for the next several hours—once she initially awakens. Due to her collapsed lung, she was struggling to breathe, and fought us, even when we first put her under. We wound up having to use a heavier anesthetic on her in order to stop her struggles," Doctor Sullivan warned, stopping outside an ICU room's door. "Also be prepared for all the tubes and wires. It's a frightening sight, but I assure you, each one of them is vital right now."

"Okay, thank you," Jeff said softly, psyching himself up for the worst.

"If you need anything, just ask one of the nurses at the desk and they will reach me." With that, the surgeon smiled encouragingly at them and then walked away to go see about his other patients.

Jeff turned to Joe, "Why don't you go on in and have a few moments with her," he suggested. "I know you need to be alone for a bit."

Nina nodded her agreement.

"Thank you," Joe said graciously to both of them. "That means a lot to me." He turned then, and headed into Ella's room.

He heard the rapid, irregular beeping of the heart monitor in the corner, and looked at her sleeping form lying in the hospital bed. She wasn't stirring at all. He stepped up to the bed and gently took her limp hand in his. Paler than usual, her long black lashes cast sweeping shadows down her ashen cheeks.

"Ella," Joe whispered softly, as he leaned down and brushed his lips over her temple. "Honey, can you hear me?"

Remembering the doctor's warning, he noticed the wires hooked up to her from the Electrocardiograph machine next to her bed, as well as the IV in her hand. A tube protruded from the sleeve of her hospital gown, and was sending a slightly bloody fluid down to a container hooked up to her bed railing. Ensuring that she would have enough oxygen, a nasal cannula had been placed in her nose. A bandage hid the small cut marring the skin of her neck, and the bruises on her face had darkened to a purple color.

Joe felt helpless. And the feeling angered him.

"Ella, you can't do this," he said. "Don't you dare give up. You have to fight, honey. I can't lose you. I just…_can't_." His eyes burned with more tears and he didn't even bother to fight them as they streamed down his face. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean one word of it. Please, believe me, Ella. My stupid pride was wounded. But…I never should have said any of those horrible things." He kissed her cold hand and held onto it. "Please, come back to me, Ella. _Please_, baby." A sob escaped his throat. "I always thought my career would come first, and finding someone to love would be second. But, that isn't how it worked out. I love you more than life itself, Ella. You come first for me. If I don't have you, nothing else matters."

Despite his worry, Joe was grateful for the fact she was asleep, even though he would have loved to hear her voice. He knew, however, the more she slept the less pain she would feel, and the quicker she'd heal. Unable to bear the burden of worry alone, he stepped over to the door and motioned for Jeff and Nina to enter.

"Is she okay," Jeff asked, stepping through the door with Nina. Worry dimmed the usual light in the older man's blue eyes.

"As good as she can be, I guess," Joe answered, quite shaken. Mentally preparing himself before entering the room had not been enough to soften the blow of seeing Ella in such a fragile state.

"Are you up for staying overnight with her," Jeff asked, seeing how Ella's appearance affected him.

Joe's eyes met Jeff's head on.

"I'm not leaving her. I just want you to be as prepared as possible," he said. "She looks very frail."

Jeff took a deep breath and blew it out. "Okay. Let's get in there." Then he and Nina entered the room, along with Joe, to finally see Ella with their own eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Ten**_

Ella slowly awoke to a blinding light and voices all around her. She began to struggle, feeling hands holding her arms down. She drew in a pained breath, prepared to scream as loud as possible.

"Please, help me!"

In the haziness of her mind, she could not make sense of what frightened her. All she knew as she came to, was a feeling of utter terror. Pain stabbed her body, and she couldn't stop herself from fighting the hands which held her.

"Ella, calm down. You could injure yourself further," she heard a male voice say. "You're safe in a hospital room."

Then she heard another unfamiliar male voice say, "Is everything okay, doctor?"

"Yes, she's waking up is all. I think she had a nightmare."

"Help me," Ella cried again, still struggling to pinpoint what was frightening her.

"You're safe, darlin'," she heard Jeff then, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. "Me and Joe are right here, and we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Her thrashing slowed as the pain began searing her entire body. Sobbing in torment, she could finally make out her uncle's face, and then saw Joe gazing down at her on the other side of her bed, along with a man in a lab coat; obviously a doctor. He picked up a piece of IV tubing and injected it with a syringe of fluid. "This will stop the pain and calm her down."

"No," Ella lunged for the tubing, and then gasped at the pain that reverberated through her entire body. Drowsiness already began staking its claim on her. "Please, I don't want—to sle—sleep…" She fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay, Ella. No one is going to hurt you now. Just rest, baby girl," Joe whispered, brushing the back of his hand over her forehead. He watched her eyes glaze in exhaustion even as she recoiled from his touch. Her actions stung, but he understood she was still hurt by the things he'd said to her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as they shifted from Joe to Jeff. "Stay with—me," she asked softly. "Please, Uncle Jeff…I'm—so scared…don't know…why…" She gripped his hand weakly.

"We'll stay. I promise," Jeff told her, and gave the doctor a puzzled look. "We love you, sugar, and we're not leaving you. Not for one second."

Relief flashed across her face, and she finally gave in, letting sleep claim her. Her eyes glanced back at Joe for an instant, then closed and her hand went limp in Jeff's.

"Thank God, she finally woke up," Jeff said softly, as he sank down in the chair beside Ella's bed.

Joe nodded, also sitting down in his chair and exhaling heavily, "Yeah, it's a relief."

They both had been on pins and needles for many days, wondering if Ella would ever regain consciousness. The girl had slipped into a coma after her surgeries, despite Doctor Sullivan's efforts to reverse it. He ran tests to make sure there was no swelling or bleeding of her brain, and treated her hypotension, low body temperature, as well as monitoring her breathing. Unsure of what had caused her to lapse into a coma, the doctor did his best to console the girl's family and friend.

"Her body has been through a tremendous lot," he had offered. "Not just the physical and mental trauma from her attack, but the surgeries and treatments themselves. This coma may simply be her body's way of getting some rest."

"But will she come out of it," Joe had asked, his eyes darkened with fear.

"I don't know," the doctor answered honestly. "But I promise you, we'll do everything we can to care for her, and bring her out of it."

Joe and Jeff had worried endlessly, day after day, with Ella remaining unconscious. They both stayed with her day and night, despite Doctor Sullivan's so-called orders, and despite the police officer who was always outside her door. The doctor simply could not get the men to leave. Only of them would leave Ella at a time, and it was simply to get a shower and a meal. Then they came right back and sat with her some more. Secretly, the doctor didn't try too hard to make them leave. He knew how he'd feel if it were his daughter or wife lying in a hospital bed. He would not leave them for one moment.

"She won't go back into the coma, will she, Doctor Sullivan," Jeff asked. "I mean—what with her falling asleep so soon after waking?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, I expect her to fully recover. Comas aren't like in the movies, where the patient wakes up and immediately returns to their life—Ella may go in and out of consciousness for a few days before she fully wakes up."

Finding the news a little disappointing, the men nonetheless felt more optimistic. The fact she had gained consciousness at all appeared promising. For the past two weeks, Ella gave them many false hopes which indicated she was waking. She gasped and whimpered in her sleep. She even moved her hands and twitched. But she never opened her eyes. Not once. So, now, the two men still found themselves afraid to believe she was truly coming out of the coma. They worried it could be yet another letdown in her progress.

"We'll keep a close eye on her, and monitor all developments," Doctor Sullivan assured them. "Don't worry. She's doing much better. She'll be fine."

"Thank you," Jeff said softly. "Thank you so much."

"Doctor," Joe cut in, "Ella said something about being scared, but not knowing why. Is that okay? I mean, you're sure she had no serious brain damage?"

Dr. Sullivan shook his head, "I'm sure. We did some extensive testing and there's nothing that greatly concerned us. It's possible she has a case of lacunar amnesia—memory loss over a particular event."

Jeff's eyebrows rose, "Really? Do the memories finally resurface?"

The doctor shrugged slightly, "Maybe. There have been cases where some patients do recover their memories, but I also know of cases where they haven't. And the diagnosis is of course not set in stone, but this early on, it would be my best guess. Time will tell. Either way, she's going to be fine." The doctor smiled warmly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some rounds to make. I'll be by later to check on Ella."

With that, Doctor Sullivan turned and walked down the hallway.

Jeff and Joe looked at each other, sighing with relief.

Now, it was only a matter of waiting.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Over the next week, Ella was indeed in and out of consciousness. As soon as she would wake, her face would pale and contort from the pain she was in, and then a nurse would come in to give her a dose of pain medication. She would fade out again and the process would repeat itself.

Finally, the day came when she awoke and fought for full consciousness. She groaned softly, and looked down at herself, eyeing the tubes and wires attached to her. She felt a stab of pain as she touched her chest tube. "Oh, my God—what is—all this?"

Joe and Jeff jumped awake from their nap and rose from their chairs. "Ella," they both said softly, hurrying to her side. "Are you all right," Jeff asked, touching her forehead.

Grimacing, she struggled to sit up. The two men gently nudged her back down against her pillow. "Easy Ella," Joe coaxed, "You need to rest."

Gaining more consciousness along with frustration, she snapped at him. "I need to sit up!" She pushed their hands aside and began trying to ease into a sitting position.

"Okay, honey, but let's do it an easier way," Jeff said. He pushed a button on the bed's railing and the head of the bed began rising so that Ella could sit comfortably, with support to her back. She saw a nurse enter the room with a hypodermic needle then. Awake enough to shake her head and block access to her IV, she said, "I want to stay awake, please."

"Okay, dear," the nurse said kindly. "I could go get you a different pain medicine if you would like. It might make you drowsy, but shouldn't knock you out."

Ella, struggled to maintain her composure through the pain. "No, thank you."

The nurse smiled at her, "Sure. Don't hesitate to buzz for me if you need anything. I'll go alert Doctor Sullivan that you seem to be more awake than usual. He'll want to check on you. Your chest tube should be ready to come out anytime now also." With that, she exited the room in search of the doctor.

Ella met the eyes of her uncle and Joe. "What did she mean by 'more awake than usual'? What am I doing here?" She touched her head and lay back against the pillows. "Why am I in so much pain?"

Joe exchanged a glance with Jeff. They both seemed to wonder how much information they should share with the girl.

"What's going on," Ella persisted. "I have the right to know."

Jeff swallowed hard, "Well, sweetie—do you remember…the party? At our house?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah…" she glanced over at Joe and then quickly looked away. "I remember some of it." She swallowed hard then. "Uncle Jeff, what happened to me? And where's Mom and Daddy? Why aren't they here?"

_Lord, help me do this_, Jeff thought as he watched his niece's eyes fill with tears. He took a deep breath and blew it out. "You don't remember what happened after the party," he asked her.

She shook her head with frustration, "No, Uncle Jeff, I don't. The last thing I remember is…" She looked down at her lap and shook her head. "I remember AJ talking to me."

"Okay…well…" Jeff looked over at Joe to find pain in his black eyes.

"Uncle Jeff, _please_," Ella said softly, dread crossing her face. "Where is Mama and Daddy?"

"Honey," Jeff started. "When you left the party-"

"Please, stop talking about the party and tell me where they are!"

She sounded angry, but Jeff could see fear in her eyes instead.

"Baby, they were killed. And you almost died too."

For a moment, he didn't think she'd heard him. She sat as still as a statue for several seconds. Then a single tear spilled down her cheek.

"No," she finally whispered. She shook her head, "No."

"Baby girl…" Joe started. He reached over the railing and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't touch me," she said in a low voice. "You don't care, so don't act like you do." She yanked her hand free then. "Why are you even here? You didn't want to see me again, right? And I told you, I didn't want to see you again, either! Now get OUT!"

Her scream ripped from her very core. She couldn't have stopped it even if she tried. Vaguely aware of her uncle's voice gently telling Joe to leave the room, she curled up on her side. Even when pain surged up her side, she curled even further, in hopes the physical pain would overpower the mental pain. She sobbed uncontrollably, letting the endless tears soak into her pillow.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

Jeff's voice was accompanied by a hand gently squeezing her arm.

"Why," her voice broke again as she lifted her gaze to her uncle's face. "Why did this happen?"

"The cops will find out soon," Jeff answered.

"Cops," Ella questioned, as she eased herself back up to sit. "You mean…it wasn't like a car accident? Uncle Jeff…what _really_ happened to us?"

Jeff sighed and ran a hand over his hair, unable to meet her eyes, "Ella, your parents were murdered—right in front of you."

He heard her gasp and looked at her.

Her face had gone paler and she grabbed her chest.

"Murdered," she asked, a tremor in her voice. "I-I don't un-understand."

"They trapped you on our road and some men shot them. I'd called your dad just by chance at the time this all happened. He alerted me about the man who tried to kidnap you."

"Oh, my God," Ella gasped. "_Me_? Why? Who was he?"

"His name was Fournier. Jacques Fournier."

Ella jolted.

"_Jeff_, _we're near the end of your road_—_Ella's being kidnapped_—_don't let him take my baby_—_Jacques Fournier_."

Her father's voice shot into her head as if he was standing right next to her.

"Ella?"

She glanced up at her uncle's face and saw concern etched across his forehead.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I heard Daddy," she whispered. "I just heard Daddy's voice. Warning you over the phone."

"Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry," Jeff said softly, reaching over the bed's railing and hugging her close. "I didn't want to have to tell you all this. I'm so sorry."

"I'm scared, Uncle Jeff," she wept, burying her face against his shoulder. "I'm so scared."

Jeff felt her frame shuddering with her sobs, and fought the urge to cry, himself. _God help me not let her down_, he prayed. _Help me to be strong for her and to keep her safe_._ And please, help her to forgive Joe. He loves her and I know he'd die before he let anything happen to her__._

"Uncle Jeff," she whispered, drained from the heart-wrenching sobs she'd given into moments before. "You said I almost died. How? And how long have I been here?"

Jeff hesitated again, "Are you sure you want to hear all this at once?"

She nodded slowly, "Nothing can hurt me more than I am already."

He nodded in return, "Okay. You were shot twice, and…beaten. The doctor thinks you endured so many traumas that you slipped into a coma. He also thinks you've developed a case of amnesia over the whole ordeal."

"Oh, my God," Ella gasped, and then grimaced against the pain at her ribs. "A coma? How long? It's not been years, has it?"

He shook his head, "No. You were fully in the coma about two weeks. And you spent another week coming out of it, bit by bit."

"Three weeks," she cried. "I've been here three weeks?"

He nodded, "I'm so glad you're back, darlin," Jeff said softly. "You had us all scared to death."

Ella could not speak. She could not fathom the fact she'd been unconscious for the better part of three weeks. She never knew her family and friends waited for her to wake up, yet worried she wouldn't. "I'm s-sorry—I—d-don't—Oh, God…" She finally managed, covering her face with her hands. "Funerals…"

"I'm sorry, baby," Jeff said. "Those were—a while back. They couldn't wait very long."

Ella nodded, "Yes, I understand." She swallowed hard, and met his eyes. "What did those men—What did they want from my parents—from _me_?"

"We don't really know yet, there are a couple of detectives working the case. Until something's found out, there's a policeman guarding your door, and Joe and I have not left you alone either." He paused, giving her time to absorb his words. "It's taking time for them to officially link Jacques Fournier to the crime. Until they talk to you, all they've had is our word about hearing Nathan say his name over the phone," Joe informed her.

Ella shuddered at the mention of Fournier. "But I can't tell them anything, Uncle Jeff. Other than the slight memory I just had. I didn't know anything at all till you told me about it. They'll still be able to get him, right?"

"Yes," Jeff said immediately. "They'll get him. Right now, they've told me they're running through the databases in case he has any prior arrests. They're also analyzing some blood found at the scene. However, that can take up to weeks or months depending on if the sample was tampered with or contaminated out in the elements."

"So, he's running free till they get official confirmation he's the one they need to be arresting?"

Hating that it sounded so horrible when actually said out loud, Jeff shook his head. "Not exactly. Right now, they want him for questioning. Once they talk to him and gather all the evidence, they will then determine if he needs to be arrested."

Ella sighed wearily, "What a nightmare."

Jeff nodded, "I know. It really is. But they have got to follow rules and laws, and abide by Fournier's rights, or he could end up walking free due to carelessness."

Ella started to express exactly how she felt about Fournier's 'rights', when Jeff changed the subject.

"Ella, baby…I think you and Joe should talk. He really-"

"He hates me, Uncle Jeff. He made it very clear at the party."

"Honey, you're wrong. He saved your life."

Her gaze shot up to meet his, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how he went storming out of my house with a gun when he heard you scream over the phone. He killed two of the three men who tried to hurt you."

"He…what?"

Jeff started to speak again when Doctor Sullivan entered the room then and approached Ella's bedside. "Ella, nice to see you're fully awake, dear. How do you feel," he asked, touching her forehead.

"Sore," she answered, adjusting herself against the pillow and grimacing slightly.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized, "I'll give you something for pain in a moment. "Do you—remember what happened to you," he asked, testing her to make sure she wasn't suffering from any type of amnesia since she seemed to fully be out of her coma.

Ella shook her head, "No. I just remember a name my uncle just mentioned—that's all I remember."

"Well, we're very glad you're awake now," Doctor Sullivan said softly. "At least you're on the road to healing." He pulled out a syringe then, and went to inject her IV with it. "This will dull any pain when I take out your chest-"

"No, please wait," Ella interrupted, "I want to stay awake—"

"There's plenty of time for that," Doctor Sullivan told her. "I need to take this chest tube out, providing your lungs are ready for it to be removed, and you're going to probably need something to ease the discomfort."

Ella flinched at the thought of more pain, "Will it hurt a lot?"

Doctor Sullivan went ahead and injected her IV, "It will hurt some, I won't lie to you. But the medicine I just gave you will help quite a bit. Removing a chest tube, usually hurts much less than putting one in, and the removal is only a few short seconds. Most of my patients have said it's such a relief to get it taken out, that the pain is worth it."

Ella nodded and yawned, the medicine obviously already taking affect.

"I told the nurse to call radiology and have a couple of techs come with a portable x-ray machine," Doctor Sullivan said, directing his gaze at Jeff and Joe. "I want to x-ray her lungs before I remove the tube to make sure the timing is right." He looked back down at Ella again. "From there, we'll get you into the operating room and get the tube out. The medicine should be kicked in fully by then."

The two x-ray techs entered the room then, wheeling the machine. Ella closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she was situated for the x-rays. Already in pain, she just hoped for the ordeal to be over soon.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

A few days later, Ella was released from the hospital.

Jeff's original plan was for her to go home with him, and Joe would tag along with them as they had discussed weeks before. But now, as Jeff walked to her hospital room, he knew the plan would have to be altered. He hadn't realized how much work would be ahead of him till he walked into the Roberts' home to gather some of Ella's belongings. He would need at least a couple days to get all of Ella's furniture moved to the Jarrett's home as well as set up in her room. He needed her to stay with Joe while the big project was completed.

And while he was sure Joe would have no problem with it—he had no idea how the idea would go over with Ella.

Jeff then entered her hospital room to find his niece being treated by a nurse, and Joe sitting silently in an armchair across the room. He held the change of clothes for Ella in his arms and looked from one to the other.

"Sorry I took so long. Traffic was crazy in Memphis," he said. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's okay, Uncle Jeff," Ella said, as the nurse placed a small gauze pad and tape over her IV site. "I'm just now getting my IV out. And they need you to sign my discharge papers before I can leave."

Jeff nodded, and laid her clothes beside her on the bed, noting the lack of emotion in her voice. He could see she was healing well physically, but wondered how she was truly doing mentally. She fought sleep, and he knew she must be having nightmares. She would jolt or cry out each time she accidentally nodded off. Since she would not talk about it, he could only imagine how terrified she was. And because she didn't wish to sleep, she refused any pain medication, or anything else which could make her drowsy. He also noticed her lack of appetite. She would pick at her food, but he was yet to see her eat anything.

"Okay, hon," Jeff said. "I'll go to the nurses' station and see if they have the papers ready yet. But first," he glanced at Joe for a second. "I need you to do something for me," he said shifting his gaze back to Ella.

Ella nodded, "Okay. What is it?"

"I need you to stay with Joe at his hotel for a couple days while I get your room in order. There's also a lot of work to do between your home and ours."

Joe nervously watched Ella's face for her reaction. Initially, the girl paled and looked as though she wanted to argue the point. But she quickly composed herself, and nodded slightly. "O-okay. That's fine."

Jeff nodded, "Thank you, sugar." He glanced at Joe then. "Let's talk with her guard a minute, okay?"

Joe nodded and stood to his feet as Jeff's gaze moved to the nurse, "Do you think you could help Ella dress while Joe and I talk?"

"Of course," the older nurse smiled warmly. Then Jeff and Joe stepped outside, closing the door behind them. They both looked glanced at the policeman guarding Ella's door and gave him a nod.

"How will you get Ella out of here," Jeff asked Officer Jones. "The media is all over the parking lot. How did they find out she was being released today?"

"They have their ways, believe me," Jones answered quietly, so Ella wouldn't overhear him. "We'll take her out from the parking garage. I drove my family's van up here this morning. The media probably knows she'll have police protection, so I thought it better to not drive her around in a patrol car." His gaze shifted to Joe then, "I'll take you to your car—you did park a few blocks away, right," he clarified with him. At Joe's nod he continued, "I'll drop you off at your car, and then I'll follow you and Ella to your hotel and make sure you both get to your room okay."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Joe commented, "Let's just hope it stays that way." He turned his attention to Jeff then. "You okay," he asked, sensing a new stress in his boss. He worried that Jeff had heard something about Fournier during his drive into Memphis. "Has something happened?"

"I guess I'm just a little worried about how Ella will handle staying with you at your room. Plus, I know how much work's ahead of me. AJ and Sabin offered to help load up Ella's furniture, which will be a huge help. I'm just not sure of what to do about the furnishings in the rest of the house. I know I'm going to have to wait to see what her parents' will says first, anyhow, but…" he trailed off and groaned. "I don't know—it's just all very overwhelming when you add in being sure Ella's taken care of and comfortable. And safe."  
"Take it a day at a time, Jeff," Joe coached. "A day at a time. Right now, just worry about Ella. Then when the will is read, deal with the house. And I'll do anything I can to help. You know that."

Jeff nodded. "I know. And you _are_ helping. I think staying with you will be good for Ella. She may adjust to our house better _gradually_ rather than immediately bringing her to our home. That's the last place she was before all this happened. I feel like getting her room situated and letting her spend some time with alone you while I do it, will help her to feel more secure in the long run."

"Yeah, probably so," Joe agreed, popping his knuckles.

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes…well, I won't lie, Joe. Part of my thinking is that you two _need_ a couple days alone together. Just…be patient with her, okay? Try to not lose your temper. I just want whatever will help Ella feel a little more at ease, and if you two can make up, she _will_ be more at ease." He was really worried about how Ella would adjust to her new life. He could not imagine what it was like for her, to have all she knew taken away in a single night.

"Don't worry," Joe said, "Everything will be fine. We may butt heads a little, but I will in no way do anything to frighten her."

The nurse exited Ella's room then. "All right, Mr. Jarrett, Ella's IV is out and she's all dressed. When you sign her release forms, we'll get an aid to wheel her to the parking garage."

"Thank you so much," Jeff smiled and shook the nurse's hand. "I'm very grateful to the hospital staff. You've all taken such good care of Ella."

"Well, she's been a pleasure to care for," the nurse smiled warmly. "She never complained of her pain or anything, and I know she had to be hurting terribly. And she never once grumbled about having to take her walks down the hall either. You'd be surprised how hard it is to get some of my patients to cooperate."

"Yeah, I imagine so," Jeff said. "Again, thank you for taking such good care of her."

"No problem," the nurse smiled and hurried down the hall to complete her rounds.

"I'll go sign those papers," Jeff said, turning back to Joe. "I'll remind them to send an aid back here to wheel Ella down."

Joe nodded, heading for Ella's door, "Okay. I'll let her know the plan."

"I'll come by later to check on her, and bring her prescriptions and a bag of clothes," Jeff told him. "Oh, and uh—I'll also bring a gun for you—Just in case…"

"All right. I'll take good care of her, Jeff. I promise. Don't worry. No one will get to her on my watch."

"I know that." Jeff smiled at him and then added, "Well, I guess I better get going. I'd like to ride along and make sure Ella's okay, but I have a ton of work to do toward her room. Tell her I'll see her in a few hours though, okay?"

Joe nodded, "Sure. See ya later, Jeff."

With that, Jeff headed down the hall, and Joe went back into Ella's room to inform her of the plan.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella settled herself in the seat of the cop's van as Joe slid the door shut and scooted closer to her. "Doing okay," he asked softly as the cop drove down a ramp to hit the main level of the parking garage.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She started to say more, but her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the garage's exit. Joe shifted his gaze to the exit as well, and saw a huge mob of media crowded around it, just as the cop spoke up.

"They figured it out," Officer Jones muttered under his breath. "Here, cover up with this. Both of you," he said, passing his jacket back, from the front passenger seat. "If they get a look at you," he explained to Joe, "it won't take any time for them to find out who you are and where you're staying. You'd have no peace at your hotel room."

Joe hurriedly pulled the large jacket over his and Ella's heads. "These people need to get a life," he groaned in frustration, pulling Ella closer to him. He heard her gasp slightly and she tensed in his arms. He ignored the negative response, and held her anyway. Finally she seemed to relax a little and settled against him.

The van slowed, and the officer began honking his horn. Flashes of light went off as he rolled the window down and shouted, "Get out of the way, there's nothing to see here!"

"Is Ella Roberts in there?"

"Can we ask her some questions?"

"Who else is in there with her?"

"Ella! Let us get a photo!"

Joe felt Ella's breathing quicken, and instantly grew angry.

"I don't want to do any interviews," she whispered, "God, why don't they leave me alone?" She had watched countless news reports about her and her parents on the television in her hospital room. She knew the media would be hounding her, but somehow that knowledge was not enough to prepare her for the three-ring circus surrounding the van.

"Jones," Joe started calmly, "You have three choices. Get us out of here, _now_…Run these people over, or so help me I'm going to start slamming their heads together."

Officer Jones immediately slammed down on the horn and yelled out, "Get out of the way or I'm going to start arresting people!" It was an empty threat, of course, but it seemed to do the trick. The media immediately began backing away and allowed the van out onto the street.

"It's over now," Joe whispered to Ella, gently pulling the jacket down when they were well on their way to his rental. He stroked some of her hair back that had become unruly when he moved the jacket. "We're not very far from my car, and then we'll get you to the hotel."

Ella nodded and managed to pull free of his embrace, "I'm fine now. Thanks."

_She looks dead on her feet_, Joe thought, taking in the pallor of her skin, and the dark circles underneath her blue eyes. He knew it was going to be like pulling teeth to urge her to get some sleep, but he desperately hoped he could get through to her.

A moment later, they reached Joe's rental and Officer Jones stopped the van, allowing Joe to help Ella out and into his car. Once he had her settled in with her seatbelt on, Joe was driving down the street with the cop following closely behind.

Ella stared wordlessly out the passenger window as they headed for the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure how accurate some of this chapter is. I researched that it can take several weeks (or even months) for authorities to do a dna match (depending on if the sample was tampered with or not), and up to only hours to link a criminal to multiple crimes given that you provide enough , if this was a novel I was working on I'd take more pains & be sure to get everything right, but I've been researching for info _forever_, and can't find exactly what I'm looking for lol, & I'm tired of trying to make it perfect. So hopefully this will be accurate enough that it doesn't come off as _totally_ unrealistic or uninformed.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Ella watched as Joe turned into a large parking garage and drove up a couple levels. A moment later, he pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

"Well, we made it. Now we just need to get you up to the room."

She nodded, and took off her seatbelt, and started to open her door, when they spotted Officer Jones pulling into a space at the row across from theirs. They watched as he climbed out of the van.

"Stay put, okay," Joe said, opening his door. "I'll come around and get you."

Before she could reply, he had slammed the door shut, and hurried around to the passenger side. He opened the door and bent down, scooping her up into his arms.

"Joe—I can walk." She squirmed a little, trying to set her feet on the concrete flooring.

"I'm sure you can, sweetie. But it's a long walk to the room, considering what you've been through. You can walk around the hotel room a little though, if you want."

"Don't call me 'sweetie', please."

Officer Jones joined them then, "I'll see you up to your room and make sure it's all clear."

"What," Ella asked softly, as Joe began carrying her to the garage's elevator. "Do you mean someone could actually be in Joe's room?"

The cop cleared his throat with an excess amount of nonchalance, "Just a precaution, Ms. Roberts. I'm sure everything's fine."

"They were all killed except for Fournier, baby," Joe reassured her. "And they'll get him soon enough."

"We're going to have to have a talk about these pet names you use on me," Ella said. "Either you hate me, or you…" she halted, not sure of what word to use, "…like me. Pick one and stick with it, please."

Joe shook his head regretfully, "You're not making things easy for me."

"Why should I?"

They stepped into the elevator as the doors slid open, and Ella reached out to the numbered buttons. "Which floor," she asked.

"Hit the five," Joe replied. "And could you reach inside my jacket and pull my key card out of the pocket?"

Moments later, they entered Joe's hotel room, with Jones leading the way. "Stay in the living area with her while I check the place over," he instructed. With his gun drawn, he walked through and looked in the closets, as Joe settled Ella on the sofa.

As Joe turned back around, he saw the cop make his way to the bedroom and bathroom, and then out onto the balcony. Jones came back inside a moment later to report his findings.

"I see no signs of forced entry, and nothing seems to be out of place, except for some clothing strewn across the floor in the bedroom."

Ella sighed with relief as Officer Jones put his firearm away. "If you need _anything_," the cop added, "Or if you feel something isn't right around here, do not hesitate to call us."

"Thank you," Joe said, "Really. Thank you so much."

"No problem," the officer said, "I'll get out of your way now. She wants to rest, I'm sure," he motioned to Ella, who appeared quite exhausted. With that, the cop pulled the door closed behind him.

Joe looked at Ella sitting on the sofa. "Do you want to try and take a nap?" He knew the answer before he even asked.

She shook her head instantly, and winced at a jab of pain in her shoulder, "No, not right now."

"Jeff is supposed to bring your medications later. We can order some food then and you can take a pain pill," he told her.

She simply nodded, but Joe knew she was just making an effort to appease him. She had no intentions of taking any pain medications.

Having no idea what to say, they shared a long silence. Joe was afraid to say anything at all, on the chance it would come out the wrong way.

"Do you want to talk," he asked her. "About anything? I'm a good listener."

She scoffed and avoided his eyes, "Yeah. I remember just how good a listener you are."

Joe sat down beside her on the sofa and stared at her for a moment, then spoke softly.

"I know I hurt you. And I can't even really tell you why I did it. But I _can_ tell you, I wish I hadn't. I wish I could have shut my mouth before the first mean thing I said came out. I wish…" He reached over, turning her face to his, and scooted closer. "I wish I could have stopped kissing you when you asked me to stop, the first time."

"Joe…don't," she whispered. "Please. You don't have to do this. I just want to be-"

"Ella, I _couldn't_ stop kissing you," he went on. "I didn't mean to scare you, and I didn't mean to make you think I would actually try to have sex with you. I know that isn't what you want, and I wouldn't try to hurt-"

"If you 'wanted' all this, and 'wished' for all that, and you knew how it would make me feel, then why'd you do it, Joe," Ella asked, moving to the other end of the sofa. "You took the love I held for you, and ruined it!" She stood to her feet then and tried to compose herself. "Please, let's just try to get through the next couple days, and then I'll be out of your hair. For good."

Joe was right in front of her in a mere second's notice. His swiftness made Ella jump back a little. Immediately, he regretted his haste, and reached his hands out to steady her.

"I don't want you out of my hair," he told her. "I want-"

"Stop," she cried. "Just stop, Joe! Please!"

"I will…" Joe started, a challenge in his dark eyes. "…for now. But I am not giving up on you, Ella." He reached up and stroked the back of his hand over her cheek. "Sooner or later, you're going to forgive me, and love me again."

"I need—a l-little time al-alone," she stammered, trying desperately to forget his soft voice and touch. "Is it okay if I go lay down?"

In truth, the idea of being alone terrified her, but somehow, being around Joe frightened her more. Not waiting for him to answer, she hurried into the bedroom and closed the door, silently telling Joe their discussion was over.

Frustrated, Joe sat back down on the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

Though he worried about Ella staying so guarded and distant, he was actually relieved she was opting to lie down and get some rest. Inwardly groaning and staring at the bedroom door, he spoke softly and with determination, "Okay, Ella—You can have your distance for now. But there are only so many places you can run to in this hotel room. Sometime soon, you'll have to face me."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella sat on the bed, her back supported by the headboard. No easy task, she fought the urge to collapse against the cozy pillows and close her eyes. The comfort of the mattress and warmth of the room enticed her to give in and sink into oblivion. She gazed down at the pillows, longing to feel their softness against her head and face.

"Just a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt," she thought out loud. "I just need to rest my eyes for a minute."

She knew however, if she lay down, she would be asleep in minutes. She managed a compromise, drawing her knees up, and placing a pillow across them. She then let her head drop onto the pillow. Inhaling, she caught the unmistakable smell of Joe's cologne. She sighed sadly and snuggled closer against the pillow.

Her eyes closed, and in mere seconds, she dozed lightly, melting further into the pillow. By the time she realized she was well on her way to full-on sleep, it was too late. She could not fight the heaviness weighing down her eyelids. She whimpered softly, feeling the first slivers of fear stab at her heart.

In the next instant, Ella was sitting in the backseat of her parents' car, watching several masked and armed men approaching them. Next, a bullet blasted through the window in slow motion, went all the way through her mother, and crashed into her shoulder. As she drew in a breath to scream, everything in the dream shifted and she was lying on the cold ground. She glanced upward and saw a pair of men standing over her.

"Grab her," one told the other. "She needs medical attention."

The man did as he was told, and bent down to grab her, latching onto her and digging his fingers into her sore body. She cried out in pain and fought the man's hold. "No," she sobbed, struggling against the strong arms that held her. "Let me go! No! Please…NO!"

"_Ella_…_come on, baby_…_wake up_. _Please_."

Becoming more aware of Joe's voice reaching out to her, she clung to it like a security blanket, fighting to waken and desperate to escape the nightmare unfolding before her. Gradually, as she became conscious of Joe's gentle touch on her face, she finally was able to open her eyes. His face slowly came into focus above hers, and she found herself cradled in his arms.

"There ya go," he said softly, his black eyes full of tenderness. "You're okay now, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare." He dabbed at her cheeks with a tissue and wished the terror would fade from her face.

Ella looked up at him, and couldn't stop the bone-chilled shivers that shook her frame. Her heart raced in her chest and she desperately needed a deep breath.

"Calm down, Ella," he murmured, brushing his hand across her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Another tear spilled down her cheek as she finally spoke, "C-cold…I-I'm so c-cold…"

"Okay, let's get you warmed up" Joe whispered, standing to his feet. Then he laid her in the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling the covers up over them.

She felt him gently tug her up against his large frame and instantly stiffened. She tried to resist, but he just held her tighter.

"Ella, just stay still," he scolded lightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'm only trying to get you warm." He didn't know what she'd seen in her dream, but he knew it had frightened her to death, judging from the screams he'd heard coming from the bedroom. And whatever she saw had quite literally chilled her blood. "I won't hurt you," he soothed, moving a hand up to her head. He lightly pressed her face against his chest as he rubbed her back. Looking down at her, he could see she'd already fallen asleep again. "Please, love me again, Ella," he whispered into her hair. "I don't know how I'll get by without you, _lo'u au_."

He wanted her love more than he'd wanted anything else in his life. But, until she returned his feelings, he had to make do with the love he felt for her.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

A few hours passed since Joe and Ella had lain down.

Ella jolted every few minutes. Joe could only imagine the horror she was being forced to relive in her sleep. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face as she twitched and shuddered in her sleep. He took a long look at her pale skin and lightly traced the shadows underneath her eyes with his finger. "Oh, Ella," he whispered. "What can I do to fix everything for you? I wish I could take it all away."

She whimpered in her sleep and Joe brushed a kiss over her forehead. She seemed to settle then, and snuggled closer to Joe's broad chest. Her face burrowed against him and he could feel her fingers curling into his t-shirt.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly in her ear, stroking her hair. "I've gotcha, baby girl."

He heard a soft knock at the hotel room's door then and figured it was Jeff wanting to drop off Ella's prescriptions. Slowly, he slid his arm from under her head and eased himself up from the bed as quietly as he could. He left the bedroom and crossed the living area to the door, and looked through the peephole. After seeing Jeff standing in the hallway along with AJ and Sabin, he opened the door and let the men in.

"How's the move going," Joe asked the men as he closed the door, and then settled himself on the sofa.

"Okay, I guess," Jeff answered, rubbing his face. He paced over the floor as AJ and Sabin plopped onto the sofa next to Joe. "We've gotten about half of her things moved in so far. I'll get them arranged in her room tomorrow." He looked at Joe then. "Before I forget," he placed a sack on the end table next to the sofa. "There's Ella's medications. Don't let her take the anti-depressants until she is off the pain pills."

Joe nodded, "I'll remember."

"I also put the Glock 22 in that sack—along with a box of ammo."

Joe nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem. Also, the police called, and wanted to know how Ella was, and if she would be able to tell them about what happened. I told them she was out of the hospital now, but that she wasn't remembering much of anything." Jeff shook his head in frustration. "They said they still want to meet with her and get any details from her."

Sabin scoffed, "She's got amnesia. What do they really expect to get out of her?"

"Exactly," Joe agreed. His gaze moved back to Jeff. "Do I need to take her to the station?"

"No. They're coming here. Actually, they could arrive any time. I also found out that the reading of the will is tomorrow at two o'clock."

Joe noticed how truly exhausted Jeff seemed. He knew the older man was putting on a show of being strong, but his blue eyes gave him away. Joe said nothing, however. He knew Jeff needed to feel he was in control, for Ella's sake as well as his own.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah…I think so. Ella needs to be there also, and I think she'd feel more secure with both of us there." He puffed out a sigh, "How's she doing?"

"Not great," Joe answered honestly. "She's not happy being here with me, and I think her nightmares are getting worse."

Jeff sagged, "Poor kid. I can't imagine what it's like."

"She was screaming earlier and I went to check on her," Joe explained. "I had a hard time waking her, and her skin was ice-cold."

"Well," AJ started hesitantly, "As horrible as it sounds, couldn't some good come from this? I mean, maybe these dreams will trigger some actual memories that could help catch Fournier."

Jeff nodded, "True. Hopefully something _will_ come out of-"

The bedroom door opened then and Ella came shuffling out, her eyes still clouded from sleep and her hair mussed. "Uncle Jeff…is everything okay," she asked.

Jeff walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Everything is fine, pumpkin." He hesitated before speaking again. "Some detectives are on the way over. They want to talk to you about what happened." He felt Ella tense up in his arms, and patted her back.

"We'll all be right here with you," he said comfortingly.

Ella nodded, "I know." She walked over and hugged AJ close, and then Sabin. "It's so good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too, sweetie," AJ said. "I'm so relieved you're up and about. I kept you in my prayers the whole time."

"Me too! Me too," Sabin added, obviously proud of himself.

"Yeah, and it's a wonder you didn't have an immediate case of spontaneous combustion," Joe muttered sarcastically.

"Joe, be nice," Ella scolded as she gave Sabin another hug. "Thank you both for the prayers. Prayer is what brought me through, I know it." She let AJ and Sabin lead her over to the sofa then and sat down amongst them and Joe.

"The reading of the will is tomorrow," Jeff informed her, "It'll be at two o'clock."

"They can't put it off for maybe a week?"

Jeff shook his head, "I'm sorry, sugar. We need to get this done as soon as possible. The sooner it's all done, the sooner you can begin to heal."

Ella nodded uncertainly, "I know…It's just…It's just all happened so fast." Tears welled up in her eyes. Joe put his arm around her shoulders. She tensed momentarily, but forced herself to relax under his offer of comfort.

They all heard a knock at the door then, and Ella jumped in fright as Jeff went to look through the peephole. "Who is it," he asked.

"Detectives Smith and Yandell," came the answer.

Ella sighed with relief and shook her head. "God, am I going to be scared like this my whole life," she thought out loud.

The three guys had no idea how to answer that question. AJ reached over and patted her arm, feeling the need to provide her some sort of comfort, no matter how small.

"Hold your badges up to the peephole, please," Jeff said through the door.

Ella realized they must have complied because her uncle opened the door a second later, and two men, who appeared to be in their mid-thirties, entered the room. They both wore dark suits and ties and had similar hairstyles, though one was blonde, and the other brunette.

"Thank you," Jeff said as he let the men in. "I'm just being extra careful since one of the men had gotten away."

"We understand completely," the dark-haired detective said. The two men looked over at the sofa at Ella, Joe, AJ and Sabin. "You must be Ella," the blond said to the young woman. The detectives nodded toward AJ, Sabin and Joe; a silent greeting meant to indicate that introductions weren't necessary. They were there to speak with Ella. No one else mattered. "I'm Detective Smith, and this is my partner, Detective Yandell," he motioned to the cop standing next to him. "We've been assigned to handle your kidnapping case, as well as your parents', murder cases."

"Hello," Ella said, appearing rather nervous. She felt Joe take her hand and allowed it. She needed strength, and he was offering her some. She had to accept it.

"Why don't you have a seat," Joe asked the two detectives, motioning to a couple of chairs positioned at a makeshift dinner table.

They nodded, and pulled the chairs over, sitting down in them. "I'd like to start off by saying we're truly sorry for your loss," Detective Smith said to Ella. "And we are even sorrier that we have to make you relive your ordeal. But unfortunately, we really need to find out what happened from your perspective, so we can figure out how to handle the investigation. Let's start by you telling us everything that happened after the New Years Eve party at your uncle's house." The cops both pulled out tablets to jot notes down on.

Ella took a deep breath, and fiddled with the hem of her long-sleeved t-shirt as she spoke, "I'm afraid I won't be much help at all. I have a case of amnesia that's preventing me from remembering much of anything."

AJ and Sabin remained silent, not wanting to interfere with the interview or cause Ella to lose her train of thought. But they showed no signs of leaving either. And for that, Ella was grateful. The more support she had, the more secure she felt.

"It's all right, Ella. Just tell what us you _do_ remember," Detective Smith said softly.

"I remember the party itself," she said, rubbing her temples. "I also remember having to leave earlier than expected, because my dad received a call about a heart that was found for one of his patients. So he needed to leave for the hospital to prepare for surgery."

"Do you know who called and notified him of the heart," Detective Yandell asked, scribbling on his tablet.

Ella shook her head, "I assume it was an organ bank or something."

"Okay, go on," the detective said as he took down some notes.

"Right after that, I remember talking to AJ, and then my uncle—saying goodbyes. And that's all I remember toward the end of the party. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

"Do you remember seeing anything suspicious at the party? Anything that would help explain why this all happened?"

Ella shook her head, "No. Nothing at all."

"Okay…And do you recall anything at all about the murders and the kidnapping attempt on your life?"

"No, not really. I only recall a couple of things. The first, is Jacques Fournier's name. He's the one behind the murders and my kidnapping attempt." She paused to collect her thoughts and continued, "I think the memories are slowly coming forward through my dreams, but I don't think I remember anything that would help with the investigation yet…"

"Tell us _any_thing you remember," Detective Smith said, "Anything at all." And you're sure about Fournier? How do you know he's the one?"

"Because I do recall my Daddy's voice warning Uncle Jeff over the phone. He gave Fournier's name."

The detectives nodded as they wrote down the information.

"And what was the other thing you remember?"

"I had a dream, but it was a real memory, because I actually do remember it now. It was how I got shot in the shoulder. A bullet went through…" she swallowed hard at that point and managed to finish, "It went through my mother and hit me." She fidgeted with her fingers and added, "I remember a man telling another man to grab me. He said I needed medical attention."

"That was Fournier," Joe recalled.

"How do you know," Detective Yandell asked, turning his attention to Joe momentarily.

"Because I was there at the time, and I remember it." He cracked his knuckles then, "Shortly before that, Ella was…she was shot a second time, because I-"

"Joe, don't," Jeff cut in. "It wasn't your fault."

Ella looked between the two, confusion creasing her forehead, "What are you talking about?"

"Joe was hit by a bullet too," Jeff told her. "It made a gash in his side, and then went into you."

"Joe," she questioned, "You got shot because of me?"

"No, Ella," he answered immediately, and cut Jeff a slight glare. "I wasn't actually shot, it just nicked me. And it was definitely not because of you."

"Well, if you have nothing else to add, Ella, I think we have all we need. We got the rest of the story from Mr. Seanoa here since he was with you during the end of the ordeal", Officer Yandell said, as he and his partner rose to their feet.

Ella nodded again, "Okay. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Don't worry—we have enough evidence and statements to know that Fournier is definitely the one we should be going after. We just have to find him."

"But what do we do in the meantime," Ella asked. "What if he comes after me again, and hurts…" She trailed off and looked from Jeff to Joe, to AJ and Sabin. "Oh, God…he will, won't he?" She stood to her feet and faced the detectives then. "I have to leave. Please—put me in protective custody or something. I can't endanger my family and friends like this."

"We can do that if you wish—" Detective Yandell started.

"No," Jeff interrupted, fire lighting up his blue eyes. "There's no way you're going somewhere when you need your family and friends. And there's no way you're going somewhere and leaving us all to wonder if you're okay."

"But I could get you killed," she pleaded. "For whatever reason Fournier has for wanting me—he means business."

"You won't get us killed," Joe put in his two-cents. "We can handle ourselves." He stood up by her side then, "And he may want you, but he's _not_ going to get you."

Ella exploded suddenly, tired of Joe's facade, "How can you say that? How do you know?" She pulled away from him as he reached for her. "Stop it! No amount of hugs is going to fix this! This is not going to get better, Joe. Not ever. I have never in my life been violent, but I all I want to do is get a gun and go find him—the man who destroyed my life! The only one who managed to live after taking everything from me," she screamed, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "Those men killed me too! You don't know the _hatred_ I have in my heart now! I'm not the same, and I never will be! I want Fournier dead! I want him to suffer!"

Appalled at such horrid thoughts coming out of her mouth, Ella felt bile rise in her throat. She ran for the bathroom, covering her mouth with one hand, and pulling her hair back with the other. She reached the toilet none too soon, and melted into the floor as her stomach expelled what little it had to empty.

She could hear Jeff's voice and then the bathroom door closed behind her. The sound of running water could be heard, and then Jeff handed her a moistened washcloth. She took it and wiped her mouth. She watched as Jeff sat down on the tub's edge. Guilt riddled her heart when she saw the fatigue on his face. He was not having an easy time either and she had just made it worse.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Jeff," she said softly, avoiding his eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He got down in the floor with her, "Darlin', it's okay. You don't need to apologize. You've gone through something I can't even imagine. You have every right to be angry."

"Yeah, but…I shouldn't have lashed out like that. And I'm not the only one who lost someone. You lost a sister."

"Yes, I did. But you are a sixteen-year-old girl who's lost both your parents. No kid should have to deal with that." He gulped back some tears and managed to finish his thoughts. "And like I told Joe, my sister may have died, but I am blessed to have the last piece of her."

Ella sobbed and reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss them so much!"

"I know, baby," Jeff said, rocking her in his arms. "I miss them too."

Finally, they rose to their feet and headed back out to the living room. Ella sat back down on the sofa and Joe looked over at her; worry evident in his dark eyes.

"Are you okay," he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"So you've not figured anything out," Sabin asked the detectives. "I mean, was this guy planning to kidnap Ella for ransom, or what?"

"We really don't know much right now other than Fournier is the one we need to be arresting. We're still working on running the blood sample we discovered through our databases to make sure he doesn't have a previous record," Detective Yandell assured her. "We've not heard anything yet. Sadly, going through databases can take weeks."

"Let us know if, and when you do find anything out," Jeff told him.

The detectives nodded and stood to their feet, "We'll be in touch. Thank you for your time, Ella."

She nodded and looked up at the detectives, "Please…please just find that monster."

The officers nodded in return. "We certainly will, Ella," Detective Yandell said, and then he and his partner headed out the door.

After they were gone, Jeff, AJ and Sabin also got ready to leave.

"I'll see you in another day or so," Jeff told Ella.

She nodded as he hugged her close.

"I love you, darlin'," he said softly patting her back.

"I love you too."

Sabin and AJ gave her a hug as well before they stepped out the door.

"Call me if you need anything," Jeff told her, seemingly reluctant to leave her.

"Okay, I will. But I'll be fine, Uncle Jeff, really," she reassured her uncle.

"I know you will," Jeff said, glancing at Joe, a twinkle in his eye. Then he stepped out into the hall and walked away along with AJ and Sabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Joe closed the door, then turned and gazed at Ella as she stood near the kitchenette. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up at him.

"Are you okay," he asked softly, eying the pallor of her skin.

"I'm better than I thought I would be," she answered, rubbing her arms.

"Is it okay…if I…" he stepped closer to her and motioned that he wanted to hug her.

"I don't…I don't think it's a good idea, Joe," she said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"_I_ do," Joe retorted, moving even closer to her. "A hug won't hurt anything, Ella."

_Oh, yes it will_, she thought moving a step back. Biting her lip, she noted that he doubled the length of his stride. A second later, he was right in front of her, and gently took hold of her hands.

"Please, don't…" she whispered. "I d-don't…want…"

"Shhh…" he lifted her hands in his and draped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together at the back of his head. "That's not so bad, is it," he asked softly, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

_She's lost way too much weight_, he thought, but kept the observation to himself since she'd always been so sensitive about her scrawnier years. He pulled her closer, and rubbed his hand over her back in soothing circles.

Her arms came from around his neck and she pushed at his chest with her hands. "Okay, you got your hug," she said, fighting the strong urge to stay in his arms. "I-I want…I want to get ready for bed now."

"Ella, wait-" Joe started, holding on to her waist.

"No," she tugged at his hands, trying to free herself. "Joe, let go."

He knew he'd frighten her if he didn't release her, so reluctantly he removed his hands from her waist. He watched as she immediately went over to her suitcase and rummaged through it. Pulling out a salmon-colored tank top and mint green pajama pants, she then grabbed her bag of toiletries.

"How about some food," Joe asked, heading over to the phone book. He flipped through the yellow pages in search of a place that would deliver.

"I'm not really hungry, Joe. I think I just want a can of Sprite."

"Unacceptable," Joe said, still flipping pages. "You have to eat."

"Fine, fine," Ella relented. "Just order me anything. I'm not picky. I think I'm going to take a bath and get relaxed."

"Okay," Joe said, grabbing his cell phone. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Ella nodded, and then went into the bathroom. She heard Joe ordering Chinese food as she closed the bathroom door.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Oh, God."

Ella stood before the bathroom mirror without her clothes as she ran a bubble bath. She was seeing for the first time the damage to her body. She had purposely avoided the hospital room's mirrors till then, for fear of what she would see.

Her left shoulder was scarred on both sides from where the first bullet had both entered and exited her body. Her ribs were still bruised, though the contusions were quite faded. Her ribcage also contained a scar from her pleurodesis procedure. Her eyes shifted to her stomach and she nearly cried out, finally seeing the scar from her liver resectioning. The scar ran from just below her sternum to her belly button. Tears burned her eyes, as she looked at the right side of her abdomen, where the other bullet had entered her body. Yet another angry scar glared back at her in the mirror's reflection. She covered her mouth with her hand, and stifled the sobs as best she could.

Her once flawless, alabaster skin was now marred. She knew she shouldn't care about such frivolous things. Not after everything else that happened. But it was such a horrific sight to see. _Don't be vain_…_Don't be vain_, she repeated in her mind. But the tears still fell. The scars' appearances weren't all that worried her. She knew they would remind her of that fateful New Year's Eve every time she looked in a mirror.

Joe knocked at the door then, "Ella?"

"Ye—" she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm—I'm fine," she wished she could have stopped the tremor in her voice, but her throat had thickened from her tears. "I'll be out in a few minutes." _Ugh, now my nose sounds clogged. He'll know I'm crying_.

"Take your time. The food won't be here for a little while anyway."

"O-okay."

She heard his footsteps walk away from the door, and slumped against the lavatory, relieved he didn't drag the conversation out.

Gingerly climbing into the tub, Ella slowly settled back against the slanted back of the tub, letting the hot, sudsy water calm her anxieties. She washed quickly but gently, so as not to cause any pain. Then she was relaxing against the back of the tub waiting for the foamy water to lose its warmth. Sighing softly, she placed a wet washcloth across her eyes to reduce any puffiness caused by her crying.

There was a knock at the hotel room's door and she sat up strait, yanking the washcloth from her face. The sudden action sent a tremor of pain throughout her healing body. She gasped at the discomfort and slowly lay back against the tub again. _It's just the take out_, she thought as she resettled herself.

Listening closely, she heard Joe's muffled voice through the bathroom door. She stood and grabbed her white, terry-cloth bathrobe and quickly wrapped it around her slender frame, securing the belt around her waist. She stepped out of the bathroom to make sure everything really was okay, and saw Joe at the door paying for the food. She instantly noticed a handgun tucked into the back of his jeans. He closed the door and turned around to see her watching him with a wide-eyed stare.

"Hey…you okay," he asked setting the food down on the small dinner table. His eyes darkened with concern. He could see she'd been crying. Her eyes were bleary and reddened.

Ella nodded. "Yeah…I just saw—noticed the—the gun you have b-behind you."

He reached behind him and pulled the gun out. "It's okay," he assured her, "I know how to use it. It's on safety right now and I can take the safety off really quick if need be."

She gulped, "Wh-where did you get it?"

"Jeff brought it earlier," he told her. "Does it bother you?" Not wanting her to fear the firearm, he set the gun on the table next to the food.

She shook her head. "Not the gun so much…just the possibility of needing it."

"It's just a precaution, honey," he said. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

She nodded slightly. "So what'd you get to eat?"

"I ordered shrimp lo mein, sesame chicken, and a pu pu platter. Does that sound okay," Joe asked as he began opening the food and grabbing the chopsticks.

Ella nodded, though she wasn't sure as to how the food would stay down. Her stomach had been queasy ever since she awoke from surgery. During her hospital stay, the nurses had tried everything short of force-feeding her in order to keep some nutrients in her.

"I'm going to go put my pajamas on real quick," she announced and went into the bathroom to change her attire.

A couple of minutes later Joe saw her hurry from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Before she could close the door he caught a flash of her tank top and pajama pants. After mere seconds, she returned wearing a white sweatshirt in place of the tank top. Then she gingerly sat down next to Joe at the table and they began putting food on their plates.

"What happened to your tank top? Are you cold," he asked her.

Ella looked down at herself, "Oh—I, uh—no. But I don't want to _get_ cold. It's hard for me to warm up once I do."

She was surprised how easy the lie came to her, but could see it evidently was unconvincing as she watched suspicion cross Joe's face. Much to her relief however, he simply nodded and didn't press the issue.

Internally breathing a sigh of relief, she took a bite of sesame chicken and chewed it a few times before managing to swallow it. She quickly took a several gulps of her drink to get rid of the sickeningly sweet flavor of the chicken's sauce.

"Good," Joe asked as he snatched up a bite of the lo mein with his chopsticks.

Ella nodded implausibly, "Y-yeah."

Joe could see she was struggling to eat the food. He felt terrible for her, but he knew she was in desperate need of nourishment. He watched as she began to poke at her lo mein noodles with her chopsticks.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't think about Chinese food being difficult for you to eat. Is there anything else you would find more appetizing," he asked.

She laid her chopsticks on the table and looked down at her lap. Shaking her head slightly, she replied, "I'm sorry. I'm just…so sick to my stomach. All the time. It never goes away."

"Don't apologize, Ella. You have more than enough reason to be nauseous after everything you've been through." He laid his chopsticks down as well, and went to the room's phone. "Would you like to try something blander? I could order you something from room-service. Maybe a sandwich? Cereal?"

Ella shook her head fighting off a gag reflex. "I just can't eat right now, Joe." She rose up from her chair and went over to the sofa, gingerly lowering herself to the cushions. Joe could see her eyes growing heavy, and knew it would be only a matter of time before sleep claimed her.

He continued eating until he finished his meal, and then disposed of the containers. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Ella could hear running water and the sound of him scrubbing his teeth.

Minutes later, he reentered the living area, and picked up a pay-per-view pamphlet from the television. "Want to order a movie before we go to bed," he asked as he sat beside her on the large sofa.

Ella nodded, "Sounds good. I don't want to sleep anyway." She stifled a yawn and watched as Joe flipped through the booklet of available movies. He scanned through it to see what the newest movies were.

"There's _American Pie_," he said, rolling his eyes, "_Deep Blue Sea_, _End Of Days_, _Man On the Moon_, and _The Mummy_."

Ella's face flushed at the mention of _American Pie_, "I think we can rule out _American Pie_," she commented. "I saw it with some friends, and it's not great to watch with mixed company."

Joe saw an opportunity to tease her, and took it. "Yeah, I can see that. You're blushing crimson."

"Only because I'm pale," she said softly. "It makes it more pronounced. Sometimes I hate it," she prattled on, growing more nervous by the minute. He was looking at her so intensely. "Any time I get embarrassed, I always flush and—"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with pale skin," Joe interrupted her, reaching over and brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "Especially yours. It's beautiful."

Ella shook her head and looked away. "No. It's not. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about," Joe asked. "If you mean the bruises…they'll go away soon."

She shook her head again, "The bruises are the least of my worries. I saw—when I took my bath—the scars. Not just from the surgeries, but from the bullets. I'm mangled."

And with those soft-spoken words, Joe was immediately right next to her.

"God, Ella—no," he turned her face back to meet his gaze and shook his head. "You're not mangled—at all. You're beautiful."

"No," Ella protested, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "You have no idea what the scars look like. And they're everywhere."

"I don't care where they are, or how they look," Joe said gently. "You're beautiful in my eyes, and I'll prove it." His hand reached out and took hold of the hem of her sweatshirt, lifting it a fraction to make sure her tank top was still on underneath.

The next thing Ella knew, Joe had pulled the top over her head, while keeping her tank top in place with one of his hands. And in that instant, her mind traveled back to New Year's Eve night—back to the man who had viciously attacked her. She felt his mouth on her neck and his hands ripping at her dress. Flashes of memory tore through her mind with a vengeance.

"_How do you get this thing off_?!"

She could feel his hands roaming all over her body and tugging at her dress, but she couldn't seem to move. She tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a pained moan. There was the metallic rattling of a belt buckle, the sound of a zipper, and Ella finally managed to make her body cooperate. Her arms flailed and clawed at the man, and her legs kicked, but connected only with air. Then the distinct recollection of a blade entering her mouth resurfaced.

"_Have you ever heard of the Black Dahlia_?"

"ELLA! Snap out of it, and BREATHE!"

Suddenly Ella was aware of a hard jab to her stomach and then ice-cold air invaded her lungs. She vaguely became conscious of her actual surroundings then. She was lying in the floor of Joe's hotel room. He was on his knees beside her, cradling her head in his lap and speaking softly as she gasped for much needed air.

"That's it—just breathe, honey," he encouraged. "You're okay now. You're okay."

She rolled onto her side, feeling as though she wasn't getting air quickly enough. "Air," she coughed. "Not enough…air…"

Joe was immediately on his feet and lifting her up in his arms, "Let's get you out on the balcony," he said. "That'll help." He stooped to grab her sweatshirt. "Hold onto me for a second, okay?"

Reluctantly, Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he reached down and grabbed her sweatshirt for her. Then he was carrying her through the balcony doors and sitting down at the patio table with her in his lap.

"Here' let's get this back on you, or you'll freeze." He helped her pull on the shirt and then urged her to lie against him. "Can you breathe better now?"

She nodded, still reeling from the horror of the flashback she'd endured.

"You scared me to death. I thought…You stopped breathing, and I thought I was going to have to start CPR. What happened?"

Ella shook her head avoiding looking into his mesmerizing eyes, "I'm not sure. I-I just… I think it was a flashback."

"Did you remember something?"

She nodded again, clenching her eyes shut at the memory, "Yes."

"And?"

"A man attacked me," she whispered. "He…was trying to…" She shuddered and felt Joe's arms tighten around her. "Did he," she asked. "Did he manage to?"

"No, honey, he didn't," Joe answered. "I killed him before he could." He felt her shudder again, and felt badly for being the reason the memory resurfaced in her mind. "I'm sorry I triggered that memory," she heard Joe whisper. "I wish you didn't have to suffer through this awful nightmare."

Feeling his face nuzzle her hair, she glanced up at him, prepared to lash out at him for being nice to her, and noticed that his lip was slightly bloodied. Instantly, her resolve softened. "Oh, my God…what happened to _you_?"

"Nothing major," he assured her. "You were just punching and kicking, that's all."

"I'm so sorry," Ella said softly, reaching up and lightly touching his mouth. "I can't believe I did-"

Joe gently took her wrist and held her hand in place as he pressed his lips against her palm. "Don't worry about it, honey. It doesn't even hurt."

She tried to tug her hand free, but he kept a firm hold on it. He brushed his lips across each of her knuckles with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

"Joe, please don't," she whispered, watching as he proceeded to kiss her wrist. Finally she yanked her hand away, "Stop." Fearing she would give in to his advances, she got up from his lap and went back inside the hotel room. She wasn't surprised to hear the balcony's French doors open and shut a second later.

"Why," he asked. "Because you hate me now, and you can't stand for me to touch you?" He couldn't help the bitter tone in his words. He was desperate to get through to her and no matter what he said—no matter what he _did_—it just wasn't enough.

She spun around to face him, her blue eyes flashing fire.

"I think you have that a little backward," she took another step away from him. "You didn't want to see me again—_you_ hate _me_. And Besides…I'm an uptight little prude—remember? You weren't missing anything by not kissing me, remember all that?"

Joe's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes.

"What? Did you think my amnesia erased that from my memory too," she pressed.

"That's enough, Ella."

"I agree," she said, her chin trembling. Her eyes burned into his. "I pined over you like some love-sick puppy for the past ten years of my life. And…and all it's been is a few good times thrown into a decade of pain! All you'll _ever_ do is hurt me!"

"You're not even giving me a chance to explain myself," Joe shouted. "You won't even let me apologize to you! Let me fix this, Ella, please."

"I'm tired, Joe," she whispered warily. She looked away then. "I just…I can't do this anymore. You always wanted just friendship, which was fine with me at one time," she said softly. "But then…you kissed me that night—and I fell in love with you even more." She sniffled, and grew frustrated at the lump forming in her throat. "And then you…you destroyed everything. You said things that I don't think I can recover from, Joe." She dared to meet his eyes for an instant and then settled her gaze on the blank television. "I always felt like I was nothing special. But I've never been _treated_ like I was nothing special…till that night." She turned away from him, unwilling for him to see her tears.

Joe darted over to her so fast she jumped back out of reflex, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed hold of her wrists with a firm grip—though not enough to hurt her—and pulled her closer.

"Let me go," she whispered, trying to free herself.

"Shh, Ella," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know I'd never harm you."

"Then let me go," she insisted. "Take your hands off me."

"In a minute," he said. "But first, you're going to hear me out. I've listened to you plenty—you can hear me out, now."

Her tears fell freely then. "I don't want to," she sobbed.

"Tough." He lightened his hold but didn't release her. "I was scared to death that night. I was terrified I wouldn't get to you in time. I-"

"Guilt," Ella whispered, "You only wanted to save me because you felt guilty—and because you knew Uncle Jeff couldn't handle losing me and Mom both."

Joe glared at her, "No. Stop telling me what I feel and think, because you're dead wrong, Ella. I felt _love_. I lied to you that night. Every bit of it was a lie—when I said I never wanted to see you again, when I told you I wouldn't miss anything by not kissing you—_all_ lies." He felt his heart race as he spoke his next words. "The truth is, Ella…I love you, and I'm _dying_ to kiss you again."

She shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm speaking the truth now." He turned her chin upward and forced her to meet his gaze. "And you _are_ something special—you have no idea how special you are to me."

"Joe…" she was shaking now as she met his eyes, and slowly realized she had stopped trying to free herself.

"I love you," Joe told her, a tremor in his voice, "and I will never hurt you again."

"_I'm the_ _man_ _who's_ in love with her. _You'll have to kill me, because I'll die before I let you take her_."

Joe's voice rang through her mind, and she recalled the new memory with sharp clarity.

"Oh, God," she whispered. _Does he really love me_, she wondered. Hesitantly, she stared into his eyes, and could find no signs of deceit. "I want to believe you, Joe," she whispered. "I really do."

Joe pulled her against him then cupped the back of her head in his hand. His face slowly inched down to hers. "Don't be scared," he whispered, "I won't hurt you." Then he kissed her chin lightly. Moving his mouth upward, he brushed a kiss over the corner of her mouth and teased her lips with his own.

Ella could feel his lips dusting small, barely-there kisses to her lips. Then, growing impatient, he captured her mouth underneath his.

Ella gasped at the sudden feel of Joe's warm mouth covering hers. Then she lost all ability to think as he shifted his head a little, slanting his mouth at a different angle. She moved her lips against his and raised her arms to encircle his neck.

The sound of her soft moan nearly drove Joe mad. He struggled to control his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her fear. And he also knew for the time being, there was only so far the episode could go. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Ella, or cause Jeff to not trust him. Even so, he found himself nudging her toward the sofa, his hands wandering down to her waist.

Ella felt the edge of the sofa bump into the bend of her knee as Joe kissed her. Before she could fall, he held her close, and eased her down onto the sofa cushions. Then he was on top of her, careful to not put his full weight on her. His hands stroked over her ribs as his mouth reclaimed hers.

"Ella…" he whispered passionately against her mouth. He stroked her jaw with his thumb and then urged her face even closer. He was vaguely aware of a THUD in the central heat vent, but thought nothing of it. He figured it was just old vents that made racket.

Ella felt him deepen the kiss and gasped in pleasure when his tongue urged her lips apart. She obliged, wishing he would never stop.

"I w-was so s-sure you ha-hated me…" she whispered in between Joe's soft, fervent kisses. She whimpered again as his lips traveled down to her neck. Goosebumps prickled her skin and she shivered in his arms.

"Never," he said huskily, kissing down her neck. "I'll never hate you." Then his mouth was back on hers, and gently, his tongue swirled over hers, tasting the warm, sweet cavern of her mouth. He groaned softly and grasped her hips, feeling as though he would never get enough of her taste and feel. Ella moved her lips with his, savoring the sensation of his mouth dominating hers.

She felt his hands again, carefully removing her sweatshirt, leaving her tank-top intact. She knew he was aiming to see her scars. Once she was free of the garment, she looked away, unable to meet Joe's gaze. She knew the scar on her shoulder was visible, and she waited to hear his gasp of disgust. "They're horrible," she protested.

He placed a soft kiss to her mouth, "I want you to know that when I see those scars…they won't stop my love or desire for you. I'll _always_ love you and want you." He softly brushed his hand over her clavicle, and then rested it lightly on her shoulder. Tracing his thumb over the tissue ever so slightly, he whispered, "I still find you beautiful, Ella."

"But it's so—"

"Shhh…Trust me."

With that, he leaned down, sweeping his mouth across her once wounded shoulder. He trailed his lips lightly over the scar, kissing it softly a couple times before moving to her collarbone. Then he flicked the tip of his tongue into the hollow of her throat with a tender, lazy stroke.

"Joe…" Ella whispered, clutching his arms for dear life.

"Shhh."

His lips scorched her skin as he turned his attention back to her shoulder, and then her arm. His teeth nipped her lightly at the bend in her elbow and she whimpered softly, though not in pain.

Joe heard the soft cry that broke the silence when his teeth lightly grazed over her soft skin. He pulled back a little to gaze into her face. Mesmerized, he watched as Ella dreamily closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The sight was enough to drop him to his knees if he weren't already lying down.

"Believe me now," he asked huskily. His hands went to the hem of her tank top, and her hands caught his.

"Joe, I can't," she said shakily. "I-I'm waiting f-for marriage."

Seeing the confusion mixed with vigilance in her eyes, he spoke softly. "I won't let this go too far, I promise." He stared into her eyes. "I'm not actually trying to undress you. I just want you to know, without a single doubt, how beautiful you are—scars or no scars."

Even though he assured her he wasn't undressing her, and she did trust him, she was still stunned by the sudden feel of his fingers pushing her tank top up off her stomach. She gasped, fighting off bad memories that flooded her mind earlier.

"I'm just lifting it enough to see your scars," he whispered, seemingly reading her mind. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "Listen to my voice and stay here with me, Ella. I'm not that guy. I'm Joe."

She felt his mouth brush over her stomach—over her scar—and all rationality fled. He dusted the length of the healed wound with soft kiss after soft kiss, until Ella thought she would lose her mind. She reached over with her hand and stroked the back of his neck, encouraging him to continue.

With a soft growl, Joe then kissed his way up to the scar on her ribcage. Her fingers curled and tangled into his thick, black hair as she moaned quietly. His tongue brushed over a fading bruise, and then he kissed his way down her stomach again.

"Joe—please…" Ella pleaded breathlessly.

"I know, _lo'u au_. I know," he whispered, understanding full well he was about to break his promise and go too far. He pulled away from her stomach, knowing he was on the verge of losing all control just as Ella was. He brought his face back down to her neck instead, and nuzzled the crook of it, placing gentle but firm kisses along the soft skin.

Ella turned her head and began shyly returning his kisses, all the while knowing it was foolish to let herself indulge so deeply. She framed his face with her hands and pulled his head down to hers and brushed her lips over his chin, his dimples, his jaw line, and then down to his neck. He groaned passionately when she nipped below his ear.

He pressed another loving kiss to her neck. "_Ou te alofa ia te oe_," he murmured softly in her ear.

"What," Ella asked. "What does that mean?"

"'I love you'," Joe replied. "It means 'I love you'."

She no longer thought Joe was trying to hurt her, but she was still afraid to believe he truly loved her.

_What if all of this has just made him think he loves me_, she wondered. _What if we get through this, and he decides he's bored with me_?

Still, she couldn't bring herself to distance herself from him anymore. She wanted whatever he was willing to give. And if that was only a short amount of time, she'd find a way to heal when he was ready to move on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Joe and Ella both rose up to sitting positions on the sofa, though Joe remained close by Ella's side.

"Do you love me again," he asked softly. His hand came up to stroke the side of her face. "Please, say you do." His voice shook slightly as he gazed into her blue eyes. "Tell me I'm not too late, Ella—that I've not screwed up beyond repair."

Ella placed her hand over his, leaning into the caress then turned her face and kissed his palm as he'd done to her earlier. She was afraid to speak, but she couldn't leave his question unanswered. Meeting his dark eyes, she replied, "That all goes without saying, Joe. I never _stopped_ loving you. I was just…hurt. And afraid after that night—that we had no chance." She hesitated slightly then. "I'm _still_ afraid, to be honest."

"I was a fool, Ella," Joe whispered. "A _drunken_ fool. And I have no idea why I was so mean to you. All I can do is promise to never do it again, and promise to spend my life making it up to you—if you'll let me."

Ella had no idea how to respond. She wanted him to mean what he was saying, but she also wanted him to _be sure_ of what he was saying. "Joe…" she said carefully. "Don't make promises you can't necessarily keep. What about Christy? Didn't you love her too?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head.

"No," she parroted, "You weren't in love with her?"

He shook his head again, "I wasn't in love with her. I didn't even love her. We were just attracted to each other, that's all."

"So you never _told_ her you loved her?"

"No," Joe answered. "I don't say that to someone without meaning it one-hundred percent." He gave her a meaningful stare and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," she returned.

He pulled her close to him and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, then kissed her mouth softly, and smiled at her. "All I'm asking for, is time to prove myself and to make up for my stupidity. How about we start with that, and go from there?"

Ella surprised herself by chuckling softly. She nodded, then reached up and brushed her mouth across his, "I'd say you have a deal."

Her soft laugh almost startled him, but he was glad for the musical sound. He'd wondered if she'd ever smile again, let alone laugh. His eyes met hers as she broke off the kiss and she turned serious.

"I do love you," she whispered. "No matter what happens…I love you—for always."

"No matter what happens," Joe returned, "_I_ love _you_—for always."

She smiled again, and then pulled out of his embrace. "Let me go wash up for bedtime and we can start the movie. Sound good?"

Joe nodded, "I'll be here."

Ella entered the bathroom then and he began the order process for _Man On the _Moon as he heard the lavatory water come on. By the time she returned, he had the movie ready to watch.

She headed over to the chest of drawers then, and picked up her hairbrush. Joe watched as she ran the brush through her long, dark tresses, fighting the urge to go over to her and run his fingers through the satin waves. _God, please help me prove to her how much I really do love her_, he thought.

Ella turned suddenly, finished with her hair, and caught his watchful stare. Smiling shyly, she sat down by him on the sofa and sighed contentedly as he pulled her against his side. Feeling his arm go around her and hold her close, she couldn't deny that she had next to no interest in the movie. She was much more interested in staying in Joe's arms.

A long while passed as they both watched Jim Carrey portray the ever zany Andy Kaufman. But then Joe caught Ella nodding off periodically and realized she was long over-due for some sleep. Her head kept falling against his shoulder, and then the jarring motion would wake her briefly. Mere seconds later she would nod off again and the process repeated itself.

"Sweetie, do you want to go to bed," he asked her softly.

Her eyes were glazed, but she shook her head adamantly, "N-no."

"Ella, you're dozing off. I really think you should try to get some sleep," Joe coaxed gently.

He saw her eyes well up with tears of frustration and she shook her head again, "I c-can't."

He let it ride for the moment, deciding to wait on her to fall asleep completely. Then he could put her to bed. He watched as she indeed dozed off, and jolted awake yet again.

Groaning in frustration, she stood to her feet and lightly smacked her face. "Wake up," she ordered herself. She began pacing the floor in an attempt to wake herself fully. She stumbled then, and nearly crashed against the arm of the sofa.

Joe immediately shut the television off and jumped to his feet, "Ella, come on, honey…You need to go to bed. You're dead on your feet."

She ignored him however, and continued to pace the floor. "I can't, Joe…" she said softly, rubbing her eyes as she walked around the room. "You d-don't understand." She bumped the wall then, and barely missed tripping over her suitcase.

Uttering a soft curse, Joe darted over to her and gently pulled her into his arms, so as not to frighten her. He felt her body melt against his and he held her tighter as her face buried against his chest.

"Joe," she whispered softly. "I can't do this. I can't go to sleep," she slurred slightly from exhaustion. "I'm too scared… But, I'm so tired…"

"I'm sorry, baby," Joe said softly. He bent down and lifted her up into his arms. "But you really need some sleep. You're not going to be able to stay awake much longer. Your body will give out if you try."

The idea of sleep terrified her, and she trembled as Joe carried her to the bedroom. "Please, stay…with me," she managed to ask as he neared the bed.

"I promise," he answered, laying her down on the mattress and then covering her up. "I just need to grab a quick shower, but then I'll be right here with you, honey. And I won't leave you."

Seeing she'd already fallen asleep, he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead before turning and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then he headed for the bathroom, eager to get cleaned up and get back to Ella.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"_DADDY_! _DADDY_! _ NO_!"

Joe had tugged on his sweats and was then pulling on his t-shirt when he heard the sound of Ella's frantic screams. He shot out of the bathroom instantly, and threw open the bedroom door. Darting into the room, he found Ella curled up in a ball on the bed. The covers had coiled around her, pinning her in place, and her slender frame shook from the force of her harsh sobs. "Help me," she cried. "Please, help me!" Her hair tangled and surrounded her sweat-dampened face, and clung to her skin. As Joe ran to the bed and quickly pulled her into his lap, Ella instantly began struggling against him as if he were the culprit.

"Baby," Joe said, patting her face. Her skin was freezing. "Baby girl, wake up." He shook her gently, and she screamed again. "Ella," he called urgently. When she didn't awaken, he grew more worried. "ELLA! Wake up!" He shook her again, trying to rouse her from sleep without causing her any undue pain or further injury. Her struggles weakened, replaced by several heart-wrenching sobs.

"Help…Hel—help me…" Her breathless, tearful whispers brushed over his neck as he held her. "Please, help me."

"Come on, baby girl," he said, kissing her cool forehead. She had since gone limp, almost as if she accepted whatever fate was to come. "Wake up, Ella. It's a bad dream. Just a dream." He shifted her in his lap and patted her cheek lightly again.

With a soft gasp her eyes flew open, frightened and disoriented. She found Joe staring down at her, a look of concern and fear on his face. "Oh, God…" she breathed, burying her face into his t-shirt. Her slender frame shuddered from the nightmare's impact.

"You're okay," Joe gently stroked her hair as she clung to him.

"Don't let me go," Ella pleaded in a whisper, her eyes anxiously searching his. "Please…don't let me go."

He pulled her closer against him. "Never," he said softly into her hair, as he rocked her. "Never."

"I s-saw my D-Daddy die."

The soft whisper broke Joe's heart, and he brushed some tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, honey—so sorry."

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck, seeking every bit of comfort he'd give her. She shivered as she cried, "They just kept shooting him—over and over again. He fell and I…I saw…" Her words trailed off as she broke into another round of sobs. "He died…w-with his eyes…o-open. He was looking right at me, Joe. I remember it—_all_ of it."

"God," Joe said softly, and held her closer. Tears threatened to spill from his own eyes when he thought about what she had truly seen that night. _It's worse than I ever could have imagined_, he thought. "Oh, baby girl…" he whispered, "What can I do? I'll do anything. How can I take the pain away?" He rubbed his hands over the icy skin of her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

His soft-spoken words of desperation washed over her with a flood of warmth. She knew then, that he truly _did_ care. She pulled back a little to see his face. She looked into his eyes, and saw tears welling up in them. One tear spilled down his cheek, and with a shaking hand, Ella reached up and wiped it away with a gentle swipe of her thumb.

_Joe doesn't cry_, she thought, brushing the back of her hand over his cheek. _Not ever__._

She finally found the courage to speak, "Joe…" she shook her head in shock. "I've never seen you cry." She felt horrible suddenly, for making him upset. "I'm sorry I'm worrying you. I'll be ok-"

She was cut off as Joe's finger pressed against her lips. He swallowed hard, shaking his head at her. "No apologizing, Ella," he said, his voice shaking noticeably. "This isn't your fault, and it's not your place to apologize." He paused, and a slight flush crept up his face. "I'm crying because I can't begin to imagine the pain you're in, and I have no idea how to stop it."

Fresh tears spilled down Ella's cheeks as she pulled Joe's face to hers and pressed her mouth against his, their tears mingling with the passionate kiss. "I love you," she whispered, then kissed him again. "And with your love, I'll get through this."

"I'll do anything to help you through this," Joe said. He lay back down in the bed and tugged her down with him. Still trembling, she laid her head on his chest, as tears trickled from her eyes.

Joe had no words to encourage her with. He knew there were no words to bring her comfort. Only actions and time could do that. So he held her close, and lightly rubbed circles over her back to try and lull her back to sleep.

Nearly a half hour later, however, he looked down at her, thinking she had drifted off. He was surprised to find her eyes wide open, still fighting the insatiable need to close. "Ella…honey, you need to sleep," he said softly, tilting her face up to his.

She shook her head, "No…I don't want to."

He ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Please, baby. Get some sleep. It's not good for you when you still have so much healing to do. Sleep is the best medicine."

"I—I just can't," Ella whispered. "I keep having nightmares. Each one seems to get worse. It's—It's too much. I can't watch my parents die anymore."

"I'm so sorry, _lo'u au_," he murmured in a soothing tone. He brushed his lips over her temple and pulled her closer to his body. "I'm right here. As long as I'm with you, nothing will hurt you," he vowed softly. "I swear it on my life, Ella."

"Joe…don't," she pleaded, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Shhh," he shushed her softly and stroked his thumb over the back of her neck. "If you won't sleep, at least lay here and get some rest."

"Okay."

He smiled encouragingly at her, "That's my girl." He rocked her gently, and they remained in each other's arms until the sun rose.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

As Ella entered her parents' attorney's office behind Jeff and Joe, she nervously smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her long-sleeved black dress. Jeff had brought some clothes to her at Joe's hotel room earlier that morning. He knew she would need them, but he had also wanted to see how she was holding up. Needless to say, he worried when he saw her pale face cast with even darker shadows underneath her usually sparkling eyes. He handed her the clothes, along with a pair of black heels, and a make-up case of cosmetics, and then gave her a big hug.

"Ya hangin' in there, kiddo," he had asked.

Ella nodded unconvincingly, returning his hug, and then went to pour herself a cup of coffee from the hotel room's furnished coffee maker.

Joe wore a pair of dark gray slacks, and was finishing up buttoning a black dress shirt. Jeff made eye contact with him and motioned for the younger wrestler to follow him out into the hall.

"Hon, we're going to give you some privacy so you can get dressed."

Ella shrugged. She knew exactly what they were doing. She could have easily slipped into the bathroom or the bedroom and closed the door. They wanted to discuss her. Angry tears burned her eyes as she replied, "Okay. I'll just be a couple of minutes."

Jeff and Joe stepped out into the hallway and walked a short distance away from the door.

"How is she? _Truthfully_," Jeff asked. He knew the answer before it came to him verbally. Joe had yawned three times in the room, which was answer enough.

"She's afraid to sleep," Joe said, stifling another yawn. "I put her to bed last night because she kept dozing off on the sofa. She didn't want me to, but I knew she needed the sleep. I promised her I'd stay with her once I'd taken a shower. Anyway, the next thing I know…she's screaming. I finally woke her up after a couple of tries and tried to get her to go back to sleep. But she wouldn't let herself." He paused a moment before continuing, "I think she's going to need help, Jeff. She's trying to stay awake around the clock, and it's not good for her." Joe shook his head, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if she's got Post Traumatic Stress. She looked like she'd seen a ghost yesterday when she saw the gun you loaned me. It could have been a flashback for all I know. The nightmares, possible flashbacks, she's not eating, she's fighting sleep…" he trailed off, knowing that the evidence was unending.

Jeff shook his head in frustration, "When she comes home, she is going to sleep if I have to drug her with one of those herbal tonics to achieve it."

"She's taken to drinking coffee this morning. A lot of it," Joe said. "You may also want to go buy some decaf and switch it into a regular coffee can at your house."

"Good thinking," Jeff said. "I will. I'll also try to find some foods that can help with sleep."

Joe nodded, "I just hate for her to suffer through the nightmares."

"I know," Jeff agreed. "But sleep deprivation is nothing to mess with."

"What about counseling," Joe asked. "That could really help a lot too."

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I don't think she'll want to, but I will see if she'll consider it."

The door opened then, prohibiting Joe's response.

"No counseling," Ella said firmly. "I'll not see a shrink." No anger was in her voice or on her face, but Jeff noted the stubborn thrust of her chin. "I'm dressed. You can come back in now," she said, turning back into the room and leaving the door open for them.

She hated to see the looks of worry etched on their faces. She hated even more for them to talk about her as if she were crazy. _I'm not crazy_, she had wanted to scream. _I'm just exhausted, and too scared to sleep_.

The men rejoined her and talked as she headed over to the mirror, and began pulling some makeup out of her bag. She then picked up her foundation and blended it on her face, applying the creamy liquid a bit heavier to the bruised areas.

Now, as she sat in the chair in front of Allen Tate's desk, she felt comforted as Joe took her hand in his. Jeff placed his hand behind her and patted her back off and on.

Her parents' lawyer entered the office then, and sat down at his large, cherry wood desk.

"Before I begin, I'd like to express my condolences to you, Ella, and to you, Jeff. Nathan and Andrea were truly wonderful people. They will be missed," Allen said softly.

Both Jeff and Ella nodded in agreement and spoke, "Thank you."

The attorney then pulled a manila envelope out of a drawer in his desk and opened it up. He laid a stapled packet of papers on the desk's surface, and then pulled out a smaller manila envelope that had a post-it stuck to it. He picked up the packet and lifted his gaze to Ella. "Your parents had left individual wills in case only one of them passed away, but they also left a combined one should they have both passed away. That's the one I'll be reading aloud."

After Ella nodded her understanding, the attorney began reading through the articles of Personal Representative, Burial and Payment Of Debts, and Charitable Gifts. He finally reached the fourth article, which pertained to personal effects. "In the fourth article, your parents stated, 'we give and bequeath all our personal effects of every kind, to our daughter, Giselle Symone Roberts, upon her eighteenth birthday.'" He then went on to read the next article. "Article Five states as follows: 'we give and bequeath all of the rest, residue and remainder of our estate to Andrea's brother, Jeffery Leonard Jarrett, until the eighteenth birthday of our daughter Giselle Symone Roberts; in which time, the estate will go to her.'" The attorney finally reached the article stating who Ella's guardian would be. However, the statement was only a technicality. Ella already knew her guardians would be Jeff and Nina, since her parents had discussed the subject on more than one occasion, as well as the fact that she had no other family.

The reading of the will finally concluded, much to Ella's relief. Free to leave, she stood, and prepared to shake Allen's hand. However, before he rose to his feet, the attorney picked up the second manila envelope and paper-clipped a couple of pieces of paper to it.

Handing the items over to Ella, he informed her, "These are your parents' death certificates, and this is a letter that your parents included with the will," he said, indicating the envelope, "They meant for you to look at it in private, and whether you share it with anyone is your choice."

Ella gingerly took the items and stared at them for a moment. "Thank you Mr. Tate," she said softly.

Jeff thanked the attorney as well, and then they were leaving.

Once in Jeff's truck, he looked over at Ella and Joe. "Are you okay to stay with Joe again tonight," he asked. "All your things are moved in, I just need to get them unpacked and put away. Plus, a little arranging of the furniture."

"I could help," Ella offered. "They're my things after all. It's not fair for you to have to do it."

"It's not a problem, honey," Jeff assured her. "Besides, you can't do any lifting or dealing with heavy objects for a week or two," he reminded her.

She looked down at her hands, "Thank you. Thank you both for taking care of me," she said.

Jeff reached over and patted her face, "There's no need to thank us, sweetheart. This is what family does."

Ella nodded, though she still felt guilty, as if she were putting her family and friends in danger as well as burdening them. She didn't know what felt worse, her guilt or the fact that there was nothing she could do about it.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff pulled into a parking space at Joe's hotel and shifted the gear into park while Joe climbed out of the truck and then helped Ella down.

"If you need anything, just call me," Jeff said sincerely. "You two take care, and get some rest."

Joe nodded, putting his arm around Ella's shoulders, "We'll be fine. Drive careful."

Jeff smiled at them as Joe shut the passenger door, and then began pulling out of the parking spot to head back to his home.

Ella let Joe lead her into the hotel and sagged against him once they were in the elevator.

"You okay," he asked, tightening his arm around her.

"Yeah," she said softly, "Just a little tired."

"You should take a nap," Joe said gently.

Ella shook her head immediately, "No, I just need to sit down."

Joe knew better than to push the subject, so he just nodded and led her down the hall when the elevator doors opened. A moment later, they entered the room, and Ella laid the envelope and certificates inside her bag.

"I'll be in the shower in a bit if you want some privacy to look through your envelope," Joe told her.

Ella shook her head again, "I can't deal with it right now," she said. "It's the last thing I'll ever get from them. It'll be so...final. I think it will really hit home when I face what's in that envelope, and...I'm just not ready to handle it yet."

"I understand," Joe said, pulling her into a hug. "When you're ready to face it, I'll be right there with you, or give you the space you need." He stroked her back lightly, not sure of how sore she still was. "Whatever you need from me, I'll gladly give you."

"Thank you."

Joe kissed the top of her head and coaxed her to sit on the sofa.

"I'll order a pizza and we can eat a late lunch," he told her, grabbing his cell phone and the phone book.

"I'm not hungry," Ella said, "But you've not eaten lunch either, so go ahead."

Ella, I had breakfast. You wanted to skip out on that too. You need to at least eat one slice of pizza to try and keep your strength up." He sat down beside her on the sofa. "If you won't do it for yourself, your parents, or even for your uncle, then please…do it for _me_."

Ella looked into Joe's dark eyes, and at that moment, he could have asked her to do the most impossible task, and she knew she would die trying to find a way to accomplish it.

"Okay," she relented softly, and gave him a small smile. "I will eat some pizza. For _you_."

Joe chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Good. What do you want on your half?"

"I won't be able to eat _near_ half," Ella said. "Just whatever you eat will be fine."

Joe nodded, "Okay, how does grilled chicken and pineapple sound?"

"Sounds good," she lied, getting up and heading over to the coffee machine. She sat it up to brew a pot while Joe placed the order. Then she headed into the bedroom to put on some more casual clothes. Selecting a pair of jeans and a pale pink, off-the-shoulder sweater, she tugged off her pantyhose and dressy clothes. She also unpinned her hair from its topknot and began plaiting it into a long, loose braid.

Minutes later, Joe saw her emerge from the bedroom looking much more comfortable; and never more beautiful. He couldn't help but notice the way her clothes seemed to hang on her slightly, however. She had lost way too much weight in the past few weeks.

"Well, I think I'll jump in the shower real quick if you aren't going to need in there," Joe said, rising up from the sofa.

Ella nodded, and grabbed the remote control to the television. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll just sit here and watch some TV."

"I'll be out in just a few minutes," he told her as he grabbed a towel and his toiletries.

When he shut the door behind him, Ella's eyes wandered over to her bag where the envelope from her parents was. She debated over opening it. She knew the letter would be hard to face, but at the same time the curiosity ate at her.

_No_, she thought, _I'll wait_. _There's plenty of time for it. I don't want Joe to see me crying, yet again._

With that, she zipped her bag shut, and waited on Joe to rejoin her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I can't say that I'm fully back to writing yet, so please don't think I'll necessarily be able to do regular updates just yet. I do hope that I can, but I can't promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update, and I will try to get another one posted as soon as I'm able. Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Author's Note: **_Will be posting Chapters 14-27. And that's all I have written so far, so after Chapter 27, it will all be new chapters! Although I will begin alternating chapters of this and Tweet of Fate. And since I've worked quite a bit on this, Tweet of Fate will probably be next, as long as my muses cooperate, lol. Hope these chapters are enjoyed! :)

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Later that night, Ella and Joe decided on a movie after they ate supper. Or rather, she nibbled and watched Joe eat. She did manage to get a few small bites of the Subway sandwich eaten, but it refused to stay in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom only seconds later.

In truth, Ella was unable to make her body keep any food down at all. She had managed a few small bites of the pizza at lunch. But minutes later, she felt her body threatening to reject the food. Nonchalantly, she'd tried to make her way to the bathroom, and was glad she listened to her instincts as, seconds later, her stomach emptied yet again. She could see her ability to hold food was lessening with each meal.

"The movie should start here in a couple," Joe said warily, looking at his watch. Her inability to eat was beginning to take its toll on him. He knew she couldn't help it, but the fact didn't stop him from worrying.

They had decided to watch _The Mummy_, and Ella had eagerly awaited nine o'clock to get there. She needed a good action flick to keep her awake. Only a couple of minutes later, the movie's credits began.

She sat down beside him on the sofa, and watched the first few minutes of the film. She immediately saw the romantic chemistry between Brendan Fraser and Rachel Weisz as they shared their first on-screen kiss. She felt her face heat up as her thoughts drifted to Joe kissing her the night before.

The time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, Ella was watching Evy being kidnapped by the evil mummy, Imhotep. She watched Rick threaten the re-generated high priest and saw the fire in his eyes as he gave Evy a very openly passionate stare, which she returned with one of her own. It was obvious that, after only a short amount of time in each other's company, the two were already madly in love with each other.

Flustered by the romantic scene, she tried to find something to do with herself, so she picked her hairbrush up off the end table and freed her hair of its braid. Running the brush through the wavy locks, she felt eyes on her. Turning to Joe, she realized he had been watching her.

Joe had his attention on the movie, until he noticed Ella's movement. He watched as she unbraided her long, thick hair and began brushing it out. He was enthralled by the way it fell in loose waves down her back. The sweet scent of strawberry wafted over to him as she brushed the dark tresses. He saw her wince slightly as she brought her arm up to reach the crown of her head. In the next instant, he had gently taken the brush from her hand and coaxed her to turn on the sofa so he could reach her. "Here, _lo'u au_, let me help."

Brushing her hair gently, he marveled at how silky the locks felt in his hands. He would not recall the point at which he laid the brush aside and simply stroked her hair with his fingers. Then his fingers wandered down to her neck, gently rubbing her skin. He deepened the massage and gently kneaded her shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"What does that mean," she asked softly. She was sure it was a term of endearment, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"You mean '_lo'u au_'," he asked, twirling a lock of her dark hair around his fingers.

Ella nodded, "Yeah…Why do you call me that? What does it mean?"

"It means 'my love'," he whispered. "You're 'my love'."

She turned and smiled at him, "And you're _lo'u au_, as well."

Joe smiled back and pulled her close, "I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head affectionately. Then they settled back into watching the movie then, eager to push aside some of their current worries.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff had finished getting Ella's furniture arranged in her room. He looked back at his work up to that point and decided he was satisfied with the outcome. He had situated her four-poster canopied bed beside the French Doors that led out to her own balcony, caddy-cornered her huge bookshelf with her books in the corner closest to the bed. Her cherry wood dresser and mirror were on the other side of the French doors and her chest of drawers stood caddy-cornered in another corner, with her television and DVD player on top of it.

The hardest part of preparing Ella's room being done, he began looking through the boxes of her things, dividing the boxes into sections of clothing, knick-knacks, cosmetics, and various other items.

Nina came in to the room then, and hugged him close. "It's time for you to go downstairs and have a late supper. I'll take care of the rest. Decorating is my forte you know," she teased.

Jeff chuckled, and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I guess I could go eat a quick sandwich and then come back up and help."

"Nope, I have a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and my famous roasted green beans and tomatoes for you in the oven," Nina said. "Take your time and eat. And then if you still feel like helping, you can help unpack her stuff, and I'll get the decorating done."

"Okay, okay," Jeff relented, kissing his wife quickly. "I'll go eat and then come back up."

Nina chuckled and then shooed him away as she began working.

A couple hours later, she had managed to get Ella's clothes all put away, her makeup was displayed on her vanity, her bed was made up with the lavender bed set, and lilac and cream draperies were hung on the windows. Nina continued with the decorating after everything was unpacked. She spotted Ella's decorative bed pillows in a box by the bed and fluffed them before situating them at the head of the bed.

She went to the large hall closet then, to get the wallpaper border for the room and grabbed the small ladder as well. She also spotted some clear, indoor Christmas lights, which she thought would look lovely hung around the canopy of Ella's bed. Within another couple of hours, Nina had the room completely ready for her niece. She gazed at her handiwork and smiled softly. Then, remembering that Jeff said he would be back up after eating, she began to worry he had over-worked himself to the point of illness.

She bounded down the stairs to find him, but didn't have far to go. Within seconds, she found him asleep on the sofa, an empty dinner plate in his lap. Smiling at her husband's sleeping form, she quietly took the plate and headed to the kitchen to load it into the dishwasher. Then she went back to Jeff and gently nudged him awake.

"Baby," she whispered, brushing some of his pale blond hair off his forehead.

Jeff woke slowly, grogginess evident in his bright blue eyes. "Hon—what time is it?"

Nina chuckled, "It's about two in the morning. I'm done with Ella's room. Do you want to see?"

"There was still so much to finish. How in the world did you do it," he asked, rising up from the sofa and following her up the stairs.

"I told you…Decorating's my forte," she smiled, her brown eyes lighting up.

They reached Ella's bedroom then, and Jeff gaped at the transformation. The room had shown potential to begin with, but now as he saw all the furnishings and the elegant touches Nina made, Jeff knew the room would be just the refuge Ella needed to escape in.

"It's…amazing," Jeff uttered. "Even better than I imagined."

"Thank you," Nina smiled happily at his reaction. "Though you had a hand in it too, you know. The caddy-corned shelves and chest look really great. You have a knack for situating furniture."

"Thanks, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I think she'll love this room once she's able to move past all that's happened," Nina said, reaching over and hugging Jeff. She looked up at him, "Ella really needs a beautiful place where she can go and try to forget the bad things. A place where she feels safe, and secure. Somewhere that looks like a princess' chamber from one of her favorite fairytales when she was little."

Jeff smiled at her, "Have I told you what an amazing woman you are?" He felt so lucky to have married a woman with such a big heart—a woman who was more than willing to take in a teenage girl, whom was of no legitimate relation to her, and love her like a blood niece.

Almost as if she had read Jeff's thoughts, Nina spoke softly, "Well, she's my niece too—blood or no blood." She smiled at him in return and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I love you."

"And I love _you_," Jeff whispered, kissing her back and brushing a wavy lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"You should get to bed and get some sleep," she told him. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, the room's finished, thanks to you, and it's pretty late. Why don't we both get to bed?"

Nina could not stop the girlish giggle erupting from her lips as she caught the look of anticipation in his eyes.

"Well, I'd redecorate a room _every_ night if it meant you'd look at me like that."

"Come here darlin'," Jeff teased with his southern drawl. "I wanna do a lot more than just look at ya," he said, as he tugged her toward their bedroom.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Joe pulled his rental onto the road that led to the Jarrett mansion the following morning. He could see some yellow crime scene tape still clinging to a tree near the site of the murders, and glanced at Ella. She stared down at the pair of white wooden crosses and pink roses she bought at a flower shop in town. She'd gotten them as a memorial, planning to place the crosses by the road where they died, and leaving the roses with them. She intended to go to her parents' graves later in the day and spend time with them—with or without Jeff's, or Joe's, permission. She had waited long enough to say goodbye to them. And it was important for her to go by herself.

"Are you okay," Joe asked, as he slowly coasted down the winding road.

Ella looked at him and nodded silently. He could see the shadows under her eyes had grown even darker despite the makeup she wore.

"Ella, honey, how much longer will you deprive yourself-"

"Stop," she exclaimed, tugging at her seat-belt. "Joe, please—stop the car!"

Joe slowed down and pulled the car to a stop, unsure of whether she was anticipating what he was going to say and was desperate to shut him up, or if she had seen something. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"This is it," Ella spoke softly as she opened the door and hurried out of the car. Joe got out and followed her to the side of the road. "They died here, I know it." She looked down at the ground and knelt down. "This is where Daddy fell," Ella recalled in a whisper, patting the ground. "And Mama was in the car—not very far from Daddy." She jabbed each of the crosses into the earth then, and using a rock, tapped it further into the ground. Then she placed the two roses in front of the memorial. Shakily, she stood to her feet and felt Joe's arm settle around her shoulders.

"As soon as Jeff feels it's safe, I'll take you to their graves," he promised her.

Ella managed a wan smile, "Thank you." Truthfully, she felt guilty about her plans to go to the gravesite behind her uncle's back, as well as Joe's, but it was something she just had to do. And nothing would change her mind.

He kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome, honey. Now, speaking of safety, how about we get you home?"

She nodded and allowed Joe to lead her back to the car. Then seconds later, they were heading further down the road and Ella spotted her 1968 Ford Mustang GT convertible in the large circle driveway. The car had been her sixteenth birthday gift from her parents only months before. The Robertses had surprised her with it at her Sweet Sixteen party.

_Ella unwrapped a tiny gift box and found a turquoise toy car inside—a replica of the 1968 mustang convertibles which she loved so much. Puzzled at finding a child's toy as a gift for herself, she looked up at her mother, "What's this?"_

"_Well, you don't think we could fit the actual car in the house, did you," her mother teased._

_For an instant, Ella froze. "No way," she finally managed to whisper. "You're messing with me—you have to be!"_

_Andrea chuckled, while Nathan replied, "Nope. Go to the garage."_

"_Oh, my God," Ella squealed, hurrying through her large crowd of friends—who all followed close behind—and ran for the kitchen where the entry to the garage was located. Immediately flinging the door open, she found her dream car parked next to one of the family cars. Her friends gasped at the beauty of the classic car._

_It was custom-painted a deep turquoise color with a thick, white, double sport stripe down the center of the hood. ____With the top down__, Ella could see cream-colored, leather upholstered seats. "Oh, my gosh! It even has the original two-spoke steering wheel!" She hurried up to it and opened the door. "Can I sit in it?"_

"_Even better," Nathan grinned, holding up a set of keys. "Start her up." _

"_I can't believe this," Ella giggled as she caught the keys her father tossed to her. She carefully placed the key__ in the ignition and paused in anticipation before turning it. The engine rumbled to life and purred. "I love that sound," she sighed dreamily, running her hand over the smooth dashboard. She honked the horn and giggled again. She killed the car and then jumped out, hugging her parents closely, "I can't thank you enough! I love you!"_

"_You're very welcome, baby," Nathan said, hugging his daughter in return. _

"_We're so happy you love it," Andrea smiled, also returning the hug._

"_Hey, can I bum a ride to school Monday," one of Ella's school friends joked__._

"Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her daydream, and turned to see Joe staring at her with concern on his face. He'd parked and killed the car behind the mustang.

"Y-yeah—I was just…remembering something…"

"You were staring at this mustang. Did it belong to your parents?"

Ella shook her head, "No, it's mine."

"Wow, you own a classic mustang?"

"Yes. Classic mustangs are my favorite type of car. I'm most partial to the '68s. So Mom and Daddy bought me this '68 Ford Mustang GT convertible for my sixteenth birthday a few months ago."

"Oh."

Joe knew she must have been remembering the day she received it. It hurt to know she would never be able to look at one of the things she had loved in life, and forever have the gift marred by a terrible memory.

"Well, it's a beauty. Maybe when things calm down, you could take me for a ride in it. Maybe go for a picnic or something," he said, hoping he could help her keep the car associated with happy times.

"I'd love that," she said, taking his hand.

"It's a date then," he winked at her.

"We're doing things a little out of order, aren't we?"

"What do ya mean," he asked.

"Well, we fell in love, but haven't even gotten to go on a date yet," she told him.

"Don't you worry about that. There'll be _plenty_ of dates," he said, kissing her hand. "Now, what do you say we get you inside and let you rest a while?"

She nodded as Joe exited the car, and hurried around to her side to help her out. Then they were heading toward the mansion's large entryway. The doorbell chimed loudly as he pressed the button in. A few seconds later, Nina opened the large door and ushered them inside.

"Come in, come in," she smiled gently, and hugged Ella close. "How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Aunt Nina," Ella said softly, hugging her aunt back.

"You look exhausted. Why don't I show you up to your room, and you could take a nap?"

Ella nodded, but Joe knew better.

Jeff entered the room then, and tugged her into his arms. "Sorry I wasn't able to greet you right away, sugar. I was on the phone with Dixie."

"Is everything okay," Joe asked. Jeff nodded, "Yeah…She's starting to need you for some shows. I asked her if it would be okay for you to have another day or two to help Ella get adjusted before you do some shows. If it's okay with you, of course."

Joe nodded instantly, "I'm totally fine with that. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Jeff smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." He looked at his niece then, "How are you feeling, pumpkin?"

"I'm fine," she told him. But her actions told another story as she sleepily rubbed at her eyes.

"Breakfast is going to be in a while, Jeff," Nina said. "Ella looks exhausted. Why don't we let her get a nap first? And then we can talk over breakfast."

"Yeah, of course. Good idea. Why don't you go up to your room and get some rest," Jeff suggested to Ella. "Joe said you've been having trouble with sleep."

She nodded apprehensively, "Y-yeah, I have. But I don't really feel like taking a nap."

"Well, why don't you just lie down for a bit, and I'll come up in a few minutes after I've talked to Jeff," Joe tried broaching the subject from another angle.

Ella nodded, "Okay."

The two men watched as she then allowed Nina to lead her upstairs.

"Is she okay," Jeff asked, when they were out of earshot.

"Do you have the decaf coffee," Joe asked, ignoring the question. Before Jeff could even answer, he was already heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jeff said, hearing the urgency in the Samoan's voice. "But we only have instant for the moment."

"Okay," Joe said. "That'll work. What about those tonics you were talking about? Did you have time to pick one of those up?"

"Yeah," Jeff answered. "You want to take her some coffee up?"

Joe nodded as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began heating some water in the microwave for the coffee. "Yeah, I do. But it's gonna have to be more than a subtle drowsiness," he said. "Do you have some Benedryl? That stuff would knock out _anyone_. I know from experience," he managed a light chuckle.

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, I remember. You had an allergy attack from those wildflowers that Taylor got backstage from her boyfriend. You took a couple Benedryl, and the next thing I know, you nearly missed your match because you were passed out in the locker room."

Nina walked back into the kitchen chuckling then, "Are you two talking about the Joe-Benedryl Debacle?"

"The Joe-Benedryl _Humiliation_, you mean. And don't remind me," the young wrestler grumbled with a smirk as he got the coffee cup out of the microwave and began adding some coffee to the steaming hot water. Jeff went to get the allergy medicine and sleep tonic then, and Joe turned to Nina. "How's she doing up there?"

"She's sitting up in bed. Waiting for you. Determined not to fall asleep," she sighed. "I can't imagine what she goes through every time she closes her eyes."

"I know. But she's _got_ to sleep."

Nina nodded and started to reply, but Jeff returned with the allergy pills and sleep tonic. Then Joe was breaking open a couple of capsules and emptying the white powder into the coffee. Jeff added a large dose of the tonic as well.

"It's flavorless so she shouldn't suspect anything," he said. "Has she been drinking it with creamer?"

Joe shook his head, "Nope, strait black. I'll take it up to her. Hopefully she'll be asleep soon," Joe said quietly as he headed for the stairs.

"She's in the last room on the left," Nina called after him.

He hurried through the living room and across the foyer to the stairway. He took the steps two at a time, and went to the room that Nina directed him to. Knocking on the door, he called softly, "Ella?"

"Yes?"

He took that as invitation to go in, and opened the door, finding her huddled on the bed. Her head rested on her knees.

"Hey, baby girl. I brought you some coffee," he said as he entered the room.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said smiling slightly and rubbed at her temples. "I was beginning to have caffeine withdrawals I think."

Joe could not let himself smile back as he handed her the cup. He felt horrible about lying to her. He did not like it; not at all. But, it was for her own good.

Ella gulped the hot coffee down as quickly as she could and then Joe sat the cup down on her bedside table.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said softly, looking down at her hands.

"You're welcome," he said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "Do you want anymore? Or do you need something else?"

She shook her head, "Not right now. But would you mind if I took a bath and was alone for a while? I just kind of want to get used to my new surroundings."

"You won't try to eat some breakfast?"

"I'll try to eat at lunch," Ella assured him. "I've never been big on eating breakfast."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly. "Just—uh—come down when you're ready."

"Okay. I will," Ella smiled softly at him.

It was that smile which brought Joe down on to the bed beside her, and had him pulling her into his embrace. "Before I go—are you doing okay," he asked. "I mean, _really_—are you all right?"

Ella thought carefully on her reply before answering, "I'm not…really what you would call 'all right', but when I'm with you…you take some of the pain away."

Joe pulled her closer. "Honey, I wish I could take it _all_ away."

"Just caring that much is enough for me, Joe," she whispered, reaching up and stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. She smiled, and for the first time since New Year's Eve, he saw the smile reach her eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, pressing his mouth against hers in a tender kiss.

"I love you too," Ella said, a blush creeping to her face. "From the first moment I saw you. I looked into your eyes and I knew—even then—you'd be someone special in my life. I just didn't realize _how_ special, till I was older."

"I've known I loved you for a while," he admitted, shyness overcoming him for the first time in his life.

"Yes, I'm sure a month _was_ a long time to go without being able to tell me how you felt," Ella said sympathetically. She smiled then, "I'm just so happy you feel the same way about me."

Joe ran his hand nervously over his hair and spoke softly. "Actually Ella—Looking back…I think I knew it even before I saw you on New Year's Eve." He chuckled then, and pulled out the jewelry box with the pendant which he'd never gotten to give her on New Year's Eve. "I wanted to give you this at New Year's but…I just didn't find the right timing."

Ella could have sworn she saw Joe flush slightly as he slowly placed the box in her hand.

"It's a late Christmas gift," he said.

"Joe…you shouldn't have," Ella said. "I didn't get you a gift. I'm so sorry." She felt horribly guilty that he had thought of her even when they had somewhat fallen out over the years.

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Ella. Being with you is gift enough for me. I had wondered if I'd _ever_ see you again." He leaned in closer and whispered, "Besides, your kisses alone, will last me all the way to my birthday. But if you want to give me another one here and there, I wouldn't object," he teased.

She giggled, and hugged him close, stroking her fingers over the back of his neck, "You're gonna spoil me with this romantic side of yours." She felt his lips graze over her neck and a soft sigh shuddered throughout her body.

"Open your present," he smiled softly, enjoying her reaction to his attentions.

Ella nodded dazedly, and looked down at the box. She gently lifted the velvet lid and saw a sparkly, silver pendant in the shape of a sixteenth note with a rose winding up around it.

"Oh…Joe…" She was aware of a lump forming in her throat and felt incapable of speaking another word as she traced over the ornament with her finger.

"Do you like it," Joe asked, taking the box from her and gently taking the necklace out of it.

"I do. I love it. It's so...perfect," she managed to say. She then turned herself so Joe could fasten the necklace around her neck.

"This will probably sound crazy, but it's true," Joe said softly. "The last time I saw you, you were a little kid with braces, who'd just started high school. I didn't feel romantic toward you. But…you were—_are_—such a sweet person. We always hung out and could tell each other anything; how you liked school, how my training was going, our favorite books and movies, literally _everything._" He looked down at his hands and popped his knuckles. "We have a lot in common and we were such good friends. I never thought anything would develop between us. But as Jeff's New Years party neared, something nagged at me to get you a late Christmas gift. I looked at perfume stores, shoes and purses, but nothing seemed right. I came across a little jewelry store…and I was apprehensive because I was afraid that giving you jewelry would give you the wrong idea. It's confusing…I didn't think at that point anything would happen between us, but yet…I feel like part of me _did_ know. Otherwise why would I feel so compelled to buy a gift like that, for someone who was just a friend? Especially when none of us really got to celebrate Christmas this year anyway, what with work and all." He chuckled nervously, "Crazy, huh?" He glanced up to find Ella staring intently at him.

She shook her head, "No, not crazy. Not at all. I believe sometimes we can sense things coming into our lives. Maybe you just saw this coming without realizing it for what it was."

Joe shrugged, "Maybe so. I remember finding the music note pendant, and I knew it was the gift for you. I know how much you loved music and singing, so I thought I couldn't get anything more perfect for you." He paused and let out a long sigh. "The party finally came along, and I was walking up to AJ and some of our friends…I spotted Kevin hugging a girl and didn't think much of it…Kevin hugging a female was nothing new. But what got my attention was—I couldn't recognize her. She faced away from me, but I could tell she wasn't one of the Knockouts. Then AJ started pointing at her and signaling to me that she was…_you_. Then you turned, and I saw your face. That's when I really got a look at you. You weren't the same little girl anymore. You weren't a girl at all. You were a woman. You didn't wear braces anymore, you'd filled out, and you were graceful. You had—_have_—become so beautiful. I was afraid maybe you'd changed inside as well…that you'd become narcissistic. But when we started dancing and talking, I could see you were still my Ella. If anything, you seemed even more kind. You almost glowed with happiness. And that's when I realized how deeply in love with you I'd fallen." He looked at her again, surprised to find tears shining in her eyes.

"Joe…" she whispered, and wiped at a tear spilling down her cheek. "That's so…beautiful." She smiled again. "Thank you for sharing it with me." She gazed up into his face and sighed softly. "Even now, it's hard to believe this isn't a dream. I never felt pretty before. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you would finally see me in that way."

"Like I said, honey…the only reason I wasn't attracted to you years ago, is because you were only a kid. I think you need to realize for yourself you don't look like that little girl anymore. You're as beautiful outside as you are inside."

Ella smiled at him again, "Well, I got the best of both worlds where you're concerned. You're the sweetest guy ever, but strong and brave, you're loyal and devoted…and you are absolutely gorgeous."

"No," Joe shook his head, "If I was loyal, I'd never have treated you the way I did.

"I've forgiven you for that," she replied instantly and without any hesitation. "It's behind us. I don't care about it now."

He gazed into her eyes and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, "You're too good for me, Ella. I don't deserve you." Then he pressed a kiss to her mouth, brushing his lips over hers softly.

"Mmm, and did I mention you're a great kisser," Ella asked, before kissing him back.

"Oh, yeah," he teased. "How do you know? I think you may be a bit biased. Since I was your first kiss, that is."

Ella snuggled against his chest and felt his hand stroking her hair. "I don't need a comparison to know. I'll be more than happy to go through my entire life kissing no one else."

"Well, I think that can be arranged," she heard Joe whisper softly.

She froze. He sounded serious. She pulled back and gazed up at his face, seeing no humor in his black eyes. Only stark seriousness.

"W-what," she stammered. "What do you mean?"

He smiled softly at her, but the earnestness remained in his eyes. Reaching toward her thoat, he traced his finger over the necklace. "What if…we make this a promise _necklace_, instead of you wearing a promise ring," he suggested, taking her hand in his.

"Promise—? You mean—" She was almost afraid to say what she was thinking. "You mean like…a-a promise necklace…as in—the promise of…"

"Loving no one but you. Thinking about no one but you when I'm on the road. Wishing every moment I'm away from you, that you were with me. And, the promise of asking you to marry me as soon as you turn eighteen," Joe finished for her with a flash of his dimples. "Yes. That's _exactly_ what I mean. As long as it's what you want," he clarified.

"Oh, my God. Joe…" Shock was on her face, while tears mixed with sheer hope in her eyes.

"Okay, I really hope that's a reaction of happiness," he chuckled.

Ella nodded frantically and threw her arms around him. "Oh, my God," she exclaimed again. "Yes, yes it's happiness!"

She felt Joe pull her closer and nuzzle her neck.

"So it's official," he said softly, trailing his lips up to her jaw, "We're engaged, to be engaged."

"I love the sound of that," she said contentedly. Her voice was thick with tears as she pulled back to look him in the face. "But, what if—"

Joe chuckled and shook his head as he placed his finger over her lips. "Oh, Ella… What am I going to do with you," he whispered. "There are no 'what ifs' for us. We're in love with each other. That's all we need to know."

In the next moment, he closed the small gap between them and brushed a feather light kiss to her mouth. Bound and determined to kill any doubts she had of his love for her, he teased her lips with his own.

Ella felt her senses come alive as Joe dipped his head to kiss her. She felt his lips trace lightly over her mouth. Her breath trembled as he continued kissing her. His mouth slanted over hers and applied a final bit of pressure as he broke the kiss.

"Now do you have any more doubts," Joe whispered, staring into her eyes.

She could manufacture no sound. The only thing she could manage to do was shake her head.

"Okay, then," he smiled. "I'm going to leave you alone for a bit because I think we need a little space." At seeing the dazed confusion on her face, he elaborated, "I'm afraid it's getting harder and harder to stop kissing you. I don't want to risk pushing you too far."

"Oh, I see," Ella said softly, nodding. "Good idea," she chuckled.

"Get some rest," Joe told her, kissing her forehead. "I'll come check on you a little later."

With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Will be posting Chapters 14-27. And that's all I have written so far, so after Chapter 27, it will all be new chapters! Although I will begin alternating chapters of this and Tweet of Fate. And since I've worked quite a bit on this, Tweet of Fate will probably be next, as long as my muses cooperate, lol. Hope these chapters are enjoyed! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Joe headed downstairs a few minutes later, after stopping into a guest bathroom and taking some deep breaths to calm his thudding heart. Ella just had that effect on him. He didn't want to go downstairs and meet Jeff with a flushed and heated face—especially after having been with Ella in her room—so he splashed some cold water onto his skin and gently blotted it dry.

Once he reached the dining room he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and frying eggs coming from the kitchen. He smiled at Nina and Jeff and then noticed AJ sitting at the large dining table.

"Hey Joe," AJ greeted cautiously, giving Joe a little wave. "How's it going?"

"As good as can be expected," Joe replied, sitting down next to him. "What brings you back out here?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure there's nothing else I can do to help a little before I get back on the road," AJ answered. "Plus, I wanted to check in on Ella before I leave too."

Joe felt a pang of jealousy and fought the urge to shove AJ's face into his plate of pancakes. Before he could act on that notion, however, Jeff spoke.

"Did Ella drink the coffee?" He sat down at the table with his food, obviously trying to change the subject. He had apparently detected the hostility in Joe's eyes when AJ mentioned his niece.

"Yeah," Joe answered. He smiled up at Nina in thanks as she entered the room and placed a plate of pancakes and eggs before him. "It's either not working on her yet, or she's fighting it."

Jeff drawled a curse, "What in the world will it take to get her to sleep?"

Joe shook his head, "I don't know. Let's just wait and see if the coffee takes effect, and we'll go from there."

"She didn't want to come down and eat a little," Nina asked, as she too sat down at the table.

Joe shook his head. "She said she wanted to take a bath and be by herself for a while."

"She's going to have to start eating too," Jeff said. "But we'll work on one thing at a time. It's more important for her to sleep at the moment."

The doorbell chimed then, and Nina got up to go answer the door.

"Anyway, I'll check on her after breakfast," Joe said, taking a bite of pancake.

"You could be worried over nothing," AJ interjected. "She may already be asleep while we're—"

He was interrupted by Nina's frantic voice and numerous footsteps hurrying for the dining room.

"Jeff," Nina rushed into the room, breathless. Her eyes were wide in fright, and tears already streamed down her face. "Detective Smith and Yandell are here," she said as the men stepped in behind her. Her panic was etched on her youthful face. "They have new information. Ella—it's not over! Fournier will be coming for her! He's not going to give up!"

Jeff and Joe shot to their feet in a matter of a second's notice, "What are you talking about," Jeff demanded, glaring at the two detectives. He held his sobbing wife and tried to comfort her as the cops began to explain the situation's turn of events.

Joe didn't stay to listen. He darted across the room and flew for the stairs in the next instant.

"Ella," he called once he reached the second story. He ran down the hall and threw open her door, suddenly frantic with the need to have her in his sights.

He bit off a curse upon glancing around the bedroom.

It was empty.

He ran in to see if she was in the bathroom, but the bathroom's door was open.

And Ella wasn't anywhere in sight.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella ran into the snowy woods as quickly as she could, determination in her eyes. In search of her parents' resting place, she hurried deeper into the forest. Jeff had explained days ago about the clearing he'd made in the center of the woods on his property. Nathan and Andrea Roberts were buried there with a beautiful memorial and joint headstone.

Ella had no way of knowing how much time she would have before Joe or Jeff realized she was missing, so she'd quickly grabbed her coat, and worked out a plan to leave the house once Joe left her bedroom. Opening the French doors, she immediately noticed snow once again floating to the ground.

Dreading the freezing temperature, but resolved to do what she had to do, she discovered the rose trellis next to her balcony. Knowing she did not have any other options, she hurriedly—but cautiously—scrambled over the balcony's railing and sidestepped her way to the trellis. Careful to not injure herself further, she managed to climb down to the ground by carefully placing her feet in the openings on the web-like framework.

Now, as Ella wandered through the wooded area, she realized with dread that she should make haste. A heavy drowsiness was settling over her like a dark storm cloud, and she knew it wasn't safe to be so far from home. The last thing she wanted was to finally pass out from exhaustion—which she knew was inevitable at the rate she was going—and for no one to even realize she wasn't in her room. Let alone the worry of freezing to death from the icy temperatures.

"God, please help me find them and say goodbye to them by myself," she prayed. "Then Joe or Uncle Jeff, or Aunt Nina can come with me to visit them from then on if they want. Just please…please, let me see them alone, just once."

She could not explain her reasoning other than the fact she had been alone with her parents when they died, with the exception of the monsters that killed them. And since they had shared the horror of that night, she needed what she said to her parents to be between only the three of them.

Feeling even sleepier, she stopped a minute to take some deep breaths, hoping the cold air would shock her lungs and help to wake her a little. She looked up and saw she'd finally reached an area where she could see through the denseness of the trees. It looked as though the clearing was just beyond them. Suspecting she had reached her destination, she weaved her way through the timber and saw the clearing was indeed the grave-site.

The graves lay side by side, decorated with several pots of poinsettias. They both shared a monumental, heart-shaped granite headstone. In the center of it, was a glassed-in portrait of her parents' wedding day. They were in each other's arms smiling blissfully into the camera.

Beneath the headstone, were the beautifully engraved words:

_Goodbye to a loving mother and father, a cherished sister and brother, an amazing aunt and uncle. While their lives were short on this earth, they will never be forgotten. Loved by all who knew them, they will be dearly missed, but will live on in our hearts forever._

"Oh my God…it's perfect," Ella whispered, lightly brushing some snow off the top of the headstone. Tears burned her eyes as the surreal surroundings of the situation finally hit home. "I can't believe you're both gone…forever." She wiped tears away with her already cold fingers. "I want you to know I love you both so much. I never even got to tell you that one last time. It all happened so fast." She took a shuddering breath and wiped more tears from her eyes. "As much as I love my family and friends, and as much as I love Joe…this pain is almost more than I can bear. Knowing you died, evidently because of me…" A sob ripped from her then and echoed throughout the trees. "Why," she screamed toward the sky. "Why did they have to leave me? I need them so much!" Exhausted from her emotional outburst, she collapsed to the ground between the graves and covered her face with her hands, sobbing in earnest. "I just want them back. Please, God…let this be a nightmare. Please give them back to me." She felt herself falling back against the tombstone and told herself she would just close her eyes for a moment. She shivered as she felt snow soaking through her jeans, and fresh falling snow clung to her face.

"_**Sweetheart, get out of here, now**_!"

Ella's head shot up.

"Mama," she whispered, gingerly climbing to her feet. Despite her shock at hearing her mother's voice, she still felt so sluggish and sleepy.

"_**Ella, take the note to Jeff**_! _**Leave NOW**_!"

Clear as a bell, she heard her father's voice next.

"Oh, God…I'm asleep…" Ella uttered, smacking at her face. Thinking her chronic nightmare had taken on a new aspect, she grabbed some snow and threw the slushy ice on her face, intending to shock herself awake. She remained where she was, with no acknowledgment of leaving her dream, and coming back to reality. "I _am_ awake," she realized out loud. At that precise moment, her eyes fell on a card propped up against one of the baskets of poinsettias. It looked like a typical sympathy card, but she wondered why it would be left at the graves instead of being sent to her or her family. She grabbed the card and opened it up.

Her breathing became erratic as she read the boldly typed text.

**Go with my employee. You wouldn't want one of your loved ones to have an unfortunate accident…would you?**

"No…" she whispered.

"_**Baby, another of Fournier's men is close. RUN**_!"

At that moment, Ella heard a loud snap not too far away from her; the sound of cracking limbs.

She did not take time to wonder how she was hearing the voices of her mother and father. She just knew she needed to heed the warning and get back to the mansion. Bolting, she shoved the card securely into her jeans pocket as she ran for home. She ducked through the trees, trying to keep the assailant from seeing her. She thought she was moving quickly and getting closer to home when she passed by her parents graves again.

"Oh, no," she panted from her exertion and weakly collapsed onto her bottom. "Circles…I'm going in circles." She had not been in the woods since she was a kid, and evidently lost her—at one time—impeccable sense of direction.

"It's the end of the line, girl."

Ella looked over her shoulder, fear darkening her eyes. She saw a thin, wiry man with long red hair slicked back in a ponytail. He stood merely ten feet away with what appeared to be a dart gun in his hand. She began blindly feeling along the ground beside her, praying she would find something to use as a weapon. Her hand closed over a fist-sized rock and she grasped it tightly, hiding it from the man's view.

She tried to calm herself as she thought of a plan, "What do you want with me?"

The man smiled slightly and held out some handcuffs, "We can do this the easy way or the easier way," he told her. "Either you wear these cuffs and come with me, or I shoot you full of sodium pentathol. Makes me no difference, girl."

Ella could feel the blood drain from her head. Fighting to stay conscious, she forced herself to breathe deeply. "You work for Fournier, don't you," she asked, stalling for time to think.

"ELLA!"

"Ella—baby, call out to us!"

"Where are you?!"

She heard the voices of her uncle, Joe, and AJ calling for her. They sounded angry or frightened, she couldn't figure out which. Maybe both. Either way, she couldn't have been more relieved to hear them. She could also hear a couple other male voices yelling for her. She tried to bluff a triumphant smirk, "They'll have guns."

The man grinned back at her and opened up his coat, pulling out a gun of his own.

Ella did not have to fake the fear that crossed her face. But she had no intentions of going with the man, or of him hurting any of her loved ones. "I'll go with you willingly. But…"

"But what?"

"I-I've hurt my ankle. I n-need some help walking."

The man puffed out a sigh, obviously irritated. "Fine. I'll carry you."

Ella watched as the man walked toward her, and felt fear mount in the pit of her stomach like a chunk of lead.

_Lord_, _please help me_.

Her hand tightened around the rock till her fingers ached. As the man bent down to lift her up, she quickly brought the large stone up, and aimed it for his head. He somehow sensed her intent however, and dodged away from the blow. Still, he did not move fast enough, and she cracked the rock onto his shoulder. The man cried out in a mixture of pain and fury, reflexively firing his gun off as he fell to his knees. Luckily, it was aimed toward the sky, and posed no threat.

Ella took advantage of her adrenaline rush, and scrambled over to the man with the hopes of grabbing his gun; at the very least the tranquilizer gun. She reared back and kicked him in the ribs and then stepped down roughly on the hand that held the gun, digging the heel of her boot into his wrist deliberately. At the very audible crunching of bones, the man growled in a mixture of pain and rage. Then he used his free arm to sweep Ella's legs out from under her. She screamed as she fell backward onto the cold ground. The man lunged on top of her and gave her a hard smack across the face with his uninjured hand. Ella grunted from the pain of the hit, but fought to keep a level head. Drawing her fist back, she punched him in the eye. When that did not do much to faze him, she drove the heel of her hand into his nose. This did get his attention. He hastily he rolled off of her, howling in pain. Heady from the success of her fight, Ella snatched the gun from him and shakily stood to her feet, pointing the firearm at him.

"Where is Fournier?"

"Ohhh," the man groaned rising to his feet, "Now you've gone and done it, you little brat."

Ella pointed the gun downward at the man's left foot and fired. A second later the man screeched and grabbed his foot.

"The next time, I aim for your knee," she said, venom thick in her voice. "Now, where is Fournier? And what exactly does he want?"

"I'll never tell you. Nothing you do to me can ever match the torture he'd put me through for telling."

Ella fired again, and the man fell to the ground holding on to his knee and sobbing. "Are you sure about that," she asked, feeling exhilarated from the amount of power she suddenly held. "I may have not been able to save my parents, but so help me, I WILL _keep the rest of my family safe."_

The man looked up into her face, and saw the teenager in a new light. She had pure malice etched across her pretty features as she stalked toward him. There was an icy contempt in her blue eyes despite the tears shining in them. She stared down at him and aimed the gun a bit higher than her last target.

How about I shoot your femoral artery next? You'd be dead in a couple of minutes."

"Go ahead," the man shouted, angry that he was bested by a female. Let alone an innocent female teenager.

"What does he want with me? A ransom? TELL ME," Ella screamed back. Losing her temper, she drew her leg back and kicked him in the stomach. "WHY DID HE KILL MY PARENTS?" As he groaned in more pain, she placed the heel of her boot firmly over the man's throat and pressed down hard. "Tell me or I swear I will give you a very unnecessary tracheotomy."

Suddenly, Ella felt the gun fly out of her hands, and then she was lifted swiftly and smoothly into the air by a pair of strong arms. In the next instant, she came down to the ground on her feet, and was tucked securely against a large body. Her instinct to fight kicked in again and she drew back her fist, preparing to punch her newest attacker. Her fist was caught securely in a larger hand before her punch could connect, and her gaze shot upward to find Joe glaring down at her. AJ stood beside him with a look of concern on his face.

"What do you think you're doing out here," Joe growled angrily at her.

She struggled against him, "Let go of me! He knows where Fournier is!"

"Ella," Joe yelled. "Stop it!"

She found herself wanting to lash back at Joe's harsh, scolding tone, but she knew he was only angry due to her having worried him. Her eyes caught movement over Joe's and AJ's shoulders, and her gaze shifted to the attacker behind them. The man had somehow crawled over to the fallen gun, and grabbed it up, aiming the firearm toward Joe's back. Then she watched in horror as AJ dove toward the culprit, preparing to take him to the ground. "AJ—NO," she screamed. At the same moment, she realized she had to get Joe out of harm's way. She was frightened for AJ, but she had to save Joe.

Later, she would not remember how she reacted so quickly nor would she figure out how she instantly knew what to do, she was just thankful she had.

Her first reaction was to try and turn Joe so she took the bullet instead of him, but she knew his strength was too much for her to achieve such a maneuver. Instead, she hooked her leg around one of his and used his own leverage against him. With a fairly strong shove and using her leg to yank his from under him, she managed to take him to the ground just as a shot sounded off. She screamed in fear, and clung to Joe, trying to shelter him as much as possible.

Terrified she would find AJ lying motionless on the ground, she glanced over at him. But he wasn't lying down. He was yanking the attacker to his feet and shoving him hard against a tree.

"Joe…Ella…Are you all right," he demanded, not taking his eyes off the man for one second.

The shock wore off from what Ella had just done, and Joe quickly but gently nudged her off of him. Then he jumped to his feet and ran at the attacker, who then began struggling against AJ's hold. Apparently, the sight of the large, angry Samoan flying toward him was enough to make him want to drop his assignment all together.

Dazed from the past few seconds' events, Ella stood shakily to her feet and watched as Joe dragged the man away from AJ by his collar and landed a punch to his face. A stream of expletives blasted from his mouth as he attacked the man.

"Joe…" she uttered softly. She had never seen such fury on his face before. He of course always appeared angry during TNA Impact, but that was just acting. She truly believed Joe wished to kill the man.

"AJ, get Ella out of here," he said calmly. "Go find Jeff."

"N-no," Ella said. "I'm not going-"

"LEAVE!"

She jumped back from the rage in his voice but stood her ground, knowing it wasn't really her he was angry at. She watched then as Joe slammed the attacker's head into a tree, knocking him out cold. Then he turned around and advanced on her. The look on his face was enough to chill her blood. She stepped backward until her back bumped into a tree trunk.

AJ looked uneasy. He knew Joe would never hurt Ella, but he didn't like the look on his friend's face either.

"Please," tears of remorse filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry-"

She cried out softly as Joe pinned her gently but firmly against the tree. From a slight distance, they could hear Jeff's and the other men's voices heading their way.

"Joe…" she heard AJ say softly. "Take it easy."

"What were you thinking, coming out here by yourself," Joe demanded, ignoring AJ. Determined to get his point across to her, his black eyes burned into hers. "Do you realize what could have happened? Do you know how terrified I was when…" He halted his words, not ready to reveal the cops' news to her yet. "…W-when I couldn't find you?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Joe," she whispered. "Please…let go of me. You're s-scaring me."

Instantly, his hold loosened. As angry as he felt, the last thing he wanted was for her to fear him.

"Don't you EVER," he enunciated, "try to shield me again. Never try to take a bullet, hit, blade—or anything else—for me, ever again. Do you understand me Ella Roberts?"

"No," she nearly shouted, sudden anger creasing her forehead. "No, I don't, Joe. I won't watch you get killed. I'd rather die myself! If you leave me, it'll be because you want to—not due to something I can prevent."

"Ella," Joe said through clenched teeth. "I can't lose you—"

"And I can't lose you!"

"Guys," AJ cut in. "Please stop. This guy is gonna wake up soon. We need to find the cops and let them handle him."

"Cops," Ella asked. "What's going on?"

Joe glared at AJ. "Nothing. They're just here to update on your case." He did not get to hear the details of the actual reason they had paid the Jarretts a visit, but he knew it was to, indeed, update about Fournier, as well as Ella's case.

"What did they say?"

"I don't know everything yet," Joe answered curtly. "I was busy trying to find you. But they did tell us Fournier isn't going to give up on you. And I'd say their right," he snapped, gesturing to the unconscious man on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she managed a shaky whisper. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just really needed to see my parents."

"And I told you I'd take you to see them when it's safe."

"But, Joe," she cried, "You don't understand. I needed to see them by myself! Except for those monsters, I was the only one with them when they died! I needed to say goodbye to them, alone."

For an instant, Joe's expression softened. He could understand her need. But it did not change the fact that Fournier was still after her.

Ella's adrenaline rush came to a swift end as her legs nearly buckled. She caught herself and leaned against the tree behind her to keep from falling.

Joe glanced over at AJ, "Could you take her back? I need to stay with this guy and make sure he doesn't wake up and leave."

"Sure," AJ replied, moving toward Ella. "I'll find Jeff or the cops and let them know you're here."

Joe nodded.

With that, AJ stooped and lifted Ella up into his arms.

"AJ, I can walk," Ella said, barely stifling a yawn.

"No, darlin', you can't either," the southerner drawled. "You're about to drop. And besides, that boyfriend of yours would let loose with his wrath if I let you walk all the way back to the house."

As if he'd sensed their conversation, Joe called out, "Ella, you better be resting on your bed when I get back."

AJ continued on the way back to the house, and within minutes, crossed paths with Jeff and the two detectives.

"What's happened," Jeff demanded, seeing AJ carrying his exhausted niece.

"Fournier sent someone to grab Ella," AJ answered. "Joe's keeping an eye on him back there," he motioned with his head.

The detectives hurried ahead to arrest the attacker.

"Ella—honey, are you okay," Jeff asked, turning Ella's face to his.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Just so sleepy." She rubbed underneath her eyes. "I really need some coffee."

"Get her inside, and see if Nina can fix her a cup," Jeff told AJ. "I'm going to go find Joe."

AJ nodded and continued walking for the house as Jeff headed deeper into the woods.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Nina came downstairs to join the men in the dining room, and prepared the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot for everyone.

"How's Ella," Joe asked, sitting down at the table with his friends and the detectives. He'd grown angry at himself for directing his frustration toward her earlier.

"Ella's okay," Nina said, patting his shoulder. "She's trying to calm down right now. She was so frightened I took her another doctored cup of coffee. Hopefully, the extra dose of tonic will kick in and finally help her sleep."

"I'm sure I didn't help her feel calm," Joe said, shaking his head. "I need to apologize to her. God, I can't believe I treated her like that—again. I just can't handle seeing her in danger, and I guess I tend to take my frustrations out on her."

"Well, she does need to know she can't just go off wandering by herself right now," Jeff said, trying to reassure Joe. "It's not fair for her, but it's how it has to be right now. Besides," he drawled, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. "Couples argue. Ain't no way around that."

Joe felt his face burn at Jeff's words. He knew his feelings for Ella were obvious, but he wasn't used to the idea of their relationship being discussed so openly. Up till a few hours ago, only he and Ella talked about their relationship. It felt strange to hear her uncle mention it so nonchalantly. Before he could open his mouth to reply, he saw Jeff's mental gears turning, almost as if the older wrestler had something to talk about, but didn't know how to broach the subject. He didn't have a chance to question Jeff on what he was thinking before Nina changed the subject.

"So, what happened to the guy out in the woods?"

Detective Smith took the opportunity to answer, "We cuffed him, read him his rights, and called a unit to come out—along with an ambulance—to take him to the hospital."

"Hospital," Nina questioned.

Detective Smith nodded and the corner of his mouth twitched as though he were fighting a smile. "Yes. Ella managed to break his hand, a couple ribs, and his clavicle. She also shot him in the foot and knee."

"What?!"

Jeff nearly choked on a sip of his coffee.

Joe chuckled, "Well…I didn't even manage to break his nose?"

"We'd have gladly taken him in and booked him ourselves, but he's going to remain in the hospital for a while, at first. Plus, we still have things we need to discuss with all of you," Detective Yandell somberly interjected. "However, we will be talking to him soon."

Jeff cleared his throat, "You said this wasn't over. What can you tell us?" He looked over at Nina then, thinking of their young daughters. "Wait…where's Jennifer and Kayla? I don't think they should hear any of this. It would scare them."

"While you were all outside, I got them some breakfast and had them to eat in the den," she answered. "I told them to eat and watch some TV while the grown-ups talk."

Jeff nodded as he rubbed a hand down his face. Joe could see the stress wearing on him and wondered how much more the older man could handle.

Detective Smith pulled a photograph out of a large envelope and showed it to the Jarretts. Joe looked over at the picture as well and saw a mug shot of a man with blond hair and light blue eyes. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, and had a very belligerent smirk on his face. Somehow Joe knew what the detective would say next.

"The DNA in the blood we found matched the DNA of this man. He's the one who's after Ella. And your brother-in-law was right. His name is Jacques Fournier."

"Should we know him," Nina asked, looking at her husband. "He doesn't look familiar."

"Most likely not," Detective Yandell answered. "He only had connections to the Robertses as far as our records show."

"He's French, right," Joe asked.

"Correct," Smith replied.

"Why doesn't he have even just a slight French accent then? The man I saw trying to kidnap Ella had no accent at all."

"He probably took precautions with his appearance and voice. He's very fluent in both English and French. He can completely lose his native accent if he chooses to." Detective Yandell sighed and ran a hand over his dark hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Jarrett, I'm not going to lie to you. He's a bad guy. Really bad."

"Who is he," Jeff asked. "I mean…what did he do? Why did my family get mixed up with him?"

"He wasn't always bad. Fournier was a normal guy at one time," Detective Smith began. "He had a wife and a baby on the way a few years ago. And one day while she was pregnant, his wife got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit her. And that's when Fournier lost his mind completely."

"What happened," Nina asked. "I assume his wife died."

The detective nodded, "Yes, and the unborn child too. They were going to have a little boy."

"What happened with Fournier after she died," Jeff asked, dreading the answer.

"She didn't die right away," Smith said. "She had a lot of internal bleeding and damage, so she was rushed to the hospital for surgery. A top-notch surgeon came in to perform the operations, but unfortunately the wife died in the middle of it all."

Jeff nodded, "Yes, but…What does that have to do with my sister and brother-in-law? And especially with Ella?"

Detective Smith took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. They had reached the part of the ordeal he dreaded to explain. "Mr. Jarrett…Your brother-in-law was the surgeon who operated on Fournier's wife."

"That's insane," Joe suddenly exclaimed. "Why would he take his wife and child's death out on Ella?"

"That's correct. The whole situation is insane along with Jacques Fournier. However, there's more to the situation than you're thinking," the detective said, realizing Joe had jumped the gun and thought Fournier's logic was based on revenge.

_If only it was that simple_, Smith thought regretfully. _I have no idea how they'll handle the sick, twisted truth_. "Jacques Fournier lost his mind after his wife and child died," he reminded them all. "He blamed Ella's father for her death as well as his child's."

"You're telling me he killed my family because Nathan couldn't save his wife and child?" Jeff's hands clenched into fists. "Why didn't he go after the drunk driver who was truly to blame?"

"The drunk driver was found dead in his apartment a week after his wife's accident."

"And the cops arrested Jacques Fournier," Joe asked, gesturing to the mug shot. "Why is he free now," he demanded incredulously.

"There wasn't any evidence to convict him with," Detective Smith replied. "The drunk driver died of food poisoning. He was found dead in his recliner with a bowl of pasta salad next to him. Upon his autopsy, Bacillus cereus—a fatal form of food poisoning—was discovered in his stomach content. Because the pasta sat on a table next to his body, it was also tested. The results showed Bacillus cereus to be rampant in the food sample. It's assumed the guy just thought he had a bad stomach bug, so he didn't get to a doctor. As for Jacques…He was initially brought in for questioning, but actually got arrested for refusing to cooperate."

"But you think he did it, don't you," Joe persisted. "Otherwise, why tell us all of this?"

The detective sighed, "Jacques Fournier is a botanist. He studies every kind of plant…algae, fungi, spores, bacteria… you get the point. Because the drunk driver died of food poisoning, there's a possibility Fournier contaminated the pasta salad. As for why I'm telling you all of this…He threatened Nathan Roberts the night his wife and baby died. When Nathan came out of the operating room to inform him of his wife and child's deaths, Fournier lost control and blurted out that Dr. Roberts would pay for killing them."

The truth hit Jeff like a slap to the face.

"H-he planned on killing Ella and Andrea in front of Nathan, didn't he," he asked, fighting off a surge of emotion.

The detective remained silent for a moment, hating to dig the knife in deeper on the grieving family.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the plan. Not completely," Detective Yandell spoke up, giving his partner a break from the heavy discussion. "This all happened about three years ago, when Ella was only thirteen." He pulled a small cassette player from his jacket pocket. "This is a cassette that came from your family's answering machine shortly after Mrs. Fournier's death."

He punched in the 'play' button and they could all hear Ella's father giving the greeting to tell the caller to leave a message. Then a female electronic voice stated: "_Thursday_—_March_ _seventeenth_—_nineteen_—_ninety_—_four_—_One_—_N__ew_—_M__essage_." In the next instant, a man with a thick French accent practically screamed out his message:

"_You'll pay, Roberts_! _You'll pay dearly for what you took from me_! _Someday, somehow, you will return to me what you've stolen_! _You will give me what's rightfully mine_!"

"Good God…" Joe said. "That's him. He didn't have the accent, but that's clearly the man's voice." He froze then. Something about the beginning of the tape made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What is it," Detecitve Yandell asked, seeing the young man's face darken.

"Play—play the tape again. Just the part where the woman's voice states about the new message."

Confused as to why the least important part of the tape concerned Joe, Yandell did as he asked nonetheless. Within a few seconds, they all heard the female's announcement again, and Yandell clicked the cassette player off.

"Joe, what's wrong," AJ asked, knowing his friend had discovered something no one else caught.

"March seventeenth of ninety-four was my seventeenth birthday, AJ," Joe said quietly. "That year—that very day—Ella had flown to California for my party."

"Fournier knew she wasn't home," Jeff thought out loud. "He knew Nathan and Andrea wouldn't want her to know about all of this. And he didn't want her to know either, because it would make kidnapping her a lot easier if she was clueless of the whole situation. He's been watching Ella—all of them—the whole time."

"That last sentence on the tape…" AJ interjected, "That's what Ella told us he said to Nathan the night of the murders, right?…'You will return to me what you've stolen.'"

Detective Smith sighed, "He of course didn't mean that in a literal sense. He's just sane enough to realize Nathan can't bring his wife and child back from the dead." He paused a moment, seeing the confusion in the family's eyes. _Or is it denial_, he wondered.

"What did he mean then," Nina asked, dreading the answer.

"On New Year's Eve, he planned to kill your sister," he said, directing his gaze to Jeff. "As he believed Nathan killed his wife. And I'm positive he intended to kidnap Ella and make her marry him. And then…"

"And then get her pregnant," Jeff finished for him, finally realizing the horrific truth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Furious at the thought of such a thing being done to Ella, Joe fought to keep his composure. She had gone through enough—_more_ than enough. Feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Over my dead body," he growled. "Not only will I not let it happen, it's illegal. No minister would marry them. She's sixteen and he looks like he's anywhere from twenty-five to twenty-eight."

"Trust me," Detective Smith said grimly, "If he gets her, she will marry him. And don't let Fournier's appearance fool you. He's thirty-five. As for a minister—I never said he'd use a legitimate minister. And I never said it would be a legally-realized marriage. Fournier doesn't care about legal. He's already proven that."

"But would Fournier really risk being discovered and getting arrested when it would mean him losing his ties to Ella," AJ interjected, speechless up to then.

"You don't understand," Smith answered. "Fournier has no intentions of being discovered. He's gotten into a heavy life-style and possibly even has mafia connections. He'll hire someone crooked to do the deed. It won't be binding of course, but that won't stop Fournier in the least. And then Ella would be hidden away somewhere no one can find her. Fournier doesn't care if she ever sees the light of day again…she's merely a possession to him—a trophy. It's definitely not that he feels love—or even lust—for her. In his mind, she has an obligation to him because of what her father 'did' to him. He's completely obsessed. The whole thing was set up. Right down to the call Dr. Roberts got from the organ bank… It wasn't legit. We checked with the hospital Ella's father worked at, and there's no record of any of his patients having an organ come in for surgery."

Joe felt sick, and powerless. And that made him all the angrier.

While they were conversing about the situation, the object of their discussion had slowly approached the dining room's swinging door.

Ella's head had grown fuzzy, so she had decided on yet another cup of coffee. She halted in her tracks when she heard her name, and listened silently as Detective Smith explained Fournier's grotesque plans for her.

Horrified, she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

_He wants me to give him a child_, she thought, growing even more nauseas. _Please, God, no_…

She forced herself to stay quiet as she heard Detective Smith inform her loved ones about the fake phone call to Nathan, in which he was told an organ had arrived for one of his patients.

_The phone call was fake_, she realized in horror, her chest rising and falling rapidly in an attempt to breathe. _Fournier even did THAT? _

A sharp ache reverberated through her chest and she clutched at it, crying out in pain. She felt her heart racing and skipping beats, and wondered if she was having a heart attack. She was vaguely aware of chairs scooting along the kitchen floor then and she swayed, the shock being too much for her. She caught herself however, and grasped at the wall. With a loud shatter, her empty coffee mug slipped from her hand and hit the floor. The kitchen's swinging door opened and she could hear several people coming to her aid.

"Ella," she heard AJ's voice initially, and then arms closed around her, supporting her weight.

Ella whimpered weakly as her chest seemed to cave in. Struggling to pull in air, she heard a rumble sound in her head, growing louder and louder until she could barely hear the worried voices which surrounded her.

"Ella! Give her to me," she heard Joe's voice order. She was shifted over to his embrace and then his soft voice spoke in her ear. "Sweetie, you're okay. Calm down…you're safe."

"Joe…I-I can't…breathe…" she managed to gasp out. "Chest…hurts...

Vivid lights invaded her sight so strongly she had to close her eyes to dim the brightness. The rumble in her ears grew louder as her knees buckled.

She felt Joe's strong arms holding her up, and his voice whispering to her that everything would be okay. Managing to open her eyes a fraction, she made out his form through her tunnel vision. He eased her down until she was lying on the floor, and spoke softly, "Ella—breathe, honey. It's going to be okay, I promise. Just please, _please_ breathe for me." He placed the palm of her hand against his chest. "Feel my breathing? Follow it Ella. Breathe in…and out…in… ELLA!" He watched as her eyes glazed over then, and he panicked.

Ella vaguely saw Joe look at the others, "Someone get a paper sack—and a doctor. She's hyperventilating."

In the next instant, however, Ella slid into the comfort of the darkness with a shaky sigh of trepidation.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff felt helpless as he watched his niece lose consciousness. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw her crumpling toward the floor. Luckily, Joe had hold of her. In the next instant, he was also by Ella's side helping Joe to check on her.

At Joe's urgent request, Nina hurried to find a paper sack for Ella to breathe into, but the girl fainted before she could return with it. She hurried to go call their family doctor then.

"Ella…baby," Jeff spoke softly as he patted her cheek, realizing she had heard enough information to frighten her to death. Together, he and Joe began checking her over to make sure she was in no visible danger.

"Check her pulse," AJ said. "Make sure her heart is holding up."

"I'm calling Dr. Hollister to come out and examine her," Nina said, as she punched in the phone number on the handset. She headed back into the kitchen so she'd be able to hear the doctor over the commotion.

Joe lifted one of Ella's limp wrists to feel her pulse. It seemed strong—a bit faster than it should have been—and a little irregular, but strong enough. Her face was as white as a sheet, and her red-rimmed, shadowed eyes made her appear even paler. He gently dabbed at her tear-drenched cheeks with a napkin, and at that moment he wished he could administer an excruciating death to Fournier. "Her pulse isn't perfect, but I don't think it's dangerous."

"I think we should get an ambulance," Detective Yandell said, as he and Smith made their way over to Ella.

Jeff shook his head, "Her breathing has regulated since she fainted, and Joe says her pulse is…doing okay. I think she's fine except for the information she heard—which consequently scared her to death. She just had a panic attack."

"Still," the detective spoke, "We should get her to the hospital."

"No," Jeff said firmly. "Under any other circumstances, I'd agree with you. But she is not in any mental state to wake up in that hospital again. Our family doctor will come over and take good care of her. If he sees that she definitely needs to go to the hospital, then we'll most certainly take her."

The detectives nodded in defeat, "Okay, we're going to stay till the doctor gets here. We'd like to make sure she's okay. If she is, we'll get to the hospital and check up on our guy and see if we can make the report today."

Jeff didn't acknowledge what the detective said as he continued to check Ella over. At that moment he was too worried to think about anything but her health.

Nina stepped through the door then, "She hasn't come to yet? You don't think we doped her up with too much Benedryl or tonic, do you?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, she's just had too much to deal with. I think she fainted due to the stress and exhaustion. And lack of food," he added, at seeing how gaunt she had become.

"The poor baby," Nina said softly. "It's a wonder she hasn't dropped before now."

The Jarretts and others in the room all watched as Joe tenderly cupped Ella's face, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

"He won't touch her," he uttered distinctly. His black eyes lifted to stare into Jeff's. "I swear to God, Jeff. He won't lay a hand on her." Then he lifted Ella's limp frame up into his arms and spoke again, authority in his tone. "I don't want anyone outside of our wrestling family in charge of protecting her. I'll talk to Dixie about the time off and stay with you guys to help keep her safe, or I'll even check into Ella being tutored on the road so she'd be with us at all times. But one thing's for sure…I'm not leaving her side till this sicko is caught and put away. Or killed." He looked down at Ella when she let out a slight whimper. "I'm going to put her to bed. I hate that it's happened this way, but at least she'll get some sleep." With that, he turned and carried her toward the stairs with AJ and the cops following behind.

Nina and Jeff began picking up the large shards of broken coffee mug as they heard the sound of little footsteps rounding the corner. Their two little girls hurriedly entered the room, their faces full of questions.

"Stay back girls," Jeff said cautiously. "There's broken glass here."

The two sisters looked down at the floor where they stood to make sure they weren't standing in any, then unleashed their query.

"Why did Uncle Joey carry Ella upstairs," eight-year-old Kayla asked. "Is she okay?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes, pumpkin…She's okay. She's just not feeling well, so Uncle Joey took her up to her room."

"Has Ella got a 'code," Four-year-old Jennifer asked. "Maybe we should bring her some chickem' soup."

"No, honey," Nina said with a chuckle, picking up the last of the broken glass. "Chicken soup won't help her get well. Doctor Hollister is coming to the house to see her."

The girls' eyes widened at the mention of 'doctor'.

"He won't give us another foo shot, will he, Mama," Jennifer asked, fear in her eyes. "We already got 'ars."

"No sweetie, he won't. He's just going to see Ella."

"Why don't yall go watch some more TV while Mommy and I talk some more, okay," Jeff asked, bending down and kissing both little girls on the top of their heads. "Then I'll come down and we'll play some Candy Land. Deal?" They nodded with an excited giggle, and then headed back down to the den. Jeff sighed after they left, and ran his hand over the back of his neck. He was obviously troubled about something. "Nina, I think there's something we need to consider."

"What is it," she asked, as she went to dump the broken glass in the trash container.

Jeff followed her and began telling her what he was debating on, afraid his wife would think he had lost his mind.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Are you sure about this," Nina asked, as she poured Jeff and herself some coffee. "It just seems so extreme." She handed him one of the cups of coffee. "Here…I think we could both use this."

They both sat down at the dining room table then.

"I know it seems extreme, Nina. But we have to face the facts—this _is_ an extreme situation." He twirled the cup between his hands slightly before raising it to his lips and taking a sip of the burning hot liquid.

Nina nodded, worry etching her forehead, "Yes, I know. But what will we do if that man decides to come here? What if he tries to hurt the girls because we won't tell him where Ella is?"

Jeff reached over and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, baby. You and the girls will have to take a trip to your parents' house till this all blows over."

"Leave you," Nina asked. "I couldn't leave you behind, knowing that lunatic could hurt you. I agree with sending the girls away for their safety, but I'm staying with you."

Jeff smiled softly. "That's why I love you so much. You're such a Momma Bear," he chuckled affectionately, kissing her hand. "But no, honey. There's no way I'm putting you in harm's way. And if something _were_ to happen to me, those little girls would need their momma to help them get through it."

"But-"

She was cut off as the doorbell chimed.

"That's Doctor Hollister," Jeff said, standing up from his chair. They both headed through the foyer and to the front door. Jeff looked through the peephole to make sure it was indeed their family doctor. A second later, Jeff pulled open the huge oak door and ushered the physician inside.

"Hello, Doctor Hollister," Nina smiled softly. "Thank you so much for coming so quickly."

"It's not a problem, I assure you," the older man said. He allowed Jeff to remove his coat, and then turned back to Nina as Jeff hung the coat in the hall.

"So, what exactly is wrong with your niece," he asked. "You sounded a bit frantic over the phone, and I only caught that she'd fainted. But I could tell by your voice I needed to get out here soon."

Nina nodded as Jeff spoke up, "Yes, Nina was very worried. We had a couple of cops here, giving us some information about Ella's…situation. I'm sure you've heard about it on the news and in the paper."

"Yes," Doctor Hollister replied frowning. "I was very sorry to hear about it."

"Well, I'm sorry to say," Jeff continued, "that Ella came downstairs as the cops revealed that her parents were set up and she was the true target. However, it gets much worse than that. But it's personal and I don't care to get into it all. Suffice it to say—she heard some very crucial details and passed right out. So, we wanted you to come out and check her over and make sure we don't need to get her to a hospital."

The doctor nodded, "Well, you did the right thing in calling me. If you'll take me to her, I can assess the damage, if any."

The Jarretts both led him upstairs to Ella's bedroom, and found the two cops standing in the hallway.

"That kid's ferocious where your niece is concerned," Detective Smith reported with awe. "We wanted to go in and keep an eye on her to make sure we didn't need to dispatch for an ambulance, and the kid practically _snarled_ at us, and then slammed the door in our faces."

Jeff scrubbed his hand down his face, "Yes, he's very protective of her. He's just trying to shield Ella from some of this."

The detectives nodded understandingly, and stepped aside so the doctor and the Jarretts could enter the room. Once inside, they saw that Ella had not yet gained consciousness. Joe sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand in his, and AJ stood in the corner of the room trying to stay collected.

"How is she," Jeff asked, coming to stand by the bed.

Joe shook his head, "The same. As you can see, she's still out cold and she's not come to once. She hasn't moved a muscle. I want her to get some rest, of course, but she looks so freaking…" he trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

Nina reached over and patted his shoulder, "She'll be fine, hon."

The doctor sat his bag on the bed and began pulling out some instruments. Within a few seconds, he was checking her pulse, then listening to her heart and taking her blood pressure.

"Well, her vitals look okay. However, her pulse is a little bit irregular. How has her eating and sleeping habits been," Dr. Hollister asked, looking up at the three.

Joe answered, being as he was the one who had been around Ella the most for the past few days. "She's kept hardly any food down, even when she was in the hospital. And she hasn't been sleeping at all either. She fights it tooth and nail."

"That has to stop. Immediately," the doctor replied. "Be _sure_ she eats. Even if she can't keep anything but light soups and crackers down. A little nutrients is better than none."

"Okay," Jeff agreed.

Doctor Hollister continued, "And she has to sleep. If she keeps herself awake anywhere from eight to eleven days, she could potentially make her body go into a coma."

Nina's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh, my God. She's just come out of a coma a short time ago."

"What can we do, Dr. Hollister," Jeff demanded in frustration. "We've been giving her a tonic, Benedryl, and switched the coffee to decaf, and she still fights sleep like it's a plague."

"I'll give her a shot of something that will probably keep her out longer, but she will get some much-needed sleep. And I'll give her something to help regulate her pulse. I'd also recommend giving her a potassium supplement."

He then bent over Ella with his penlight and began flashing the light across her pupils. "I'll give her a shot of Valium and some Tenormin for the pulse." He began loading up a couple of syringes, "Don't be alarmed if she sleeps for over twenty-four hours after all the stress she has dealt with. However, if she's not awake within thirty-six hours, get her to the hospital and call me." He tugged up the sleeve of her baggy sweater and gave her the first of the injections.

"So…she's okay then," AJ asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. She is fine. She just really needs to start sleeping and eating."

"Yes, of course," Nina agreed. "We'll definitely make sure she starts taking better care of herself."

After getting the second injection into Ella, Doctor Hollister collected his things and placed them back inside his bag as he spoke, "Feel free to call me, no matter what time, if you have any questions. And of course, if she has any new symptoms arise over the weekend, get her to the emergency room immediately." He stood from the bed then, indicating that his examination of Ella was complete.

"Thank you," Jeff replied as Nina headed for the door, preparing to show the doctor out.

"You're very welcome. Maybe the poor girl will get some rest now."

With that, he stepped out the door followed by Nina. But before she stepped out the door, she turned and cut Jeff a glance full of meaning. Jeff caught her message loud and clear. She wanted him to talk to Joe about their earlier discussion. He heard her telling the cops that she'd see them out as well, and then he turned to Joe. He took a long look at the younger man and wondered if he was doing the right thing. After seeing the love in Joe's eyes as he stroked Ella's hair, and the worry etching his forehead, Jeff knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Joe, I need to talk to you about something. AJ—would you mind leaving us for a little while?"

"Sure," AJ replied. "I"ll go sit with the kiddos and keep them company."

Once AJ was gone, Joe shifted his gaze to meet Jeff's, "What is it?"

Jeff exhaled sharply. _Why am I so nervous_? _Either he'll go for it or he won't. It's not like he's gonna get angry and beat the devil out of me_. "I discussed an idea with Nina earlier…she was a bit skeptical at first, but soon realized it may be for the best." He walked over to the armchair next to Ella's bed and sat down. "Tell me, Joe… And I want you to be completely honest. Don't worry about me getting pissed off at your answer."

"Jeff, what is it? You're starting to freak me out."

Jeff took a deep breath and plunged ahead, "I already know you love Ella, Joe. What I need to know is—are you _in_ love with her."

Joe wasn't prepared for that particular question. He knew the answer immediately, he just didn't know—despite Jeff's reassurance—if his friend would like it. He swallowed hard.

"I'm not going to be mad, no matter what your answer."

Joe bravely lifted his gaze and stared Jeff in the eye, "Yes. I'm in love with her."

Jeff nodded, "And you're sure? It's not just a physical attraction? You're sure feelings didn't just develop because of the situation, and because you've spent so much time with her lately?"

Joe shook his head, "I'm in love with her, Jeff, okay? I've never been more positive of anything in my life. She's the only one for me." He went on to explain about New Year's Eve when he first saw Ella after three years of no contact, and about the Christmas gift he'd gotten her on impulse. He described the arguments they had and then their kiss. "I know it sounds corny, Jeff, but I swear when I kissed her it was like—I don't know how to explain it—I just never felt anything like it. It's like…"

"Like heaven on earth," Jeff suggested, smiling softly. "I know. The first time I kissed Nina I felt the exact same thing."

Joe nodded, seemingly amazed by the emotions Ella brought out in him. "I just knew I'd do anything for her. And then she was almost…" he trailed off, overcome with the fear of what almost happened. "I would've died for her, Jeff. I've never been so scared in my life. I was terrified I wouldn't get to her in time."

"But you did, Joe. She is alive because of you. The worst is behind us. Now, we just have to plow forward, and help Ella through it."

Joe nodded, "I'll do whatever I can to help her, and to protect her."

"Good," Jeff said. "Because I know of a way you can do both."

Joe's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Really? What do you have in mind?"

Jeff hesitated a moment, not exactly sure how to pitch his idea, "If you truly love her, and she loves you…then marry her."

Joe did not seem quite as surprised as Jeff would have expected. The young Samoan actually smiled, his dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Well, Jeff…we already kind of thought of that. We—we've talked about it, and when she turns eighteen I'm going to propose to her."

"No," Jeff said immediately, shaking his head.

"No," Joe parroted. "But you just said-"

"I want you to marry her _now_. Or, as soon as possible," Jeff explained, his blue eyes lighting up. "Like maybe in a week or two…when Ella's had time to recuperate from this a little more."

"Now," Joe cried in shock. "That isn't legal, is it?"

Jeff shrugged, "In some states—no, it isn't. But luckily I did some research, and in the great state of Tennessee, it's legal with the parent or guardian's permission. So, I want you two to get married and get away from here for a while."

"You've thought about this for a while, haven't you," Joe asked, immediately warming to the idea.

_Ella could be my wife sooner than I'd even hoped_, he thought, his heart soaring.

Jeff nodded again, "For a short while, but yes, a while. If yall get married now, you could take her away from here with a new last name. She could even start going by her middle name. As Symone Seanoa, Fournier would be thrown off track—at least for a while. Especially if yall go someplace without letting anyone know where."

Joe remained silent for a moment, and then spoke softly, "Okay. I'll propose to her sometime after she wakes up. I don't want to shock her with it right away though."

"Yeah, good idea. Wait a day or two and see how she feels."

Joe nodded, "Would it be all right if I went ring shopping," he asked. "I mean she probably won't wake up before I get back, will she?"

"I doubt it," Jeff said. "Go on out and do what you have to do. She'll be safe."

Joe left the room, and a couple minutes later, Jeff heard the front door close.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Mark "Red" Miller had himself quite a day.

Hired by Jacques Fournier, he'd attempted to kidnap Ella Roberts and hold her prisoner until Fournier came to collect her. Red of course realized the Frenchman was insane, but that wasn't his concern. He needed to keep his mind on the task at hand. He had no time to wonder what Fournier wanted with the young girl, and he definitely had no time for an attack of conscience. Red was prepared to murder every person in the large mansion if he needed to. He was, after all, one of the best hit men in the country.

_So, why am I sitting in a hospital bed_, _with numerous broken bones and recovering from multiple surgeries_? _Oh, yeah_, he thought sarcastically, _because Fournier forgot to mention the girl was a little spitfire_! _Not to mention her two huge, vicious friends. You ought to know…I add kidnapping to my job description just this ONE time, and I get screwed over. Big time. All for an extra half-million_.

He shook his head, and laid it back against the hospital's pitiful excuse for a pillow, closing his eyes to rest. A moment later, his room's door opened and shut.

"Is it time for my pain medicine," he slurred. His eyes remained closed in pain and exhaustion.

"If it was up to us, you'd not get another drop of the stuff," came the gruff reply.

Red's hazel-colored eyes shot open, and he saw the two detectives who arrested him. Both men appeared middle age, like him, but were fairly large and sturdy in build. One had sandy blonde hair, while the other had dark hair with some gray creeping throughout.

Red cursed under his breath, "What do you guys want," he drawled. "I've had surgery. I'm supposed to be resting."

"We don't care if you ever rest again," Detective Yandell growled. "You're going to tell us why you were on the Jarrett's property with a gun—why you tried to kidnap Ella Roberts."

Red had become quite familiar with the 'good cop/bad cop' routine. He wasn't a fool. He would not allow these two clowns to trick him into divulging vital info. Information which could, and would, get him killed.

"Cool it," Red muttered, rolling his eyes. "I know what you two are trying to put over on me. I'll save you the trouble. I was only hunting. I didn't know I was on private property."

"_Hunting_…with a nine-millimeter," Detective Smith clarified skeptically, lifting an eyebrow and shaking his head. "Come on, man. We weren't born yesterday."

"Why not a nine-millimeter," Red asked, absurdly trying to keep up his facade. "It's easier to carry a handgun around than a rifle."

"Oh, really? And why were you also carrying a pair of handcuffs and a trank gun full of sodium pentathol," Yandell persisted.

"I…well…I-I-"

"Cut the crap," Smith shouted, as his fist slammed down on the rolling table next to Red's bed. "Do we hear the name Fournier, or do we need to beat it out of you?"

Red began to sweat. This wasn't any 'good cop/bad cop' scheme. He had a sinking feeling these two cops really _would_ beat the information out of him.

"Y-you can't do that," he exclaimed, beginning to worry about being alone in the room with the two cops. Almost like a child, he tugged at the covers on his bed as though he would try to hide under them.

"Try me," Smith retaliated. "You scared Ella to death, as well as frightening what's left of her family. I suggest-"

At that moment, a middle-aged nurse with graying black hair entered the room.

"What in the world is going on in here," she demanded. "This man's recovering from surgery. And there are other patients recovering on this hall. You need to calm down or I'll have to send you away."

For just a moment Red smirked, thinking he had an ally.

"Lady, you have no idea what's at stake here," Yandell turned to the nurse and spoke distinctly. "This lowlife may be recovering, but he's in our custody. He was paid to kidnap a sixteen-year-old girl, and possibly kill what's left of her family. The girl has already been through watching her parents being murdered, right in front of her. The man who wants her will stop at nothing to get her. Now, if you think you can make us leave before we get the information we need…well, you do what you think you need to, but we're not leaving. That, I can promise you."

The nurse looked over at Red, trying unsuccessfully to hide the contempt and disgust on her face. "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly, her gaze moving back to the detectives. "Do what you have to do. Just please keep it down. Just because he has to pay for what he's done, doesn't mean the innocent patients here should have to pay for it too."

The two cops immediately dropped their suddenly tensed posture.

"Yes maam…Thank you for understanding," Yandell softened his demeanor toward the caretaker.

The nurse nodded, "I have a teenage daughter. I don't know what I'd do if…" she looked past the cops then, and looked Red in the eye. "Sir, have a heart. Tell the cops what they need to know. Don't hurt that girl any further."

With that, she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Smith and Yandell looked over at Red then.

"So are you gonna help us? Are you going to help Ella Roberts?"

Red remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"I…I can—can't. He…He'll get to me. And anything that's done to me in the justice system would pale in comparison to what…to what _he'll_ do to me. Besides…It's not like I know anything that would help much. I don't know where he is or anything."

"Do you know what he wanted with her," Yandell demanded.

"I f-figured…he wanted to ransom her."

Smith scoffed, "Her father tried to save Fournier's wife and unborn child in surgery after a car accident. When he was unable to save them, Fournier decided to repay Dr. Roberts. His repayment was threatening his family. He waited a few years for the Roberts' to drop their guard, and on New Years Eve, he murdered Dr. Roberts' wife in front of him and Ella. He then killed Dr. Roberts in front of his daughter, and almost succeeded in kidnapping her. He planned to marry her and force her into giving him a child as retribution to Dr. Roberts' failure. Smith glared at Red for a few long seconds, "Now, tell us what you know."

When Red made no move to talk, Detective Smith smirked at Yandell, "Do you have Joe Seanoa's cell number?"

Red's gaze shot up at the cops. He knew that name. _Joe…Joe…where did I hear that…_ His eyes lit up with horror when he realized 'Joe' was the name of the huge, dark-skinned man who finished beating him to a pulp. That is, after the girl got through with him. "W-why would you need to call _him_," he asked, his voice trembling very noticeably.

"Because something tells me, _he'd_ get you to talk," Smith answered.

"Yeah," Yandell spoke up catching on to his partner's strategy. "Ya know…he's very protective of the girl. I don't think you'd want to piss him off any more than he already is. Trust me. We were trying to _help_ the girl at the Jarrett's house, and we weren't able to get near her…He made it clear he'd beat us into the ground," he bluffed. "Imagine what he'd do if he came across _you_ again."

Smith nodded in agreement, when he saw the horror dawning on Red's face, "Trying to hurt the girl he loves? Not smart," he clicked his tongue in mock sympathy. "Wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Red began contemplating what seemed worse; dying by Jacques Fournier's hand, or being bludgeoned by the large fists of Joe Seanoa.

"Oh, here's the number," Yandell said, bringing Red out of his thoughts. He had scrolled through his contacts list on his cell phone. "You want me to call him and have him come up here," he asked Smith.

"No," Red exclaimed. He had no choice but to trust the authorities to protect him. "I'll tell you what I know. It isn't much, but I'll tell you. But I want immunity. And I want protective custody till…un-until-" he stammered around, trying to avoid mentioning Fournier until he knew he had protection in his grasp.

"Yeah, yeah…We know what you're saying," Smith interrupted. He looked over at Yandell then. "Do you want to record his information, or get the request for immunity faxed to the D.A.'s office?"

"I can go get the fax done, and get a couple guards at his door till the request is approved."

"_Will_ it be approved," Red asked, hope in his voice.

"Most cases are if there is good enough cause," Smith replied. "And I'm sure when the D.A. hears the newest details of Ella Roberts' case, then he will find it worthy of you having immunity, and you will be approved." Red nodded, feeling a little better. "I'll be back in a moment," the cop added, "I need to speak with my partner before we start discussing what you know."

With that, Smith stepped outside the door with Yandell and spoke softly.

"This isn't good, is it," he commented. "That man is utterly terrified of Fournier. When we bluffed about Joe, you could literally hear him thinking about which man would be worse to face. I thought he would piss himself."

Yandell nodded, "Yeah, I know. He couldn't even bring himself to say Fournier's name. If you didn't keep in mind he'd helped to terrorize the poor girl even further, you could almost feel sorry for him."

"Well, don't. He had to know what he was getting himself into by working for that monster." Smith exhaled sharply, and continued with his thoughts. "My point is, for Miller to be so petrified…I know Fournier's not going to bite the bullet on this. He's not done. He's going to keep going till he gets to Ella," he ran his hand through his slightly thinning dark hair. "And she knows it."

"You think she's going to run?"

Smith shrugged, "I don't know for sure. But I do remember when we first interviewed her…she wanted to go into protective custody right then and there. No kid does that. They want to stay with their families. But, she knows her family and loved ones are in danger as well. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to."

"We need to drop by or call the Jarrett's and warn them," Yandell said, "Though I'm sure they've thought of it."

The other detective nodded, and then snapped back into cop mode, "Well, I better get back inside and get his information. You go on and get your work done, then we'll call and let Jeff know about the break in the case."

With that, Yandell walked briskly down the hall, and Smith reentered Red's room, preparing to make records of what few tips Red could give.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Saturday at dawn, while the house was still and quiet, Jeff got up, showered, and dressed all in record time. He planned to look in on Ella, and then go out and buy breakfast for everyone. Nina had buzzed around all day the day before, cooking and cleaning. She could not seem to make herself sit still. Jeff thought she needed to slow down, and figured buying breakfast would at least take one thing off her busy agenda. After pulling on some shoes, he walked down the hall and quietly opened the door to Ella's room, peeking in to see if everything seemed all right.

He found Ella lying in nearly the same position on her back as she had the day before when she was first placed in the bed. Clearly, she was still out cold.

_Good Lord_, he thought worriedly, _it's already been twenty-two hours_.

He knew Doctor Hollister had said she might sleep well over twenty-four hours before she would wake up, but he'd really hoped it would not be quite so long. He noticed the large Samoan in bed beside his niece then.

Joe lay on his side, facing Ella. His arm draped tenderly around her waist and his face snuggled into her neck while his lips touched the delicate skin in a soft caress.

"Oh, my God…how sweet," came Nina's soft whisper over Jeff's shoulder.

He turned to his wife and saw tears filling her brown eyes, as she watched Joe hold Ella so protectively.

"He really—_truly_—loves her, doesn't he," she asked softly, swiping at a tear that spilled onto her cheek.

Jeff nodded and kissed her temple, "Yes, he does. I think they'll be married pretty soon," he chuckled, remembering their conversation from the previous day. "You should be sleeping. You need the rest."

Nina smiled softly, "I'm fine. I think I'll go fix break-"

"Oh, no you don't," Jeff countered. "I was just checking on Ella, and now I'm about to head out and buy breakfast."

"No…I can-"

Jeff interrupted her. "No arguments, woman. I need to get some air anyway. Let me help in at least a small way."

Nina smiled and kissed his mouth, "Okay, okay. Go get breakfast."

Jeff smiled back and returned her kiss, "All right. I'll probably get something like donuts so there's no need to reheat the food. I figure everyone will sleep late anyway."

They looked over at the sleeping couple again when they heard Ella's pained whimper. Her hand twitched by her face and then tensed into a fist.

"Joe…" she sobbed restlessly in her sleep. "No…not J-Joe…"

Jeff instinctively started to enter the room, intending to comfort Ella, but Nina stopped him and pointed. They watched as Joe came slightly awake, and immediately pulled Ella closer against his large frame.

"I'm here, love…everything's fine…" he whispered into her hair.

However, she continued to twitch in her sleep and cry for Joe. Both the Jarretts could see the mixture of fear and frustration cross his features.

"Ella, honey…you've got to fight this. For Jeff and Nina, for your cousins, and…for _me_." He dipped his head down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I love you so much. You have to fight. Don't make me watch your spirit die."

She sighed softly, and seemed to settle back into her sleep. And only after Joe saw she was fully asleep again, did he let himself finally drift off as well.

Jeff motioned to Nina that they should go downstairs and let them get their rest. Then a short while later, he headed out of the house to get breakfast.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff's cell phone rang on his way back home after picking up some donuts and danishes from Dunkin' Donuts. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and pressed the 'Talk' button.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Mr. Jarrett_," came the reply. "_This is Detective Smith. I wanted to inform you of the little break in your niece's case_."

Jeff nearly slammed the breaks at the news. Luckily, he caught himself, and instead pulled over into a grocery store parking lot.

"What's happened?"

"_Red Miller, admitted to taking a job from Jacques Fournier, to kidnap Ella and take her to him. Miller is normally a hit man, but had accepted the kidnapping job for an extra five hundred thousand dollars. He was ordered to kill anyone who tried to stop him, but to do no harm to Ella_."

Jeff scoffed bitterly, "No, of course not. _That_ would be Fournier's job."

"_Miller couldn't tell us where Fournier is. The guy's scared to death of him. We tried to bluff him into thinking we would get Joe up here to beat the info out of him. And he really didn't know which way to go at first. He finally caved, and began talking in exchange for immunity, and for protective custody_."

"But he couldn't tell you where Fournier is," Jeff asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"_No. Fournier had wired the payment to Red's Swiss bank account. We had our experts tap into Red's account and ping the computer used to wire the money so we could get its IP address. We'd hoped to use the IP to get the computer's location, but it only brought back a fake one. Fournier is either good with computers, or has someone working for him who is_." The detective paused a moment, "_There's more also. Red Miller will not be prosecuted for his involvement. He will be in protective custody until we can catch Fournier, so Red can testify against him_."

"He won't be prosecuted," Jeff demanded, "What are you talking about? He tried to kidnap my niece! He would have killed us all!"

"_He asked for immunity and protection," _Smith replied calmly_. "And I don't like it any more than you do. But it's the only way we could possibly get a lead on Fournier_."

Jeff muttered a curse under his breath.

"_I'm sorry to bring the bad news, but I know you'd want to know what's going on. And we're of course going to keep working the case. Fournier will mess up somewhere. Anyway, I'm leaving it up to you whether you tell Ella or not. I don't know what the right thing to do is. I do feel like she's gonna try to run if she knows. She wants to protect all of you_."

Jeff nodded, "I know. But, thanks for telling me. It's definitely not the best news in the world, but I needed to know."

"_You're welcome. I just wish I had better news for you_."

The two men disconnected the calls then, and Jeff drove the rest of the way home, feeling defeated. And he had no idea whether he should tell Ella or not. He was afraid it would send her over the edge.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Nina paced in the laundry room, just across from the Jarrett's large kitchen. She had simply stood, for several minutes, staring at nothing in particular. She kept trying to stay busy to keep herself from thinking about the chaos in her family's lives, but her mind kept wandering back to Ella. She could not stop herself from going over so many horrible scenarios of how the whole ordeal could end.

_Lord, help me to know what I can do to help our situation_, she prayed. _But help me to let go and let You handle it if that's Your will. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost my family_.

Suddenly, from the kitchen, she heard the refrigerator door open and close; jarring her from her prayers and thoughts.

"Jeff," she called, thinking her husband had returned home with food. She began mechanically loading the laundry into the black, industrial-sized washing machine. "Is that you?"

"Sorry, Nina," Joe's voice called back to her, along with the sound of ice tinkling against glass. "It's just me. I needed some juice." He came to the doorway of the laundry room then. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, you didn't, hon," Nina replied. She gestured to his glass of orange juice, "I would fix you some breakfast to go with that, but Jeff went out to _buy_ breakfast. He wouldn't even let me think about pre-heating the oven," she chuckled.

Joe could see the woman was hanging on to her last shred of control. The laugh was forced and her eyes just did not reflect the cheerfulness she was trying to show. But for her sake, he flashed her a smile, "Well, he's right. You've kept yourself so busy, you need to take it easy for a while."

"I know, I know," Nina groaned. "But staying busy helps me. I think too much if I'm just sitting around."

"Is there anything I can do to help," Joe asked, taking a long gulp of orange juice, and eyeing the large pile of laundry.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind bringing down any laundry from Ella's room. I think I got all the laundry out of the other rooms. Then you can go lay back down and get some more sleep," she finished, noticing the bags under his eyes. "You look exhausted."

Joe nodded, "Well, I'll bring the laundry to you, but I'm not sleepy."

"Well then, humor me," she requested, with a small smile. "Or, tell yourself you're just going back up there to stay with Ella. Either way, you need some rest. You'll have to go back to work at some point you know, and you will need to be rested."

"Man, you're good," Joe joked as he turned to leave the laundry room.

"I'm a wife and mother of two," Nina chuckled, "I've learned how to get my way."

Joe laughed, and then he headed through the large living room, to the foyer and up the staircase. Seconds later, he entered Ella's room, and glanced at her. Relief flowed through him when he saw that she appeared to be resting peacefully. For the past many hours, she had slept, but not tranquilly. She had twitched, and jolted all through the night, till dawn. But now, she lay on her side, her hand cradling her face. Her breathing was slow and even.

_Maybe she's past her nightmares_, he thought hopefully as he walked over to the white, wicker laundry hamper. But he realized it would probably take a little longer for the horrible dreams to dissipate for good. _Maybe they'll at least grow fewer and farther between_.

Joe grabbed the small pile of laundry out of her basket, and froze when he saw a small, folded piece of paper fall out of Ella's jeans pocket, to the bottom of the hamper. Curious, he bent down and retrieved the paper, immediately unfolding it.

In the next moment, he had read the two threatening sentences. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. His first instinct was to swear, but he didn't want to risk disturbing Ella. He looked over at her, deep in thought.

_Where did she find this_? _How did Fournier get it to her_? _And how long has she had it_? Joe figured the man in the woods had somehow planted the note for Ella to find—which still made no sense. _If Fournier used the guy to get the note to Ella, why didn't he just have him grab her right then, instead of bothering with the note in the first place_? It was as if the psychopath was playing games, deliberately toying with Ella and her frame of mind. _The sicko_, Joe thought, his temper flashing.

He knew he needed to calm down. His vision was bursting with hazes of red. It did not help that he knew Ella had possibly hidden the note intentionally, so she could have an opportunity to run. Especially, since she knew her family would not let her out of their sight.

But he also realized she simply might've not had the opportunity to mention it, what with all the chaos going on. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, Joe headed back downstairs with her laundry, and with the note clenched tightly in his fist.

He was going to show it to Jeff and Nina, whether Ella wanted him to or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Jacques Fournier's black designer dress shoes clacked against the hard floor of his lab as he paced back and forth across it, and upon losing his patience further, he shot over to his desk in the corner of the room. _He_ would have called the large work area his lab and office. His employees—on the other hand—would call it his chamber of obsession.

In the office area, he had a menagerie of photos, and information on not only the Roberts family, but Jeff Jarrett's family and friends, as well. He'd hired on a shady, yet competent photographer—Jackson Graves—to be his own private photographer. The seedy paparazzi had no qualms about photographing the girl, or her family and friends. As he promised Fournier, Graves had returned with numerous photos of Ella Roberts walking into her school, laughing with friends at the mall, family picnics she went on with her parents and her uncle's family, he'd also snapped photos of Ella at Joe Seanoa's house three years prior. One was taken outside a window and showed Ella dancing with Joe in a party-like atmosphere. Another showed her laughing and enjoying herself with a couple of her female friends, and another showed her in a hammock being held by another of her male friends as she wept and looked to be confiding in him about something which troubled her. The photographer even had photos—due to arrive at any moment—of the interior of Joe's hotel room from the night before. And from what the shutterbug told him, Fournier knew he wasn't going to like what he saw.

The psychotic botanist also had files upon files of information on Ella—her schedules, what she usually did on weekends, whether her parents were with her, and such notes. He had recently accumulated photos of Jeff's employees as well, once he noticed how close Ella seemed with some of them. He had wondered, however, as close as she'd been with them, why she'd not had much contact with them in the past three years—not since she'd left the Seanoaes' home. Jacques' instincts told him something had gone wrong between her and Joe. But he had no idea what it could have been. _If I could only find out what happened_, he thought with frustration, _and use it to my advantage_.

He hadn't realized how much difficulty he'd endure in trying to capture Ella. He knew she was loved and doted upon by her parents, and by her uncle and aunt. What he hadn't counted on however, was the love for Ella which extended all the way from her uncle's employees. It made things tricky. And Jacques Fournier didn't like 'tricky'. He wanted to get the job done the first time, with no complications. He failed once—he wouldn't do it again.

And if he did, there'd be dire consequences for the person who got in his way.

His lab area held a refrigerator for the drugs and toxins he produced as well as several lab tables, microscopes, and any other equipment he needed to create some of the most deadly toxins in the world. And they were all for Ella. Or for the purpose of having her in his possession, rather. Fournier had reserved the poisons and drugs for anyone who got in his way when it came to exacting his revenge, and receiving his recompense. He knew he'd need to be prepared to get rid of anyone who interfered with his plans. Therefore, he chose a method he knew the most about—fungi and bacteria. There were many creative ways to kill a person with those two life forms.

_Luckily, my supply is still stocked well since I only needed them—so far—to off that drunken driver years ago. But, I don't want to think about him. Not now—not ever again. _Fournier began to wonder if he would need to use the poisons next, on Ella's boyfriend_. Joe Seanoa, _he recalled_, _beginning to go through a potential mental hit list_. I'll possibly need to kill her uncle also—Jeff Jarrett. And maybe even that meddling male friend of hers. AJ? Yes, AJ Styles, I believe._

Now, as he sat down in his desk chair he frowned, wondering why he'd not received a call from Red Miller. The hit man had made it clear he would call by noon to inform Fournier of when Ella would be ready to collect.

It was now five in the evening.

He'd tried calling the man's cell number using his own disposable cell phone—to avoid being traced—but Red's phone was apparently turned off, seeing as it went straight to voice mail. Something obviously went wrong.

Fournier looked up at his menagerie of photos, and then shifted his icy gaze over to the right and watched eight different monitors for any activity at the Jarrett's home.

He'd hired some extremely skilled—and equally shady—men to wire several tiny cameras on the wrestling veteran's land before the New Year's Eve party. And because of those cameras, he'd known everything going on—right down to what time Nina Jarrett planned on putting their little girls to bed. The almost non-existent cameras were scattered through the Jarrett's property—on the winding road leading to the home, in a couple of trees near the mansion itself, one outside the garage, a couple that were deeper in the woods. There was also one on Ella's balcony, and one was even designed to be attached to her French doors with the intention of spying on her in her room.

What with Red's inexplicable neglect, Fournier realized he should have watched yesterday's footage long before. He began rewinding the footage to view. When he heard a knock at his door, he grew frustrated and slammed his fist onto his desktop. "What is it," he demanded, turning toward the door. He watched as his secretary timidly opened his door and entered the office.

"Your photographer—Mr. Graves—is here to see you, sir."

"Send him in," Fournier said, his tone brightening a little.

In the next instant, the short and thin, Jackson Graves entered and approached Fournier with a manila envelope. "Good evening, Mr. Fournier," he spoke. "They were difficult to attain, but I have the promised photos, as well as some actual footage of Miss Roberts, and Mr. Seanoa in his hotel room." Worried over his boss' reaction to the footage, the man began to ramble. "I can't promise how clear the images will be for you—since I had to get the shots through an air vent—but I think you will find them to your satisfaction." He practically cringed as Fournier snatched the envelope from him.

"Fine. I have your payment right here. Twenty thousand is the fee we agreed upon, correct," Fournier asked as he reached for a brief case.

"Yes, that's correct." At that point, Graves just wanted out of the room as soon as possible. _Preferably before Fournier could see the photos and video_, he thought. The minute the case was in his hands, he was thanking Fournier for the job and payment, and was hurrying out of the office.

Fournier faintly heard the click of his VCRs, signifying the camera footage was rewound and ready to view.

_But first, I want to see what went on in that hotel room. _

He tore into the envelope and yanked the photos and recording out, inspecting them. The photos were in color, and the footage was on a disc, which he immediately inserted into his computer. Then he flipped through the photos and grew more enraged by the second. He saw Ella in Joe's arms, and not while dancing either. It was a lover's embrace. The next photo showed them kissing. And then the next one showed the couple moving closer to the sofa. In the next, they were laying on it, with Joe on top of her, his hands pulling up her shirt.

"Dead man," Fournier growled. _Il est un cadavre_! He is _not_ going to take what's mine!"

By the time the he watched the film Graves had provided, he was livid. And he still had the footage from the Jarrett's home to go through. He cued the tape from Ella's balcony doors and held his breath as it began playing. He fast-forwarded the footage till he saw Ella and Nina Jarrett enter the room and sit down on her bed, then fast forwarded again till her aunt left the room and Joe came in moments later.

Fournier knew, as he watched Joe enter the room in fast motion that things were only going to get worse. He hit play, and listened in to their conversation. He heard Joe ask her how she was doing, but he couldn't make out Ella's answer. He did, however, hear when Joe told her he loved her. Ella returned the phrase with no hesitation, Jacques bitterly noted. "You may love him, but you're going to _belong_ to _me._"

As he continued to listen to Ella and Joe's conversation, he fought to keep his rage in check. That is, until he heard Joe tell her he'd propose when she turned eighteen.

"_Sur mon corps mort_," Fournier shouted. "I'd as soon kill her before I let that happen!" He watched then as Ella and Joe's conversation progressed to a few kisses. It wasn't a full-blown make out session like the one back in Joe's hotel room, but it still worried Fournier. The kisses might've lacked heated passion, but he could see the love in them. Love was dangerous. "I have to do something," he said through clenched teeth, as he watched the lovers hold each other. "He's going to ruin everything if I don't."

His blood boiling, he sped through the useless parts, and watched each video. He saw footage of Ella leaving her room and heading to the woods—which was no surprise to him. He'd known that would be the first thing she'd do upon arriving at her new home.

But what he saw next shocked him, and made him realize he'd underestimated Ella Roberts. He saw her violently attack Red Miller—first hitting him with a rock. As he saw and heard Red's gun fire off out of reflex, he made a mental note that the man would pay for taking such a risk of shooting Ella. He watched as she kicked him in the midsection, and stomped his hand. Then Red swept her legs out from under her, and smacked her across the face. That alone, was enough to make Fournier decide to kill the hit man. He realized _he_ might have to resort to violence against Ella, but no one else was permitted to hurt her.

Grinding his teeth, he prepared to further research the Jarrett's routines, and began watching the remaining videos. He had just hit play on the camera above the garage, when there was another knock at the door.

"Yes," he called out, preoccupied with the tapes. "Come in."

"Sir…" he heard his secretary say softly, "I just came to inform you—it's all over the news—one of your…_employees_," the young woman enunciated, unsure of how to refer to the hit man, "Mr. Miller has been arrested."

Fournier sighed, and reached for the remote control to his television, "Yes, I'm not surprised. Thank you, Melinda."

The secretary hurried from the room as Jacques switched the television on and located the news. He quickly found a news report on the local station showing Red handcuffed to a gurney and being loaded into an ambulance. A reporter spoke over the feed:

"_Mark Miller was arrested yesterday morning on the property of Jeff and Nina Jarrett_. _According to authorities_, _Miller was hired to kidnap the Jarrettes__'__ niece_, _sixteen-year-old Ella Roberts_. _Only a month ago_, _Ella survived multiple gunshot wounds_,_ and a severe beating after a kidnapping attempt went wrong_. _On the very same night,_ _she witnessed her parents_—"

Fournier switched off the television, disgusted with the whole situation. _So_, _Miller had spilled his guts_, he thought_. Obviously_, _I didn't make it clear enough how dangerous I am_. He looked over at his refrigerator then, eyeing the different poisons and bacteria he'd created. _No_, _those won't do_. _Miller needs something a little more_…_special_.

With that, he grabbed some materials and began working on his newest creation.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

_Ella could hear her heart thundering in her ears, and felt a throbbing pain behind her eyes as she ran through the woods. She dove behind a large tree and listened for footsteps following her. She'd run all the way from the mansion, after witnessing her entire family being slaughtered before her eyes—simply because they had taken her in and protected her. She sobbed as she remembered the sight of her uncle, aunt and little cousins lying sprawled on the hard wood floor of the den, blood pooling beneath their bodies. _

"_God, please, let me get help for them," she whispered. "Please don't let them be dead. Please…" _

_She then darted out from behind the tree, knowing she had to take the risk if she was going to get help for her family. She ran for the road and intended to get to the highway and flag someone down to call for help._

_Joe suddenly appeared before her out of nowhere and caught her, pulling her into the shelter of his arms. _

"_Joe! Oh, my God…What are you doing out here," she asked, leaning into his embrace. Where was he, she wondered. Why can't I remember the reason he wasn't in the house? Had he left for a show? Everything was so hazy in her head. It made no sense._

_Joe ignored her questions and rocked her tenderly, whispering words of comfort into her hair._

_Ella slowly began to feel safe, despite her unanswered questions, and felt sure everything was going to be okay. Scant seconds later, however, she heard the familiar _whoosh_of a silencer and felt Joe's large frame jolt against her body. Then he fell helplessly to the ground on top of Ella. She heard him groan weakly in pain, and then a shadow began moving toward them. It did not take long for her to make out Jacques Fournier's frosty blue eyes—they all but glowed in the darkness._

"_No…" Ella whimpered, as he lifted his gun and pointed it at Joe's back. Panic bubbled up into her throat as she screamed. "Please, __NO__! Kill __me__! Please! Not him! Not Joe!" _

_Fournier's eyes were cold and expressionless as he spoke, "I can't kill you Ella. I _need_ you. Your boyfriend," he said, his steel-cold eyes shifting back to Joe, "is in the way. He won't let me have you."_

_Ella could see his finger threatening to pull on the gun's trigger._

"_Wait," she screamed, trying unsuccessfully to turn over onto Joe, so she faced the gun instead of him. "Then take me! Just take me with you! I'll go willingly…just __please__…I'm begging you…don't hurt him anymore! I love him! I need him!"_

"_I have to get rid of him, Ella. He'll come for you. He'll never be able to let you go."_

"_NO__," Ella screamed in torment as, in the next instant, Fournier pu__lled the trigger, and Joe's already unconscious form jerked against her again._

_And then it was over._

_Nothing mattered anymore._

Ella awoke instantly, sitting strait up in bed and screaming an anguish-filled cry, "_JOOOE_!"

In the next instant, Joe sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Baby, shh," he whispered. "You're okay. You're safe. I've gotcha."

He stroked her hair as she cried and shuddered in his embrace. Her breath came in pants and gasps as she struggled to gain her senses.

"Is—is this a dream," she finally whispered, touching his face and looking upward into his black eyes. "Are you real—really alive?" She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, checking to make sure he was whole and free of bullets.

Joe gazed back into her eyes as well and saw a haunted sadness. He wanted nothing more than to rid her of that sadness. And he hoped he would get his chance soon. Her last question floored him then as he finally registered what she'd asked.

She had dreamed he was killed.

"Oh, honey," he said softly, pushing some dark, satin hair away from her pale face. He knew she must have suffered so many horrible nightmares till she didn't know what was real anymore. "This isn't a dream. You're awake now, thank God. And yes, I'm alive. We all are. We're just fine."

Ella sighed with relief and slumped against him, trying to calm her racing heart. "My h-head…is killing me…How long h-have I been asleep?"

Joe raised his arm and looked at his wristwatch, "About thirty-two hours. You dropped about eight o'clock yesterday morning, and it's about four in the afternoon now. The pain is probably due to sleeping too hard." He urged her to lie down again, then reached up and gently massaged her temples. "Does that help?"

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes as she settled against the pillows. "Today's Saturday then? How's that possible? How did I sleep so long?"

"Well, when you haven't slept, or eaten, in several days," Joe said, "that's a good start." He tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eye, "You _have_ to take better care of yourself, Ella. Dr. Hollister said that you can make yourself go into a coma after about eight days of no sleep. And when you just came out of a coma so recently, that's dangerous, baby. You've also got to start eating. You scared us to death."

"I'm so sorry," Ella whispered, kissing him softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you all."

"I know, baby," he said, pressing his lips to her temple. "Just please, promise me you're going to take better care of yourself."

She nodded, "I'll try. I promise." She looked down at herself then, and noticed she was in one of her nightgowns. "H-how…When, did I get dressed for bed? I don't even remember laying down…I-I…"

"Ella, Nina dressed you in your nightgown after you fainted," Joe clarified, worried that her memory was receding again. "Do—do you remember what happened yesterday?"

The previous day's events flooded into her mind with another rush of pain. "Oh," she gasped, "I…passed out…because I h-heard…Uncle Jeff and the cops talking…"

Joe moved his hands down to the back of her neck and continued massaging, trying to calm her. "What do you remember," he asked grimly. "How much did you hear?"

"Too much." She took a moment and swallowed hard. "I brought my coffee cup downstairs to get a refill, and I wanted to test the waters with you…to see how angry you were at me. I got to the kitchen and I was about to go in, but I heard Uncle Jeff's and your voices, along with the cops'. I heard them say my name. I decided to stay behind the door to…eavesdrop," she admitted. She looked up into his eyes to see if he was angry beneath his exterior. There was only tenderness in his eyes. He was just worried, and scared for her.

Not worrying about his temper anymore, she continued. "And then, I heard one of the cops say…" she stopped again, unable to say the words. She felt Joe tug her closer to him and she buried her face against his chest. "I know what Fournier wants with me. I know that…h-he…staged the phone call to Daddy…" she sobbed and clutched Joe's t-shirt in her fists. "My daddy was going to save a life…and that evil monster was determined to not only _take_ one, but _two_. And then he wanted _me_ to…t-to have his child." Her slight frame trembled in Joe's arms, and he held her tighter, in hopes of giving her the security she needed. "I've got to be stronger," she whispered. "I can't expect you to drop everything when something scares me."

"Baby, you're gonna be my wife one day. Don't be mistaken in thinking I'm going to put my job before you."

She looked up into his face and saw his love for her radiating in his dark eyes.

"But, Joe…" she cast her gaze downward then. "I don't want you to put your job second. I never would have wanted that for you. Until New Year's, you didn't even know we'd fall in love. It wouldn't be fair of me to expect that of you."

"You don't have to expect it," Joe said softly, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "You have to _accept_ it." He leaned down for a kiss then, and stroked her back as his lips pressed tenderly against hers. She moaned softly, and returned his passionate kiss, running her fingers through his soft black hair.

"I'm just so…scared," she cried, finally pulling back. "I'm scared for my family, and for you. And…my nightmares…they're g-getting worse."

Joe continued to hold her tightly and asked, "Are they becoming more real to you?"

Ella nodded her head again, "Yeah, but, that's not all there is to it." She lifted her gaze to his. "They're just getting worse. I…I-I watched him kill Uncle Jeff, and Aunt Nina…and even…the g-girls," she shuddered at remembering the horrific scene of her family, all lying dead in the den. "And then…" she cast her eyes downward, and fought off a wave of hysteria as she remembered the dream's horrible details.

"What, honey," Joe prodded. "It'll help to talk about it." He stroked her cheek and she hesitantly looked into his dark eyes again.

"He…he shot _you_. Right in front of me. You fell on top of me, and…y-you were in so much pain…I could _feel_ it." She wiped at a tear and forced herself to go on. "He…was about to shoot you again, and I begged him not to. I told him I'd go with him if he'd just not hurt you any further. He wouldn't listen to me. He said you'd come for me—and you'd never be able to let me go. And then he shot you again," she could not stop the sob that shook her frame. "You died in my arms. And there was nothing I could do. Nothing mattered then. Not without you." Her body trembled at the frightening memory of emptiness; of loss.

Joe was silent for a few moments, as if to let her cry the pain out. Then he spoke softly into her ear. "Look at me, _lo'u au_."

Ella lifted her head and managed to look into his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, or your family, or _you_. Do you understand me?"

She could not answer. She was afraid. If she agreed with him…if she _believed_ him, it would hurt all the more if something truly _did_ happen.

"Do you know how I know," he continued, begging her with his eyes to believe in him.

She shook her head.

"Because I want this so badly. I want _us_. I want my life with you, forever. I want you so badly, that nothing on this earth will stop me from having you. I swear it. And that's my vow to you, Ella. Nothing will _ever_ come between us. No matter what." He paused to kiss away her tears, "And I have to say—in your dream—Fournier was right when he told you I'd come for you, and that I'd never be able to let you go. No matter what happens, or whatever _may_ happen, Ella…I'll never let you go."

Ella could find no words to equal the beauty of what Joe just promised her. Nothing _could_ equal it.

"I love you so much, Joe Seanoa." She leaned into him, and held on tight. "I will never stop loving you."

"That's all I want," Joe replied, returning her embrace. "And I will never stop loving you either."

He knew he needed to discuss the note with her, and he also knew he needed to plan out how to propose to her. But those were things that would happen later. At that precise moment he was just so lost in the feel her safe in his arms, he could not manufacture another coherent thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Jacques Fournier—finally satisfied with the fatal toxin he'd concocted—loaded it into a syringe, and placed it in his refrigerator. He had worked for days on the poison and was delighted with its results. It of course wasn't perfect but for such short notice, it would most definitely do. He stared at the rat he'd used as a test subject and grinned at the sight. The large rodent could no longer be recognized as a rat. The poison—similar to an acid—had eaten through the creature's organs as well as his flesh in a matter of seconds. Nothing more than a pool of blood and gore remained. Red would not only die, he would writhe in agony while doing so. And the beauty of it was, an autopsy would be pointless. The stuff wasn't detectable when mixed with sodium chloride—the saline used in IV bags.

The planning stages of Red Miller's demise fully under way, Fournier began working out other details. One thing was for certain, he would be the one to kill the hit man. So far, everyone he'd hired in his mission to have Ella had failed. He was no longer taking any chances.

_If you want something done right_, _you have to do it yourself_, he thought bitterly as he searched online for some disguise ideas. Once he'd ordered some brown contacts, a wig and figured out ways to alter his trim frame, he began hunting down some blueprints to the hospital Red was staying at. He knew he'd need to have his route ingrained in his mind to pull off the kill.

He printed the blueprints out and studied them for a while before shifting his train of thought over to new plans on how to finally get his hands on Ella Roberts.

_Patience is the key_, he thought.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

For over a week, Ella was watched like a hawk. Her loved ones were determined to make sure she ate and slept. Even little Kayla and Jennifer nagged at her to rest when they saw her so much as stand up. She did have to admit, with several days of rest and proper nourishment, she felt a little better. Not to mention, she had a better frame of mind.

They all discussed the note from Fournier. Having momentarily forgetting about the note, Ella was frightened all over again. However, her family managed to assure her that they were all safe. Jeff was also giving the note to the authorities to examine and keep as evidence.

It wasn't easy, but Ella knew she had no other option but to stay with her family. The authorities would not put her into protective custody without Jeff's consent, and she obviously could not go anywhere else. She had no money, no job, and no place of her own. At least not till she turned eighteen and gained possession of her parents' house. But even then, her old home would not be safe. Fournier would look for her there. For the time being, she had no other choice.

The day finally came when Joe felt she was ready for the next step in their relationship. He informed her of a big surprise he'd planned for her, and asked her to be ready for a date at eight o'clock that night. He'd also instructed her to wait for him in her room.

"But…a date," Ella had asked. "I mean—I'm excited, but how are we going to pull it off with Fournier—"

"Don't worry," Joe cut her off. "It'll be fine, I promise. We're just going to be here at the house. Jeff's going to take Nina and the girls out to eat so we can have some alone time. You know I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger."

She'd nodded, with a slight smile. "Yes, I know." Her eyes brightened as she began planning her outfit. "Hmmm…what to wear, what to wear?"

Immediately Joe's mind went into overdrive and he pulled her close to him. "You'd look gorgeous in sackcloth, baby girl."

"Well, I think I can do better than that," she laughed.

"Can't wait," Joe replied, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. "Love you."

Hearing those words from his mouth was still so surreal to her. She sighed softly, and gazed up at his handsome face. "Love you more."

Now, in her bedroom, Ella nervously looked into her mirror and applied the finishing touches to her makeup. _He's sure going to a lot of trouble to surprise me_, she thought. An overjoyed smile flashed across her face as she spread some sheer lip gloss over her mouth. She looked at her reflection to check out her handy work. The bruises on her face were, at last, all healed and she actually looked like her old self. Except for being paler and—although she had managed to gain some of her weight back—she was still a little too thin.

Leaving her dark hair down because she knew Joe preferred it that way, she fluffed the soft waves and gave herself a last glance before looking at her clock. _It's only about five more minutes till Joe comes for me_, she realized. _I need to get dressed. _She hurried over to her closet and began searching for an outfit to wear. Her eyes instantly fell on her favorite dress; a pastel turquoise, knee-length, off-the-shoulder one that hugged her slender frame and flowed out from her hips, swirling around her whenever she turned. The long sleeves were like a second skin on her slender arms. She smiled at the thought of Joe's reaction to the dress, and grabbed it off the hanger. Quickly changing into the soft garment, she then scooped up her silver strappy heels.

No sooner than she'd put the shoes on, there came a knock at the door.

"Ella?"

_You could set a clock by him_, she thought, chuckling. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, she walked across the room to her door and opened it.

The two froze, eyeing each other's appearance. Ella was taken aback by the sight of Joe in a pair of black slacks, and a deep sapphire blue dress shirt. The vivid color seemed to enhance the darkness of his hair and eyes.

Joe was also stunned upon seeing Ella in her dress. She literally took his breath away. "Wow…" he finally managed, reaching up and touching her face. "You look like an angel."

A flush stained her cheeks and she smiled at him. "Thank you. And might I add that you look incredibly handsome."

He grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Well, thank you. Now come on. Let's go downstairs." He took her hand and led her down the staircase, and then paused as he looked back at her. "Here, get in front of me, and I'll cover your eyes with a scarf."

"Just don't let me trip and fall," Ella said softly, as Joe tugged her in front of him.

"Never," he spoke softly in her ear as he tied a red silk scarf loosely around her head. Certain she couldn't see, he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly nudged her forward. "I've got you. Just take it slow. I won't let you fall."

After what seemed like several minutes, Ella felt Joe urge her to stop, and then begin untying the scarf. "Ready?"

In the next instant, the scarf came off and she gasped with delight at the sight in front of her. Joe had led her to the patio outside the party room. It was decorated with numerous lit candles. And the white lights from New Year's still adorned the railing. On the table, lay several types of sushi and two beautiful place-settings. Chilling in a bucket of ice was a frosty bottle of sparkling white grape juice.

"Oh, my God, Joe," Ella cried softly. "It's so beautiful." She struggled to control the instinctive tears burning her eyes.

Joe's black eyes scanned over her, committing to memory the priceless look on her beautiful face. "I wanted this to be special because I remember you saying the stages of our relationship were happening out of order…so, I wanted us to have our first date _before_ we get married, instead of after."

Ella's gaze shot up to his, "What? _Married_? But—we still have two years before we can even become engaged. There's still plenty of time for us to have at least one date."

Joe smiled and winked at her. "Well, it seems your uncle is happy with us being a couple and will give his consent—as your legal guardian—to let us marry _now_. Or as soon as you're ready to."

"Seriously?" Ella couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up from her throat. "He's really going to let us get married?"

In answer, Joe reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. Then he was kneeling down on one knee. He looked up into her face and smiled softly, his dimples appearing. "Giselle Symone Roberts…I hope you'll make my life complete, and marry me. Let me love you in every way, forever."

Ella's hand went to her mouth as Joe opened the black box and revealed a white gold engagement ring. The band was lined with tiny diamonds, and in the center of the ring, was a larger heart-shaped diamond.

"Joe…"

He chuckled, "I'm really hoping you say 'yes' soon. You're kind of leaving me hanging here."

"Oh, my gosh! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Joe Seanoa—whenever you want!"

With that, Joe pulled the ring free of the box and put it on her left ring finger. "Well, we can't get married when _I_ want, because I want to marry you right this second, and unfortunately there's a waiting period. So, I'm thinking we get the wedding license applied for tomorrow. And by the time the three-day waiting period is over, it should be right at Valentine's Day. What better way to celebrate the holiday, than to get married?"

"I agree," Ella giggled, as Joe rose back up to his feet and tugged her close against him. She pulled his face down to hers and pressed her mouth against his. "Oh, my gosh…we're really engaged," she cried happily.

"The only day that will make me happier is the day I make you my wife," Joe replied softly.

Ella nodded happily. "Me too. And also…" she flushed and shyly shifted her gaze downward. "Al-Also the day we have our baby."

Joe's breath caught in his throat. For whatever reason, he'd not paid much thought to their having children. He was mainly just eager to bind Ella to him in every way possible as well as being concerned for her safety.

_Children_, he thought wistfully. He loved the idea the more he thought of it. And the thought of having children with _Ella_ was simply…

_There's no word_, he thought in amazement.

Ella on the other hand, interpreted his thoughtful silence as a bad sign. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that. I just thought—"

Joe's finger pressed against her mouth, silencing her words. "Ella, I swear if we were married right at this moment…" He faltered a moment. "I wouldn't hesitate to give you a child," he said, his voice husky. "I can hardly wait to make you a mother."

He watched as her eyes widened and heard a whimper escape her lips. He removed his finger from her mouth, and replaced it with his own mouth. Immediately, his tongue slipped past her lips and tasted the warm sweetness of her mouth. She moaned softly, as she brought her arms up to encircle his neck. He pulled her closer and gripped her slight frame against his, groaning in a mixture of passion and frustration.

"Joe…" Ella whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss for only a moment. "Joe, please…I-I…I can't…"

"I know," Joe interrupted. He placed another soft kiss to her mouth. "We have to wait." He said it with more conviction than he felt. _Please let the next few days go by quickly_, he thought. _I don't know how much longer I can take this._

The couple finally managed to clear their heads of the fantasies of their wedding night and shakily sat down at the table to eat their dinner.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jacques Fournier checked his reflection in the hospital's bathroom mirror as he went over the plan in his head again. His eyes—now an extremely dark brown thanks to the contacts he had ordered—were a drastic change from his natural, ice-blue ones. His black wig also looked very natural. Of course, for the price he paid for the piece, it should look _remarkably_ natural. He eyed his usually thin figure, making sure the thick padding he wore was not bunched anywhere or that it appeared unbalanced. He had also grown some facial hair. He planned to shave it off as soon as he got home. He would need to get out of the disguise as soon as possible when the deed was done.

_Everything has to be perfect, he thought_. _There's no room for errors_.

He adjusted the cop uniform and then ambled out of the bathroom as if he owned the place. He had to act natural, and look as if he belonged there. He had even practiced a southern accent till he had it down perfectly.

Approaching the front desk, he smiled warmly at the volunteer. "Hi, I'm Officer Jacobs," he drawled. "I'm supposed to guard Mark Miller in his room tonight. May I have his room number?"

"Certainly," the older woman answered, as she typed in the information on the computer. "It looks like he's in in the prison ward, room 517, officer."

"Thank you," Fournier replied, and headed for the elevators. He looked around him to make sure no one was watching and then darted into the stairwell. He had no wish to be seen on the elevator's surveillance cameras.

Being in good shape he had the few flights of stairs climbed in merely minutes. Then he was on the fifth floor and headed down the long hallway. He reached the room and greeted the officer on duty. "Hey there. I'm supposed to relieve you of duty tonight."

The other cop eyed him for a moment, and Fournier briefly worried he wasn't buying the story. However, he had noticed no one else in the hallway within sight. If he had to, he'd kill the cop too.

Luckily, however, the cop stood from his chair and stretched a little. "Thanks pal. Thought this shift would never end."

"No problem. Enjoy your night."

As the cop walked away, Fournier passed through the open door of the hospital room without touching anything. He looked back out the door and saw the cop stepping into an elevator. Once he heard the door slide shut, he pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket, and tugged them on. Then he closed the room's door and approached Red's sleeping form.

_You won't be asleep for long_, he thought, as he pulled the enormous poison-filled syringe from his pocket. In the next second, he had the cap off, and had plunged it into the IV port and shot the liquid into the tubing. Then he pulled out a huge syringe filled with saline, to flush the poison through his bloodstream faster. Then, careful to leave no evidence behind, he pocketed the needles again.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. And then suddenly Red's eyes shot open. Fournier darted forward and clamped his hand over his mouth. "This will teach you to lay your hands on what's mine," he hissed. Then Red was screaming into Fournier's hand, but it was all for naught. Jacques grabbed the pillow behind Red's head and pressed it over his face to further muffle the animalistic howls that ripped from the hit man's throat. Red struggled, however he was in such excruciating pain it amounted to no more than writhing around on the bed.

_A lot of good fighting me would do anyway_, Fournier thought. _He's dead now, no matter what._

The evil Frenchman watched as blood began oozing through Red's hospital gown in large torrents. The man's struggles lessened as he bled out and his screams of agony quieted down to mere whimpers, till finally he stilled completely.

Fournier eased away from him and listened at the door for voices out in the hallway. At hearing nothing, he quietly opened the door and peeked out.

_All clear_.

Pleased with how easy this was going, Fournier darted down the hall and entered the stairwell again. He ran all the way back down to his level in the parking garage and located his vehicle.

Minutes later, he was driving inconspicuously out of the garage and onto the city streets.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff slowly awoke to the sound of Garth Brooks' _Friends In Low Places_, and had trouble gaining his senses. It finally occurred to him he was hearing his cell phone's ringtone.

_Ugh_, he groaned inwardly, _you ought to know I finally start getting some decent sleep, and then the phone rings_.

"Babe, you want me to get that," Nina asked groggily, turning over to face him."

"No, darlin'. That's okay. I've got it." He reached over to his night table and grabbed the phone, pressing the 'Talk' button. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Jarrett_?"

"Yes?"

"_This is Detective Smith_. _I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I have some information you need to hear_."

"What is it?" Jeff, now wide awake, sat up on the edge of the bed.

"_I'm afraid Red Miller has been murdered_."

Jeff could not speak at first.

"_Mr. Jarrett_?"

"He's d-dead?"

Jeff felt Nina sit strait up beside him in the bed. He motioned that he would explain when he got off the phone.

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. We're positive it was Fournier, but_…"

"'But', what?"

"_There's no evidence. Not yet anyway. No fingerprints, no murder weapon, nothing_."

"How was Red killed," Jeff asked.

There was a brief silence.

"Detective?"

"_We're not exactly sure. An autopsy will have to be performed. All I know is…Red Miller's no longer recognizable as a human being. We got called to the crime scene, and all that's left of him is a pile of flesh, some unrecognizable organs, bones, and a tremendous amount of blood_."

"Dear God."

"_Yeah_."

"What should I tell Ella?"

"_Honestly…I don't think you should tell her at all. This isn't something she needs to think about right now. She needs to concentrate on getting well and getting her life back. This could send her right over the edge_.

Jeff nodded, "Okay. Uh…Is there something I should…I mean, should I take the family away from here?"

"_Well, I can't tell you to go or not go. But I would like to know where you go and how to reach you, if you do leave_.

"Well, Joe and Ella are getting married on Valentine's Day. He's going to take her away to—"

"_Don't tell me any locations over the phone_," Detective Smith cut him off. "_And don't tell me where Joe and Ella are going at all_."

"Right," Jeff caught himself. "Anyway, just use our cell numbers if you need to reach us." His actual plan was to send Nina and the girls away, but he didn't want to reveal that over the phone. He made a mental note to go to the police station and explain the actual situation.

"_Okay_," Smith said. "_I'll let you go now. I'll be in touch_."

"Thank you for calling," Jeff replied and hung up. Then he turned to Nina. "Red Miller was killed. I've got to tell Joe. Keep this quiet around Ella, okay?"

Nina nodded, horrified at the newest turn of events as her husband stood from the bed and went to get Joe.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella rode next to Joe in silence as Jeff drove them to the court house to obtain their marriage license. She could sense something was wrong. Jeff and Joe seemed very tense, and quiet as well. She'd asked several times if anything was wrong, but Joe simply kissed her and said everything was fine.

She had no choice but to accept his answer, because clearly, Joe and Jeff weren't talking.

Time seemed to fly as they parked in the parking garage, and headed into the building. Within twenty minutes, Ella, Joe and Jeff all presented their identification, and then Ella signed her portion of the application. She passed the pen over to Joe with a delighted smile on her face.

Joe couldn't help but smile back as he took the pen. He could not let the recent developments regarding Fournier destroy the happiness he and Ella shared. He had to focus on her. He knew their wedding was only a magistrate's ceremony, but he wanted everything else to be perfect. He planned one day to give her a real wedding to make up for their lack of one then. But for now, he had to push aside his worries and focus on making her happy.

Jeff was signing his consent form when Ella lifted her gaze to the small television playing in the corner of the office. It was on the news and she saw a flash of Fournier's picture along with Red Miller's.

"_Mark_ "_Red__"__ Miller was murdered in his hospital room early this morning, shortly after midnight. The cause of death is undetermined at this time, however, the county coroner suspects that a type of acid was put through Miller's IV, due to the condition of his body. Jacques Fournier, the man wanted for the attempted kidnapping of Ella Roberts, is the prime suspect since Miller would testify against Fournier upon his capture and trial_."

At Ella's sharp gasp of horror, Jeff and Joe glanced up at the television. With all their attention on the application, they'd not realized the news was on. They instantly realized she had just found out exactly what they'd attempted to hide from her.

"Oh, God…We've got to get her out of here," Jeff uttered. "The media…if she was spotted coming in here…"

"News travels too fast," Joe said softly, hating that Ella had heard about Miller in such a way.

"Oh, my God! You two knew about this," she accused. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but probably never," Jeff answered honestly. "You've got enough on your mind right now." He didn't give her a chance to reply, and turned to the clerk. "Are we done here? Did we sign everything?"

The clerk nodded, "Yes, sir. There is a waiting period of three days, but they will be able to get married after that."

"Thank you."

He and Joe then guided Ella toward the elevator, momentarily ignoring her glares. There would be plenty of time to deal with her wrath.

_I just hope she still wants to marry me after all this_, Joe thought worriedly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty**_

"Joe, we need to talk," Ella said as they both entered the house along with Jeff. Determination gleamed in her blue eyes, and he knew there'd be no delaying their discussion. He followed behind her as she stalked up the stairs to her room and waited for Joe to enter after her.

Once he was inside, she closed the door loudly and glared at him. Joe knew, before she even spoke the words, what she was going to say.

"So that's why you want to marry me," she demanded, pacing the floor in front of him. "Is that the _only_ reason? Fournier's apparently become even more deranged and you just want to protect me?"

"No, Ella," Joe replied with a sigh. "That's mostly the reason _Jeff_ wants me to marry you. _I_ want to marry you because I'm in love with you." He paused a moment, anxiously running his hand over his hair. "I don't deny that I'd die before I allowed something happen to you, but that has nothing to do with why I _truly_ want to marry you."

Ella collapsed onto the bed and nervously cracked her knuckles. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I know you love me. But…it's just... This is big, ya know? It's marriage. I'm sixteen years old. I guess I'm just scared."

"How so," Joe asked, sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"It's hard to put into words," she said softly. "It's a lot of things, really. We're both so young. There's a psychopath after me. And marriage is so final. What if we're rushing into it without even realizing? What if we're marrying for the wrong reasons? Fear can make you do crazy things-"

Joe's finger pressed against her lips suddenly as he'd had to do several times the past few days. "Whoa. Let me make this simple for us, okay? You know I love you, right?" At her nod, he continued, "And _you_ love _me_, right?"

"You don't even have to ask that."

He smiled at her answer, "And there ya go. If it's love—and it _is_—then marriage isn't the wrong thing to do."

"But it can be the wrong timing…"

"Look," he told her gently. "If you don't want to marry me because you're not in love with me, I can understand that. Wait," he cut her off as she started to protest. "But if 'timing' is all you're worried about, you shouldn't be. I can take care of you, in every way. I'm financially stable. I love you more than anything. _And_ I've learned since New Year's Eve that life is too short to worry about 'timing'."

Ella caved and gave him a small smile. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. But…"

"What other doubt do I need to shoot down," he asked with a confident smile.

"The danger."

"Danger?"

"Don't play dumb. You have to know marrying me will put your life at risk."

"Not for long," Joe answered. "The cops will catch Fournier. And then we can completely focus on _us_."

"But what if something happens before he's caught?"

"Ella, I'll say it again. If you aren't in love with me, tell me and I'll leave you alone. But if you _are_ in love with me, give it a rest, okay," he teased. "You're not gonna scare me off."

"Joe, you don't get it!" She jumped to her feet and paced the floor again. "It stands to reason, if Fournier finds out we're getting married, he_ will _try to kill you."

"Then let him try," Joe replied calmly.

Ella groaned angrily, "I swear— I love you, Joe— but no one can make me angry the way you can. You say let him try. What if he succeeds? Do you know—or even _care_—what that would do to me? I lost you once. I can't can't go through losing you again, especially not this way. I couldn't handle it. A life without you…it wouldn't be living, Joe! I'd rather you hate me and be alive and safe, than know you died because of me—to know I would never see you again!"

Joe shot to his feet and pulled her into his arms as a loud sob ripped from her throat. "Shhh, baby. It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry," Ella cried, wiping at her tears. "It's just…you have no idea how scared I am of losing you. I love you, and I always have. And finally…you love me too. I'm not ready to lose that."

"You're not going to lose it, honey," Joe whispered, stroking her back as he held her. "Even if the worst case scenario happened, and I did die… Death can't stop my love for you. It'll always be there. _Always_. Do you hear me?" His arms tightened around her, the only way he could convey his desperation for her to believe him.

"Yes. I just don't want you to leave me," she whispered, as a fresh tear spilled down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"I won't, Ella. I won't leave you. Not ever. I don't want to lose you either, so know that I'm going to do everything within my power to stay on this earth with you."

Ella nodded, "I know."

"Good." He brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's try to relax the next few days and enjoy our wedding."

She nodded again. "I'm sorry I'm so…emotional," she whispered. "I just know that I still…have so much to lose."

"Hey," Joe whispered, brushing his lips across hers, "So do I."

She smiled softly through her sadness and reached up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied, returning her kiss. "Now, what do you say we go downstairs and get an early lunch?"

She nodded, "Sounds good. I'll come down in a minute. I'm just going to freshen up so Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nina can't tell I've been crying. They've got enough to worry about where I'm concerned."

"Okay, just come down when you're ready," Joe said, giving her one last kiss. Then he headed out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, Ella entered her bathroom and neatened her eye make-up. She shivered then, and could not tell whether she was cold or just a nervous wreck so she approached her closet, in search of a sweater to wear.

Upon stepping into her large closet, she grabbed her over-sized green sweater, and pulled the fuzzy garment on. As she tugged her hair out of the collar, her eyes fell on her over-night bag from when she stayed with Joe.

The envelope Allen Tate gave her from her parents jutted up out of the opening.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, "I never opened it." In all the chaos, she completely forgot about it.

Quickly, she grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, dumping the contents onto her bed. She found a folded sheet of paper—most likely a letter—a small gold key, and a smaller manila envelope which was quite bulky. She grabbed up the key, knowing it must be of importance, and then taking a deep breath, unfolded the piece of paper.

_Ella, our precious daughter,_

_If you are reading this, it means that your mother and I are no longer alive. We wrote you a letter for a few reasons. _

_One, to let you know how much we love you, and how much we'll miss you until you join us in heaven. _

_Two, to let you know how proud we are of you. You were always a lovely child, and warm-hearted and loving. You've grown into a breath-taking young lady, and we couldn't be more thrilled with how you turned out. _

_And three, this letter is to explain to you about Jacques Fournier. If you're reading this version of our final letter to you, I'm sure you already know quite a bit about him. I'll not go into the horrid details. Suffice it to say, he's determined to have you in his possession. I feel that even though I did everything in my power to save his wife and child, this is still my fault. I should have warned you before now, but I had no idea how to broach the subject with you. My job as a father is—was—to protect you, not frighten you to death. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, baby girl. I'd hoped Fournier would give up—that he would realize the madness in his decisions and get help. Sadly, he did not. Now, all I can do is hope that you manage to evade his advances, and try to help you do so. _

_You'll notice a key and another envelope. The key is to a safety deposit box at our bank in Memphis. You'll need it, your license, and our death certificates to get into the box. Inside it is ten million dollars for you to live on. _

_I'm not going to tell you to run away. All I want is for you to do what you think is best and to stay safe. I know you, and I know you will want to protect your loved ones. If you choose to leave them for their protection, get to the safety deposit box and get the money from it. Stay hidden the best you can for at least a couple of years till you find out if Fournier is caught or killed. _

_In the other envelope is twenty-five thousand dollars to help you get out safely, and secretly. There__'__s also a prepaid credit card in your name. These can be traced but it's more difficult. Still, use it only for things that require a credit card. Use it for nothing that'd give away your plan of location. Use it to order wigs, contact lenses, and any other things that will disguise you. Do NOT use the credit card at an airport, or bus or train station. Instead, book a flight with a travel agent, and when you pick up your ticket, pay with CASH. And above all, order the ticket with a new name and fake ID (I'll leave a website to use for that at the end of the letter). That way, there'll be no record of Ella Roberts leaving Nashville. And as hard as it might be since this is our last communication to you, you must destroy this letter._

_Your mother and I love you very much. Be safe baby girl. We'll always be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

As promised, he left a website for her to visit in order to obtain a fake ID. And that was all.

The last words from her parents.

Ella didn't realize she was crying again until the words blurred before her eyes.

"Oh, God…they knew the whole time. They suspected Fournier would kill them sooner or later. That's why Daddy always tried to teach me about money. He knew I may have to be on my own sooner than most kids are." She re-read the last line of the letter and a sob hiccupped out of her. "They were with me that day—the day Red Miller tried to kidnap me. The note…I heard their voices…" She was comforted at the thought, but saddened as well. "I just wish I could hug you both one last time," she whispered. "You can't know how much I miss you."

And along with her pain, she was more confused than ever.

_Should I marry Joe, or protect him and my family by leaving_, she wondered. "If I leave I'll have no happiness left in my life. But if I stay and marry Joe…if something happened to him or my family, I'd have no happiness left then, either. What do I do?"

Unsure, she decided on a compromise. She began making plans, just in case she needed to leave suddenly. If one more risky thing happened, she had no choice but to leave.

However, she knew she couldn't _just_ leave. Joe and Jeff would search the ends of the earth for her. She would have to go a step further—hurt her loved ones a step further.

If she did have to flee, she would need to fake her death.

Before heading downstairs for lunch, she quickly went to her desk, and scribbled out a list of things she needed and things she needed to do, in order to prepare her back up plan.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella headed toward the stairs with the last package she had ordered over the past few days. She had most of them sent via over-night shipping so she would have everything she might need, on time.

To change her appearance, she ordered a couple wigs; a short red one, and a long blond one. She also ordered three pairs of contact lenses in green, hazel, and black. Once she had the wigs and contacts, she had taken a photo of herself in the blond wig and hazel contacts, and emailed them to a guy whom would be handling her fake identification.

Luckily, after she explained her situation as vaguely as she could, he agreed to give her order priority over any others. He assured her that as soon as she emailed her photo to him he would have her documents and IDs done within minutes, and would get them shipped to her right away. He also gave his word to keep her secret.

They were one of the current packages she was in the process of taking upstairs.

Her aunt stopped her on the way up, "Happy Valentine's Day, dear," she said, giving her a little hug. "Do you need any help getting those to your room?"

"Happy Valentine 's Day to you too, Aunt Nina. And no, I think I've got them just fine."

Nina eyed the largest of the boxes and glanced up at Ella's face. "You've sure been getting a lot of packages the past few of days."

For a moment, Ella panicked, but quickly recovered. "Well, it's just some things I need for the wedding tonight, and for….the, uh…th-the—"

"The honeymoon," Nina supplied with a knowing smile.

"Y-yes, the honeymoon," Ella forced a chuckle. She felt guilty for lying, but knew it was imperative to keep everything a secret. _Besides, I'm not completely lying. I really have ordered a dress and shoes for the wedding. And in case I am able to stay with Joe, I did order some _"_honeymoon_"_ items._

"Ella, I've been meaning to talk to you, hon," Nina broke into her thoughts. "I know you and Joe love each other. I know this wedding is only happening a little sooner than it would normally. But—and if I'm over-stepping a boundary, I apologize—did your mother…ever…have the birds and bees talk with you?" Her voice shifted to a whisper then. "I just…I know how scary it can seem your first time…"

"Aunt Nina, it's fine," Ella broke in with a nervous chuckle. "Mom didn't exactly give me an outline on it, but I know basically how…how it…w-works…"

"You're sure? Is there anything you need to ask me?"

Ella shook her head with an apologetic smile.

Truthfully, she knew sex would be no problem. If she and Joe's passionate kisses were of any indication, she doubted making love would be anything short of amazing. She wasn't frightened or nervous at all, just eager.

"Okay, just know you can come to me if you need to talk," her aunt finished, giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Nina," Ella smiled and squeezed her aunt's hand with her free one. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear," Nina kissed the back of Ella's hand, "very much." She started to head on down the stairs, but paused, "Have you seen your uncle or Joe around? Do you know if they got back from the store yet?"

Ella shook her head. "I don't think so. As loud as those two can be, I think we'd know," she laughed.

Nina nodded and laughed as well, "Yes, this is true. Well I'd better get a start on the laundry. Come down later for a snack, okay? You still haven't gained back all of your weight."

"I'll try," Ella said, smiling softly. "I have butterflies in my stomach though, so I'm not sure I'll be able to eat much today."

"Okay," Nina relented, "But if you feel hungry at all later, take advantage of it."

"I will. I promise."

Nina smiled then, and headed down the stairs leaving Ella to prepare herself for the wedding that night.

Thinking of the wedding itself, Ella did grow a little nervous. It was imperative the wedding stay a secret. They had only informed their closest family friends about it, to guarantee it stayed a secret. It probably would have been safer to totally keep quiet, but they'd all felt as if they were betraying their loved ones by not informing them of it.

Ella began going over the plan notes again once she reached her bedroom. She picked up the note tablet from her desk and read over the pages, committing them to memory:

_Jeff, Nina, Joe and I will be the only ones in attendance. _

_Joe and I will stay hidden in the back of Jeff and Nina's SUV on the way to the magistrate's office, so we won't be seen. _

_AJ will babysit Jennifer and Kayla and keep them safe. _

_After the wedding, Joe will drive the SUV back home, while I hide in the backseat again. And, Nina and Jeff will take a cab to a hotel, so Joe and I can spend our wedding night alone._

She could not help but smile at her family's thoughtfulness.

_Then AJ will take the SUV with the girls and meet up with Jeff and Nina at the hotel._

Keeping the plan imbedded in her mind, she began to pack a bag in case she needed to utilize her back up plan.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jacques Fournier pulled on a set of earphones when a notification flashed across his computer screen that Ella had received a phone call on her cellphone.

He had gone to the expense of having her cell phone tapped in order to keep an even closer watch on her. Silent as death, he listened to her converse with her two close friends.

"_Talia_, _Angelina_…_How are you guys_?"

"_Never mind us_," a female answered. "_How are _you_ doing_? _How long till the wedding_?"

"_I'm doing great_, _actually_. _And it's about three more hours_," Ella said, her voice full of joy. "_It's just going to be a magistrate's ceremony_, _but I can't wait_! _You guys have no idea how I've dreamed of this_!"

"_Oh_, _but I think we do_," a third female laughed. "_Since you were about seven_?"

"_Try since the day I met him_," Ella giggled, and let out a dreamy sigh. "_I just can't believe this is happening_. _It's almost too good to be true_, _ya know_?"

"_But it _is_ true_, _girl_. _He loves you_, _and you love him_. _You're going to be so happy together_!"

"_Oh_, _my God_! _This is really happening_, _isn't it_?!"

Ella's jubilant squeal and the other girls' giggles were more than Fournier could take. He yanked off the headphones and slammed them down on the desk.

"_Inacceptable_!"

His shout seemed almost loud enough to break through the sound proofed office's walls.

"This can't happen! _Il n'arrivera pas_! I have to come up with something to stop them." He realized he had less than three hours to not only think of a plan but to execute it. "I may not stop them from marrying, but I bet I can stop them from _faire d'amour_. He was so angry his words shifted between English and French.

Trying to gather control of his rage, he quickly began searching through his files on Ella, and everyone around her, in hopes of finding something to use against her.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella eyed her reflection in her mirror and took a deep breath.

"This is it," she whispered, adjusting her cap-sleeved, white dress. The soft folds of lace fell gracefully down to her knees with an asymmetrical hem.

Her long dark hair was in a partial up do, while the remaining layers of waves flowed free. She had kept her makeup somewhat simple except for her eyes. She had played them up with a deep gray smoky eye and finished the look with a sheer peachy lip gloss.

She was putting on a pair of ear rings when there was a knock at the door. She smiled and replied, "If you're not Joe, come on in."

There was a chuckle and the door opened, revealing her visitor to be Jeff.

He paused in the doorway and Ella could have sworn she saw his eyes begin to tear.

"Oh, Uncle Jeff, please don't cry. You'll make me cry and I'm not wearing water-proof mascara," she tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

Jeff regained his composure then, and walked forward, pulling her into a hug. "Sugar, you look just beautiful."

"Really? You don't think the dress is too much? I just felt that even though we're having a magistrate's ceremony, I still wanted to wear the customary white dress."

"No, it's not too much at all," Jeff answered smiling. "Joe's dressed up too." He sat down on the edge of Ella's bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish you both could have a big wedding, but it's just not safe.

Ella nodded, "I know, Uncle Jeff. Really, it's fine. _Great,_ even," she smiled. "I mean, I'm marrying Joe! I still can't believe it."

_And maybe since we've not heard anything from Fournier, it'll be okay. Maybe he's finally accepted that he can't have me_, she thought. _Maybe he'll finally leave me alone. And maybe I can stay with Joe. Forever._

"Be happy, pumpkin," Jeff said softly. "Your parents would have wanted that above all.

"I know," Ella said, looking down at her hands. "I think I'm…_becoming_ happier. And in time, I think I'll be able to be completely happy. Joe's really helping with that. A lot," she said, lifting her eyes to Jeff's face. "I love him so much, Uncle Jeff."

"I know. And he loves you every bit as much, if not more." He stood and hugged her again, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You will be very happy together."

Ella nodded, fighting tears, and hugged her uncle tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Jeff."

"Don't mention it, darlin'," Jeff said softly. "Now, are you ready to go get married?"

She nodded again, taking a deep breath. "Yes."

"Okay. AJ's downstairs so we can go anytime now."

They headed downstairs then and, for a moment, Ella was overcome with shyness and could not meet Joe's eyes. She had no choice however, when he walked over to her and tilted her chin back with his fingers. She looked into his eyes, and saw his love for her radiating from their dark depths.

"I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful you look," he whispered, brushing his lips across her cheekbone. "No words are fitting enough."

Ella flushed under his gaze and smiled softly, "Thank you." She took in the sight of Joe in his black suit and felt her pulse soar. "Words aren't fitting enough for you either." Her smile broadened then. "Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered.

Joe smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

Ella returned his smile with a surge of butterflies in her stomach, "_Ou te alofa ia te oe_."

"Okay, lovebirds," Jeff chuckled, "Let's go get you two married."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Come on, Uncle AJ," Kayla giggled. "You're 'it', this time!"

"Uh, girls…" AJ panted. "How about we play a nice board game instead?"

_Who would've thought two little girls could wear me out_, he thought to himself, chuckling.

"No, Uncle AJ," Jennifer protested, stamping her little foot. "We wanna play 'Hidengo Seek'!"

AJ chuckled, and patted her head, "Okay, okay. 'Hide-And-Go-Seek' it is. Go hide while I count."

The two little girls scattered and began searching for the perfect hiding places while AJ covered his eyes and began counting. Before he even reached five, his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and glanced at the Caller ID, seeing it was Talia calling him.

"Talia?"

"_Hey_, _AJ_. _I didn't wake the girls did I_?'

"No, we're in the middle of a game of 'Hide-And-Go-Seek'," he chuckled. "I have the phone on vibrate, in case someone called while they were in bed, anyway.

"_Oh_, _good_. _I have Angelina with me_, _and we wanted to come over and decorate Ella's room for_…_well_…" she chuckled nervously, "_For the wedding night_."

"Oh, okay," AJ said, "When can I expect you?"

"_We're on the porch_."

"Right now?"

"_Yeah_. _Can you let us in_? _It's cold out here_."

"Why didn't you knock," he asked, heading for the door.

"_I was afraid the girls were in bed_," she reminded him.

"Ah, okay. Hang on."

He ended the call and stepped into the foyer, headed for the front door.

In the next instant, Talia and Angelina stepped inside with sacks of items they brought to decorate with.

"Good grief, are you gonna entirely remodel the room," AJ asked, smirking.

"Hey, this needs to be a special night for Ella and Joe," Talia said, already heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, AJ," Angelina agreed. "Especially for Ella. She deserves a perfect wedding night."

"Yeah," Talia giggled. "We've got everything to make the room really romantic for them."

"Well, I'm sure they'll love it," AJ said smiling. "Although, I think all they really want is each other."

"Well, of course," Talia said. "But that doesn't mean we can't make it more beautiful for them."

With that, the two girls headed upstairs. "Oh, and I wouldn't leave Jennifer and Kayla unsupervised for long," Talia called, laughing. "From my experience in babysitting them, they can get into trouble very quickly."

"Oh, no…" AJ groaned, having forgotten all about the little Jarrett girls. He frantically hurried off to find the two sisters while Talia and Angelina giggled at his haste.

"Well, we've got work to do, and not much time to do it," Angelina finally settled from her fit of laughter. "Let's get on it."

They hurried up to Ella's bedroom, and began the decorating.

"These clear lights look great in here," Angelina exclaimed, turning on the white lights that were strung up around the canopy of Ella's large bed.

Talia nodded in agreement, as she pulled out a set of Red lacy curtains, and red satin bed sheets. "Are you sure we aren't going overboard," she asked, eyeing the deep colors of the items they'd picked up.

"It's Valentine's Day, and it's their wedding night. I don't think we _can_ overboard," Angelina laughed.

"True."

They settled in to work, and before long, the room was complete. They inspected their handiwork and smiled happily. Red lacy curtains adorned the windows and French doors, the lavender canopy and bed clothes were exchanged for vibrant red ones, they had lit several red, white and pink candles all over the room, and added red, white and pink decorative pillows to the bed, along with scattered rose petals in the same colors. In Ella's stereo system was a custom made CD of passionate film scores playing softly on "repeat".

"They're going to love it."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Our job is clearly done," Talia finished, giggling. "Now let's get out of here so they aren't expecting it."

They grabbed up the empty sacks and packages, and ran downstairs to say goodbye to AJ, as well as swear him to secrecy. Then they were out the front door and gone before anyone returned home.

* * *

"_Inacceptable_!"~"Unacceptable!"

"_Il n'arrivera pas_!"~"It will not happen!"

"…but I bet I can stop them from_ faire d'amour_."~"… but I bet I can stop them from _making love_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**Chapter Disclaimer: ** This chapter will be somewhat _suggestive/sensual_, but definitely not explicit.

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

"Joe Seanoa and Giselle Roberts?"

Ella took a deep breath as she, Joe, Nina and Jeff all stood to enter the magistrate's office.

"Ready," Joe asked, watching her face to make sure she did not show signs of apprehension.

She looked up at him and smiled happily as she smoothed her hands over her dress and brushed her hair over her shoulder, "I couldn't be more ready."

He nodded and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, "Neither could I."

They walked into the office then, and watched as the magistrate prepared the final paperwork and forms to be signed.

"You're driver's licenses and marriage license please," he stated, grabbing a couple of paperclips for the papers.

Joe handed over his driver's license along with the marriage license and Ella placed her driver's license next to Joe's.

"Alright, let me make copies of these for the file while you three sign this last form," he indicated Jeff, Joe and Ella, "and we'll get started with the ceremony."

He walked over to the copier for a moment and the three quickly signed the form. The magistrate then returned to his desk and paper clipped all the papers together. Then he gave back their licenses, and came around his desk to stand before them.

"Joe, do you take Ella for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Joe smiled and squeezed Ella's hand, "I do."

"Ella, do you take Joe for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Ella smiled even as her eyes began to well up with tears, "I do."

"Do you have vows prepared for each other?"

They nodded, and Joe spoke first.

"Today, Ella Roberts, I take you to be my wife. I vow to love you and cherish you, to keep you safe and protect you always and at all costs. I promise to share the good times, and the bad. I swear I will always love you, and to be faithful to you. I will always be there when you need me, and to be the best husband I can be. I vow to make this day, and each day after, one that you will cherish. Now and forever."

Ella reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek and spoke softly, but clearly.

"Joe Seanoa, I've been dreaming of this day for over half my lifetime. You came into my life, and made all my dreams come true. I'm so proud to accept you as my husband. I vow to support and encourage you. To love you with all of my heart for the rest of our lives. I promise to be there in good times, and in bad, and to support you in every situation. I vow to never let anything come between us, and to put you before anyone else. And I vow to do anything and everything in my power to protect you as you've protected me_—_at all costs. I give you all my love, and all my _life_. _O oe o lo'u ola—_now and forever."

Joe's heart swelled when he heard Ella tell him he was her life in his native tongue. The fact she said the beautiful phrase in his language, made the words all the more special and meaningful.

The magistrate carried on with the ceremony then.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It's an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you— Joe—may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Joe pulled out the matching band that went along with Ella's engagement ring, and placed it on her left ring finger.

"Ella, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all I am, and all I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Ella, by the same token, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Ella took the wedding ring bought for Joe and placed it on his left ring finger as well.

"Joe, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all I am, and all I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other, and to their new life together." He looked at both Ella and Joe. "Now by the power vested in me, and in accordance with the laws of the State of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife." His eyes shifted to Joe then, "You may kiss your bride."

Joe smiled and leaned down, gently brushing his mouth over Ella's in a soft, tender kiss. "We're married now, Mrs. Seanoa," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Ella giggled happily and threw her arms around Joe, "We are, aren't we? I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again.

Ella turned then to Jeff and Nina, "We're married!"

Jeff and Nina were both crying, and not even trying to hide it.

"Be happy. Both of you. Be happy," Nina sniffled and smiled as she and Jeff pulled them both into a hug. "We love you both."

"We love you both too," Ella cried softly, and returned the hugs.

"You all have a wonderful night," the magistrate said kindly. "I think I will be closing up here, since you were my last appointment. The best of luck to you both," he said, smiling at the newly married couple.

"Thank you," Joe and Ella said in unison.

The four then headed down to the parking garage so the couple could head back to the house, and so Jeff and Nina could call for a cab to take them to their hotel.

Minutes later, both couples headed in opposite directions.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

AJ was cuddled up asleep with Jennifer and Kayla on the sofa, when the vibration of his phone woke him. He jumped slightly and managed to fish the phone out of his pocket without waking the two little girls.

"Hello?"

"_AJ_, _it's Joe_. _Me and Ella are in the garage_. _Can you come unlock the door and let us in_?"

"Yeah, give me a minute," AJ said quietly. "The girls fell asleep here on the sofa with me. I'll try not to wake them."

"_Yeah, okay_," Joe replied patiently.

A couple minutes later AJ was up and heading through the kitchen to the garage's door, letting Ella and Joe inside.

"Congratulations," he exclaimed, hugging his friends.

"Thanks, AJ," They both said, hugging him back.

"The girls are ready to go anytime," AJ reported. "I just need to get them out to the car."

"The car's ready too," Joe told him. "All their bags are in the back. So you just have to go directly to the hotel."

"Okay, if you can help me get the girls I'll get going."

Joe nodded and headed for the living room with AJ, while Ella stayed in the kitchen and began searching the refrigerator for some food to heat up. She had pulled out some meatloaf and scalloped potatoes when Joe and AJ walked through the kitchen, carrying her still-sleeping cousins out to the car.

Her absence of anxiety was no more. She wasn't afraid, exactly, just unsure. Her hands shook slightly, as she heard Joe re-enter the kitchen, and then the door closing. His silence did nothing to soothe her rattled nerves. _I shouldn't have been so confident when Aunt Nina talked to me about this_, she thought.

Joe's slow deliberate footsteps were her undoing. She turned from the counter and faced him. His gaze was already fixed on her face as he continued toward her. She noticed he had already removed his suit jacket and tie and had draped them over a kitchen chair.

"I-I was just heating… A-are you h-hungry," she stammered out. He nodded with an intensity in his black eyes that made Ella shiver. "It shouldn't take long," she prattled on, "I just need to heat up the meatloaf and potatoes, and-"

He was right in front of her then, and placed a finger over her lips. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he shook his head, "I'm not hungry for food." He closed in on her then, placing his hands on the counter tops on either side of her. His large frame gently pinned her back against the counter.

Ella felt her face flame, as he tilted her chin upward, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her breathing became uneven as she lost herself in his eyes. "You-you're not tired," she asked.

He shook his head again, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "Not in the least," he replied purposefully. "Are you?"

"N-no," she answered with honesty, and shook her head. She was torn. She wanted this night to happen, but she had to admit her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

"I can tell you're scared," Joe whispered, bringing his face down to hers. "Don't be," he said softly, a second before sweeping his mouth across hers. "I won't hurt you." She felt the tips of his fingers brush across her collar bone and reach up to caress her neck. Then his lips replaced his fingers, leaving the tender skin blazing. "I'll take it very…" He kissed her jaw. "…very…" His lips moved to her neck. "…slowly." He tasted the hollow of her throat, and then his mouth traveled ruthlessly back up her neck.

Ella felt his mouth brush lightly against her skin and gripped his forearms, which still had her pinned against the counters. Her pulse sped up as he kissed his way back up her neck, his teeth gently nipping her ever so often. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and finally, Joe's mouth found hers, bestowing her with a fiery kiss that left her head spinning.

"Joe," she managed to whisper shakily. Her nerves were finally ebbing away as his mouth coaxed her into tranquility. She realized she'd been digging her nails into his arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said softly, rubbing the indentions her nails had made.

"Not a problem," Joe returned, chuckling softly. "Are you ready to take this upstairs?"

Ella looked into his eyes and saw the hunger smoldering in their black depths. The effect his gaze had on her was mind-blowing. Her legs threatened to give way as she nodded, "Yes."

He took her hand then and led her through the living room, across the foyer and up the stairs. Within seconds they were in her bedroom, and both stopped short, taking notice of the decorating job their friends had done. Music played softly in the background as well. Ella recognized the current song to be a film score from _The Last of the Mohicans_.

"Oh, wow," Ella gasped. "It's beautiful."

"This screams Angelina and Talia got a hold of this room," Joe chuckled, closing the door. "But it _is_ really nice."

"There's a note," Ella exclaimed, heading over to the night table. She picked up the small card and read it aloud:

_Happy Valentine's to you both and congratulations! Hope you enjoy the makeshift honeymoon suite and film scores (hey, there are some really beautiful ones on this cd, so shut up__,__ Joe)! _

_We love you guys,  
Talia and Angelina_

"They thought of everything," Ella said softly, turning to Joe and smiling. "We've got great friends."

"Yes, we do," Joe agreed, walking toward her. "Let's not let their hard work go to waste."

She blushed, and smiled shyly, "Let me go change, okay? I bought something…to wear…for…tonight."

"Okay," Joe said, kissing her softly. "Don't keep me waiting," he teased with a twinkle in his eye.

She shook her head, giggling, "I won't."

With that, she headed into her bathroom to change, while Joe began unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling it off. Draping the garment across her desk chair, he spotted the picture of himself and Ella from when they were children, setting on the desk's surface. He remembered the day clearly. Ella had turned his face to hers, and he was clearly annoyed with her. _She_, however, was clearly smitten with him. Even then.

_Why did everyone else know but me_, he wondered. _Sure, I realized she had a crush on me, but everyone else knew she was actually in love with me. Why did I take so long to figure it out? Seeing this picture, it was so obvious._

The bathroom door opened then, and Joe turned to see Ella standing in the room clad in a white, lacey, off-the-shoulder nightgown.

Joe couldn't take his eyes off her.

She'd unpinned her hair and let the bulk of it flow free down to her waist. She currently had a lock of it in her fingers, nervously coiling it and uncoiling it.

"Do I look okay? Or is this…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable. "I can go change-"

"No," Joe said, finally able to find his voice. He started toward her, "Don't. Don't change a thing."

Ella watched the hunger in his eyes escalate to starvation and she nearly took a step back from the intensity of his watchful eyes. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms. His warm, naked chest burned against hers as he pulled her closer.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes trailing from her face down her neck to the pale ivory of her bared shoulders. "Just stunning."

Her breath trembled from the passion of his gaze, and he smiled softly at her, "Just relax. It's okay," he said. "You know I won't hurt you. Not for anything."  
She nodded, "I k-know. Just…a little nervous, is all."

"We'll go slow," he promised, dipping his head down. In the next instant, his mouth was on hers. His kisses started out light and soft, teasing pecks that woke her senses completely. Little by little, the kisses became firmer and more passionate. His mouth coaxed hers to open beneath his, and then he slipped his tongue past her lips, tasting her fully. She moaned softly, bringing her arms up around his neck and holding him tightly to her. Her fingers ran up through his thick hair and gently tangled into it. Joe groaned and melded their bodies even closer. "Oh, Ella…Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?"

"I love you," she whispered in reply, trailing kisses from his neck down to his shoulders.

He reached up and tenderly stroked some hair away from her face and smiled at her, "And I love you." His mouth descended to hers then and covered it in a passion-frenzied kiss.

"Joe," she gasped against his mouth and gripped his shoulders. "Oh, Joe…please…"

He could tell her plea had nothing to do with fear, so his answer was to kiss her again. He heard a broken cry escape from her lips and her nails dug further into his shoulders and back. He growled low in his throat as he kissed over her shoulders and neck, being careful of her scars.

"I can't wait any more, _lo'u au_," he said huskily. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her across the room toward the large bed.

"I can't either," Ella whispered, stroking his jaw. She reached up and kissed him then, eager to show him she was no longer afraid. She ground her lips against his and relished in the warmth of his mouth.

Joe reached the bed then and gently lay Ella down on it, amidst the colorful rose petals. Then he was lowering his large frame down next to her.

"Please, don't be scared," he whispered, leaning downward and kissing the tip of her nose. "Remember, it's me. Nobody else—just me."

"I'm not scared," Ella said softly, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers. She felt Joe's arms wrap tightly around her and pull her even closer against him. His hands stroked over her back as she kissed her way up to the curve of his neck. She nipped his shoulder and then soothed the sting of her love-bite with her tongue.

Joe's groan rumbled in her ear, "You're playing with fire, honey."

"Am I?"

He saw a definite twinkle in her eyes, and smiled, "Oh, yes. You most certainly are. You're fanning the flame, and pretty soon…the fire is going to go beyond your control."

"Promise?"

The next thing she knew Joe was settling his body over hers. "I promise," he chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "I love you, Ella Seanoa."

She beamed at hearing her new name, "I love _you_. And that will never change. _Nothing_ can change it."

"Nothing can or will change how I feel about you either, Ella," Joe whispered, tracing his finger down the side of her face. "I've never felt anything like this before. It's scary but amazing."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. _Really_ scary. When you're in love, you have something so special, you're terrified of losing it. And I almost did lose you. I _can't_ go through that again."

Ella swallowed hard, thinking about the back up plans she'd made.

_At least Fournier's too late_, she thought. _We're married_. _At least now, I don't have to worry about hurting Joe further. _"And you won't go through it again," she told him softly, running her fingers through his hair and smiling. "I promise."

Joe gazed down at her, his black eyes full of emotion. "I'll never let you go again. Till this craziness is over without a doubt, I'm by your side. Always."

"Let's not talk about any of the bad stuff tonight," Ella whispered. "I think we should focus on us—on our honeymoon."

"Us," Joe repeated. "I'm completely fine with that," he said, a dimple appearing in his cheek.

And with that, he stood up from the bed and finished undressing himself before he rejoined Ella on the large bed and carefully settled himself over her slender frame.

He smiled then, closing the gap between their faces and covered her mouth with his in a scorching, fervent kiss.

Ella melted into his embrace with a soft moan, and they surrendered to the urges they'd fought since New Year's Eve—finally free, in every way, to make love as husband and wife.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

AJ stepped off the elevator, carrying Jennifer and Kayla in each of his arms. The little girls each had stirred only enough to wrap an arm up around his neck, so as not to fall. He carried them up to Jeff and Nina's hotel room and lightly tapped the door with his cowboy-booted foot.

A few seconds later, Jeff opened the door and smiled. "My girls," he whispered affectionately, taking Jennifer from AJ in order to lighten his burden. They entered the hotel room then just as the room's phone rang. Nina hurried to answer it so Jennifer and Kayla wouldn't be awakened by the noise.

"Hello," she answered softly, as AJ and Jeff carried the girls over to a second bed in the room.

"Would it be okay to crash on the sofa," AJ asked, laying Kayla on the bed. "I'm exhausted and don't feel like having to go through checking in."

"Of course," Jeff replied, as he settled Jennifer in next to her sister. "I think it even has a hide-a-bed-"

"No," they heard Nina exclaim into the phone, fear in her voice. "Please, don't hurt her!"

"Oh, God," Jeff cried, fearing Fournier had managed to grab Ella. He snatched the phone from Nina. "Who is this," he demanded. He saw AJ approaching him out of his peripheral vision. He motioned for AJ to stay quiet.

"_You know who this is_, _Jarrett_," came a voice with an unmistakable French accent.

"What have you done with Ella," Jeff growled. "If you hurt her in any way-"

"_It's not Ella you should be worried about. Yet_…"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I don't have Ella. I have Dixie. Dixie Carter_—_your business partner_—_if I heard her correctly._"

"What do you want with Dixie," Jeff demanded. "And how do I know this isn't just a trick to get to Ella?"

"_What do I want with Dixie_? _Why_, _nothing_," Fournier said tauntingly. "_I merely want you to come pick her up_." He paused a moment, and then added, "_And you're more than welcome to hear her voice. Speak up, Ms. Carter_."

"_Jeff_, _don't do it_," Dixie's voice cried. _He's using me to get to_-"

There was a loud smack, and then an audible gasp of pain.

"Stop," Jeff yelled. "There's no need to hurt her. You want me to come get Dixie—that's all? I don't understand," Jeff said, growing angrier. "Why did you take her in the first place?"

"_Let me elaborate. I want you to drive to your house, and make Joe Seanoa leave with you_—_and_ only _Joe Seanoa_—_then I want you to drive to a location I will give you in a moment, and pick up your business partner_."

Jeff didn't miss what the Frenchman was saying—or _wa_s_n__'__t_ saying, rather. He wanted Ella alone at the house—so she wouldn't be protected.

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen," he said in a hostile tone. "You are not taking my niece, you psychotic piece-"

"_Then Dixie dies, right now_," came a calm threat.

Jeff heard his partner cry out in pain again.

"Okay! Okay," Jeff said loudly, stalling for time. _I have to think of something_, he thought frantically. _There has to be a way to save Dixie and protect Ella at the same time_. "I'll do it. Don't hurt Dixie."

"_I'll give you three hours seeing as you're about an hour away from your home and your home is a long drive to the location. But you have_ no more _than three hours_, _or the deal is off_," Fournier said. Then he gave Jeff the location, and disconnected the call without another word.

Jeff hung replaced the phone's receiver, and looked up to find horror etched across Nina's and AJ's faces.

"What do we do," AJ asked.

"What is he doing with Dixie," Nina questioned worriedly.

"We've got to come up with a plan—and fast," Jeff answered. "He's going to kill Dixie if I don't go get Joe, leave Ella at the house, and then pick Dixie up at some warehouse."

"I'm going too," AJ said determinedly. "I can hide in the car like Ella and Joe did earlier, and then sneak into the house and stay with Ella while you and Joe go get Dixie."

Jeff nodded, "Good idea. You will definitely have to be careful though. If Fournier finds out you're with me, Dixie's as good as dead."

"Let's go," AJ said, heading for the door, "We're wasting time, and it's already a long enough drive to your house."

Jeff pulled his car keys out of his jeans pocket, and then he kissed Nina softly. "Honey, call for hotel security—they know about our situation and they'll send a couple of guards to stay with you and the girls till I get back. Also, the gun is in the locked case in my luggage…you know how to use it."

Nina nodded, "We'll be fine. It's Ella I'm worried about."

He kissed her again, "I'll be back as quickly as I can, darlin'."

With that, he and AJ headed out the door and ran for the elevators. The quicker they could get to the parking garage and Jeff's car, the better.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"I love you," Ella sighed contentedly, as she laid her head on Joe's chest.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Joe whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Was it painful for you at all?"

Ella giggled softly, and snuggled closer against him, "Anything but."

"I'm glad," he said softly, running his hand over the soft skin of her back. "I tried to make it as easy on you as possible."

She smiled up at him dreamily, "You were amazing. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

A passionate groan passed Joe's lips as he recalled the beautiful memories they'd just made, "You don't have to worry about that, love. I was actually thinking—if you're up to it a little later—that we could maybe…" he flushed slightly and settled for whispering in her ear.

His words stained her face crimson and she moaned softly at the mental images. "Can't wait," she sighed, reached up and brushing her mouth over his. "We could…now, if you want," she giggled again.

"Mmm, I very much want," Joe replied huskily, returning her kisses as he pulled her closer.

Ella sighed against his mouth, and tilted her head back as Joe brushed his lips down her neck. His mouth had trailed to her shoulder when they were interrupted by a loud pounding noise from downstairs.

"Oh, my God," Ella cried, immediately fearing the worst. She clung to Joe in fright and fought to regulate her breathing. "Joe… What's going on?"

"Shh," he rose to his feet, bringing her with him as the hammering resumed and continued incessantly. "Stay quiet, baby." He hurried over to his suitcase and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and quickly pulled them on as Ella wrapped the bed's sheet around herself. "Grab your phone and some clothes," he ordered. "Get in the bathroom, lock yourself in and get dressed. Do NOT come out till you hear me tell you to. If you hear a struggle or you hear me yell 'cops' call 9-1-1, okay?"

Nodding, she cried softly, "Joe, please..." She watched as he pulled a couple of handguns out of his suit case next. At hearing the tears in her voice, he turned and faced her. "_Please_… be careful."

Joe crossed the large bedroom in only a few steps, and pulled Ella into his embrace.

"I can't lose you, Joe-"

She was cut off as he captured her mouth in a heart stopping kiss. He ended it abruptly, and looked her in the eye.

"It's going to be okay, honey. I promise. I'm not going to let him near you. I swear on my own life, _lo'u au_, he will not hurt you." With those emotional words, he kissed her again. "I've got to get down there. Take this gun. The safety's off. If someone tries to get to you, all you have to do is point and fire."

Ella nodded, taking the information in.

"Now, grab some clothes and get in the bathroom. I love you."

She met his eyes and swallowed hard, fighting off a sob, "I love you."

Joe managed a small smile meant to be of encouragement, then forced himself to turn and leave her. He heard the bathroom door shut and hurried down the stairs to the insistent pounding on the door. The closer he got to the ground floor, the clearer a couple of male voices became.

"JOE!"

"Open the door, Joe!"

_AJ_? _Jeff_? He hurried into the kitchen where the noise was coming from, and saw the back door was opening slightly, but not all the way.

"The chains," he muttered, remembering he had locked the door as well as slipped the chain locks in place. The large Samoan hurried to the door to let his friends in. Sliding the chains free and pulling the door open, he fought the urge to not kill them right there. "My God, AJ! Jeff, why didn't you _call_ us? We thought Fournier was trying to get her again!"

"He is," AJ managed to get out. "We had to get over here quickly…There was no time to call…and we forgot our phones in the rush to get over here anyway."

"Tell me what's going on," Joe demanded of the two men. "Or I'm going to be forced to kill the both of you, here and now."

"He's got Dixie," Jeff yelled, uttering his first words. "Fournier kidnapped Dixie. If we don't go get her, he'll kill her.

"I can't take Ella along and let him get that close to her," Joe yelled. "It's too big a risk!"

Jeff shook his head, "He doesn't _want_ you to bring her."

Joe stared at Jeff, uncomprehending. "I don't get it," he finally spoke.

"He wants us to leave Ella here. Alone."

"No way," Joe growled. "There's no way! This can't work! What can we do?"

"That's why I came along with Jeff," AJ said. "I was hidden in the car. I'm staying here with Ella."

Joe looked skeptical.

"I'll keep her safe, Joe," AJ said softly, worry creasing his forehead. "She's a great friend—practically _family_. I love her too, and I won't let Fournier get near her."

Relenting, Joe dropped his head and nodded, realizing it was the only logical solution. "Okay. I'm trusting you with this, AJ."

"I know. I won't let you, or Ella, down."

"Okay, it's settled," Jeff said. "AJ, you know where the guns are kept. Joe, we need to go."

Joe nodded, and turned once again to AJ. "She's in the bathroom locked in. Call out and let her know you're in the bedroom before you go knock on the bathroom door, or you'll scare her to death."

"Got it. Try not to worry."

"I'll stop worrying when we get Dixie and I come back here to Ella."

With that, Joe and Jeff hurried out to the garage and got into the car, speeding away and kicking up gravel along the way.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella sat on the bathroom floor, huddled next to the bathtub in a ball with her knees drawn up against her face. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she rocked back and forth. It seemed as though an hour had passed since Joe left, though glancing at her cell phone, she saw it had only been minutes.

"God, please take care of him. Please keep my husband safe," she wept. "Please, _please_ don't let him die because of me. I couldn't handle it!" Her slender frame shuddered from the force of her sobs. "Please, make this man leave me alone—leave my _family_ alone. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't!"

"Ella? Baby girl, it's AJ. Can you open the door for me?"

She inhaled sharply, in a full-fledged panic then. _Oh, God no. AJ… That must mean… Joe…_

She fumbled with the lock and flung the door open, "AJ?!" Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked into his troubled blue eyes. He clearly had something to tell her. "Oh, please… no…n-not Joe…" she gasped, struggling for air. She swayed and AJ caught her just as she crumpled.

"No, honey…" he started, holding her up. "Joe's fine." He saw her eyes going out of focus, and threatening to close. "Ella—stay with me, darlin'." He tapped her cheek to rouse her, and saw her eyes center on him. "Joe's fine, Ella. I'm so sorry I scared you like that. He's fine. I promise you, sweetheart."

"Thank God," Ella sighed, holding onto AJ for support.

He led her over to the bed and urged her to sit down. Crouching in front of her, he touched her forehead, "I bet you've not eaten anything today, have you? You're white as a sheet."

Ella had to fight off a gag at the mention of food. "No…I've not been up to it."

"You stay here and rest. I'll go fix you something," AJ told her, rising to his feet.

"No, AJ. Please…the way I feel right now, I'd not even get a bite swallowed before I would have to throw up. Please, just leave it alone. I'll eat as soon as my stomach feels strong enough."

"You promise?"

She nodded, and then looked up at him, "AJ, where's Joe?"

The Southerner exhaled sharply. _This is it_, he thought. _What will happen when she finds out the truth_? "Ella…Joe's fine. But the truth is…something _has_ happened."

She swallowed hard, "_What's_ happened?"

AJ took a deep breath and let it out, "Dixie was kidnapped. Fournier has her."

"Oh, my God."

"He contacted Jeff and told him that if he and Joe didn't go pick Dixie up at some warehouse, he would kill her. He wanted you left here, alone. And that's why I hid in Jeff's car and came back here with him. There's no way he or Joe would allow you to be alone."

Ella's thoughts jumped into overdrive.

"AJ…" she started. "That must mean that… he's coming here. Or sending someone here. Or even sending _several_ people here."

"Ella, honey, calm down. There's no reason to-"

"I-I n-need to grab my phone…out of the bathroom…In case Joe or Uncle Jeff calls," Ella stammered out. She turned and headed back into her private bathroom, knowing what she had to do, but wondering how she would manage it.

She picked up the handgun that Joe had given her earlier and rounded on AJ, pointing it at him. _God, am I really doing this_, she thought in horror. "AJ, go to my closet, and pull out the bag I have packed in there." She tried to sound authoritative, as if she was in full control. He _had_ to buy her bluff.

"Ella…Honey, I know you're not going to kill me. Put the gun down, baby," AJ said softly, reaching for the firearm.

Ella pointed the gun away from him a short ways and fired off a warning shot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"No, AJ. I would never kill you," Ella agreed softly, ignoring his loud outburst. "But I _will_ maim you if I have to. I'm doing this for your own good. I'm trying to save your life. You've not seen what Fournier is capable of. But _I_ have—up close and personal. Now get over to my closet and do as I said."

Ella had a deadly serious gleam in her eye, and AJ knew he had no choice. He walked over to her closet and in another second had her backpack pulled out and placed on the bed.

"Now get in the closet."

AJ looked worried. He'd never seen Ella look so strange. It was as if a robot had taken her body over. "You know I'll be able to bust through this door, Ella. I can't just let you leave."

Ella nodded, "Fine. Turn around, AJ. Face the wall."

"Ella-"

"Turn around."

He did as he was told and then sensed Ella closing in on him. Her voice was soft and tearful.

"I'm really sorry, AJ. I don't want to do this, but I have to. If you wake up, stay quiet till Uncle Jeff or Joe find you. If Fournier finds you in here…you'd not be able to defend yourself. He'd kill you in a heartbeat. Promise me you'll stay quiet, AJ. Please."

"Ella, don't do this," AJ pleaded. "We can protect you if you'll just let us."

"No you can't," she cried. "None of you are bullet proof! You're skin isn't impenetrable to a blade, you're not immune to poisons," she sobbed. "I am not going to let you all die trying to keep me safe. I'm…" her voice faltered, "I'm not worth it."

Before AJ could convince her otherwise, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and was out cold before he ever hit the floor.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Having changed into black clothing, Ella now made the last preparations before she left. Her hands shook fiercely as she snatched the two letters she had written for Jeff and Joe from her bag. She propped them up against the pillows and then quickly began blowing out all the candles in the room. She'd never forgive herself if the room caught on fire and AJ was unable to escape. She checked the chair she'd lodged underneath the closet's doorknob once more, and then—knowing if her plan was to work, she would need it within reach—she grabbed her backpack and slid it onto her shoulders. Lastly, she pulled off her engagement and wedding rings, and kissed them. Then she laid them next to Joe's letter, and immediately began pinning her hair up into a tight bun. Once that small feat was finished, she pulled on her short red-haired wig.

_God, please let this work_, she thought. _And please give me the strength to follow through with it. I just have to._

She tucked the necklace Joe gave her inside her shirt, unable to part with the pendant. She needed _something _to remember Joe's love for her.

She had written the letters in a way which would leave Jeff and Joe to believe she was committing suicide. She knew it would kill them, but she had no choice in the matter.

Everything counted on them believing she'd died.

Making sure she had everything she needed, Ella hurried down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen. In another few seconds, she was at the back door leading to the garage. She rearmed the security alarm then hurried out the door and locked it behind her, for AJ's added security. Quickly hitting the garage door opener's button, she gasped at the shock of cold air that blasted in.

In the next instant, she latched on to the Yamaha motorcycle she'd picked out to use, estimating that the bike must be the cheapest of the motorcycles that Jeff owned. She wheeled the motorcycle out the garage door, and then reached back inside to hit the button to close the door. Turning back to the bike, she picked up the helmet that was with it, and carefully pulled it over her wig. She had slid the visor portion down when she heard AJ's shout.

"ELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, God…"

AJ sounded very close.

_I've got to GO_, she thought, mounting the bike and hurriedly kick starting it. In the next second, she was peeling out of the drive way and flying down the road. She faintly heard AJ yelling her name from far behind her.

Onto the next part of her plan, she headed for the Shelby Street Bridge, which wasn't but about two miles away. She had the short distance driven in only a matter of minutes. She came to a stop on the deserted bridge, and collected her thoughts.

_I've only got one shot at this_, she thought, taking a deep breath. Gathering her nerve, she revved the motorcycle's engine and then peeled out again, headed straight for the bridge's railing. She counted to three, and then lifted up and jumped off to the side, letting the motorcycle continue on its way. In the next instant it crashed through the railing and exploded on impact.

Ella got to her feet, not taking the time to watch the flames and smoke billowing up past the bridge and to the sky above her. She quickly removed her helmet, careful to not dishevel her wig, and threw the helmet over the bridge near the explosion site. Her goal was to make it appear as though she'd gone over the bridge's railing and fallen to the icy water below. Then as fast as she could, she ran down the remainder of the bridge. She finally reached a normal paved street, and stayed off to the side, avoiding the moonlight.

Feeling more secure in the darkness, Ella continued on her way till she found a taxi cab headed in her direction. She flagged it down and once it stopped for her, she got inside. "The nearest bus station, please," she said softly. She settled back against the seat and closed her eyes. _I did it_, she thought. _I actually did it. I should be thankful. But I'm just miserable._ She blew out a sigh and cracked her knuckles. _Please, God, ease the pain. Please, take it away. And please, please, make Fournier leave my loved ones alone now. Please, let him hear about my death before he does something to my family_, she prayed silently, gripping her hands together so tightly her knuckles turned as white as the snow outside.

She fought tears the remainder of the drive to the bus station.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

"I'm telling you Jeff, we need to get back to the house pronto," Joe growled. "Step on it."

"I'm going as fast as I can without killing us, Joe," Jeff replied, though he did press down harder on the gas pedal. "You sure you're okay, Dixie," he asked, glancing at his business partner in the rear-view mirror.

The woman nodded dazedly, "Yes, I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I don't know what they gave me, but that was a trip. Thank you both for finding a way to come get me. I was so-" She cut off her words as the three noticed a large fire on the bridge ahead of them. Cops were everywhere, and so was the media. Cameras flashed and video cameras filmed the horrific sight before them.

"Oh, God…" Joe uttered. "Jeff…"

"I see it, Joe. Calm down."

Jeff slowed the car down when he noticed a police officer directing him to pass slowly.

Just as they passed the fire and wreckage, Joe saw one of the Jarrett's vehicles parked nearby, and instantly his dark gaze shot back to the fire and officers crowded around it, searching the area.

Very quickly, he spotted AJ.

"JEFF! STOP THE CAR!"

Immediately, the vehicle came to a sudden stop. "Joe, what's going on?"

"AJ's here," Joe shouted, crawling out of the car. He hurried over to his friend, and immediately grabbed hold of his shoulder. "AJ! Where is Ella? Where's my wife? What are you doing here?" Joe found himself rattling off questions, not giving AJ a chance to answer. Perhaps because he was afraid of the answers.

The moonlight hit AJ's face as the Southerner turned to him, and Joe instantly saw the tears on his face. He felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe. _God, please…no…_ "AJ," he spoke again, "Where is Ella?"

He glanced over and saw Jeff speaking with some officers, when he finally heard AJ's voice.

"I'm…I-I'm so sorry, Joe. She…She'd made plans…to leave. She hit me over the head. When I woke up she was gone. I got outside…and she…she was riding away on one of Jeff's motorcycles…"

"_NO_!"

Joe turned back to see Jeff shouting in pain. The older man dove toward the bridge's railing, only to be caught and held back by two of the officers.

"There's nothing you can do, sir," Joe heard one of them say as some of the video cameras turned and caught Jeff's anguish on film. The cop's words reverberated in his head. His mind instantly went into denial. _What do they mean_, he wondered. His gaze shot back to AJ then. "AJ…where…is…Ella," he said distinctly. "I'm going to kill you, if you don't tell me."

AJ swallowed hard, and couldn't meet Joe's blazing eyes.

"I'm sorry, Joe. She…she crashed into the bridge. The cops think she…went over the railing and into the river. They've not been able to find her body yet…"

For a moment, AJ didn't think Joe had heard a word he said. But then a few seconds later, he watched as his nose snarled slightly.

An explosion of expletives flooded from Joe's mouth. Enraged and screaming, he lunged at AJ and grabbed his throat in a death grip and took him to the ground. He was oblivious to the flashing lights of the cameras going off in his face as he choked his friend. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY DID YOU LET HER LEAVE?!"

"Joe…" AJ choked out, trying to pry Joe's hands loose. "So…s-sorry…"

About that time, three officers and Jeff had hold of Joe and pulled him off AJ. "Calm down, son," an officer said softly. "This isn't going to bring her back."

"_You_ killed her," Joe continued to scream at AJ. "This is all your fault!" Then the realization that Ella was gone from his life hit him. "Oh, my God…" he sank to his knees and gasped for air. "Oh, God… Ella… No…" He broke down into heart-wrenching sobs then, and he felt Jeff's arms go around him. "_**ELLA**_!…"

Joe's cries died down to soft murmurs. He sobbed Ella's name over and over, while Jeff tried in vain to comfort him.

Jeff felt a hand touch his shoulder then, and glanced up to see Dixie standing beside him. "Is there anything I can do, Jeff? I'm so sorry."

Tears also glistened on her face and Jeff could see she felt partly responsible for Ella's demise.

"This isn't your fault, Dixie," he said, rising to his feet. "Not at all—so don't feel badly." He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down at Joe and felt tears burn his eyes all over again. He'd never seen his friend look so helpless. "Here's what we're gonna do," he said softly. "AJ, you're going to take Dixie to mine and Nina's hotel room. Take her in the car you drove down here. When we get through here, I'll come back with Joe and get he and Dixie a room each. Okay?"

AJ nodded wordlessly, unable to meet Jeff's eyes.

"Come here, son," Jeff said, pulling AJ into a hug. "I don't blame you, okay," he whispered. "I know you did everything you could."

He felt AJ break down then, and the young wrestler latched on to Jeff tightly. "Oh, God, how will I handle this," he cried. "She died while on my watch. How can I live with that, Jeff?"

"She died because of Fournier, AJ. He may not have murdered her, but he is the cause of her death. None of this is on you. Or _you_," he added, shifting his gaze to Dixie. "Give Joe time, AJ," Jeff whispered, patting his back. "He's in shock right now."

"So are you," Dixie said, rubbing Jeff's back. "You're entirely too calm. Are you sure you should drive back with Joe by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Dixie. Don't worry."

_It's Joe I'm worried about_, Jeff thought, eyeing Joe sitting silently on the ground. He wasn't saying a word. He wasn't even crying fresh tears. He was just staring straight ahead, with no expression on his face at all.

As AJ led Dixie to the car he'd driven, Jeff flagged down a paramedic to check Joe over and make sure he didn't need to be medicated for shock.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella turned over in the bed she was in and finally opened her eyes. Her gaze focused on the alarm clock on the motel room's night stand.

_Nine o'clock_, she thought numbly. _I should get up and dressed. I need to get to the safety deposit box as soon as possible._

She didn't know why she cared. She wondered why she didn't just let the motorcycle carry her to her end. The way she felt, she was sure that death would be much easier than the life she had waiting on her.

_Without Joe…_

She looked down at her ringless left finger, and felt tears burn her eyes once again. "My husband," she whispered. _I wonder how long it will be before he __moves on and remarries__. _

Abruptly, she shook her head of her thoughts. "No time for that," she thought out loud. "Got to stay focused."

With that, she stood to her feet and began to get ready to head to the bank.

Twenty minutes later, Ella headed up the concrete steps to the bank that her parent's used. She wore denim jeans and a hoodie to help conceal her face till she got inside the building. Underneath the hoodie, she wore her red wig.

Committing to memory the name of the man her father had instructed her to see, she entered the bank, pulling her hood down, careful to keep her wig in place. Walking through the main lobby, she got on the elevator and rode to the third floor. Once the elevator dinged and the doors opened, she stepped off and approached a bunch of offices.

"Miss, may I help you," a female clerk asked.

"Yes, I…I need to see Phillip McCane."

"Right this way."

Ella followed the woman down a hallway and entered the office the woman directed her to. "Mr. McCane, this young lady would like to see you."

"Thank you, Sue," the older man said politely. He shifted his gaze to Ella's face, and he froze for an instant. When the clerk left the office, he directed Ella to sit down as he stood and went around the office to his door. Closing it, he turned his attention back to Ella.

"I know what this is about," he said gently. "I heard you died, on the news this morning."

Ella nodded, "I had to fake my death…to protect my remaining loved ones. You say you know what this is about…Please, sir…please keep this quiet. Not for me, but for my family. He'll kill them trying to find me."

Phillip nodded, "You have my word. Your father was a close friend of mine. He asked the same thing of me. And as I told him, I'll tell you. I will take this to my grave."

Ella nodded, "Thank you."

"I'd told your father you would need identification and their death certificates and what not. But…I'm going to forget about that. I have kept the money you inherited from them in a safe of my own in here." He began fiddling with something underneath his desk. "I figured if this really did need to stay a secret, then there should be no record of it in the computer system or the files. I didn't think—when everything was all said and done—that your parents would mind my holding onto the funds for you for safekeeping myself."

Ella nodded again, "Thank you so much."

Phillip set a briefcase on his desk. "I assume you want the money in your pack," he asked, eyeing her backpack.

"Yes," she answered. "I think it'd look more inconspicuous than a briefcase."

Within mere minutes, Ella was heading back out of the bank and riding back to her motel room in a taxi.

Once she entered her room, she clicked the television on, and began packing up her few belongings. The next step in her agenda was to get to the travel agency and book a flight to Seattle. She had no ties there, and had never mentioned wanting to visit there in her life.

_It's as safe a choice as any_, she thought, zipping up her bag. Her name being said on the television got her attention then. She watched as a female reporter announced her death.

_As reported earlier, it has been confirmed that Ella Roberts-Seanoa of Memphis, Tennessee has committed suicide as of early this morning. _

_Ella Roberts-Seanoa was attacked only a couple months ago when she witnessed her parents' murders. The motive behind the murders was apparently a kidnapping scheme. However, that scheme became even more horrendous when the girl was shot twice and beaten severely. She was found in some woods on her uncle's property, and then taken to the hospital where she remained for nearly a month, recovering from injuries, various surgeries and even a coma. _

_She was later attacked again in another kidnapping attempt, but was somehow able to evade capture._

_Ella Roberts-Seanoa was married only yesterday, on Valentine's Day. Sadly, she's passed away the morning after her wedding when she drove a motorcycle off Shelby Street Bridge. The authorities have ruled her death a suicide due to a couple of letters to her uncle and husband in which she confessed her plans to kill herself._

Ella watched as the news feed cut to footage of the bridge the night before. She couldn't believe how frightening the scene really appeared upon her first actual sight of it.

To her horror she watched as AJ pulled up in her uncle's car and began frantically questioning the cops as to what had happened. As if things could not be worse for her, she then saw Joe enter the frame, demanding for AJ to tell him where she was. It was only a few seconds when she heard her uncle scream.

Her hand shot to her mouth. She'd never heard her uncle sound so hurt and frightened. She knew she should turn off the television, but she was frozen in place. In another second, she heard Joe's pained roar followed by some censored curses. She watched in disbelief as Joe lunged at AJ and began choking him.

Finally, Ella was able to move, and she snapped the television off.

"Oh, my God…" she uttered. "I caused that. I made Joe hate AJ…" She covered her face with her hands. "But what else could I do," she demanded to no one in particular. "They were going to die, one by one, if I didn't do something!"

Knowing she should eat, but sick to her stomach, she picked up the phone and called the travel agency, ordering a plane ticket for the next flight out to Seattle.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Later that morning, Jeff pulled in behind the police cars which filled his driveway, and killed the car. He looked over at Joe sitting in the passenger seat. The Samoan had not said more than five words since the accident earlier that morning. And now, he simply sat quietly, looking down at his hands and spinning his wedding band around on his finger.

Jeff glanced back at AJ then, and saw the sadness that filled the young man's blue eyes. "Are yall ready to go inside," he asked the two.

AJ nodded, while Joe's answer was to wordlessly open the car door and climb out. Jeff and AJ followed suit and headed to the front door. It already stood wide open and policemen milled about the large mansion, rifling through the Jarrett's belongings.

Jeff hurriedly approached detectives Smith and Yandell then.

"Was he here," he asked. "Had Fournier come for Ella?"

Detective Smith nodded, "I'm afraid so. I can't say whether it was Fournier, or not…but either _he_ came for her, or he sent someone to grab her. Either way, his intentions were the same. The door was forced open, and every room was ransacked before we got here." The detective pulled some folded papers from his jacket's inner pocket. "We found these letters to you both, from Ella," he indicated Jeff and Joe, "They were already ripped into. We made you copies of them. We need the originals for now, in case they contain any evidence on them. You'll get them back after they have been thoroughly examined."

Joe practically snatched the letter from Detective Smith's hand.

"Are you guys almost done here," Jeff asked.

The detective nodded, "Yes, they're just finishing up here in the foyer," he answered. "We've already checked the upstairs rooms for evidence. So you're able to go up and look around if you want. We'll be out of here in another few minutes. We're sorry about the mess and damages."

Jeff waved it off, "I'd gladly deal with all the mess if it would bring…" he trailed off, mindful that Joe was staring down at his letter. "If it would make everything as it was before all this."

Joe started for the staircase, obviously wanting to be away from mentions of Ella, and to read his letter in private. However, he was momentarily stopped by Detective Yandell, who placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Wait, son…" he said gently. He reached into his slacks pocket and pulled out a couple of rings. "These were found in Ella's bedroom. I assume they are her wedding rings. And if they are, they should go back to you now. I'm very sorry for your loss." He reached out and placed the jewelry in Joe's hand.

The large Pacific Islander looked down at the small rings in his hand, and simply stared at them for a long moment. His black eyes welled with tears, and then he headed for the stairs.

"Poor kid," Detective Smith said under his breath as he watched Joe climb the stairs. "So young to go through so much." He turned to Jeff then, "We're both really sorry about Ella. She was a beautiful young lady, and very courageous."

Jeff felt tears burn his eyes at the description Smith had given of Ella. "Yes, she was. And she was very loving, and kind-hearted. She must've been so scared...doing what she did just to protect us." He choked back a sob as he thought on all the pain she'd gone through before her young life abruptly ended.

"We promise to keep this case from being forgotten. We will never stop looking for Fournier," Smith said, indicating both he and his partner. "This psycho will be caught if we have anything to say about it."

"I hope he will be," Jeff said. He glanced toward the stairs. _For Joe's sake, as well as mine._

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Up in Ella's bedroom, Joe sat on the bed remembering his and Ella's last night together. He picked up a red rose petal from the honeymoon decorations, and brushed his finger over the soft, velvety texture. Then, taking a deep breath, he unfolded the letter Ella left for him, and began to read:

_Joe—__lo'u au__,_

_I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better about this. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I truly am. I wanted us to be together forever, but it just can't happen. I had to kill myself—in exchange for your safety. If I'm dead, then Fournier will have no reason to harm you or any of my loved ones._

_I can't apologize enough, but I know one day, you'll meet someone else__,__ and in time, be able to move on. And I hope you do, Joe. You have so much love to give. Don't waste it. Please, forget me, Joe. I love you more than anything, and I always will. I will never know where I gained the nerve to leave you. I just had to. I can't be selfish where your safety's concerned. I'd rather know you're alive and well, and accept that you may hate me and my memory now, than to see you killed and know you loved me. I love you that much—enough to sacrifice the love you felt for me in exchange for your safety. _

_I will love you always._

_Forever in my heart, I am Ella Seanoa_

On the back of the letter, she left the lyrics to a song—Broken by Seether.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

Joe swallowed back some tears as he re-read the last line of the song.

"Oh, God, Ella… You foolish girl," Joe said, hoping Ella could hear him. "I'll _always_ feel you with me. I could never forget you. And I wouldn't even want to try."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"That lying little _dévergondée_!"

Jacques Fournier flung his glass of scotch across his study. The crystal shattered against the wall, showering his parquet floor with shards of glass, ice and amber liquid.

He was already furious that Ella had apparently become privy to his plan the night before. However, now he was livid after hearing on the news that she'd committed suicide in an attempt to escape him. He did not know whether to believe she had indeed died, or if she had somehow managed to outsmart him. He was not happy in the least at the idea of a sixteen-year-old girl fooling him.

Growing even angrier, he grabbed his cell phone and began going through his contacts. Selecting the cell number of the person he would need, he punched the 'Call' button.

Seconds later, a male voice answered, "_Yes_?"

"I need your help. Take some notes. I want you to keep an eye on a family for me. They had something that belongs to me and I need to make sure that they aren't pulling the wool over my eyes regarding its whereabouts."

"_All right. What's they're name and location_?"

"Jarrett. They live in Nashville, Tennessee. I also need you to keep an eye on a Joe Seanoa, AJ Styles, and Dixie Carter. Find out everything they do. Also, try to find out everything you can about a professional wrestling company as well. It's known as TNA Impact. Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett run it. Do whatever you have to do and find out whatever you can. Schedules, locations, who wrestles who…everything. Got it?"

"_Got it."_

"Take on any help you need to in order to be thorough. This is the most important thing I need from you…"

"_Tell me_."

"Keep an eye peeled for Ella Roberts. She's now known legally as Ella Seanoa. I heard she killed herself this morning, but I'm not so sure. She of course won't go by her real names, but I will email you a recent photo of her. Hack into any airport's computer systems all over Tennessee. Tap into their security camera's footage as well. Be aware though, that she could and probably _will_ be disguised. And if you find her, let me know _immediately._ Got all that?"

"_Yes, sir_."

"Don't disappoint me. I'll be in touch."

With that, Fournier disconnected the call, and glared at the recorded news footage he had played several times. He'd paused it on Ella's photo, and clenched his teeth angrily.

"She _better_ be dead," he growled. "Because if she's not, I _will_ find her. It's only a matter of time. And if I _do_ find her alive she's going to _wish_ she was dead when I get through with her."


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Ella walked through the jet bridge and out into Tacoma International Airport. She tightened her grip on the straps of her backpack, the only luggage she brought with her. Passing by the baggage claim carousel, she headed quickly to the entrance and hurriedly hailed a taxi cab, trying to beat the other travelers at a chance for transportation.

Surprised at how quickly she snagged a cab, she got in to the vehicle and buckled her seat belt. "The La Hacienda Motel, please," she said softly.

"Are you sure, maam," the driver asked. "That's a pretty rough place."

Ella nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Please, I'm really tired. I'd just like to go to bed." _And what business is it of yours where I go_, she wondered. She knew if Fournier started looking for her, the last place he'd think to look would be a cheap, sleazy motel. He would most likely think she'd go to a ritzy hotel with impeccable security, not a place where she'd be lucky to have a chain lock on her door. Of course, that could lead to other dangers, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Considering what she had already seen and been through, it did not seem so perilous.

About fifteen minutes later, the taxi driver pulled into the parking lot of a scuzzy looking motel with a big neon sign which read "LA HACIENDA MOTEL".

_Wow_…_It looks like the motel from_ "_Psycho_", she thought. _Hopefully, this wasn't a totally dreadful idea._

"You sure about this, kid," the driver asked once more before creeping to a full stop.

"How much is the fare," Ella asked, ignoring the question. She dug into her jeans pocket and grabbed a small wad of bills.

"Twenty-five dollars."

Ella grabbed a twenty and a ten, and then handed the bills over to the driver, pocketing the remainder of the cash. "Keep the change."

With that, she climbed out of the cab with her backpack strapped to one shoulder. She heard the taxi cab drive away as she pushed open the door to the motel's registration office and approached the desk.

"Needing a room," asked a dark-haired, middle-aged man.

"Yes," Ella answered, pulling her money back out.

"Please sign your name in this registration book and the city and state you are from," the apparent motel manager stated, passing a record book across the counter to her.

She had her new identity and IDs with her, but if she didn't have to use them so soon, she wouldn't. Grateful for the motel manager's unprofessional and ignorant habits, she thought up a quick name, signing herself in as 'Amy Black'. Then she wrote down that she was from Bangor, Maine.

"You can have room fifteen," the manager said, passing her a key chain with an actual metal key on it. "Do you need help with any bags?"

Ella shook her head, "No, thank you. I just have this one right here," she said, indicating her back pack, "and I can manage." Then she turned and left the office, in search of room fifteen.

_Tomorrow_, she thought, _I'll find a house and hide out for as long as it takes. Till I feel it's safe to get on with my life._

She was indifferent however, where her life was concerned. Whether she went by Ella Seanoa, or—her new name—Claire Jones. Nothing mattered anymore.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Days after he called one of his contacts, Fournier was grabbing for his cell phone as it began ringing.

"Yes" he answered the call immediately.

"_I think I've found her_."

"Where is she?"

"_I think she's going by an alias of Claire Jones. I caught her on camera heading for a flight to Seattle at the Tacoma International Airport. She was wearing a long blond wig, but I'm sure it was her_."

"Send me the footage."

"_Yes, sir_."

"What flight was she on?

"_United Airlines flight 1245_."

"Okay. I want you to go keep an eye on her. Keep me updated."

"_Will do. Are you going to need me to grab her_?"

"No," Fournier said, deep in thought. "I'm not going to do a thing to her anytime soon. I'm going to let her worry about her family's and husband's safety. And most of all, I'm going to let her worry about what I'll do to her when I find her."

"_Okay, sir. I'll keep an eye on her and call you with my reports_."

"Yes. Do that."

Fournier ended the call then, and smirked, thinking out his plan.

_And just when she's feeling safe and secure…All hell will break loose right on top of her._

}i{}i{}i{}i{

The next morning, Ella sat in a booth at the café across from her motel room. A newspaper was spread out in front of her, open to the real estate section. She nibbled on an egg white omelet while she scanned the various houses for sale. She wanted something to make her feel safe, something with great security, something private where she could hide out for as long as she felt necessary.

She came across an ad for a large two story home partially furnished with four bedrooms and an equal number of bathrooms, a den, large garage, and a swimming pool with a ten foot tall privacy fence. The asking price was just under a half million, but the house was for sale by owner, which was a plus. And it would still leave her with more than enough money to live on.

"Sounds ideal," Ella thought out loud, circling the ad. _I need to call about this house_. _Being for sale by owner, I could maybe just double their asking price and skip over any unnecessary paper work. If they'd just sign the house over to me, I'd be happy with that. _She took a bite of egg then, and realized she had other things to take care of as well. _I need to see about putting most of my money in a checking account too_. _But that can wait till I get settled into a house_. She rubbed her eyes, thinking of all she needed to accomplish. She was exhausted and knew everything needed to get done soon, or she would crash the way she did at her uncle's home only three weeks prior. "God, so much has happened in such a short time." She shook her head and focused on finishing her breakfast. "One thing at a time, El…_Claire_." That was another problem. She needed to get used to her new name.

Once she finished eating her omelet, she left a tip on her table and then headed to the back of the café to call the owner of the house for sale. She picked up the receiver of the payphone and deposited in the change to make a call.

Seconds later, the phone was ringing and a female voice answered after a few short rings.

"_Hello_?"

"Yes, my name is…Claire Jones. I'm calling about the house for sale on Beach Drive."

"_I'm the owner_. _My name is Jolene Bryan_. _Would you like to come view the house, Ms. Jones_?"

"Yes, I really would," Ella said. "When would be a good time to come by?"

"_Could you meet me there in about thirty minutes_?"

"That would be perfect," Ella said. "I'll be there."

"_Great_! _See you then_."

"Good-bye." Ella hung up the phone then, and hurried to her motel room. She called for a cab, grabbed her backpack, checked her wig in the mirror, and then hurried outside to catch her cab.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"As you can see the house is in wonderful condition," Jolene Bryan said, showing Ella into the den area of the large home.

"Yes," Ella nodded with a smile. "It's beautiful. The ad says it's "partially furnished"…What exactly will I need to purchase?"

"Not too much," Jolene answered. "The bedrooms are about all that need furnishings. The kitchen has a large fridge, dishwasher, garbage disposal, stove, microwave…it's pretty well stocked. There's a late model washer and dryer—front loading—the living room and den both have sofas and arm chairs, oh, and the den also has a forty-five inch plasma television. I'll give you a full tour."

The older woman did a quick tour through the whole house pointing out the best features of each room. Then she led Ella out into the huge backyard and showed her the swimming pool.

"It slopes from three feet to fifteen feet, and it's fifteen by thirty feet."

Ella nodded and smiled, "It's very nice."

And it was, but it wasn't her primary concern.

_And here comes the hard part_, she thought. "So, I want to buy it. What do I need to do," she asked Jolene.

"Well, I need to do a credit check on you. And you'll need to-"

"I'm prepared to offer you double your asking price. In cash, right here and now."

Jolene stopped short and eyed Ella, "Excuse me?"

Ella took a deep breath and released it, unsure of how to explain herself.

"_Tell her the truth, baby_."

Ella almost jumped out of her skin at hearing her mother's voice.

"_She's okay. You can trust her_."

"I-I…have a situation," Ella started, uncertain of where to start.

Jolene nodded, "Go ahead, dear."

"I…I was nearly…k-kidnapped almost three months ago. I saw my parents killed…right in front of me."

"Oh, my God," Jolene gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Recognition dawned in her eyes. "I heard about you on the news. You're Ella Roberts. But…you…died!"

Ella shook her head, "No. I faked my death. I had to. The man who was after me was getting closer and he began to threaten my loved ones, trying to get to me. I had no choice." Tears burned her eyes as she explained about how she went to her father's friend and got her inheritance. "That's how I can pay you for this house. Please, help me. I have to stay hidden."

Jolene had tears in her eyes at that point, "Of course. But there's no need to double the price. I heard all about you and what you've been through. I couldn't take that much money just to keep quiet. You don't have to worry. I'll keep quiet anyway." She touched Ella's shoulder, "Are you okay now? What does he want with you, anyway?"

Ella nodded, "I'm _going_ to be okay. As for what…he…wanted…He blamed my father for his wife's death as well as the death of his unborn child. So, he killed my mom for revenge. And he…"

"Was he going to kill you too?"

Ella shook her head as a tear spilled down her cheek, "No. I think death would have been better than what he had in store for me." She looked down at her hands then. "He wanted to marry me and get me pregnant. A sick kind of 'eye for an eye' thing."

"Oh, my God…" Jolene couldn't fight the urge to take the young girl in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Ella forced a small smile, "You've already done and said enough. You can't imagine what a relief it is for someone to know and understand."

"What made you tell me," the older woman asked. "I mean, you need to be more careful, dear. You can't just tell anyone about that. He could find you if you do."

Ella nodded, "I know. I just…had this feeling about you." She hedged around the truth. She did not know how the woman would react if she told her she could hear the voices of her dead parents. "Besides, I needed you to sell me this house without credit checks and everything."

"Well you've got it," Jolene said, patting Ella's back. "Just be careful now. I'd not leave the house for a while."

"I'm not," Ella shook her head. "I need to go get a checking account started and get a car, but I'll wait a few days for that. I'm so tired I just want to go to bed. I'll stay at my motel today, and get some things ordered. I'll be here tomorrow to see them delivered."

"And if you want I can take you to my house to sign the deed over to you," Jolene offered. "You could have some dinner and I'll take you back to your room afterwards."

"That would be very nice. Are you sure it's not a bother?"

"I never get the chance to do something that makes a real difference in someone's life. Let me help you."

"Thank you so much," Ella said softly. "I didn't expect such kindness when I made it to Seattle. "I didn't know what to expect. Certainly not this."

"People can surprise you sometimes," Jolene smiled. "And sometimes, it's a _pleasant_ surprise."

Ella nodded and followed Jolene to her car.

"I don't live very far from here. Feel free to call any place you need. If you plan on moving in tomorrow, you may want to locate a furniture place and get you a bed ordered and set up for delivery.

Ella nodded, "Yes, that's true. Thank you. I'll do that."

"So, would you like me to call you by Ella, or Claire?"

Ella thought for a moment, "Claire, please. I can't afford to be careless."

Once they reached the house, Jolene directed Ella to the phone and phone book and then went to the kitchen to fix the girl a snack. She looked as though she'd not eaten in weeks!

"Poor girl," she murmured, pulling some cheddar cheese slices out of the refrigerator. "She's been through so much. I hope she'll let me help her in any way I can." She grabbed some Ritz crackers from her cabinet, and began making some cheese crackers. "One thing's for sure, she needs to get some meat on her bones!"

}i{}i{}i{}i{

The morning of Ella's memorial service was rough for Joe, to say the least. He sat on the front row with Jeff, Nina and their daughters, as the preacher did the eulogy. He listened vaguely as the preacher spoke of Ella as if he'd known her forever. But he'd not seen her but perhaps once. For this reason, Joe did not pay close attention to what he said. He preferred his own memories of Ella.

_But right now…_ he thought, _it's too soon to think about them. It hurts too much._ _There just weren't near enough memories with her_. He looked up and faced the large gravestone he and the Jarrett's bought for Ella. It had been placed next to her parents' stone so that—in a sense—they were all three together.

The base was shiny black marble and the head of it was snow white granite with two beautiful angels framing it on either side. A golden plate was placed directly below one of Ella's portraits, and read:

_Giselle Symone Roberts-Seanoa  
Born~September 28, 1983 Died~February 15, 1998_

_Beloved niece to Jeff and Nina Jarrett, treasured cousin to Kayla and Jennifer Jarrett, and adored wife to Joe Seanoa. _

_Nothing can, nor will ease the pain of your leaving us, Baby Girl. Remember how loved you were, and how forever missed you will be._

_Please hurry up and let this be over_, Joe thought. Then he felt badly because he knew Jeff, Nina and the girls needed this. _They_ knew the preacher, so it helped them to hear him deliver Ella's eulogy. But it didn't help _him_. What he really wanted to do—when he was able to handle it—was go watch a bunch of home videos of her. _And think about our last night together before all hell broke loose. Think about how our wedding night _should_ have ended. But if I think about all that, I'll go crazy. I just need to ignore it all. Get back to work. That'll help. Get back to work and try to forget about how good I had it for a short time. _

Finally, the preacher was through and ended the ceremony with a prayer for Ella's loved ones. Everyone stood then and carried a rose up to Ella's gravestone. One at a time, they laid their flower down at the base of her stone, and then paused a moment to say their final goodbyes. Joe purposely waited to go last. When it was his turn, and many of the mourners had moved further from the wooded area, he stood in front of the stone and just stared at the engraved words, somehow still unable to fully fathom that his young wife was gone. His wife of less than a day.

"What kind of cruel fate is this," he asked himself. "We were married for only a few short hours—not even enough time to have a complete honeymoon." Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of the injustice of it all. "She was only sixteen years old." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes before gently laying the red rose at the base of Ella's gravestone. "I love you, Ella. And I always will, _lo'u au_."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

A few weeks had passed, and Ella was as broken-hearted as ever.

She stayed in her house all day—almost every day at that, to avoid being discovered. Her only hope was that Fournier did believe she'd died. The only friends she had was Jolene Bryan and her husband, Rick. She had no family now—nothing. She missed Joe and Jeff terribly, and kept her eye out for them on TNA in the hopes she'd at least see them on television.

"I hope the next year or two passes quickly," she thought out loud as she climbed out of bed one morning. "I don't know how I'll take being cooped up in here for so long. I'm already going stir-crazy."

She allowed herself a visit with Jolene and Rick once a week, in which she always left her house in disguise. They usually had dinner together and watched a movie. But one day out of the week left several days empty and lonely. Though she was still very grateful for the couple's friendship and support.

As she entered the bathroom, Ella felt a severe roiling of nausea wash over her and had only seconds to reach the toilet before her stomach emptied itself. When she was finally able to stand up without succumbing to dry heaves, she made her way over to the lavatory to rinse her mouth.

"That's the fourth day in a row," she murmured to herself as she then loaded her toothbrush with toothpaste. _I should go into the urgent care clinic and get checked out_, she thought to herself as she scrubbed her mouth clean. _I hope I don't have the flu_.

When she finished cleaning up, she dressed quickly, fighting off more nausea. Then she pulled on a blond wig and put in brown contact lenses. Within minutes, she headed out to her car and drove the mile-long ride to the urgent care clinic.

Once inside, she approached the front desk and gave the reason for her visit. The secretary handed her a couple forms to fill out, and sitting down in a seat, she began writing in the necessary information.

_Name_—_Claire Jones_… she recited in her head as she wrote. _Birthdate_—_March fifteenth_…

She got to the part of the paperwork which began asking about medical history and circled the ailments and procedures she'd had in life. Finally the paper asked the date of her last menstrual cycle. She pulled out her pocket calendar to check on the date. Upon finding the day of her last period, she counted off the days to her next cycle and instantly realized she was well over a week late.

Her heart jolted.

_Oh, my God,_ she thought. _Maybe I'm not sick after all_—_not with a virus anyway. Morning sickness_… She ticked off the obvious facts in her mind. _It's been several weeks since Joe and I married… I wasn't on birth control… He didn't use any protection… I'm late…_

Shaking, she finished filling out the forms and turned them into the front desk. She'd barely sat down in her seat again, when she heard her fake name called out.

"Claire Jones?"

She rose from the chair and followed the nurse back to the nurses' station to be weighed, and have her vital stats taken. Then she was placed in an exam room and was asked the reason for her visit.

"I-I…" she stammered. "I thought I was coming in with a stomach virus or something," she said softly. "But when I filled out the medical history form…I realized I'm over a week late for my monthly cycle. I think…I think I'm pregnant."

The nurse smiled warmly, "Well congratulations. I'll let the doctor know you're here and I'll tell her you want a pregnancy test."

Ella nodded, "Thank you."

With that the nurse turned and closed the door behind her.

A little while later, Ella was meeting the doctor and having blood drawn for a test. Then she had to wait while the blood was tested in the clinic's lab.

Within an hour, the doctor came to inform her she was indeed, pregnant. She handed Ella a piece of paper with a recommended OB-GYN's name on it as well as a scheduled appointment, and also prescribed her some prenatal vitamins to begin taking immediately.

In a daze, Ella drove home, deep in thought.

_I'm having Joe's baby_, she thought in wonder. She felt a mix of varying emotions. Happiness at the thought of their love creating a human life. Fear for her child's life should Fournier find her. Sadness that Joe couldn't share her joy. And lastly, the guilt of Joe never knowing about his baby, as well as the guilt of their baby never knowing its father.

When she got home, the first thing she did was sit down on the sofa and pray.

"Lord, I know it's been a while since I have prayed to you," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Please forgive me for that, and please help me through this trying time. Help me to forgive myself, and please help me to bring this baby safely into the world. Help me to be able to find joy in this occasion, and not to worry and cause possible harm to the baby. Please, Father, just let the baby be healthy and safe. In Jesus' name I pray—Amen."


	25. Chapter 25

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**10 Years Later…**_

_Breckinridge, Colorado~ 2008_

Joe rode in silence as Jeff drove down the long highway to their next show.

"You sure you're okay to wrestle tonight," Jeff asked Joe, as he flipped on his blinker and switched lanes on the busy highway. "That chair shot you took looked really brutal."

Joe nodded, staring out the passenger side window, "Yeah, I'm good to go. It'll take a lot more than one of Steiner's chair shots to take me out."

"Ya know," Jeff said gently, "the guys wouldn't be so hard on you if _you'd_ lighten up on _them_. You scare the crap out of half the roster, Joe."

"That's their problem," Joe muttered.

"Yeah, but it becomes _my_ problem when I can hardly get any of them to wrestle you. It puts me in a tough spot."

"Well, with all due respect, Jeff, we're wrestlers. Not ballet dancers. If they can't handle fighting me, they need to reevaluate their profession."

Jeff sighed, and decided to shut his mouth. When Joe didn't want to listen, he wouldn't. That's the way Joe always acted for as long as Jeff had known him, but it seemed to have gotten worse since Ella died. The large Samoan was extremely moody. He didn't joke—wouldn't even smile. All he wanted to do was beat the devil out of his opponents, whether they were friends or not.

_Friends_, Jeff almost snorted. _Joe doesn't have friends anymore. Everyone's flat out scared of him. Even the knockouts seem petrified around him, and I know he'd never hurt a female. _

It really bothered Jeff the way Joe and AJ no longer spoke at all. The two had been like brothers, but Joe hadn't accepted the fact what happened to Ella was not AJ's fault. Jeff knew it was Fournier's fault—and _only_ Fournier's fault. But he had to admit—despite the love he felt for his late niece—Ella shouldn't have resorted to suicide.

But then he felt guilty for having such thoughts. No, Ella didn't have the right to hurt herself, nor her family in such a way, but on the other hand, she had panicked and most likely felt suicide was her only option.

He thought back to that night as he had many times, and knew none of them could have done anything differently. They couldn't leave Dixie to die a horrible death. They left the one person they knew without a doubt would guard Ella with his life and it still had not been enough.

Jeff looked over at Joe then and could see the emotional change in him as well as a physical one. The younger man's eyes had grown even darker over the years—a more intense shade of black. They'd grown cold as well. And he seemed to wear a perpetual scowl on his face at all times.

_Except when he's luring a ring rat to bed_, he thought disdainfully.

That was the change in Joe which Jeff hated most. He knew the one-night-stands were Joe's way of trying to cope—along with getting drunk quite often—but it disrespected Ella's memory.

"What would Ella think," Jeff muttered under his breath, unaware he was thinking aloud.

"What's that," Joe asked, staring Jeff down as though he were daring him to piss him off.

_I might as well speak up_, Jeff thought, _I mean, what's he going to do_? _Try to punch me and wind up making me wreck the car_?

Gathering his nerve, he finally spoke, "I have to say it, Joe. All the one-night-stands you have are just...Crap." He glanced at the Samoan and saw the muscle twitching in his jaw.

"How did you find out, and what business is it of yours," Joe asked in a quiet, but deadly tone of voice.

"Hotel rooms have thin walls, and when you're rooming next to co-workers…well, it's kinda hard to keep it quiet, no pun intended. And technically, it's _none_ of my business," Jeff admitted. "But on a personal level, I'm concerned about you, as a friend—as a _relative_."

"You're not a relative," Joe said coldly. "You weren't a relative but for a few short hours."

The cutting remark couldn't have stung any less than a hard slap to the face. Jeff swallowed past the hurt however, and tried again. "Okay, fair enough," he said softly. "Nonetheless, I'm worried about you. All the alcohol and sex in the world isn't going to bring Ella back, Joe."

"I'm not _trying_ to bring her back," Joe growled.

"Be that as it may, Joe," Jeff persisted, "You could lose any remaining chance for love by acting this way."

"I don't care," Joe snapped. "I've already been in love, and what did it get me? A dead wife!"

At that point, Jeff pulled into their hotel's garage and slid into a space. Killing the engine, Jeff turned to Joe with a deadly gleam in his usually kind blue eyes. "Never refer to Ella that way again."

"Why not," Joe challenged, fire entering the man's black eyes. "That's what she is."

"Get out of the car," Jeff yelled, opening his door and climbing out of the vehicle as Joe did the same.

"Now what," Joe shouted, marching up to the older wrestler.

"Now, we settle this," Jeff snarled, popping Joe in the chin with his fist. "I've had it, Joe. I've tried to be nice, and understanding. Clearly, taking you to the woodshed is the only thing that will get through to you!"

Joe lunged forward with an enraged scream and took Jeff down to the concrete, grabbing his throat. Before he could choke him, however, Jeff reached up and boxed his ears hard. Joe yelled out and rolled off Jeff, holding his head in his hands. Then it was Jeff's turn to tackle Joe. He pressed his shoulders against the pavement with his knees and broke loose with several punches to the angry Samoan's face. He was vaguely aware of another vehicle entering the garage and the engine roaring suddenly. The next thing he knew, tires screeched and then doors slammed. Then he was being pulled off Joe by a pair of arms. Two other sets grabbed hold of Joe to prevent him from attacking Jeff.

"What is wrong with you two," Steve Borden cried, holding on to Jeff.

"I was teaching the kid a lesson," Jeff shouted, struggling against Steve.

"Teaching me a lesson," Joe scoffed, and fought against Matt Morgan and Shawn Hernandez. "You just wait till I-"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze and looked at Steve. They'd never heard him raise his voice so loudly or so harshly before.

"This is insane," he continued once he had their attention. "Ella wouldn't have wanted this. She died in order to try and protect everyone. And it was all for nothing if you continue trying to kill each other!"

Jeff yanked his arms free. Then he pointed at Joe and glared, "I never want to hear you mention my niece again. Is this what would've happened if she'd lived and stayed with you, Joe? If she'd made you angry, or you grew bored with her…would she have had to put up with you drinking your life away and sleeping with any woman who crossed your path?"

"SHUT-UP!"

Joe tried to lunge at Jeff again, but was securely held back by Shawn and Matt.

"Chill out, bro," Shawn said, patting Joe's shoulder with his free arm. "Just calm down."

"Jeff, maybe you should just get up to your room," Steve said softly, seeing the anger on Joe's face. "Joe might calm down with you gone."

"Yeah, I'm really concerned about him calming down," Jeff growled, sarcastically. He did, however, turn away and head for the elevator to go up to his room.

Joe jerked his arms free and headed for the elevator after the doors dinged and closed.

"Joe," Matt called warningly, worried that he and Shawn should follow him.

"I'm just going to my room," Joe called back without even a glance over his shoulder. "I'm not going after him. If I was, he'd be dead. And I really don't feel up to a murder trial."

With that, Joe stepped onto the elevator when it opened, and smirked at his co-workers till the doors closed.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

**_Seattle, Washington_**

Ella hurriedly placed her sheet music back into her Opera Workshop binder and then shoved the binder into her backpack. She was about to lift the bag up when she heard someone call out to her—or rather, called out to her alter-ego as Ella came to refer to "Claire Jones".

Ella had stayed hidden for a couple of years, to make sure she and her daughter, Miracle, were safe.

Growing worried for their friend and hating for her to stay secluded, Jolene and Rick encouraged her to find a job she would enjoy or to go to college. Secretly she was dying to have a semblance of a normal life, but felt nervous about leaving Miracle at a daycare. Jolene and Rick were quick to offer babysitting Miracle. After some persuading they convinced her to let them help her.

Soon, Ella was working for an entertainment agency which specialized in booking celebrity impersonators for parties. After a year, she still enjoyed the job, but felt she should do something more. So, she got her GED, took all the required exams, and tried applying to the University of Washington. She thought getting accepted was most likely laughable since she only had a GED to show in place of a diploma. However, her ACT and SAT scores were extremely good, and she was surprised to find a letter in her mail box a couple months later with an appointment time for her to have an interview. The letter made it clear the admissions office was still only _considering_ her because of the fact she only had a GED. But they were impressed with her ACT and SAT scores, so they wanted to find out a little more about her in order to make a fair decision.

She went for the interview, and explained that she had some musical training, and she wished to enroll in the music program. She informed the admissions counselor that she'd be happy to take any kind of musical exam necessary and she'd also be willing to audition before the opera director. And so they arranged for it to be done.

She received another letter two weeks later, stating she had been accepted. And for the next three years she worked gradually at earning a bachelor of music degree in vocal performance.

"Claire?"

Ella aborted her thoughts of the past and shot her gaze upward to her opera instructor's face. He'd obviously been talking to her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jennings. What were you saying?"

"I said, I see you've not signed up to audition for _La Traviata_. Why," the instructor asked, sitting on the edge of his desk in the corner of the large choral room.

She concentrated on zipping and unzipping her backpack nervously, and shrugged slightly, "I just don't really think I can."

"What do you mean," Dr. Jennings asked, his forehead creasing with confusion. "You've been training in opera for several years now. You're going to graduate in a little more than a month, and you can't perform an opera?"

"Well," Ella started, "I just…I have my final exam coming up. I have four pieces I have to perform in front of an audience, and I want them to be perfect. Not to mention I'm a single mom. I don't think I have the time to take on an actual role in a full-fledged opera."

"Claire, you can do this," the instructor coaxed. "I know you can. You already have those four pieces perfect. I've heard you practicing as well as when you sing them in front of me for your vocal lessons."

Ella just stared for a moment, deep in thought. "I don't know." The idea was tempting. _But it would mean Jolene and Rick having to baby sit Miracle a lot more_. _And while they seem to enjoy having her over_,_ I hate to ask them to alter their schedules to help me out_.

"Claire, I want you to play the role of Violetta. It's a soprano role and there are only two seniors who are sopranos. You're the better one."

"But, there are several sophomores or juniors to choose from, "Ella objected. "I mean, they're younger and so their voices would probably be stronger-"

"No, Claire. You talk like you're ancient. You're what, twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-s…Twenty-_eight_," Ella stammered, almost letting it slip that she was two years younger than "Claire Jones".

"So there. I was really close," he stepped right in front of Ella. "Claire, your voice is what I'm looking for. I want you to audition of course, to make sure the music meshes well with your voice, but if it goes anything the way I'm imagining, it will be absolutely perfect."

"But what if my final pieces suffer because I'm learning all these new pieces?"

"We'll get you an understudy. Make me a deal. Try out, and if it sounds good, you get to be Violetta. Then give it just two weeks, and see how it goes. If it's too much of a load for you, we'll get your understudy to take over."

Ella nodded and gave in, "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. And I know you can do this. You were born to sing, Claire."

She looked up at him and smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Dr. Jennings returned. "You just took some stress off my shoulders."

"And you just added some to mine," she joked, lifting her backpack onto her shoulders. She glanced at her watch. "Well, I'd better go. I'm going to be late for a booking."

The instructor nodded, "Okay. But take care of that voice. Don't damage it."

"I won't," Ella said, heading for the door. "And I'll drink plenty of hot tea. Bye, Dr. Jennings."

"Bye, Claire."

With that, Ella turned and headed out of the classroom, and took the side exit from the Fine Arts building. She jogged to her car parked a block away, and headed to her house to get into full costume for her next job. She'd be lucky to have a bite of lunch before she had to leave for the Quinceanera she had to perform at.

As Selena Quintanilla-Perez, no less.

She loved the late singer, and her music too. But being a pale woman with blue eyes and curly hair made the role a challenge. Not to mention, she was not as curvy as Selena.

"Oh, well," Ella thought out loud. "Have fun with it, and the kids will have fun too."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"¡_Feliz cumpleaños a Sophie!  
¡__Feliz cumpleaños a ti_!"

Ella finished singing "Happy Birthday" to the newly turned fifteen-year-old who had—according to Latin culture—left her childhood behind and became a woman. She brushed some strands of the long black "Selena" wig out of her temporary brown eyes, and accepted the glass of champagne that was passed to her. Then everyone raised their glasses and toasted the young woman before them.

Ella eyed the young girl and couldn't help letting her mind wander.

_It's hard to believe I was only a year older than she is, when I married Joe—when I became pregnant._

She couldn't believe ten years had passed, and that her little girl was already nine years old. Ella smiled thinking about how beautiful she was already. Miracle had pale skin like Ella but with Joe's olive tone rather than her mother's peach hue, and she had Joe's ebony-colored eyes. Her hair was long, black—as black as Joe's—and full of waves like Ella's.

Ella shook her head, realizing she needed to focus on the party. She fought off a surge of sadness at thinking of Joe, and forced a smile to her face. She raised both her glass and microphone and, feeling compelled to speak, gave the girl a small speech in Spanish, seeing as the family did not speak English. Luckily, Ella had excelled in Spanish during high school as well as her early college years.

"_Abrigue sus años adolescentes. Van más rápido que puede darse cuenta de. Puédale disfruta de cada y cada uno de ellos_."

Essentially, Ella told the girl to cherish her teenage years because they go faster than one can imagine. She added that she hoped the girl enjoyed each and every one of those years. With that, she saluted the girl with her glass and said, "Salud." Then she took a sip of the fruity champagne to seal the toast. She watched Sophie smile happily as she received numerous hugs from friends and family. The occasion was such a light, uplifting one full of laughter and happiness.

To Ella's surprise, Sophie approached her next and latched onto her, hugging her closely.

"_Gracias tanto. Canta tan hermosamente. Como el Selena verdadero. Estoy contento que fue una parte de mi quinceanera_."

Ella smiled down at the girl and returned the hug, blinking back happy tears. Sophie had told her she sang like the real Selena, and she was glad Ella had been a part of her quinceanera. The girl was so appreciative it touched Ella deeply.

"_Entonces sea yo, Sophie. Ha sido un hermoso partido_."

She let the teenager know she was also glad to be a part of the beautiful party, and hugged her again. Then she had to say her goodbyes, and receive her pay for the time she spent entertaining. After loading up her sound equipment, she arrived at her home about a half hour later and went inside, opting to leave her equipment inside her black Chevy Tahoe.

Knowing Miracle was being picked up from school and babysat by Jolene for the evening, Ella felt free to take her time in heating up a slice of pizza. As the food heated, she pulled off her wig and headed upstairs to the spare bedroom where she kept all her costumes and wigs. Placing the wig on its wig head, she gave it a gentle brushing and then placed a plastic bag over it to keep it protected. She knew she had three hours till her next booking, but she couldn't remember the details about her last job of the day. She knew it was Christina Aguilera, but her boss had given her a sheet of notes regarding the party.

Grabbing her booking binder, she looked over the paper and immediately rolled her eyes.

The booking was made only a week before.

"That's strange," she thought out loud. "Bookings usually have to be made at least a month in advance."

She went downstairs to her foyer and grabbed her purse, pulling her cell phone out. She quickly called her boss to find out why the booking had been made so recently.

"_Royal Talent Entertainment Agency…This is Lyle, how may I help you_?"

"Lyle, it's Claire…This booking I have tonight at 10:15-"

"_The Christina Aguilera gig_?"

"Yes. Why was the booking allowed? I mean, it was only booked a week ago."

"_They offered an exorbitant amount of money for you to perform as Christina for tonight."_

"Really?" At first Ella was flattered, but she quickly became suspicious. "Okay, and…" she scanned over the various notes left for her. "I have to perform '_Dirrty_', right down to dressing in the panties and chaps?" Now, she was thoroughly disgusted. "What is this, Lyle? No one has ever told me how to do my job right down to what I wear. I can't go parading around in my panties! I'm a singer and impersonator, _not_ a stripper!" She took a breath and continued her rant, "Lyle, they even provided a DVD of '_Dirrty_'s music video so I can copy exactly what she wears! It's just gross!"

"_Look, Claire. You have to do the gig. They paid the money up front, and they are expecting you to do what's on that note sheet_."

"And what if I just quit? This goes against my spiritual beliefs, Lyle. I don't have to do this, you know. I can afford to take the time to find another job."

"_We have a contract, and if you do quit, I'll sue you for breach of contract_."

Ella halted. He was right. She still had two months left on her deal with the agency.

"And you wouldn't dare give me a break would you? After the years of hard work I've put in for you, you can't cut me a little slack?"

"_Look, it's just a bachelor party. They guys just want to see a pretty girl get up and sing some provocative songs and dance around a little. And the pay is big_."

"I don't care about the pay," Ella hissed. "I care about doing things that won't displease God, and I care about my reputation!"

"_Well __**I**__ care about the pay_! _Now, you are doing this_! _If I hear of you pulling a no-show, you're in big trouble_!"

The phone clicked in her ear.

Ella groaned and tossed her phone aside, "Ugh! I'm in no way going to be signing another contract with that jerk!" She suddenly wished she had recorded the phone conversation with Lyle for her own personal records. Quickly she popped in the DVD and made mental notes of Christina's mannerisms and a few of the dance moves to use. Then she wrote a list of what she would need for a costume.

She quickly ate her slice of pizza and then spent the next hour fixing herself up as the vivacious Gwen Stefani for her six o'clock booking. After she finished with her wig and makeup, she began going over what songs to perform, and doing her vocal warm-ups. By the time she was done with her preparations, it was time to leave for the birthday bash. Grabbing a bottle of water, she then hurried to her car and left for the party.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Ease up, Joe! Ease up," Shawn Hernandez managed to choke out as Joe strengthened his hold on a rear naked choke.

"Suck it up," Joe growled in return, and tightened his hold even more. In the next instant, the large Mexican wrestler was tapping the canvas frantically as the fans cheered.

The bell rang at the referee's command, and then Joe stood to his feet, ready for his next—and last—opponent for the evening.

As a result of Joe's comments about Ella, Jeff had become so angry that he uncharacteristically made a hasty decision. Wanting to make Joe's night rough on him, he set the Samoan up for a gauntlet match in which he faced Matt Morgan, Kurt Angle, then Hernandez, and finally…Jeff, himself.

The veteran's music started and Jeff charged down the ramp, purposefully headed for the ring. He saw the glare on Joe's face and knew the match would not be an easy one in the least.

As one of the company's top heels, Joe was scripted to win, but Jeff vowed he would not make it a simple win for his friend.

For the two wrestlers, this particular match was about retribution, not entertainment value. Both men held a lot of anger, and Jeff knew it would turn into a full-fledged war before the match ended.

He entered the ring and stood facing Joe for only an instant before lunging into an offense of right hands, punches, and various attacks on Joe's mid-section.

Caught by surprise, Joe didn't get a start on his attack till Jeff had Irish whipped him into one of the four corners. Both men were aware of the "Joe's Gonna Kill You" chant, as the larger wrestler slammed Jeff with his hardest punches, and finally took him down to the canvas.

Jeff tried to intercept him by grabbing for his throat, but Joe pinned his arms down to his sides and proceeded to give his boss a very hard head-butt.

Jeff cried out and felt blood running down his forehead. Upon glancing up at Joe, he saw that the Samoan was also busted open. He looked into his black eyes and was surprised when he didn't see anger.

He saw pain. And it wasn't _physical_ pain he detected.  
It hit Jeff like a ton of bricks. He realized that Joe was angry at himself. He blamed _himself_ for Ella's death. His hostility over the past decade had not been due to blaming everyone around him as Jeff had once thought. Joe was instead taking his _self_-loathing out on his opponents.

"Joe…" he muttered, wrenching his arms free. He shot his fist into Joe's mouth to buy him a few seconds. "This doesn't have to go down like this."

Joe grabbed Jeff's throat and began slamming Jeff's head against the canvas.

"Joe! Listen! It wasn't your fault!"

Joe halted his attack and just stared at Jeff.

"Put your choke hold on me. I'll tap out, and we can talk," Jeff whispered.

Glaring, Joe did as he said and grabbed Jeff holding him firmly in his signature submission maneuver. Jeff pretended to put up a struggle for a few seconds—for the crowd's benefit—and then tapped out as Hernandez had done only minutes before.

Again the bell rang, and the referee took Joe's hand, raising it and signifying Joe was the winner of the gauntlet.

Joe didn't wait for Jeff, he just ducked under the ropes and stomped backstage.

_Why do I get the feeling he could care less about talking_, Jeff thought, also ducking under the ropes. He headed back up the ramp and hurried past the curtain. Once he was in the hallway, he saw Joe walking down the hall. He entered his dressing room and slammed the door.

"How will I ever get through to him," Jeff wondered out loud.

"I'd say wait him out," AJ suggested, having heard Jeff's frustrated words as he approached the veteran.

"I'd say that too, if I hadn't already waited ten years," Jeff returned, casting weary a glance at AJ. "But maybe a little more waiting _is_ in order."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

The Gwen Stefani gig went a lot easier than Ella expected. She had to keep her energy up, of course, since Gwen was known for her bouncy stage-presence, but all in all, the party went well. The kids, teenagers and adults all seemed to enjoy the songs she performed, and a plus was—since she needed to shop for her Christina gig—she got to leave a lot sooner than she did with the quinceanera.

A couple of men helped her load her sound equipment into the back of her car, and she hurried to the mall to pick up some lingerie.

"There's no way I'm dancing around in some of my own underwear," she told herself. "That just feels wrong." She decided she would be trashing what she wore for the bachelor party later that night. Quickly, she looked at the list of items she needed and randomly grabbed a pair of red panties and matching bra, not really caring if the set was what the guys would like or not. Then groaning with dismay, she saw "chaps" written down on the list, and realized she would probably have to enter an adult store.

"Oh, no. How am I going to do this?"

Shaking her head she forced herself to focus. Reading the rest of the list, she noted she had the blond wig covered, but she would need to get some black clip-in extensions, and she already had a pair of black flat-heeled boots which would work fine under the chaps.

"Almost done," she whispered, heading for the cashier's desk. Once her lingerie was paid for, she reluctantly headed for Spencer's, an adult novelty store. She quickly searched and was successful in finding a pair of chaps that would work. She also grabbed a can of spray tan which would wash off with her next shower, and she found a package of brunette clip-in extensions for her wig as well. Her face flaming red, she hurried to the check-out counter and paid for her items. Luckily, the cashier seemed to think nothing of the chaps.

_He's probably used to selling stuff like this all the time_, she thought gratefully.

Less than an hour later, she was back at her home, applying the spray tan to allow it time to dry, and then she was planning out her makeup.

"Thank you, Lord for Jolene and Rick babysitting," she prayed aloud. "I'd die if my daughter saw me looking like this."

Upon removing her red lipstick, she discovered she could make her makeup similar to Christina's simply by applying more eyeliner and smudging it into a thick smoky eye. Applying some shiny gloss to her lips, her makeup was complete. Then she grabbed one of her long blond wigs, and began hastily clipping black hair throughout the blond locks.

"It's not like it needs to look perfect," she muttered. "Christina really did look 'dirty' in that video!" _And _acted_ totally 'dirty'_, she added inwardly. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

She pulled on the "clothes" next and her jaw dropped.

"I can't wear this. I just _can't_!" Her mind raced as tears of frustration threatened to pour. "I have to do something." She ran for her closet and ransacked the large area for anything which might help mask the horrid costume. "I'd be more covered in a HOOTERS outfit for crying out loud," she nearly screamed in anger. Her eyes fell on a pair of red hot pants. They were still extremely revealing, but were a far cry more decent than what she had on. "They can just deal with it," she growled, pulling off the chaps so she could put on the less revealing garment. Once she had the matter settled, she tugged on her pair of black boots, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm never going to live this down." She looked up toward the heavens then. "Lord…I'm so sorry, Father. I don't want to do this, but I really can't afford any legal trouble. It could get out that I'm not Claire Jones. And then Fournier could come after me all over again. Please, forgive me of this."

She went downstairs then and began her vocal warm-ups for the second time that evening.

In the next hour, she finished getting ready and grabbed a long black coat which covered her almost completely, and then drove to the address she'd been given.

Pulling into a parking space, she looked up at the building and flinched.

"No way."

At the top of the building, she saw a huge, neon sign flashing the words: "BODY SHOTS"

"A bar," Ella demanded. "Seriously?! Lyle really expects me to go into a club for a bachelor party and…" she trailed off, knowing her rant was pointless. She had to do this.

So, she stepped out of her vehicle, and tightened her coat around her slender frame, apprehensive about being seen in such rags. She stepped up to the building and was startled when the large wooden door opened suddenly and two men emerged.

"Hey, doll," one of them said, smiling at her. Obviously he was already drunk. "Are you the impersonator?"

"Seeing as I'm dressed like a prostitute, yes that's me," Ella didn't even attempt to hide her disdain. _I may have to be here, but I never promised to have a great attitude_, she thought. _Maybe that's my way out of that contract. Make customers angry till Lyle is_ itching _to get rid of me_!

The two men stood aside and let Ella walk by to enter the building. She heard the door bang shut behind her and discovered she was in a dead bar with only a handful of men. Her eyes then fell on a stage, equipped with several stripper poles. The area was lit up as if it would be in use.

_Yet there are no strippers here_, Ella thought in dread. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. _Something isn't right here_.

She felt her coat being removed and she had to fight the urge to yank it back around her.

_Stay calm, and just play along_, she thought to herself. _I need to make them keep their guard down and catch them by surprise so I can get out of here. Screw Lyle and his contract._

"So, am I early or something," Ella asked, crossing her arms across her chest, hoping to alleviate some of her cleavage. When the action seemed to exacerbate the problem instead, she lowered her arms to her sides.

"Nope, why," asked one of the other men.

"Well, I was told my gig was for a bachelor party," Ella answered. "And the club appears closed too. What's going on?"

"Jim here owns this joint," a third man said, slapping a younger one on the back. "It's just us for the party."

"Five men? Not much of a party if you ask me," Ella replied. "This is awfully expensive for just a small group of guys. Are you sure you want to go through with my services?"

The men all laughed, and one of them began walking around Ella in a small circle, looking at her from top to bottom, and from every angle. He reminded her of a wolf stalking and closing in on his prey.

"Oh, we want to go through with your services all right," one of the other men guffawed.

"Please, stop," Ella tried to sound firm. "I'm a singer—an…an impersonator. I don't strip or anything."

"Well that's fine," the man circling her said, and grabbed hold of her wrists. "We can take care of that _for_ you." He looked down as Ella gasped, and took note of her attire. "You didn't wear only panties. We didn't ask for those boy-short things." Ella screamed as he reached down and ripped both the chaps and her hot pants from her body. Now she was simply clad in her matching bra and panty set and boots.

"Let go of me!"

Ella screamed in a mixture of fear and rage as she was slammed up against one of the stripper poles and pinned in place by a strong body. The harsh cold metal dug into her back and the man wasn't helping matters as he pressed against her.

"Stay still," he commanded, as his hands roamed over her hips and clumsily reached around in an unsuccessful attempt to grab her backside.

Without thinking her actions through, Ella shot her knee upward and rammed it into the man's groin.

"Owww," he groaned and fell to his knees.

Ella lunged forward and headed for the door. Luckily, what with the men all being drunk, they were slow to react. Their incompetence bought her the time she desperately needed. She quickly reached the entrance and yanked on the door.

It didn't budge.

"No!"

Ella tried it again, this time pushing on it.

It still didn't move.

"Let me out," she screamed in a panic, pounding on the door. She spun around to find the drunk men all stumbling toward her, just like a bunch of creepy zombies from Night of the Living Dead.

She immediately took note of her surroundings and saw the huge window only a few feet away. Grabbing up a chair, she bashed it against the window.

Nothing.

"Come on," she yelled in frustration, slamming the chair against the window again.

This time, the window shattered into millions of pieces and fragments. Before the men could reach her, she dove out the broken window, trying not to cut herself.

Relieved to be back outside, she didn't watch where she was going as she ran. In the next instant she bumped into what she thought must be a wall. But then she felt hands grab her arms and steady her. She screamed at the contact and looked up at either her attacker, or her would-be rescuer. She could not make out his face in the darkness in order to determine if he was friend or foe. So, she decided to test him and find out.

"Please! Help me!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

"Please! Help me," Ella cried to the stranger before her. She frantically glanced behind her and saw the men slowly stumbling through the door and heading toward her. "They attacked me!"

"It's okay," came the stranger's soft voice. It was thick with an accent—Russian, or perhaps Ukrainian. "You're safe now." He tugged her behind his tall frame, and shielded her, then turned his attention to the approaching men. "Leave her," he commanded in a tone that was not to be ignored.

The men stopped short, and seemed to be ascertaining whether they should ignore the man and go for the girl anyway. One of them snorted, "Dude, there's five of us. How do you think you're gonna stop us?"

The drunken man known as "Jim" lurched forward and made a clumsy grab for Ella's arm. She screamed and cringed away as the stranger shot his hand out and grabbed hold of the drunkard's wrist. She could have sworn she heard bones crunch a second before Jim screamed in torture. The foreigner kept hold of the man's limb and then reared back and punched him in the face. Jim fell backward onto the sidewalk, and all but sobbed through the pain of his broken nose.

"I think you need to re-think your plans," the stranger's accent seemed to grow thicker and his tone was laced with malice. "The woman doesn't want to be around you," he glanced behind him and took in her state of dress. "You have no right to force yourselves on her, no matter what her profession is. I told you to leave her."

Ella felt her face burn at realizing her rescuer must think she was a stripper.

Or something worse.

"Man, you're crazy," one of the others yelled at the foreign stranger. "We could kill you!"

"Not likely."

Ella watched as he opened his coat up and revealed a gun in a shoulder holster, as well as a badge that he pulled out of his coat pocket.

One of the men uttered a sharp curse, "He's a cop! Run!"

One of the hoodlums managed to help Jim to his feet and then they all turned and ran back the way they came, and re-entered "BODY SHOTS".

"Please, sir," Ella started timidly. "They have my coat, and my keys and phone. C-could you…possibly get them for me?"

"Of course, miss," the man said kindly. He removed his coat and wrapped her in it. "Wear this till I come back. Just wait here. I'll only be gone a moment."

Ella watched as he entered the bar. She found it amazing that he seemed to feel no fear. It seemed as though she'd been scared for many years, and she just couldn't fathom someone not being afraid in a situation like the one she was in.

_However, I guess having a gun _would_ give someone a feeling of bravery, _she reasoned.

In the next instant, the man returned with her things and Ella removed his coat and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for your help," she said, pulling her own coat around her slender frame. "That was…really scary." She looked down at her hands as she buttoned her coat. "If you are planning to arrest me, you should know that I'm not a stripper, or hooker."

The man seemed baffled at first, "Excuse me?"

"You told those men…that they had no right to attack me, no matter what my profession was. So I was telling you, I'm not a stripper, or prostitute. I'm a celebrity impersonator. I normally just do birthday parties, and sometimes take part in entertainment at hotels. But that's it. My boss forced me into a bachelor party tonight, and I had a bad feeling about it. But due to a contract, he wouldn't allow me to quit." Ella prattled on nervously. "They ripped what little clothing I had on, off. I realize I look…unsavory, but, it wasn't by choice. So, please…don't arrest me."

"I wasn't planning on it, miss," the man told her. "Don't worry. Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm fine," Ella said. "Really, thank you though."

"Okay, well, I want to follow you then, and make sure you get home safely."

Ella nodded, "Alright. Thank you." She held out her hand, "My name is Claire, by the way. Claire Jones."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jones," the man said, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Detective Dankevych. Viktor Dankevych."

Ella smiled, "It's nice to meet you, sir. Thank you again. I shudder to think what would've happened if I'd not bumped into you."

"Well, I was happy to help," Viktor told her. "Now how about we get you home?"

Ella nodded, "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

He walked her to her car, and then climbed into his own a few spaces down from hers and waited for her to lead the way.

The drive was a quick one, even though Ella was careful to stay within the speed limit. All she wanted to do was get home and soak in a hot bath.

_And in the morning_, she thought, pulling into her driveway, _Lyle's a dead man walking._

She killed the engine, and then climbed out of the car, looking behind her as Viktor pulled in behind her car. He exited the car then, and approached her.

"I thought I'd walk you to the door," he explained, "I'm a gentleman."

"Well, thank you," Ella smiled kindly, leading the way.

As they entered the light from the porch, Viktor's appearance became clearer. Ella saw that he was an attractive older man, perhaps in his forties. He wore his dark hair in a very short buzz cut, and his eyes were a chocolaty brown. He had an angular face with a nose that had clearly been broken once or twice.

She began to feel a tad awkward when he made no move to back down the steps and leave.

"Thank you, again," Ella smiled, and began unlocking her door. "I'll get inside so you can get home. Don't make your wife worry about you," she told him, and then could have smacked herself. It sounded as though she was interested in him, and fishing for his marital status. But it couldn't be further from the truth. She just wanted to go into her house and unwind.

"Oh, no," he said, chuckling. "I'm not married. So that's not a problem."

"Oh," Ella replied. "Okay. Well…I'd better get inside. I'm really tired."

"Okay," Viktor said slowly. "Well, would you mind if I came by tomorrow and checked on you? Maybe we could grab a bite of lunch."

Ella was taken aback by the question. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but on the other hand, she was married.

_I'll never get to be with Joe again_, she thought miserably, _but in my heart, I'm married to him. I still love him, and always will. And I'll not dishonor our marriage by dating another man. Ever._

"Um…well…I'm not really dating right now," she answered. "I've got a lot going on. I'm in school, and-"

She saw Viktor's mouth twitch as if he were about to smile.

"That's all right, Claire," he said. "I wasn't actually meaning to date." At the skeptical expression on her face, he elaborated. "I'm…gay, actually. I just am still fairly new to Seattle, and was hoping to make a friend. I haven't really had time to be very social just yet."

Seeing sadness in his eyes, Ella instantly felt terrible.

"Oh, gosh…I'm so sorry. I must seem so rude," she said, rubbing her temples.

_Great, _she thought, _here is a lonely guy just trying to be friendly, and I have to go and assume he wants something more._

"No, not at all," Viktor said. "I realize the way I asked implied I was look for something more than friendship. It was my fault."

"No, not really," Ella said. "I think I've just developed some trust issues after…" _After a psychopathic killer murdered my parents and tried to kidnap me, _she thought to herself. Instead, she finished with "tonight." She chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood between them. "So, anyway, if you still want to, I'd be happy to hang out and have lunch with you."

Viktor smiled and pulled a notepad and pen from his coat pocket.

"Here, write your number down in this, and I'll call you in the morning sometime so we can figure out where to eat and when."

Ella scribbled her number down on the pad and handed it back to him, "I gave you my cell number because I have classes in the mornings. If you call me during one, just leave me a message on my voicemail and I'll call you back a.s.a.p."

"Okay," Viktor smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Claire."

Ella returned his smile, "Goodnight."

He turned and headed back to his car, and Ella went into her house, closing the door and locking it again before heading upstairs to change her clothes so she could go pick up Miracle from Jolene and Rick's house.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella stepped up onto the Bryan's porch and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Jolene opened it wearing a smile. However, the smile slowly disappeared as she saw the look on Ella's face.

"Claire," she questioned worriedly. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Not really," Ella answered, entering the house as Jolene ushered her inside. "Other than I'm quitting my job tomorrow on my lunch break."

"Oh, no! What happened," the older woman asked, knowing how much Ella had loved her job up to that moment.

"Well, my boss sent me on a gig tonight that got me attacked," she said as she entered the living room with Jolene and sat down on the sofa. "I had to go to a strip bar dressed like some…sidewalk Sally. It was a bachelor party and the guys wanted me there to act as a stripper, so the man getting married could technically obey his fiancée's wish for him to not hire an actual stripper. They were already drunk when I got there and they attacked me."

"You poor thing," Jolene sympathized, patting her shoulder. "Would you like something to drink or anything?"

Ella shook her head, "No, thank you. I really just need to get Miracle and get home. I need some sleep after today," she sighed.

Rick came in from the den then and smiled, his green eyes lighting up. "Hi, Claire. Ready to get your little girl?"

Ella smiled and nodded, "Yes, seeing her will be a breath of fresh air after the day I've had."

Rick's smile receded and concern lined his forehead. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine now," Ella answered. "I'm just glad today's almost over," she added, relief evident on her face. Changing the subject, she smiled at the couple. "So how was Miracle? Did she behave well?"

"Oh, Lord, yes," Jolene returned Ella's smile. "She's always an angel. I don't think you have to worry about any behavioral issues with her. At least not till her teen years, that is."

Ella groaned jokingly, "Yeah, well that's only about four years away."

"Then enjoy the time you have," Rick chuckled. "Teenage girls tend to be more trouble than teenage boys."

"Okay, now you're just scaring me," Ella laughed. "Is she asleep?"

"Probably," Jolene replied, heading for the stairs. "Come on, she's up in the spare room."

Ella followed Jolene up the stairs, and to the room the Bryans used for times when Miracle had to stay at their house till late at night. They found Miracle asleep on her side in the bed, one of her hands tucked under the pillow.

Ella smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing her fingers down the little girl's silky cheek. "Miracle," she whispered. "Wake up, angel girl."

Miracle stirred slightly and twitched.

"Mommy's here," Ella said softly. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Mommy…" the little girl echoed sleepily and managed to open her eyes. "Mom," she exclaimed then. "I missed you!" She sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around Ella's neck.

"Oh, I missed you too, baby," Ella returned, and embraced her tighter. "I couldn't wait to get here and see your beautiful little face." She kissed the top of her head then. "I have some good news for you," she added, pulling back so she could see Miracle's face.

"What is it," her daughter asked, completely curious.

"I'm going to quit my job tomorrow. All I'll have to deal with is classes and rehearsals, and my finals performance. I'm going to have more time to be with you, _lo'u au_."

Miracle squealed and hugged Ella closer, "Yay, Mom!"

From the doorway, Jolene watched the tender display happily. It was such a joy to see the glee on Miracle's face. Jolene knew the little girl wanted as much time with her mother as possible. Now, it seemed the girl would get her wish.

Laughing and giving her daughter an Eskimo kiss, Ella lifted her up into her arms and carried her out of the room. "Thank you so much for helping me the way you have, Jolene," she said softly to her friend. "You don't know how much you guys mean to me."

"Oh, hush," Jolene smiled warmly. "She's a joy to have around. Rick and I are happy to help you in any way we can. You're an amazing person, Claire, and we're so glad to know you." She turned her attention to Miracle then and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, cupcake. We'll see you soon, okay?"

Miracle nodded and reached over to hug Jolene, "Goodnight! I love you!"

"I love you, too," Jolene smiled, "Now, get home and get some sleep."

Ella smiled at her friend, then followed Jolene down the stairs, and let Miracle say goodnight to Rick. Then minutes later, they were in Ella's car, and heading home.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Purple's sounds great," Ella smiled as she talked with Viktor on her cell phone.

She'd just left her last class of the morning, and didn't have to go back till later in the afternoon. Viktor had called during her last class, and she returned the call as soon as she was outside the Fine Arts building. He wanted to see how she felt about eating at Purple's Café & Wine Bar for lunch and getting to know each other.

Honestly, she was still apprehensive about a friendship with him. Even though Viktor had assured her he was gay, she still had a slight feeling of unease. But then she felt a little silly.

_It's been ten years_, she thought. _If Fournier was going to get me, he surely would have found me by now._ Still, she made a mental note to not mention Miracle to him, nonetheless.

"_Great_," Viktor shook her free from her thoughts. "_When do you want to meet there_?"

"Um, let's see," Ella thought, as she drove toward Royal Talent Entertainment Agency, "I'm going to my former place of employment and am about to officially quit. I know my ex-boss is going to threaten me with a lawsuit for breach of contract, but I think I have enough evidence to persuade him otherwise. Anyway, I should be very long…Maybe meet in half an hour?"

"_Sounds good to me_," Viktor said. "_If you need any help with your boss, let me know. I was a witness as to what happened, and I think I can be pretty persuasive_."

"Thanks so much, Viktor. That's very kind of you. See you in a little while."

After they said their goodbyes, Ella disconnected the call, and drove the remaining three blocks to the agency. Upon pulling into a parking space, she stalked into the building purposefully, determination fixed on her pretty face. She strode right into Lyle's office and marched up to him. He stood from his desk, somewhat startled by the angry gleam in her eyes.

"Claire? What's wro-?"

_WHOOSH—CRUNCH!_

Ella's fist collided with Lyle's face, and then the pain registered a second later—both in Lyle' s eye, and Ella's hand.

Spitting out a colorful curse, Lyle grabbed the right side of his face. "What was that for?!"

"I was attacked last night, you selfish jerk," Ella yelled back. "I _told_ you I didn't feel comfortable doing that gig, and you _made_ me do it!" She backed away from him, afraid she'd punch him again, and she was sure—if she hadn't already—she would break her hand the second time around. "If it weren't for a cop who came along and saved me, there's no telling what would've happened!"

"Alright! I'm sorry," Lyle said heatedly. "I was wrong. And it won't happen again."

"You're right about that," Ella growled at him. "I quit."

"Now, Claire, you know what I told you last night. I'll sue."

"Now, you listen to me you piece of SCUM…" Lyle backed away from her when he saw the deadly calm expression on her face. He'd never seen her look so in control. "Don't you DARE threaten me," Ella continued. "I only have two months left in my contract. And I obviously can't trust you to do what's right by your talent. If you are willing to risk a woman's safety for a little extra money, then I want nothing more to do with you, or your agency. I have a witness as to what happened last night. So if you want to try and sue me, you WILL be sorry. I'll not only bury you legally, I will make sure to let every one of your talents know what kind of boss they really have!"

With that, she stomped out of his office and left the building for good. She headed to her car and then was on her way to meet Viktor at Purple's.

She was at the nice restaurant within minutes, and went inside. She quickly spotted Viktor at a small table for two, and let the hostess know she was meeting with him. She was led over to the table and greeted him.

"Hello," Viktor smiled and put his menu down. "Everything go okay?"

Ella smiled as she sat down across from him, "Better than I expected. I'm now unemployed."

"Will you be okay?"

"Financially," Ella asked. At his nod, she nodded in return. "Yes, I have enough savings to last me a while." She purposefully glossed over _how much_ "savings" she had. She knew one couldn't be too careful. "I graduate in about a month, and then I'll be looking for a better job."

"What are you majoring in," Viktor asked.

Ella glanced over her menu as she answered, "Vocal music. I've trained in opera for a few years, so I am hoping to do something with that. Or, begin trying for a record deal."

The last sentence was actually not true. She had no plans to try for a record deal because if she succeeded, that would mean her face being plastered on CDs nation-wide if not world-wide. But, she knew that she needed to at least make a show of wanting one. After all, that's what a lot of musicians did. However, Ella did not _need_ a career. Truth be told, she actually had gone to school simply to have some interaction with society. And to keep her mind alive and working.

"So, how long have you been here in Seattle," Ella asked, trying to get the subject off herself.

"Only a couple weeks," Viktor answered, just as a waitress approached them.

"Hi, I'm Phyllis. I'll be your server. Are you ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready to order," Viktor said, and looked over at Ella. "Do you need some more time?"

Ella shook her head, "No, I know what I want too."

Viktor indicated for her to order first.

"I'll have the half-size Greek salad with no onions, and a glass of sparkling water with a slice of lime, please."

Then Viktor ordered grilled wild salmon, and a glass of Roussanne. The server then went to place their order, and the two continued talking.

"So, how did you get to be a cop," Ella asked. "Was it something you always wanted to do? Or was it like a family tradition kind of thing?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a cop," Viktor started, taking a sip of his wine. "But the desire escalated when my little brother was killed in a drug deal that went bad."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ella said softly. "That's so horrible."

Viktor nodded, "Yes, it hit the family extremely hard. I acknowledge my brother was doing something wrong. And he needed to be punished for it. But I don't believe he deserved to die for it. I know other people would see it differently…but he was my brother. I could never say he deserved to die for anything."

Ella nodded, "I understand. And I think other people would understand too. It's one thing to realize a relative is living wrong, and needs to be punished and corrected…but to say that relative deserves to die…I couldn't do it either."

Their food arrived a moment later, and Viktor watched as Ella bowed her head and said a blessing over her meal. Then they began eating through their conversation.

"So," Viktor said, swallowing a bite of his salmon, "Are you from Seattle originally, or did you move here?"

"I'm—I'm from here," Ella only slightly stammered over the answer. "Seattle's my home," she smiled, and took a sip of her water. "I can't imagine living anywhere else. What about you? Where are you from originally?"

"I was born in Ukraine and lived there till my brother was killed a few years ago. Then I lived in Manhattan. But I wasn't happy there at all. I tried to make it work, but I became so unhappy, I had to try something new. I ended up here, and granted, I've only lived here a couple weeks, but so far it's been wonderful."

Ella smiled, "That's great. I'm glad you're feeling more at home. Do you miss Ukraine?"

"Not so much anymore," Viktor said, taking another bite of salmon. He swallowed before continuing. "I was homesick for a year or two, but after that I was fine."

"Do you have any family there?"

"Yes, but we aren't close." He left the answer at that. "Do you have any family here?"

Ella shook her head, "No." She swallowed a bite of her salad to stall for a moment. She'd always had a story ready for anyone who asked her personal questions but she liked to prepare herself so it came across more genuine. "My biological parents gave me up for adoption. I have no idea who they are or _where_ they are. And I don't really care to know either. My adoptive parents…well, my father was killed serving our country. My mother couldn't handle it, and killed herself a year later."

"I'm so sorry," Viktor said softly, placing his hand on top of hers. "How old were you?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Ella gently eased her hand out from under his, and picked up her drink.

"I had just turned eighteen when Daddy died, and I was nineteen when Mom died."

"So young to have experienced such tragedy."

Ella nodded, "Yes." _You have no idea how much tragedy_, she added in her mind. Having finished her salad, she gulped down the remainder of her water. "I'd better get going," she said glancing at her watch. "I have another class in an hour and I have rehearsals for my vocal finals later too."

"Alright," Viktor said. "I'll take care of the check."

"Oh, no," Ella said. "I can get my-"

"Please, let me," Viktor persisted. "_I_ asked _you_ out-" He halted when he saw a brief flash of suspicion cross Ella's face. "I just mean I was the one who invited you to have lunch. I should be the one to pay."

Ella felt uncomfortable, so she just agreed, standing to her feet, "Okay, well thanks." She tried to put on a friendly smile as she grabbed her handbag. "I'd better go. Goodbye."

She turned and left, not giving Viktor a chance to reply. She felt awful on one hand, being so rude. But, on the other hand, she felt she had the right to be cautious. She had worked far too hard on establishing herself as a whole new identity, to risk screwing it all up for the sake of a supposed friendship. She had a feeling Viktor Dankevych was not gay as he proclaimed. It was just a hunch she had, but she was willing to bet money he was heterosexual.

Hurrying to her car, she didn't see Viktor watching her through Purple's large picture window as she pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Will your face-turn work, Joe?" Jeff sat down by Joe in the Samoan's dressing room, and eyed the larger man wearily. "Dixie thinks it will help you in the long run-that it'll give you a better peace of mind." At Joe's blank stare, Jeff continued. "Playing a bad guy seems to fuel your temper. And as long as you're harboring so much anger, you're going to continue to work too roughly. And face it...the anger just isn't healthy—not a decade of it. But…are you going to be able to do a face-turn successfully, and in a believable manner?"

"I can and I will," Joe said, not bothering to look at Jeff. "I've been a face many times."

"Yeah, but not working with me, you haven't."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look, Joe," Jeff stood and paced the floor a couple times, "I know you hate me. And hate won't make your job easy-"

"I don't hate you."

Jeff turned to make sure Joe had actually spoken the mumbled words, or if he'd imagined them. "You sure could've fooled me."

"Look, I'm just a really pissed off person," Joe said, hating to divulge such personal information. "I'm so angry...anything at all sets me off. Just leave it at that, Jeff." He glanced up at Jeff then and said softly, "I am sorry, though…about the way I referred to Ella a while back. She was…She was my life. Without her, I'm…I'm just a shell of myself."

Jeff was initially unsure of what to say. But knowing Joe needed some comfort, he chose his words carefully, not wishing to make him even angrier.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I can only imagine how hard it's been for you. I lost my niece, and it was excruciating. But she was your wife. I don't know how I'd handle losing Nina. I don't even want to think about it. But you've had no choice in thinking about it." He cautiously reached over and patted Joe on the shoulder.

Joe shrugged, "Life isn't fair. It's a tough lesson learned. I'm just trying to get by. As soon as my life's over, I can't say as I'll care so much."

That statement worried Jeff.

"Now, Joe…you wouldn't do anything crazy…"

Joe scoffed, "Jeff, I'm a wrestler. I can't do anything much crazier than that."

Jeff shook his head, "You know what I mean."

"No, Jeff. I am not going to kill myself. It's been ten long years. If I was going to commit suicide I'd have done it by now." Joe looked down at his hands, "I just don't particularly care when it's my time to go, is all."

"Ella would've wanted more for you, Joe."

"Well, I wanted more for her too. But she didn't get it," Joe returned. He abruptly stood to his feet then, "Let's talk about my run-in. I want to have it down perfectly."

Jeff nodded and followed Joe to the ring to practice. He knew better than to push Joe to talk further. It could sabotage any progress the large Samoan had just made.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

Exhausted, Ella entered the den and sat down on the large sofa with some of the take-out pasta she'd had delivered. Recovering from a day full of singing, she said a blessing over her food and forked up a bite of manicotti.

She'd had a last practice for her vocal finals earlier in the afternoon, then her audition for _La Traviata _was right after the rehearsal. She didn't have a lot of time to get ready for her actual finals _performance_, but managed to make it in time nonetheless. Her recital went perfectly, and she was sure she'd get a great grade on it.

She'd gotten Miracle home and ordered Italian takeout. She wasn't hungry right away, so she decided to wait a little while to eat. Miracle ate her personal-sized pizza quickly and then headed up to her bedroom to finish up her homework. It was nearing 7:30 by that point, and Ella knew she should make herself eat since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Taking advantage of the quiet, Ella decided to listen to messages on her voice-mail while she ate.

She heard Viktor Dankevych's voice and rolled her eyes. She no longer felt badly about being rude. There was something about the man that made her skin crawl. She had learned to listen to her instincts, so she was opting to not take his calls. He was being persistent though. He'd called her almost every day since the day they had lunch together.

And that was a couple weeks ago.

She listened to his latest message, and cringed.

"_Hey, Claire… I really don't understand why you've not returned my calls. I thought we were going to be friends. I wouldn't normally show up at you__r house uninvited, but as a friend…I'm concerned. Please call me back. Or I will definitely feel the need to stop by and visit."_

Ella groaned, "That definitely sounds like a threat."

Right then, she made up her mind to get a new sim card so she could have a different phone number.

Frustrated, she picked up the TV's remote control to channel surf. Quickly flipping past the cable movie channels, she kept her eye out for a good sitcom or drama to get her mind off Viktor Dankevych.

Suddenly, Joe was on her television screen.

And all thoughts of Viktor fled.

"Joe…" she whispered.

Her eyes were glued to the television as she watched him run down the ramp and to the ring. He tackled Bobby Roode, who was attacking her uncle at that point.

"Uncle Jeff," Ella cried. She knew she should change the channel, but she had missed her husband and uncle so much. She tried hard to not think of them because it hurt so much she feared the pain would kill her.

She sat transfixed, her food completely forgotten. She didn't blink until Joe and Jeff made their way backstage, and Roode sat in the ring looking dazed. Before she realized what she was doing, her cell phone was in her hand again and she was dialing her uncle's number. She covered the mouthpiece as it rang.

_I just need to hear his voice_, she thought sadly. _I have to._

"_Hello_?_"_

Ella's eyes welled with tears again, and she reluctantly hung up the phone. Then she was dialing Joe's number. It rang a couple times, and then she heard his voice.

"_Hello_?_"_

She gasped through her tears, unable to bring herself to hang up and lose the sound of his voice.

He spoke again, sounding a little annoyed, "_Hello_? _Who is this_?"

Then she heard Jeff's voice, "_Who is that_? _I just got a similar phone call_."

_Oh, no_, Ella thought. She immediately hung up. She didn't think about them comparing notes. _What if they figure out I'm alive_? She groaned, and went to wrap her meal up as leftovers, knowing she couldn't possibly eat anything then.

"God, please don't let my stupidity cause me any grief."

She knew it was too late to worry however. She'd have to cross the bridge when she came to it.

"Mommy?"

Not wanting to risk her daughter to seeing Joe on the television should he have another segment, she hastily flipped past the Spike channel and tried to discreetly wipe her tears away.

"What is it, honey," Ella asked, turning to face Miracle.

The little girl walked into the room and sat down by her mother, snuggling against her. She raised her head and looked up at Ella.

"Why are you crying," she asked, worry creasing her forehead.

"Oh, angel girl, it's nothing. Really. I'm just a little sad is all," Ella replied, hugging her daughter tightly.

"You can tell me about it," Miracle said. "You're always there for me when _I_ need to talk."

Ella hesitated a moment. _Should I be honest with her_, she wondered. _It's been ten years since everything happened. Surely, Fournier would have gotten to me by now if he was going to find me at all._ She felt horrible for keeping Joe a secret from Miracle. She had the right to know what a wonderful father she would have had. Instead, Ella had lied and told Miracle that her daddy had died, in hopes it would keep the girl from asking questions. But now, Ella realized that Miracle was nearly ten years old. And she needed to know the truth also for her protection. If she warned her about Fournier, it could possibly save her life in the future. She didn't want to keep Miracle in the dark the way her parents had done her.

Taking a deep breath, Ella decided to come clean.

"Okay, Miracle. I'm going to tell you the truth. But I need you to promise me something first. This is very serious—a matter of life and death. You can't tell _anyone__—_not a soul. I don't want to frighten you, but you really do need to know the truth."

Miracle nodded, "Okay, Mom. I promise. I won't say a word to anyone."

Ella avoided her daughter's eyes as she spoke softly, "I've lied to you, Miracle. I'm so sorry, but I have. It was to protect us."

Miracle's black eyes widened in surprise. "Protect us from what, Mom?"

_Lord, please help me to do this without scaring her out of her mind_, she prayed. "Before you were born, there was a man—a very bad man—who wanted to hurt me."

"Why," Miracle asked.

"He was just a very sick, angry man, Miracle. He blamed my daddy for something that wasn't his fault, and he wanted to hurt me to get revenge on my dad."

"Was he going to kill you?"

Ella shook her head, "No, it was worse than that. I can't tell you all the details, _lo'u au_, you're too young to hear such horrible things. So just trust me when I say he was evil."

Miracle nodded and waited for Ella to continue.

"He killed my parents—your grandparents, and then he tried to kidnap me. I nearly died, but your daddy saved me. My parents had left instructions for my uncle to be my guardian in case they died." She looked at Miracle to make sure she understood everything. "I'm sorry—I know this is a lot to take in. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary details."

Miracle nodded, "Did…did the bad man kill Daddy?"

"No, baby. He didn't." She paused then and swallowed hard. "I was young, but my uncle wanted me and your daddy to marry so I'd be better protected. See, the bad man wasn't giving up on kidnapping me."

"Did the cops get him? Who was he?"

"Not that I know of, honey. That's why I'm telling you all of this. His name was Jacques Fournier."

"Did you and Daddy love each other?"

Ella's eyes burned with threatening tears again. "Yes, baby. We loved each other very much. My uncle wanted us to marry mainly for my protection, but your daddy wanted to marry me because he loved me."

"What happened, Mommy," the little girl asked. "You told me Daddy was dead…Is that true?"

Choking back a sob and shaking her head, Ella struggled to continue. "No, Miry. It's not true."

"Where is he then," Miracle asked. Her eyes were filling with tears also.

"I'm not for sure. His work causes him to travel a lot." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Fournier began killing people trying to get to me. And I felt I had no choice but to leave my family behind to protect them. I was afraid I would be the cause of them being murdered. The night I left was mine and your daddy's wedding night. There was an attack made on my uncle's friend and…I just knew then I had to leave." Trying to shorten the complicated details, she moved on in the story. "And that's how I became pregnant with you. Your daddy and I didn't have very long together, but I have the very special memories of how you came into my life." She wiped some tears away and added, "I just hate that you and your daddy can't even know each other."

"But it happened so long ago, Mom," Miracle said softly. A tear dripped down her cheek. "Maybe the cops caught Four…Fournier," she stumbled over the name. "Maybe we could find daddy and be with him now."

Ella shook her head sadly, "No, baby. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Fournier may still be looking for me. And because your daddy thinks I'm dead—I'd left him and my uncle suicide letters. He doesn't even know about you. If he found out I was alive and that I kept you a secret from him, he would never forgive me."

"But, Mom-"

She was cut off by Ella's hard sob, "I'm so sorry, Miracle. I never wanted any of this to happen. You don't know how badly I wish we could be with Joe-" She gasped, not meaning to give away Joe's name.

"My daddy's name is Joe?"

Ella nodded, fighting more tears, "Yes."

"Mom, please tell me about him. I need to know."

"He…He's just…amazing," Ella started. She tugged Miracle back on the sofa and held her close, stroking her hair as she spoke. "He's handsome, and strong and loyal. He was willing to die for me—and I for him. We were friends ever since we were kids, but I was in love with him from the first moment I saw him."

"Did he love you too?"

"Not in the beginning," Ella actually managed a chuckle. "I bothered him a lot at first because he was ten and I was six—no boy wanted a little girl pestering him all the time. I followed him around everywhere." Ella smiled at the memories. "I think he hated me for a while, but nonetheless we became friends a few years later."

"Why did he change his mind?"

"I wore him down, I guess," Ella smiled, thinking back on the day their friendship developed. "He injured himself in my uncle's woods, and I…well…he always boasted about how I saved his life," she blushed at remembering his praise of her. "We went through a rough patch a couple years later. He got a girlfriend and I became jealous. It put a strain on our friendship. We didn't see each other again for about three years."

"What happened then?"

"A lot of things," Ella answered. "It was New Year's Eve…My parents and I were going to my uncle's annual holiday party. It was a beautiful party. I was glad it was formal because—being a typical girl—I loved the chance to dress up. I wore a really pretty purple dress and Joe…" her voice trailed off as she remembered how handsome he looked in his black suit.

"Mom?"

"Sorry," she whispered, "I was just remembering how handsome your father looked." She smiled, and looked down at her daughter. "You have his eyes, you know?"

"Do I," Miracle asked excitedly.

"Yes, you do," Ella chuckled. "The same shape, the same color…black as midnight. You also inherited his hair color." She got back on track with her story, and spoke again, "It was a night I'll never forget—for many reasons. Your daddy fell in love with me that night. It should have been a wonderful evening, but it ended very badly."

"Why?"

"Because that was the night my parents were killed, and I nearly died too," Ella answered. "Joe saved me, but it was almost too late for me. I was in a coma for a couple of weeks. After that, well…everything moved really fast, and the next thing I knew, Joe and I were married."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to stay with him, Mom," Miracle whispered, raising her arms to wrap around Ella's neck. "It's not fair."

"I know, baby," Ella returned the hug. "I'm sorry you didn't get to know him. So sorry," she cried softly.

Miracle reached up and wiped her tears away, "Don't worry, Mommy. You never know, maybe one day we'll get to be with Daddy."

Not wanting to dash her daughter's new found hopes, she smiled softly and nodded, "Maybe."

"Can I see him," Miracle asked. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"I don't," Ella said, "I had to leave behind any photos and things that could have linked me to my family. But…I do have this," she said, reaching up to her neck and unclasping the music note pendant Joe had given her. She then placed the necklace around Miracle's neck and re-clasped it. "Your daddy gave me this shortly before he proposed to me. I bet he'd love for you to wear it now."

"Really," Miracle exclaimed looking down at the necklace. "It's so pretty!"

"And it looks pretty on you," Ella said. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'll never take it off," Miracle said softly. "I promise."

Ella smiled and stood up, heading over to the desk, "While I don't have any pictures of Joe, I do think I can find some online."

"How?"

"Because he's a tad famous now. Are you sure you can keep quiet about this, Miry?"

The girl nodded, "I promise."

Ella quickly pulled up the internet and changed her tool settings so she was in Private Browsing. She went to Google and did a search for "Samoa Joe". In a couple seconds, Joe filled her computer screen.

"That's Daddy," Miracle asked, looking closer. "He's a wrestler?"

"Yes, baby, that's your daddy—and yes, he's a wrestler. A very talented one."

"I _do_ have his eyes!"

"I know. I see him in you every day," Ella smiled, reaching up and brushing Miracle's hair from her forehead. "There's something else I want you to see. Fournier. In case he was to ever show up here, I want you to know what he looks like for your safety." In the next instant, she typed in Fournier's name and pulled up his mug shot. Turning toward Miracle again, she spoke softly, "Baby, if you ever see this man…run for your life, okay?"

Miracle nodded distractedly, staring at the man's photo, taking in his features. "His eyes are scary."

"Promise me, Miracle. Promise me. No matter what—promise you will run from this man—even if he's hurting me."

"But, Mom-"

"No buts. You _have_ to do this, Miracle. I couldn't live if something happened to you."

The little girl slumped and looked down at her hands, "Okay. I promise."

"Can you look me in the eye when you say that?"

Miracle lifted her gaze to her mother's, "I promise, Mom. I promise." She paused a moment and asked, "Mom, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure, angel girl. Did I frighten you?"

"No, not exactly. I just…don't really want to be alone."

"Okay, baby. Why don't you go watch TV in your room till bedtime? It's only about another hour."

"Okay," Miracle said. She hugged Ella again and then headed for the stairs.

_God, please let me have done the right thing by telling her. I just felt like she needed to know. If something happened to her because of lack of knowledge, I'd never forgive myself._

She decided to try and clear her head a little before she got ready for bed. The recollection of seeing and hearing Joe—as well as her talk with Miracle—made her want to do something in his honor. Something which would bind the memory of him to her always.

"Maybe design a piece of jewelery. Or maybe even a tattoo…" she thought out loud.

The more she thought of it, the more she liked the ideas, so she grabbed a tablet from her desk drawer, and began sketching out some possibilities.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Jeff glanced at Angel, AJ, Velvet, and Sabin down the hallway from him and Joe. He tried to see if any of them were looking at their cell phones strangely. He felt odd about the phone call he'd accepted moments before, and then when Joe had received the exact same call only seconds later, it had set his nerves on edge.

"Did any of you just get a phone call where the caller didn't answer," he called out.

They all shook their heads and went back to their conversation.

"That's really weird," Joe finally spoke up, and pocketed his phone.

"I know," Jeff agreed. "What are the odds we actually work together on an angle together for a change, and then we both get identical phone calls seconds apart—and right after we get backstage, at that?"

Joe nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself.

He had the strangest feeling the calls had to do with Ella. But he didn't want to say anything and upset Jeff further. He thought it sounded preposterous himself. Ella had been dead for ten years. Why would they be receiving calls regarding her? And why would the caller say nothing?

_What's the point of calling if they don't say a word_, he wondered. Then he grew angry. _What is going on? And who did this? Whoever it is, I'll kill them when I find out._

He looked over at Jeff and saw the older man's mental gears turning. He was confused too.

"What do you think's going on," Jeff asked him. "This is too weird to ignore."

Joe thought the same thing. But he didn't want Jeff going through any more than he already had. He had acted for months like he didn't care about anyone or anything, but it wasn't true. He had just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his grief.

"Probably nothing," Joe answered finally, shrugging. "Maybe there's just something going on with the signals around here. Cell phones can be weird like that, ya know."

"True," Jeff said, "But still…why your phone and my phone—and no one else's?"

"Jeff…don't read too much into this," Joe said, shaking his head. "What do you think? Ella's ghost is trying to reach us? That's crazy enough…but add in the fact she's waited ten years to do it, and it's just nuts."

"I know," Jeff said softly. "It's just-"

"A coincidence, Jeff. It's just a coincidence. Let it go."

With that, Joe walked off and left the wrestling veteran standing by himself.

But oddly, Jeff didn't feel alone. He could have sworn he'd seen the same ray of hope _he_ felt, forming in Joe's eyes as well.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Oww," Ella moaned slightly and gripped the edge of the tattoo chair she lay on. "Cal…h-how much more is l-left?"

She had slowly begun to regret the decision of getting various tattoos done along her side. She had plans to get four dates tattooed with a symbol above them.

The first tattoo was a small pink outline of a heart, with the date she met Joe for the first time, beneath it. The next was a _filled_ pink heart with the date of her and Joe's wedding. Another was a filled black heart broken down the middle with the date of her "death"—the same day as their wedding—and the day she had to leave Joe and her life had lost all meaning. And the last tattoo was of a pair of hearts—a blue one which symbolized Joe, and a pink one which symbolized Ella—intertwined, with Miracle's birthdate below them.

"Not too much more," middle-aged tattoo artist said softly. "You've done great so far. Hang in there, Claire. It's only hurting more right now because this last heart is right over a rib."

Ella nodded and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Her phone rang, and Cal handed it to her so she wouldn't have to move very much. She didn't bother looking at the screen because she was expecting a call from Doctor Jennings regarding her grade on her final performances.

"Hello?"

"_Finally_," she heard Viktor Dankevych exclaim. "_Why have you not returned any of my calls_?"

_Oh, no_, Ella inwardly groaned.

"Oh, h-hi, Viktor," she stammered. "Well…I uh…I've been so swamped with school and practices for the opera I'm in. I haven't even really checked my phone for voice mails in ages."

"_Oh, I see. Well, maybe we could do lunch and catch up_?"

"Well, that's really sweet of you, but—"

"_Please_? _I've really missed seeing you. I thought we had a really great visit at Purple's, and just thought we could do it again_."

Ella sighed, not knowing how to deal with his hard-headedness.

_Maybe I could use lunch as an opportunity to explain to him that I suspect him of having ulterior motives. Let him know he makes me uncomfortable, but in a kind way_.

"O-okay," she said, "I'm busy right now, but maybe we could meet at Purple's at about one?"

"_Sounds great_," Viktor said, a smile in his voice.

"Okay, see you there. Bye, Viktor."

She disconnected without listening for a goodbye from him and sighed again.

"Man troubles," Cal asked, chuckling.

"More like _obsessive freak_ troubles," Ella joked.

"He dangerous?"

"No, I don't think so. He's just…clingy. I'm going to explain to him at lunch that he just makes me a tad uncomfortable and that I think it best if we stopped meeting each other."

"Just be careful, kiddo."

"Oh, I will. Believe me. I'm naturally a very cautious person—right down to owning a gun."

"Smart girl," Cal retorted. "In this day and age, a woman living on her own or with children should have a gun."

"I agree. I have to keep it locked up of course, because I do have a little girl. Even though we've had the "guns are not toys" talk, I think it's okay-but I'd still rather be safe rather than sorry."

The tattoo artist nodded in agreement and then smiled. "Okay, now for some good news.

"What is it?"

"You're done."

"Yay," Ella giggled and then got up to examine her tattoos in the full-length mirror across the room. "Oh, it's just…just the way I wanted it to look! Thank you, Cal!" She leaped up and hugged the older man. "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it," Cal almost blushed. "If ya need any more tats done, be sure and look me up."

"Definitely," Ella smiled as he began placing a long bandage over the little tattoos. "I promise."

Thanking him again, she paid him, and then hurried from the parlor and to her car.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Reluctantly, Ella pulled into a parking space at the front of Purple's. Sighing, she grabbed her purse and climbed out of the vehicle. Then she headed into the restaurant in search of Viktor.

The hostess stopped her and smiled politely, "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet Viktor Dankevych for lunch."

"Oh, yes, I see…Right this way."

Ella was led to the back of the restaurant and seated at a small table at which Viktor sat.

"Claire," he smiled. "So wonderful to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Ella politely returned his smile. "Just crazy busy."

"Well, I can't wait for your schedule to slow down so we can see each other some," he commented, taking a sip of water. "I really enjoyed our lunch weeks back and have wanted to do it again."

"Yes, about that, Viktor…" Ella started, but the waiter appeared to take their orders, and she was unable to get her dreaded speech out of the way.

"Just a half Greek salad for me, with no onions, and an unsweetened iced tea, please," she rattled off without thinking. Food was honestly the last thing on her mind.

Viktor gave his order as well, and then turned back to Ella when the waiter disappeared. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, Claire?"

Ella took a sip of her water to calm her nerves and gather her courage.

"I-I don't think…we should meet up anymore."

_Thank goodness_, _I actually managed to tell him_, she silently congratulated herself. She dared to meet Viktor's eyes then, and felt horrible.

"Why is that," he asked, a little too nonchalantly.

Ella could have sworn she saw his chin tremble, but then felt silly for even thinking it.

_Like he's going to cry because he can't see me anymore_, she thought sarcastically.

"Well…b-because," she stammered nervously. Finally she blew out a sigh and started again. "I have strong trust issues after…after something happened in my past. And I have this nagging feeling that you aren't really gay, Viktor." She paused, watching his reaction. When he hung his head, she realized she was right. "And that makes me feel as though you have ulterior motives in wanting to be around me."

"It's true…I'm not gay," he confessed, avoiding her eyes. "But I can assure you…I have no ill intentions toward you—nor do I have 'ulterior motives', as you put it."

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because…Because you remind me…of my—"

"Okay, who had the Greek salad?"

Their waiter appeared suddenly and prevented Viktor from finishing his sentence.

"I had the salad," Ella said, moving her silverware out of the way to make room for the plate.

The waiter then sat Viktor's plate on the table and made sure they had everything they wanted, then was walking away to check on his other tables.

"Who do I remind you of," Ella asked, forking up a small bite of her salad.

"My daughter."

Shocked, Ella managed to swallow the bite of food and then took a sip of her iced tea, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't tell you about her, because it's hard for me to talk about. I'm sure there are things you haven't told me either. We've not known each other long at all, so naturally, we have our secrets. Correct?"

Reluctantly, Ella nodded. "Can you tell me about her now? And why did you cover this up with the "I'm gay" story?"

"Yes, I can tell you. And the reason I lied about it, was because I thought you'd think I was crazy for my real reason of wanting to be around you. And—just as you did—I worried you may misinterpret my intentions. I thought you'd think I was just trying to seduce you, so I figured if I told you I was gay, you'd be less suspicious of me."

Ella stared at him a moment, judging the sincerity on his face. He had tears in his eyes, as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and glanced back up at her, "I know I lied, and I'm sorry for that. But you can see I'm being truthful about this." He pulled a photo from his wallet and passed it over to her. "That's Genevieve," he said, pointing out a girl in the photo.

Ella looked at the photograph and saw Genevieve standing beside Viktor in the photo, smiling up at him. She could indeed see a strong resemblance between herself and the girl. Genevieve's hair was shorter and lighter, but their faces were all but identical.

"We _do_ look alike," she commented, handing the photo back. "What happened to her?"

"She died. She had a defective heart. She needed a surgery—a heart transplant. But she died before she could even find a donor."

"I'm so sorry," Ella said softly. She could understand his mentality then. To see a person that reminded you so much of someone you'd loved and lost… She could only imagine if she saw someone who looked like Joe. She knew there would be no chance whatsoever of her falling for them, but she felt sure she'd want to be around them.

"So you can understand why I feel drawn to you," Viktor asked, placing the photo back in his wallet.

"Yes, I think I do," Ella replied. "We could be twins."

He nodded, "Yes you could. But, it's not just your physical appearance. You have the same mannerisms and habits. You even move with the same grace she had."

"Well, I'm sorry I misjudged you," Ella said. "I just—"

"No need to apologize, Claire," Viktor cut her off. "I realize how my lie could mislead you. I'm the one who's sorry."

"It's alright," Ella insisted. "I understand, really."

"I still hope we can visit each other, but I understand if you don't want to."

Ella felt terrible. It was nearing the holiday season, this man was still pretty new to Seattle, and not only was he lonely, but he also saw his late daughter in her. She'd be very cold-hearted to ignore all that.

"Of course we can visit," she said, and took another bite of salad.

"Wonderful," Viktor smiled. His spirits seemed lifted immediately. "Maybe we could have dinner at one of our houses one day this weekend?"

Taking a sip of iced tea, Ella nodded, "Sure. I could cook something at my house if you'd like."

"Sounds great," Viktor said. "Would you like me to bring some desert or wine or anything?"

"You could bring desert if you'd like," Ella said. "But I don't drink alcohol and I don't feel comfortable having any in my home."

"That's no problem," Viktor smiled kindly. "I'm not a _huge_ fan of alcohol myself."

The issue of alcohol taken care of, the two talked through the rest of their meal, making plans for what they'd eat that weekend.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Joe groaned as he woke up, squinting against the sunlight which filtered into his hotel room. He opened his eyes finally and was greeted by a severe throbbing pain behind his eyes and a rolling wave of nausea in his stomach—the all too familiar symptoms of a hangover. As he struggled to turn onto his side, he realized he wasn't clothed. He was somewhat surprised when he saw a young blond woman asleep in bed beside him. However, he wasn't terribly shocked as he'd been resorting to sex a lot the past ten years to bury his pain and turmoil.

Fighting a surge of pain, he tried to remember the night before. He vaguely recalled being at a night club. Many of TNA's roster was there as well, but he didn't hang out with them. While he'd had a break-through with Jeff, he was not yet mentally in a place where he could socialize with his co-workers as he had many years prior.

Slowly, the recollection of a one-night-stand emerged, and he groaned again.

_What am I doing_, he thought, rubbing at his eyes. _Meaningless sex isn't solving anything. It's making things worse._  
His movement caused the woman beside him to stir and wake. Her eyes opened and fell on Joe instantly. Giggling, she moved closer to him, "G'morning, handsome."

Joe looked at her, shame entering his heart. He nudged her away and tried to sit up in the bed. "It's not such a good morning," he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"Awww, you have a headache," the woman asked with fake sympathy, reaching over and ruffling his black hair. "Want me to make it better?"

He raised his head and glared at her, distaste on his face. "I've got to get a grip," he thought out loud, rubbing his temples. "Could you just please leave," he grumbled.

"You mean you don't want to have some more fun," the woman asked suggestively, a smile spreading across her face.

Joe shook his head and then winced, "No, thanks. I think I've had all I can handle."

"Really," the blond teased, once again snuggling up to him.

Joe latched on to her wandering hand and tossed it away from him, "Get dressed and leave!" He got up from the bed then, and headed for the bathroom, as the blond stood and began yanking on her clothing.

"You're a real creep," she yelled through the bathroom door. "I should have hit on AJ Styles instead! I bet _he_ wouldn't have tossed me out of his bed!"

Joe threw the bathroom door open despite the throbbing in his head.

"You're right! He wouldn't have! Because he'd never have let you in it to begin with," Joe yelled back, hating to say anything positive about the man he'd hated for the past decade. "Now, GET OUT!"

Huffing with pent-up rage, the blond stalked out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind her. Joe shook his head in frustration and then grimaced in pain. His last words were ringing in his head.

_No, AJ wouldn't have let her in his bed. But _I_ did. What does that say about me_? _I'm…classless. I've struck a new low. Jeff was right. I'm dishonoring Ella's memory._

"No more one night stands," he muttered as he stepped into the shower. "The only woman I want to make love to is gone. I have to accept that sex is no substitute for love."

He closed his eyes and let the hot, steamy water soothe some of the pain that throbbed behind his eyes.

_I have to get a hold of myself. I'm headed nowhere if I don't._

After his shower, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed his cell phone out of the pocket of the jeans he'd discarded earlier. Then, lying down on the bed, Joe went online to research a connection between Ella and the mysterious phone number which had called him and Jeff. He was unable to find such a connection, but he did immediately find the phone number came from Seattle, Washington. Then he began checking to see if there was a connection between Ella and Seattle. He came up empty there as well.

Instinctively, he called the number with his hotel room's phone. After ringing several times, the voicemail picked up. An automated voice spoke, "_You have reached the number_…2-0-6-7-6-2-0-5-8-6. To leave a message…"

Immediately, Joe hung up, frustrated that the message didn't reveal the person's name.

He felt ignorant for being so obsessed with the phone number, but he couldn't help feeling suspicious.

He also couldn't help recalling that Ella's body had never been found…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's it till I can get some more written! Hope these chapters were enjoyed! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Thank you to all who are reading this and leaving feedback! It is greatly appreciated!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Ella stood backstage in her dressing room at the Hilton, trying to get ready for her next show—yet failing miserably thanks to one Viktor Dankevych.

She'd graduated three months prior and at her final performance, an entertainment director from the Hilton was present and was instantly interested in recruiting her to join the hotel's staff. She started immediately after graduating and quickly fell in love with the job. She sang five days or nights a week, and could sing virtually whatever she wanted—be it opera or contemporary music. Miracle was even allowed to sit in the audience during her night performances—which was partly why she needed Viktor to leave. At nearly eleven years old, Miracle was mature and responsible enough to start staying home alone, but Ella wanted to be around her as much as possible.

_Of course I_ _just had to let slip that I had to pick Miracle up from school a while back, _Ella thought, scolding herself for her own negligence. She whipped a curler out of her hair in her frustration.

Viktor had dropped by her house unexpectedly a month before when Ella was about to leave to pick her daughter up from school, which led to her accidently mentioning Miracle.

And ever since, the Ukrainian had become intrigued by the surprising news of Ella's daughter. At first he'd hinted heavily at meeting the girl, and then moved on to actually _asking_ to meet her. But over the past few days, he'd graduated onto arguing with Ella about meeting her.

Ella had grown so frustrated she didn't know what to do—other than to keep refusing him. The way he acted was a huge red flag and it made her very antsy.

Due to his sudden and strange interest in Miracle, she'd been unable to have her daughter at her shows. The young girl was growing more and more upset and had even argued with Ella about the man.

"Please, Mom," Miracle had cried loudly, "Tell the jerk to buzz off! You're my mother! I have the right to be with you, and he's trying to take over your life!" The girl had run upstairs to her room then, sobbing in anger and frustration.

"What is so wrong with me wanting to meet your daughter? You haven't even told me her name!"

Viktor's persistent words snapped Ella back to the current conversation.

"Viktor! That's enough!" She finally lost her temper with him. She slammed a curler down on her vanity and spun around to face him. "I've had it. You are _not_ meeting her."

_We have no ties_," she thought. _Just because we had the mere _beginnings_ of a friendship, doesn't mean I have to share every detail of my life with him_, she thought irritably.

"I have the right to privacy, Viktor," she continued, and pulled another roller from her hair. "I don't have to answer to you. I have the right to protect my daughter. And the way you keep trying to push me into letting you meet her, really concerns me." Out came the last roller. "We're done here. I don't want to see you anymore, Viktor. Something isn't right, and I have to protect my daughter and myself. Please leave, and don't come back here."

She turned her back on him and began her makeup, assuming he would finally take the hint.

Wrong.

She felt his hand take hold of her arm and attempt to turn her around to face him. "Listen, Claire, I don't think you understand-"

Ella's fist collided with his face and halted his words.

"Take your hands off me! Don't you ever touch me again! Get OUT of here!"

Ella realized she might feel badly later on but at that moment, she was only concerned with getting Viktor out of her life. She'd tried to be a friend to him, she really had. But he just kept making her feel strange. He was always around her. He seemed to always know when she'd be home or where she was eating out. He'd even become possessive of her and attempted to subtly control her. He was an odd man and had become quite obsessive where she was concerned. The very idea of subjecting her daughter to him was the straw that broke the camel's back.

One of the Hilton's security guards entered knocked on her door and opened it a crack, "Is everything okay, Ms. Jones?"

"No, it's not, Peter," Ella said, reaching over and opening her door completely. "Please escort Mr. Dankevych out of here and don't allow him to enter my dressing room ever again."

"Claire," Viktor started, pleading in his eyes.

"Mr. Dankevych, this way, please," Peter spoke quietly, but with authority. "As Ms. Jones just requested…do not return to her dressing room. And _I_ am informing you to not set foot in the entertainment wing of the hotel ever again as well."

Viktor's face flushed a deep pink that progressed into a full-fledged shade of crimson. "Fine," he said softly. "Perhaps it's for the best. If you can't share important pieces of your life with me, then it's not a friendship to begin with."

"Now you're getting it," Ella said sarcastically, unable to control her sharp tongue by that point. Her daughter was one area of her life she would not gamble with. "The door is that way," she said, pointing her finger at her dressing room doorway.

"Good riddance," Viktor said, acid in his tone. Then with a harsh glare, he spun on his heel and left the room.

Ella turned to the security guard, "Thank you, Peter. Thank you so much." Her adrenaline rush was leaving quickly, so she sat down in her chair.

Peter gave her a kind nod, "I'll make sure he does leave and that he stays away from here. And I'll set up for you to be escorted to your car for a while till we can be sure he won't try anything stupid."

"Thank you again," she said as Peter turned and left the room to catch up with Viktor. She turned back to her vanity then and finished applying her makeup, struggling all the while with a shaky hand.

About twenty minutes later, she was ready and walking on to the stage, smiling at the explosive applause she received and waving to the audience.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Joe was slowly returning to his old self. He was still moody from time to time, but he always had a tendency to be that way. He found himself able to smile once in a while, and he actually started hanging out with his old friends after the shows each night. He still drank some, but only socially, and he no longer had the desire to get drunk.

His friends noticed the difference. AJ in particular was glad his once close friend was changing back into the old Joe. Even though the words weren't spoken, he felt as though Joe had forgiven him for his failure in protecting Ella years before.

Most of the roster had opted to hit a bowling alley after their house show in Sacremento that evening, rather than a nightclub. Many of them tried to find ways for Joe to hang out with them without a huge temptation of alcohol. They liked the fact that the old Joe was back, and they wanted him to stay.

Joe laughed as he watched Sabin walk forward to the bowling lane, swinging the ball back in his hand. He lost his grip and the ball went flying backward toward the roster.

"Oh, crap," screamed Madison as she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the heavy ball. "Sabin, if you can't hold onto your ball, then quit-" She cut off as she heard numerous snickers all around her. "I swear! How old are you guys," she demanded, sitting down in her seat. Her face was flaming red from her choice of words.

Sabin sheepishly grabbed up the bowling ball, and headed back toward the lane, "Oh, shut up," he said embarrassedly. "That probably happens all the time."

"Yeah—to _you_," Joe chuckled under his breath.

"You gotta love him," Christy laughed, sitting down next to Joe. She smiled softly at him and touched his arm. "I'm glad to see you've started hanging out with us again."

Joe could sense the flirtation in her words and actions. He didn't know what to do about it either. It was one thing to use the women he'd used and then send them on their way. Hurting Christy was another. But he knew he held no feelings for her. He'd never get over Ella. Ever.

He pretended to retie his shoelace so he could remove his arm from her caress.

"I'm glad too," he said softly. "I feel a lot better. My head's in a better place." He tried to choose his words carefully, keeping them kind but not flirty.

"Joe…" Christy started, "I…I have to let you know that I'm really sorry about Ella." She hurried along with her speech as she saw Joe attempt to speak up. "I know you loved her—_love_ her. And if…if you ever need to talk… I'm here for you. I never…I never stopped caring about you. And I'm not pressuring you at all, but if you can ever learn to love again… I hope you'll consider me." Wiping an unexpected tear from her cheek, she stood and hurried away to the ladies room.

_Wow_, Joe thought, shaking his head. _Could life get any more complicated for me_?

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Viktor Dankevych drove to his large home in dead silence, speeding the whole way.

_How dare her treat me in such a way_, he roared in his mind. _No one talks to me that way and gets away with it_!

Pounding his steering wheel with his fist, he shouted in anger. Spotting the turn for his circular driveway, he spun the wheel to the left. The Cadillac Escalade swerved across the left lane of the street and flew into his paved drive. He stomped the break, causing the tires to screech in protest against the concrete. Killing the engine, Viktor climbed out of the vehicle and stalked into his home, throwing his keys onto the hallway table.

"I tried to be nice, and she just wouldn't cooperate," he growled to himself as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. He yanked his tie off and tossed it to the floor, too angry to care where he was tossing his things. "Well, we'll see how she responds to a tragic fate for her precious daughter," he continued ranting, and glanced in the mirror on his dresser. He paused and then began ripping his dress shirt off, not bothering to unbutton the garment. He turned to the side and eyed the abdominal augmentation he'd had done a year before. He'd been fairly thin and wanted a drastically different appearance so he'd concentrated on surgery and weight-lifting to bulk himself up. Eyeing his muscular arms, and the overall drastic changes his body had gone through, he turned his attention to his face. His surgically-altered nose was just what he'd needed. It looked nothing like his old nose, which had been perfect and strait—a dead giveaway to his real identity. He noticed his hair color was fading. He would need to dye it again in the next day or two. Staring at his reflection, he smiled at how he'd fooled Claire Jones for the past several months.

"_Or should I say _Ella Seanoa," he thought out loud with a chuckle.

His grin widened as he pulled out his brown contact lenses, revealing the natural color of his irises.

Ice-blue.

_I'll take my sweet time, and I WILL get Ella_, Fournier thought to himself. _I'll need to wait plenty of time so she grows secure and thinks I'm not threat. I don't want her to run again…it took me too long to find her the first time._ He smiled at his reflection again. _After all_,_ I've waited ten years. What's another one or two_? _Then Ella will wish she'd never run from me in the first place. _He grew angry again when he thought of Ella's and Joe Seanoa's daughter. _She was supposed to give _me_ a child, not him. She needs a lesson_—_a lesson in loss. And I think the tragic death of her daughter will accomplish just that_.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a sort of "map" so to speak for how my chapters will go and in order to make my "map" work this chapter had to be a tad short. I think I made up for it in drama though! *rubs hands together* Oh, and please be sure you're logged in when you review a chapter so that I can send you a personal thank you message! I greatly appreciate the reviews whether they are anonymous or not, but I just like to be able to send out Thank You messages! :) Hope this chapter was enjoyed!

Also, I don't know if this applies to everyone or just certain people. If you are viewing this in Internet Explorer 10, for some reason, my stories are showing up center-aligned. Don't know why. I primarily use FireFox and it is left-aligned (the way I want it), so you may want to consider using Firefox if Internet Explorer is doing the center-alignment for you too. Grrr... how annoying!


	29. Chapter 29

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**Two Years Later…**_

_Seattle, Washington_

AJ hooked Robert Roode's leg and rolled his opponent up for the pin as the crowd roared in anticipation. Earl Hebner fell to the canvas and slapped the rough flooring three times. The bell rang and AJ and Joe were declared the winners of the tag match. They both held their arms up in victory and posed for the fans as AJ's theme song boomed through the sound system.

AJ and Joe left Beer Money in the ring to sell their exhaustion and implied injuries. They then bumped fists as they walked up the ramp and headed backstage. Minutes later, they entered the locker room to get a shower and head back to their hotel.

Joe felt strange. He couldn't put his finger on what was making him feel that way.

_Something is going to go down soon_, he thought. _I'm sure of it. The question is…what is it_?

About a half hour later, he was showered, dressed and driving toward the Hilton.

The apprehension he felt wouldn't leave him.

_What is going on_, he wondered in frustration. _I've never been one to have anxiety attacks, so why do I feel so much dread_? He turned the radio on to try and get his mind of the feeling of doom, but the song playing brought him a new level of despair—"When Can I See You" by Babyface.

Tears burned his eyes as he recalled his seventeenth birthday when he danced with Ella. Only minutes later, Christy had walked up and inadvertently hurt Ella. The agony from the memory was almost enough to make him pull over and pray for the pain to pass. But he was approaching the Hilton so he simply turned the radio off, and pulled into the parking garage. He quickly took the first available space he found pulled the car into it, and killed the engine. Grabbing his suitcase, he climbed out of the vehicle and strode to the elevator. The doors opened instantly and he hurried inside, punching the "L" button for the lobby so he could get checked in to his room.

The elevator dinged seconds later and the doors opened. Stepping out onto the lobby floor, he heard the loud strumming of a guitar to his right.

His anxiousness returned with a vengeance.

_I know that song, _he thought, heading in the direction of the music. He couldn't place it right away however. Moving closer he began to hear the song more clearly. He closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate better.

"_The path that I'm walking__  
__I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay__…_"

Joe's eyes shot open when his heart skipped a beat.

_Ella. New Year's Eve. She was angry at me and then sang this song._

He listened closer to the female singing, and recognized the voice a mere instant later. _But it's impossible_, he thought. Hurrying to the double doors of the auditorium he looked inside and stared at the woman on the stage.

"My God," he uttered, trying to stay composed.

_It's her_! _Ella_—_She's alive_!

He'd know her anywhere. Her hair had grown even longer—all the way to her hips. Her angelic voice reverberated through the hotel's sound system as she strummed a guitar.

_She looks happy_, he thought, anger settling heavy in the pit of his stomach. _She is singing that song and looks happy_! _Does she not realize what she's put me through for the past twelve years__—__Does she even care_?! _How in the world did I ever think she loved me_? _If she could just run off and leave me for a music career_… _I'd never have left her for wrestling. I would've given up my career for her without a moment's hesitation._ It occurred to him then that he was still married. He'd slept around and had numerous one-night-stands and he was _married_. _She's the cause of me cheating on her_, he thought, his anger escalating even more. _I would've never slept with another woman had I known she was alive. She was all I wanted_.

"Sir? Sir, if you want to see the show, you'll need to buy a ticket."

Joe turned to face an usher who'd approached him from the auditorium's second set of doors. He gave him a slight nod, "I understand. Thank you." He turned then, and headed for the front desk to check in. When he'd arrived at the hotel, he had simply wanted to go up to his room and get some sleep.

But now, he had new plans.

_There's no way Ella is going to get by without explaining her actions to me_, he thought, his eyes darkening with fury. _She will at least acknowledge how she hurt me and Jeff and all of our friends. She will NOT get away with this—not by a long shot._

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella smiled at the audience as she finished strumming the last few notes of Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry". The loud applause she received never ceased to amaze her.

"Thank you, everyone," she spoke into the vintage microphone in front of her. "Tonight is a night of some very special songs that mean a lot to me. The song I'm about to sing, I hold very dear to my heart. It's by Seether and featured the amazing Amy Lee I only hope I can sing it half as well as they did."

She strummed her guitar and prayed for her voice to make it through the song. The previous song was hard enough to get through, but this one would be even more difficult because the lyrics were the last written words she'd left to Joe over twelve years before.

Ella wondered why she was torturing herself in such a horrible way—but she quickly realized she needed to let go of her past. All of it. She didn't have a future with Joe—she had to accept that. It seemed logical to release the love she held for him through singing the songs she had connected with him. It was her way of finally saying goodbye.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_"

As she approached the next chorus her throat burned from the potential sobs that threatened to rip forth, but she managed to hold herself together and sang the chorus perfectly despite the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_"

Ella finished the last notes of the song and glanced up at the audience, shocked to find many of the people had tears in their own eyes. Applause—softer now but every bit as appreciative as with the previous songs she sang—rumbled throughout the auditorium.

"Th-thank you," Ella could barely speak above a whisper. "Thank you so much."

With that, she stood up from the stool she'd sat on, took a small bow, and then hurried backstage before succumbing to a harsh round of tears.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Miracle awoke from her sleep to hear the doorbell ringing downstairs. She turned slightly in the full-size bed and looked at her best friend, Kristen, whom she was staying the night with. She didn't need to look at the clock to know it was late. When she heard Kristen's parents' footsteps heading downstairs, she grew nervous.

"Kristen," she whispered, nudging her friend. "Krissy, wake up!"

The other girl jumped awake suddenly. "What is it, Miracle," she groaned sleepily. "Tomorrow's Friday…We still have to get up early for school."

"Your doorbell just rang. I heard your parents head downstairs. Do you guys normally get visitors this late at night?"

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming," Kristen asked, yawning loudly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Miracle hissed. "Listen!"

Both girls quieted down and instantly heard multiple voices downstairs.

"What's going on," Kristen asked.

"You got me," Miracle answered. "I hope everything's-" She cut off as footsteps hurried up the stairs. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened and the over-head light came on.

"Girls?" Kristen's mother, Janeen, spoke softly to the soon-to-be teenagers, "You're awake?"

"Yeah, Mom. What's going on," Kristen asked, rubbing her eyes. "Who was at the door?"

"Um…" Her mother started, seemingly nervous. Her dark eyes shifted anxiously around the room. "Well, it's a police officer. He…" She looked at her daughter's friend then. "Miracle, honey…the officer says your mother was in a bad car accident. He needs to take you to the hospital."

"My mom," Miracle cried, already jumping out of the bed. "Oh, my God…is she okay?" She quickly grabbed the clothes she'd worn earlier in the day and headed for the bathroom.

"He won't tell me anything," Janeen answered. "He just says he needs to get you to the hospital."

Within a couple of moments, Miracle had pulled on her jeans and t-shirt along with her tennis shoes. Then she hurried back out into the hallway. "Can you hold onto my overnight bag and stuff till I can come by and get it," she asked Janeen.

"Of course, honey," Janeen answered. "Get going. We'll be praying everything turns out fine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hampton," Miracle said, swallowing past the lump forming in her throat. "Thank you so much." Then she was running down the stairs and meeting the officer in the living room.

"My mother," she cried, stopping in front of a tall, uniformed officer. "Is my mother okay?"

"I haven't been informed of her condition, I'm afraid," the cop answered quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I have just been instructed to take you to the hospital where she's being treated. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"Can we leave now," Miracle asked frantically.

"Of course. I'm parked right outside." He led the girl out of the house and to his patrol car parked in the driveway. He opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was safely inside before shutting the door. He hurried to the driver's side, got in and was driving away a few seconds later.

"Which hospital is my mom at," Miracle asked, shakily fastening her seatbelt.

When the cop didn't answer, she looked over at him. He was nervously checking his rear-view and side-view mirrors.

"Officer, please," she tried to gain his attention. "Where is my mother?"

He failed to answer again, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. Apprehension clouded her senses then. _Something's wrong_, she thought. _Something's not right here_. She slowly slithered her hand up to the door's handle, trying to keep her actions discreet while the cop continued nervously checking his mirrors and looking over his shoulder. She tugged on the handle, but nothing happened. She watched in horror as the cop turned to glance at her and grabbed for her hand—pulling it away from the door handle.

"No," Miracle yelled, trying to free her wrist. She yanked it free and jerked on the door handle again. "Let me out," she screamed, beginning to slam her hands against the window in an attempt to break it out.

"Stop!"

The cop finally spoke up and grabbed a fistful of Miracle's long, black hair. Before the girl could even scream, he propelled her face forward and smacked her forehead against the dashboard. Miracle cried out in pain and held her head in her hands, completely dazed. She lightly trailed her fingers over the source of the pain, and found blood across them when she looked at her hand. The next thing she knew the car came to a sudden stop and she was dragged across the driver's seat. Taking a quick glance at her surroundings, she saw they were in a deserted alley—save for a dark van parked next to the cop's car.

Several men stood before her—one of who reached out and grabbed her, yanking her over to the other men. The cop hurried into his car and quickly drove away as one of the other men stepped forward.

Slowly gazing upward, Miracle saw nothing recognizable about his face.

Till her eyes fell on his.

"Oh, God…" she whispered, and struggled against the cop's hold on her. "No…"

"You know who I am," the man's voice came out softly, despite the cold harshness in his ice-blue eyes.

Miracle trembled in fear and nodded slightly.

"Oh?" He stepped up to Miracle and latched onto the back of her head, forcing her to meet his gaze. She cried out and tried to shrink away from him, but the grip he held on her hair wouldn't allow her to move. "And who am I?"

"Y-You're Jacques F-Fournier."

"You look much like your father," Fournier said, tilting the girl's chin back with his free hand. Her eyes lit up for a brief instant before her foot reared back and kicked him in the shin. He grimaced in pain but kept his grip on Miracle. He backhanded her across the face and she crashed against the van's side door. "But you have your mother's spirit." He heard the girl's sobs and picked her back up. "Know this…" he stared into her eyes. "You are going to die, and there's nothing you can do to change that. You weren't supposed to happen. You were only born because of some over-sight on my part. You are going to help me get to your mother, and then you are going to die."

Miracle swallowed hard, and tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. However, she still mustered the courage to say, "My dad will find you. And when he does, he's going to make you beg to die." She didn't know how she knew such a fact about her dad, but she knew it nonetheless.

For an instant, the girl saw something resembling fear pass through Fournier's icy eyes. But then he shoved her back into the hands of one of the men from the van. "Shut her up," he growled and then climbed into the back of the van. "Hurry up! We need to get going!"

Too busy wondering what 'shut her up' would entail, Miracle had no time to protest as one of the men clapped a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled for only a few seconds before collapsing limply against the man whom held her.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Sighing sadly, Ella stepped inside her house, locking the door behind her, and tossed her keys onto the hallway table. Then she headed upstairs and quickly changed into a satin robe till she was ready to take a shower. Pinning her hair up into a messy up do with a clippie, she went back downstairs to fix a late meal.

She stared into the refrigerator for what seemed ages before simply grabbing one of Miracle's Lunchables. "I'm not hungry anyway," she muttered, taking the food to the sofa and turning on the television. She flipped the channels till she came to The Mummy playing on the AMC channel.

Her heart jolted as the movie brought back bittersweet memories to her. She and Joe were watching the movie the night he explained what '_lo'u au_' meant. She had wanted the term of endearment to stay alive with her, so she had made it a pet name for Miracle. Thinking of her daughter made her even sadder.

_It just isn't fair, Lord_, she prayed. _Why couldn't Miracle have known Joe_? _I hate this, Lord. I know life isn't fair. I know you don't promise us a perfect life, but I also know you don't wish your children to be miserable either—the Bible says so. How do I become happy, Father_? _How do I let go of this pain and become content with the life you've given me? I feel like I'm_-

Her prayers were interrupted by a knock at the door. With her mind still on the pain and anguish she was experiencing, she didn't think before she opened the front door. Her gaze instantly fell on the person who'd knocked and she gasped sharply. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The last thing she saw before she sank into a black abyss, was Joe's angry face glaring at her.

* * *

**Au****thor's Note:** I realize that most likely neither TNA or WWE stays at a Hilton, lol. But in order for this to work, I needed them to stay at a glitzy hotel (only the fancy ones have entertainment as far as I can tell). And since that was how Joe and Ella meet up again (hearing her singing), this is just how I had to write it. So yeah…not very realistic, but necessary. Oh well, it's fiction! :)

Oh, and sorry for leaving this on a cliff-hanger, but I just have to get a chapter of Tweet of Fate written now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Warning**_**:** This is one of those chapters that as some mild sexuality and sensuality. Nothing very graphic though.

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Parking his rental a couple of blocks from the house Joe watched Ella enter, Joe traveled the short distance on foot to keep his presumed dead wife from seeing and hearing his approach.

Even a couple hours later, Joe was still reeling from the shock of seeing Ella at the Hilton. He had asked one of the auditorium's ushers about the singer and got the name she was using for herself. He then hurried to his room and grabbed the phone book, searching for the address of Claire Jones. Quickly locating it, he wrote the address on a slip of paper, then went down to get his rental car, and exited the parking garage. Punching the address into his GPS, he sped to the house, easily breaking the speed limit.

Now, as he set foot on her porch, his anger ignited once again at the mere thought of Ella living in such a beautiful home, driving a nice car, and living the high life her singing had brought her while he'd lived the past twelve years in utter torment grieving over a wife who was very much alive. He wanted to be happy about finding her, but he was too angry and hurt to feel any joy at the moment. Ella had ruined his life.

He instead raised his fist and knocked on the large wooden door. He couldn't hear footsteps or a person's approach through the thick wood of the door, and he wondered if she'd gone straight to bed. But he realized he was wrong when in the next instant, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

And there she was—right within his reach.

Ella's gaze moved upward till her eyes locked on Joe's face. He watched as her mouth opened slightly in a breathless gasp of surprise. In the next instant her eyes fell closed and her legs buckled, the shock of Joe standing before her being too much for her mind to comprehend.

Uttering a sharp curse, Joe darted inside the house and caught her before she could hit the hard-wood floor. He held her limp frame up with one arm while his other hand, as if with a mind of its own, rose upward and brushed lightly over the smooth skin of her cheek. Staring intently at her pretty face, he trailed his finger down her jaw and stroked his thumb over her cheekbone and stared in disbelief at his wife.

_I still can't believe__… It really is her…_

Despite his anger and his hurt, Joe was incapable of stopping himself from leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. He felt her soft gasp against his lips and opened his eyes to find hers gazing groggily up at him in disbelief.

"Joe…" she barely managed to whisper. "D-dreaming?…" Then her eyes closed once more and she fell limp again.

Joe stooped then and lifted Ella up completely, booting the front door shut with his foot. He hurriedly carried her through the large foyer, and up the stairs in search of her bedroom. He discovered the master bedroom halfway down the hall and entered it, again booting the door shut with his foot. He had the room's distance covered in only a couple seconds and then laid Ella down on the bed.

"Ella," he said softly, patting her face. "Wake up."

He patted her cheek again and when he got no response, he glanced around the room, hoping he'd see something that would aid in waking her up. His eyes fell on a private bathroom and in the next instant he was at the lavatory, wetting a washcloth in cold water. Folding it, he went back to Ella and lightly placed the cool cloth against her forehead. She still didn't stir, so he sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for her to awaken.

Finally, a few moments later, Ella's eyes fluttered slightly and her head shifted restlessly against her pillow. He heard a slight whimper escape her lips as she reached up and pulled the washcloth from her forehead. Everything seemed to come back to her then as she shot up in the bed and looked around the room. She seemed to feel Joe's penetrating stare because in the next instant, her gaze settled on Joe next to her bed and she gasped for air.

"Breathe, Ella," Joe said calmly, his black eyes boring into hers. "I don't want you fainting again, because I have _way_ too much to say to you. And I don't have the patience to keep waking you up."

Ella gaped at him as she shakily stood from the bed. He was so different.

_He isn't the Joe I loved_, she thought, tears burning her eyes. _There's hate for me in his eyes_.

"Don't start with the tears either," Joe added, clearly not caring how his actions and words were hurting her. "_You're_ the one who did the damage here. _You're_ the one who wrecked our marriage. I didn't even think I had a wife anymore," he shouted. His anger was escalating the more he spoke. "Do you even care what you did to me," he growled, standing to his feet and looming over her. "You have no idea what kind of person I became!"

"Joe, please," Ella said softly, trying to back away from him and put some distance between them. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Twelve years of hell on earth and you think 'I'm sorry' takes care of it," Joe raged. "Because of _you_, I turned to alcohol to ease the pain and I pushed my best friends away. You let AJ blame himself for your death. And I blamed him too! I hated him for _years_! I got into fights with your uncle, and beat the devil out of my friends in the ring because I couldn't figure out how to live without you!"

Ella felt sick. She never realized the full extent of how her death would affect Joe—how it would affect _everyone_.

"Joe…"

"I'm not finished," Joe snarled, grabbing her by the shoulders. She whimpered and cringed, but he ignored her fear. "I loved you. I would have given my life to save yours. But all you cared about was…" he glanced around the room. "A nice house and car, and a coveted singing career." His fingers gripped her tighter and his dark eyes flashed with embittered fury. "I was nothing to you. You've not just lied to me over the past twelve years. You've been lying to me your whole miserable life!"

"Joe, stop! Please," Ella sobbed, trying to break free of his grasp. "I didn't lie to you! How can you believe that?"

Joe yanked her closer and got right in her face.

"Because it's true. Because you've been _here_—without _me_," he said. "You once told me that nothing mattered to you without me. Apparently everyone has their price."

"No, Joe…" Ella cried, frantically shaking her head. "I was just trying to…to find something—_any_thing to bring me a little peace—a little contentment." She dared to meet his eyes and continued. "You'll never know how it hurt me to leave you!"

"Please," Joe scoffed. "You don't know what pain is. You-"

His words halted as Ella's flattened palm slapped him across the face.

"I know every bit as much about pain as you do, Joe Seanoa! Before I had to leave you, I watched my parents die!" She shoved him back with all her might then. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said, finality in her voice. "But seeing as you refuse to believe me, words are all I can offer you. I-"

Stunned by the force of her shove, Joe charged back up to her and grabbed her again, this time yanking her away from the bed and pinning her against the wall with his large frame.  
"J-Joe…" Ella breathed, frightened, yet unable to fight off the pull of desire tugging at her senses. "Please…don't. I had to do it, Joe. I just had to."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to protect you and my family and friends. It was the only thing I could think of to do. I knew my death would make Fournier give up on me—and then he'd have no reason to hurt you or anyone else."

Joe fought his emotions. He believed her on one hand, but his anger wouldn't allow him to accept the truth.

"You will never know what you put me through, Ella. I hate myself now—even as much as I hate _you_." He heard her soft cry, but forced himself not to react. "Do you know how many meaningless one-night-stands I had because I thought you were gone from this earth? You're the cause of my breaking my marriage vows to you! I turned to all the wrong things to fill the void and all along, you were alive."

Pain engulfed her at hearing he'd slept with numerous women, but she realized she'd put him in that position.

"Joe…you're right."

He froze, eyeing her skeptically.

"It was my fault," she continued, avoiding his intense gaze. "You thought you were legitimately single—widowed. I don't blame you for…sl-sleeping w-with-"

"For having sex with lots of women," Joe finished for her, trying to hurt her even further.

She swallowed hard and nodded, "You didn't know any better."

"Oh, cut the innocent act, Ella," Joe shouted in frustration. He couldn't handle her being so understanding of his flaws and mistakes. Taking his frustration out on her, he racked his brain for another way to hurt her. The answer came to him instantly.

_Attack her morals_, he thought maliciously.

He smirked at her before speaking distinctly, "Besides, it's not like you haven't had sex in the past twelve years."

Ella gasped loudly and looked horrified, "How _dare_ you," she screamed, the first time she'd raised her voice to him during their argument. She struggled against his hold. "You _know_ I'd never sleep with a man before marriage! You didn't realize you were still married, but I knew I was!" Tears streamed down her face as she cried, "And besides all that, I never even had the desire to sleep with another man, Joe. You are the only man for me. If you didn't hate me right now, I'd…" She trailed her words off, not brave enough to voice her thoughts.

Joe reeled for an instant at her passionate proclamation, but quickly composed himself and retorted, "You'd what?"

She shook her head and brushed it off, "I don't know. I'm tired, Joe. I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

Her voice and facial expression showed resignation. She was giving up. Realizing _he_ wasn't ready to give up on her, he pressed her for one more answer.

"What about your marriage vows, Ella," he demanded, pressing his body up closer against hers. "You promised to always be with me—in the good times and the bad. We weren't married more than five hours and you left me. You broke that vow!"

"But I kept all the others," Ella cried, meeting his gaze. "I also promised to protect you as you protected me—at all costs. Leaving you behind _was_ that cost! And it almost killed me! I couldn't-"

Joe's mouth crashed against hers. Her body jolted with desire. She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Joe groaned against her mouth as he kissed her. He pulled her body closer to his and slanted his mouth across hers at a different angle. Then his mouth was trailing down her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

"Joe…" she whispered, clinging to his shoulders. "I-I can't…"

"Can't what," Joe asked absent-mindedly, tasting the hollow of her throat.

"Can't stand m-much longer," she whispered, as her legs threatened to buckle. "The bed…"

Joe held her up as he reclaimed her mouth with his. Coaxing her mouth to open beneath his, he slipped his tongue past her lips and groaned passionately from the sensations flooding his body. His hand went to her head and freed her long hair of its clippie. The thick bulk fell past her hips and Joe tangled his fingers into the soft waves, anchoring her head in place as he continued lavishing her mouth with passionate kisses.

"Joe," Ella moaned softly through the loving strokes of his lips over hers. She felt his hands slide downward and slip inside her satin robe, then shivered at his touch. The robe fell open completely and Joe pulled her slender frame closer against his, melding their bodies together. Ella whimpered softly and slid her hands underneath his t-shirt and quickly worked the material upward and then whipped the shirt off him completely. "Bed," she whispered again.

Joe didn't hesitate to lift her up and carry her to the bed then. She fumbled with the snap and zipper of his jeans.

"Not yet, honey," he whispered, kissing her neck again. His eyes fell on her ribcage then and he saw the tattoos she'd gotten a couple years prior. He touched the first one with his finger and Ella gasped.

She'd forgotten about the dates tattooed on her ribs.

He seemed to recognize the first three dates, but when he came to the fourth one with the two hearts intertwined he paused.

"What does this tattoo signify?"

Breathless, Ella hedged, "Can we talk about it later?" She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him passionately, softly brushing her tongue over his. "Can we fix this, Joe," she asked, gazing at his handsome face. "I've hurt too," she said softly, pleading in her eyes. "I promise I didn't want to leave you. It was more than I could bear."

Joe nodded, "I know," he whispered. "I just wanted to hurt you in return. I didn't mean any of those things I said. I don't hate you. I know you didn't sleep with other men. And I know you did what you thought was best."

A sob shuddered through her body, "I love you, Joe. I love you."

"I love you too," Joe replied, kissing her softly. "And I hope you forgive me for what I've done by mistake."

Ella covered his mouth with her fingers and shushed him lightly, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I put you in that position, so I accept full-"

Joe captured her mouth with his, and swallowed her soft cry of passion. His hands wandered over her body as he kissed her relentlessly. Minutes later, he finished undressing and made love to the only woman he'd ever loved—his wife.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"I'm so sorry, Joe."

Joe glanced at Ella's face and kissed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's behind us. I hate what happened, but you did it because you loved me and your family. We have a future together—that's what matters."

"But," Ella started, fighting tears, "We lost so much time." She flushed as she recalled the recent minutes of lovemaking they'd just shared. "We could have had more time like this. We-"

Joe cut her words off with a soft kiss to her mouth.

"We'll still have plenty of time, honey," he whispered, kissing her again. The passion of the kiss escalated and he settled himself over her slender frame. He groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and returned his kisses. His arms went underneath her back and held her tightly against him, melding their bodies together.

Ella moaned softly as she gripped his shoulders and then managed a light giggle, "We're never going to leave this bed, are we?"

"Not likely," Joe panted, the feel of her body against his driving him insane. "We never got to have our honeymoon, so we're having it now."

"I'll never take this moment for granted," she sighed, brushing her lips across his chest. She nipped his shoulder then and smiled at the growl she heard rumble in his throat.

"Mom!"

Both Ella and Joe sat strait up in the bed. Joe's gaze shifted to Ella's. She saw hurt in his eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Mom," he repeated.

He got out of the bed then, and began silently pulling his jeans back on. Hurriedly, Ella grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, securing the belt in a knot. She walked up to Joe and lightly touched his arm, "Joe."

He turned and looked at her wearily, "What is it?"

"I didn't lie. There's been no one but you—ever. She's yours, I promise. You'll know it when you see her."

The hurt began to slowly leave his eyes, "What? How?"

"Well, we _did_ get to make love on our wedding night even if it was just once," she explained. "I wasn't on birth control and you didn't use any protection. I didn't find out about her till a couple months after I left."

Joe was silent for a moment, and Ella feared she would lose him again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, cautiously going into his arms. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Not a day went by when I didn't wish I could share her with you. It just didn't feel complete without you."

"Does she know about me?"

Ella nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes, and she will be so thrilled to meet you. She's going to love you."

"_I_ love _her_ already," Joe smiled, leaning down and pressing his mouth against hers. "How old is she? Eleven? Twelve?"

"She'll be thirteen soon," Ella grinned. "She's beautiful. She has your eyes and hair."

"Her name?"

She smiled again, "I think I did pretty good with that. Miracle Kalani. It's a little backward but I meant her name to mean "heavenly miracle".  
Joe smiled at the middle name, recognizing the Samoan term for "of the heavens".

"What about her last name," Joe asked. "Is she going by Jones too?"

Ella nodded, a look of mischief crossing her face, "But not for long," she said, hugging him closer. "I longed for her name to be Miracle Kalani Seanoa. And now it _can_ be."

Joe grinned, flashing his dimples, "I love that. It's beautiful." His face flushed slightly then, "I'm a dad." He looked a little roguish as a twinkle entered his eyes. "I wish we could have a little more alone time right now," he chuckled. "I'm even more in love with you now. I didn't think that was possible."

His words cut off as Ella pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly. She nipped his bottom lip and thrusted her tongue against his.

Joe growled low in his throat and kissed her back, then lifted her effortlessly and sat her on her bureau. Grasping her waist in his hands he pulled her hips toward his. Some perfume bottles crashed to the floor, but they went unnoticed as Ella hitched one of her legs up on his hip.

He groaned and kissed her neck, nibbling lightly at the soft skin.

"You're killing me," he whispered in her ear. "Do you know how badly I need you right now?"

"About as much as I need you," Ella admitted on a shaky breath. "But-"

"MOM!"

They both jumped again, and Ella chuckled, "I have to go see what she needs. She…" Her words trailed off and her face looked deep in thought.

"What is it," Joe asked.

"She was at a sleepover," she replied a little worriedly. "I hope she's not sick."

"Well, let's go check on her," Joe said, searching for his discarded shirt.

"Let me," Ella said, "I need to ease her into this. She'll love to meet you, but she's in for a shock, I'm afraid."

Joe nodded and smiled understandingly, "Alright. I'll finish getting dressed."

"Okay, I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Mom! Please, get down here!"

"I'm coming, _lo'u au_," Ella called loudly. She looked at Joe then, "I'd better go," she said, apologetically. She saw Joe smiling happily, and realized he was glad she used the Samoan term of endearment on their daughter.

Smiling at Joe again, she hurried from the room, shutting the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs, composing herself as she went.

"Miracle, baby? What's wrong?" She didn't see her in the foyer so she hurried to the living room, "Miracle?" She stepped through the door and froze in her tracks.

"Mommy…"

Ella saw Miracle first, then the numerous men whom stood around her, next. A knife was held to her daughter's throat and her mind instantly recalled the night a knife was held to _her_ throat.

_Miracle is _NOT_ going through this too._

Ella shifted her gaze upward and saw Viktor was the one who held the knife.

"Viktor, let my baby…" She paused as she looked the man over. Something was different.

"It's Jacques Fournier, Mama," Miracle cried. "His eyes-"

Her words halted as the knife dug in to the skin of her neck. Ella saw the ice blue of Viktor's eyes then and knew her life was over—no matter whether she lived or died.

"Stop," Ella gasped, taking a step forward. "Let her go!"

"Shut-up, Ella. Or I'll kill her now!" He used Miracle's bangs to pull the girl's head back and exposed her throat further. "I'll do it. Trust me. You know full well what I'm capable of."

"Give her to me," Ella demanded. Fear laced her next words. "I'll go with you—but let my baby go."

"Yes, you _will _go with me," Fournier shot back, his icy eyes blazing with cold hatred. "But you're going to pay for making me wait this long to have you."

Her breath shuddered. _I have to do something_, she thought frantically. _I can't let him do this_!

"I'm warning you, Fournier," Ella spoke distinctly. "If you don't let my daughter go right now, you'll find out what _I'm_ capable of."

"You don't hold the cards here," Fournier shot back with his French accent, though his eyes _did_ reflect an instant of apprehension. "_I_ do."

Ella wanted to scream, but she knew it would alert Joe. She couldn't jeopardize both her husband and daughter. _Lord what should I do_, she prayed frantically. _Father please, PLEASE_,_ do something_!

She watched in horror as Fournier dared to nick her daughter's slender throat with his knife. The horror of it forced a scream from her throat at the same moment Miracle cried out in pain.

"_**NOOO**_!"

In a flash, Ella managed to lunge at Fournier and get her fingers around the knife. She yanked it from him, and shoved her daughter behind her, out of harm's way.

"RUN, MIRACLE! RUN AND GET HELP," she screamed, as she backed away from Fournier and brought the knife to her own throat. She watched as the group of men took a cautious step toward her, guns raised.

"MAMA, NO," Miracle shrieked, not willing to leave her mother. Seeing her lift the knife to her throat cinched the deal. "Mommy, I'm not leaving you!"

"Miracle, _GO_! Get to a phone and call 9-1-1! I can hold them off."

"Put the knife down, Ella. You're not going to harm yourself in front of your daughter," Fournier said, sounding bored with the situation. His calm, confident demeanor sent chills up Ella's spine.

The sound of rapid footsteps on the stairs distracted her and she made the mistake of turning toward the sound. Realizing it was Joe coming down, she whispered, "Miracle, that's your father…Go to him!"

The girl ran for the stairs then, and Ella turned back to face Fournier and his men, when the knife was batted out of her hand. Then a fist collided with her face. She cried out as the force flung her into the wall. She fell to the floor and felt hands grab her roughly and pull her to her feet. She fought and struggled against Fournier's hold, till he punched her in the stomach. She sagged against him, coughing and gasping for air.

"Get your hands off my wife."

Through her oxygen-deprived state, Ella saw Joe standing in the doorway of the living room. Malice was etched across his face as he stared Fournier down. She felt Fournier's hand go around her throat and hold her in place.

"If you attempt to save her, I _will_ kill her this time. I could snap her neck in just a second's notice." He squeezed Ella's throat firmly to prove his point. She gulped for nonexistent air and clawed at his hand frantically.

"Well, then you'd better kill me first, because if you hurt her, I swear on my life, you won't live long enough to take your next breath," Joe replied vehemently. He watched thankfully as Fournier finally released his hold on Ella's throat. Keeping calm was proving most difficult, but he knew acting on his impulses would prove fatal to them both. He had to keep his head.

"Joe," Ella whispered, still fighting for air. "Get Miracle, and leave."

"No," Joe replied, still staring at Fournier. "I'm not leaving you. Miracle went for help. This ends tonight."

Knowing Fournier's attention was on Joe, Ella took a chance. She stomped his instep as hard as she could, then rammed her elbows into his ribs. She didn't relent in her attack as she sent her fist downward into his groin. As he bent over in both shock and pain, she turned around and shot her knee up into his face.

At that moment she was aware of footsteps all around her. More hands reached out and latched onto her. She could hear the sound of flying punches amid Joe's growls of rage.

"Let go of me," Ella screamed, struggling against the strong hands that held her. She lifted her gaze and caught sight of Joe punching several of the attackers. But a couple of them finally caught him around the waist and took him to the floor. Several held him down while another pummeled him with hits over and over.

"STOP," Ella begged. "Leave him alone!" They continued beating him and her eyes shot over to Fournier. "Please, stop it! You have me now. Leave him!"

"It's too late for that," Fournier answered in a matter-of-fact tone, pulling out a gun and screwing a silencer onto it.

Ella struggled with all her might to get free and come to Joe's aid, "NOOO! Don't do this! I'LL KILL-"

A sharp pain stabbed her neck then and she felt the pressure of something entering her body. It took her a moment to realize someone had injected a drug through her neck. Before she could even cry out, her vision grew hazy. She watched in horror as the men lifted Joe to his feet and held him in place. Fournier raised his gun and took aim.

"No," she whispered weakly, as the drug she was given began taking full affect. Her legs threatened to give way as Joe's gaze flew to hers. His face was bloodied due to a gash on his forehead and one of his eyes was already swollen shut.

"I love you," he said in a labored whisper.

"I love you," she sobbed, fighting to stay conscious.

_Please, Lord, let this be a nightmare_!

_WHOOSH_!

Joe's pained grunt mingled with Ella's sorrowful scream as the bullet tore into his chest. A crimson stain began materializing through his shirt, and then his knees wobbled and he fell to the floor, fighting for breath.

"Joe…" Ella sobbed. "God…please, no…"

"Release her," she heard Fournier say. "She isn't going anywhere with that drug in her system."

In the next instant she fell to the floor and slowly crawled her way over to Joe. She touched his face, and found that he was still alive.

"Oh, God, Joe…" she whispered, watching the blood pour from his wound. "Please, no…"

His eyes were closed, but his hand searched for hers. And though her mind was growing dim, she managed to reach out and curl her fingers around his.

"I-I'm sor-sorry…_ lo'u__…__lo'u au_," he panted out. "I…I wanted…us to be…to-together…agai-again."

Ella raised his hand to her lips, "Shh," she sobbed mournfully. "We will be. _Soon_," she added in a sleepy whisper, so Fournier wouldn't hear her. "He won't have me for long. I swear it."

"Ella…no…" Realizing she was talking suicide, he tried to tighten his grip on her hand. "Jeff…he'll find you…"

"You know that's not true," Ella said sadly. "He'll try, but-"

"Enough of this," Fournier said in frustration. He dragged Ella away from Joe and started to lift her up.

"Let go of me," she cried, shooting her fist upward. It connected with his chin and ignited his rage.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her upper body from the floor. Ignoring her scream of pain, he growled in her face. "I was just going to give you a second dose of this stuff," he said, showing her a hypodermic needle, "but I don't think it's having a strong enough effect on you." He chuckled at her attempts to fight him off. "I think I'll just take the quicker approach." He lifted her head a little further and prepared to strike it against the floor as she let out a small cry laced with fear and trepidation.

"Leave…her alone…" Joe turned onto his stomach and tried to reach Ella.

His attention captured, Fournier grinned at Joe while Ella continued to fight him. "I don't think so," he said confidently. A look of calculated spite etched his face, and he smirked at Joe. "You _do_ remember what I want with her, don't you?" Ella froze for a split second, and then fought him with a vengeance.

Joe cursed softly and tried to rise to his knees, "I'm going…t-to kill…y-you… S-somehow…"

"You're wrong again," Fournier shot back. "With that gunshot wound, you're as good as dead."

In the next instant, he smacked Ella's head hard against the wood floor. A whimper barely passed her lips as she went limp.

"El-Ella…" Joe moaned in pain as he reached for her.

"Now," Fournier said, lifting Ella up over his shoulder. "I want you to die thinking about what I plan to do to your wife," he told Joe, grinning sadistically. "You'll be dead… And she'll _wish_ for death." He looked back at the men he'd hired and nodded toward the back door. "Let's get out of here. The cops could arrive at any time."

With that, Fournier and the other men headed into the kitchen and out the back door, leaving Joe's bleeding form behind.

"Ella…." he cried softly, trying desperately to rise to his feet. The pain was incapacitating him but he refused to give in to it. Using the coffee table to assist him, he slowly managed to sit on it. He looked down at himself and saw the amount of blood he was losing and tried to focus on consciousness. He shakily reached his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Seconds later, he had a call going through to Jeff.

"_Hello_? _Joe_?"

"Jeff…" Joe said softly. "Found…Ella…alive…"

"_WHAT_? _She's alive_?! _Is she okay_?!"

"No…time…" Joe continued, "Going by…Claire J-Jones…"

"_Ella's going by Claire Jones_," Jeff clarified. "_Joe what's wrong with you_? _You sound hurt_."

"Been…shot…" Joe rasped out. "Ambulance...and c-cops…Fournier…took El-Ella…"

"_My God. Okay_, _Joe_, _where are you_," Jeff asked frantically.

"Ella's house," Joe managed to pull the slip of paper which had Ella's address written on it, and read the address off to Jeff. "It's…here in…S-Seattle…"

"_Okay_, _Joe_, _I've got it_," Jeff said. "_I'm calling for help and I'll be there soon_."

With the last of his energy spent, Joe fell into unconsciousness and landed hard on the floor.

* * *

**General Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! Hope this story is continuing to be enjoyed!

**Author's Note About Reviews/Comments:** I'm leaving a portion of this note that was earlier posted as "Chapter 30" because I'm not sure if everyone who needed to see it, saw it:

To "CRAZY NERD (Guest)" and anyone else who asks me about updates through anonymous reviews:

First of all, I thank you again for reading and enjoying Second Chances, and I thank you also for the feedback & reviews you leave on it. It is greatly appreciated. :)

I do have a request for you though, if it isn't too much trouble. I'd really like if you could log in to leave reviews and messages because I can then send you a private message and we can communicate that way. And that is much simpler than my having to make one of these Author's Note "chapters". When I post one an Author's Note as a chapter, I run the risk of someone replying to it and then being unable to review the actual chapter when I post it and replace the author's note. (For some reason, this website does not allow you to reply to a chapter more than one time. Even if you delete a chapter and then repost it under the same name). So if you are able to log in to your account, that would make things **so** much easier for me. :) While I do allow these anonymous reviews in my account settings, I really prefer when people are logged in so I can communicate with them (When someone leaves me a review, I like to be able to thank them personally).

**Now, about updates. I know sometimes that I go a pretty long time without updating. Trust me, it's not because I want to go that long. I just battle anxiety sometimes and it takes my ability to think/concentrate on writing. I am not going to stop writing so don't worry about me abandoning these stories indefinitely. If I go an extra long time without updating, please feel free to login to your account and send me a PM asking me what is going on. I'm very good about answering/replying to messages! :)

Thank you! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Warning**_**:** This is a chapter that has violence and deals with rape (not in great detail).

_**Thanks to those of you who are reading this and leaving reviews for it. Reviews make me happy! :)**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

Several policemen burst through the door of Ella's home and began checking the ground floor of the home to make sure it was safe for the paramedics to enter. They quickly spotted Joe's unconscious form lying in a puddle of his own blood. One officer remained with him as the others ran ahead to view the status of the large house. He took hold of Joe's wrist and felt for a pulse. A light, rhythmic thump hit his fingers and he puffed out a sigh of relief.

"First level's clear!"

The cop released Joe's wrist at hearing various shouts of clearance from his team. He heard their footsteps running up the stairs quickly, but with caution, so they could check out the remaining level. Hastily, he called out to the paramedics, "The ground floor is clear! Get in here—fast!" As the team of medics ran into the house pulling a gurney, he gave them a slight overview of the unconscious man's status. "This man's been shot in the chest," he called as the paramedics entered the house. "And though it's weak, he does have a pulse."

The trained medics were already kneeling over Joe even before the cop finished speaking and began cutting off his shirt as well as assessing the damage and taking his vitals.

Rolling the large Samoan onto his side to slide a transfer board under him, a female medic inspected his back. "No exit wound," she reported softly.

They settled Joe onto the transfer board then, as the same paramedic checked to see if he was bleeding from the mouth. When she saw he wasn't she grabbed the small oxygen tank and placed a mask over his nose and mouth. "He's not expelling blood through the mouth," she reported. "And his breaths seem to be remarkably even despite a chest wound. I'm not going to put his body through the trauma of an endotracheal tube unless his breathing becomes more labored—for now an oxygen mask will do." She pulled a pressure bandage out of her medical case and applied the dressing over Joe's gunshot wound till they got him transported to the hospital. "Okay, let's get the C-collar on him."

A collar was passed up to the medic and she quickly situated the collar around Joe's neck then, began fastening the Velcro straps into place. Seconds later, they had Joe secured to the transfer board and continued monitoring him and prepping him for the gurney.

"His BP is low," a male paramedic informed the others, "Eight-five over forty-nine."

"Alright, let's get him on the gurney and get the IV set up—on the count of three," the female medic said urgently. "One, two, THREE." They lifted Joe's limp frame onto the gurney and immediately the female began prepping his hand for the IV.

They heard a soft groan and looked down at the large Pacific Islander. The instant the IV needle pierced his skin, he tried to snatch his hand away from the sharp little stab.

"No," the female spoke softly to him. "It's okay. You're safe now. Please, don't fight us. We're only trying to help you."

Attempting to open his eyes, Joe tugged on his hand again and the medic held it firmly in place.

"Sir, we're paramedics. We're just trying to give you an IV. Please, let us help you."

"Ella…" he rasped. "Miracle…"

"What's that, sir?"

"My…w-wife…daughter…"

"We'll notify them as soon as we have you in the hospital," the paramedic answered, not clear on the details of what was going on. They had a job to do right then—help save a life. And by the looks of the man's wound, it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Minutes later, they had Joe loaded into the ambulance, and were speeding for the trauma center.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions," the female medic stated, keeping an eye on his breathing and oxygen levels. "Can you tell me your name?"

"J-Joe."

"Okay, Joe—Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Thir…thirty-two…"

"Okay, I know this is a dumb question, but I have to ask it. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"On a scale of one to ten—can you tell me how bad the pain is?"

"F-fifteen."

"I imagine so. I'm sorry, Joe. We'll get you to the trauma center soon, and you'll be well cared for."

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome, Joe. I just wish I could do more for you," the paramedic answered softly, checking his blood pressure yet again as they neared the hospital.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"I've got to go, Mrs. Mason, please," Miracle pleaded as she watched her house from her neighbors' front window.

In the brief moment she saw her father for the first time, his first words to her were, "Run! Do as I say!"

Miracle could see he was leaving no room for argument, and heeded his urgent plea. Fearing some of the men would follow her if she simply ran next door, she ran two blocks away to the Masons and pounded on their front door.

Mrs. Mason—what with her husband working overnight—had hesitated to open the door till she looked out the peephole and saw Miracle. Once inside the hysterical girl alerted her to what was happening and the woman immediately called the authorities.

Ever since, Miracle had remained vigilant at the large window. She begged Mrs. Mason to let her go back to her house once she saw the ambulance and police arrive down the street, but her neighbor had been adamant that she stay put for the moment.

"Miracle, dear, please listen to me. You need to stay here where it's safe-"

"But I can see them loading someone into the ambulance," Miracle cried. "It has to be my mom or dad!"

"Just try to calm down, Miracle," Mrs. Mason tried to soothe her fears with a gentle hug. "If it's one of your parents, they'll be at the hospital. We'll find out which one and I'll take you there myself. But let the police have time to do their jobs first." The middle-aged woman could see she wasn't succeeding in calming the young girl. "How about a glass of milk and some cookies? Would that help you relax?"

Seeing an opportunity, Miracle took it.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Smiling gently, the woman headed for the kitchen to get the snack together, and once she'd disappeared behind the swinging kitchen door, Miracle hurried for the front door. Bolting off the porch she ran for her house with all her might.

She saw the ambulance pulling out of the driveway and waved her arms, "Please, stop!" The emergency vehicle proceeded to speed up, the lights began flashing and the siren screamed as it sped down the street. She shrieked again for them to stop, but the driver, of course, couldn't hear her.

She reached her yard and ran across the lawn determined to make someone listen to her. She halted at seeing the three police cars' flashing lights.

_What if they're fake cops_, she wondered in horror. _What if they work for Fournier, like the one from earlier_?

A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, eliciting a terror-filled scream from her lips.

Holding her firmly by the shoulders, a young, dark-haired cop in uniform looked down at her.

"Who are you? Do you live here," he asked, his brown eyes staring into hers.

Panting from the sudden jolt of fear she felt, she nodded hesitantly, "Yes. Please, tell me you're a real cop."

"Yes, of course," he answered, somewhat unnerved by her suspicion. _What's happened to make her so suspicious of a cop_, he wondered. To ease her mind, he asked softly, "Would you like to see my badge, kid?"

She nodded again, "Yes, please…" she answered quietly as he reached into his jacket for his badge. "I…I was kidnapped earlier by a fake cop, or a _crooked_ cop…I'm not sure which."

"Who do you live with," the cop asked her, holding his badge out to her.

She took it and then stared at him a moment, comparing his face to the photo which was next to the badge. _Officer Brad Collins_, she read to herself. "My mother," she answered, glancing up at him again. "Your name," she prompted him. She wanted to see if he hesitated or stuttered over his reply.

"My name is Brad Collins," he answered without a second's hesitation—realizing she was testing him.

Satisfied, Miracle handed him the badge back.

"Is Claire Jones your mother?"

"Yes," she answered, but then realized that probably wasn't her mother's real name. Not since she'd been in hiding over the past twelve years. "But…"

"What is it? I need to know kid. Something bad happened here tonight and-"

"My mom was in hiding. I know she must've been using a fake name, but she never told me her real one. Please tell me…are they okay," she asked frantically. "Please tell me they're okay!"

"Who's 'they'," Officer Collins asked, trying to make sure he correctly understood everything the frightened girl was saying. "Are you referring to both your parents?"

"Yes," Miracle cried. "My dad…I'd never met him till tonight. He told me to run…" she prattled on frantically. "I did. And then I saw an ambulance leave here. Please, Officer Collins, are my parents okay?"

"Is your dad's name Joe," he asked, dreading the answer. The girl looked very much like the man he'd found in the home earlier.

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes, "Yes, his name's Joe. Please…"

"He was taken to the hospital. He was shot."

Miracle sobbed, and Collins slowly pulled her into a hug, "Listen, we'll get you to your dad. Just hang tough for a little longer, okay?"

"What about my mom?"

This had the officer stumped.

"Where was she when you last saw her? Was she hurt?"

"I-I…I'm not sure," Miracle stammered as she recalled her mother holding a knife to her own throat. "We were being attacked. She held a knife to her throat to protect me."

"Excuse me," the cop said, his forehead creasing with incomprehension. He wasn't able to keep up with the girl's strange logic.

"We were all inside the house—Me and my mom and dad…this man wanted my mom for some reason…she knew he wouldn't want her hurt because he needs her. She held the knife to her throat so I could run and get help."

It began to make sense.

_Someone was after her mom and used the girl as leverage to get to her_, he realized. _So Claire turned the tables and used herself as leverage to protect her daughter._ He then noticed a smear of blood on the girl's neck and realized she'd been cut or scratched.

"Okay, sweetie," he said softly, kneeling down to her level. His brown eyes grew warm with sympathy. "It looks like you were hurt as well. Let's get you to the hospital to be checked over," he hurried along when he saw Miracle begin to protest, "Your dad is at the hospital too. You could probably see him later on."

"But you still haven't told me about my mom," Miracle cried. Tears of frustration spilled out of her onyx eyes. "Where is she?"

The cop looked defeated, "I'm not sure, sweetie. We're going to do everything we can to find her."

The sudden sound of a vehicle screeching to a stop in the driveway cause Miracle to scream. Officer Collins shoved her behind him, his instinct to protect kicked into high gear. His hand rested on his gun holster, ready to pull out the firearm in a second's notice.

A blond-haired man jumped out of a large truck and jogged toward them, holding his hands up to show they were empty of any weapons.

"Stop right there," Collins called out, hearing Miracle's frightened sobs from behind him. "Who are you and what do you want? There's an investigation going on here. So if you don't want to get arrested right here and now, I suggest you state what your business is."

The man halted and raised his arms higher.

"My name is Jeff Jarrett," he stated. "My employee, Joe Seanoa, was here. He called me on his cell and told me he'd found my niece—his wife. I thought she'd died years ago, but she's alive! Please, tell me…is she here?"

Miracle peeked around the cop at the man and felt a calmness take her over. The man meant no harm—she could feel it.

_And he looks familiar_, she thought, gazing at his bright, warm blue eyes. _I've seen him somewhere_…

Then it hit her. She'd seen him in some of the photos her mother had shown her a couple years prior.

_He's okay_, she realized. _My mom's uncle_!

"You're my mom's uncle," she asked timidly, stepping out from behind Collins. "I've seen you…in pictures—online."

Jeff stared at the young girl, and for a moment he found himself speechless. She was the spitting image of both Ella _and_ Joe. "My God," he uttered. He glanced up at the cop, "Is it okay if I…" he motioned that he wanted to approach the girl.

"If it's okay with her," Collins answered. He looked down at Miracle and she nodded to him.

"It's fine," she whispered, watching Jeff intently.

Jeff walked up to her and knelt down to get a better look at her. "My God," he said again. "I had no idea." He reached up slowly so as not to frighten her and gently turned her face, inspecting the similarities between her, and his niece and Joe. "I can't believe it. What's your name, little one?"

"M-Miracle."

The girl could find no other words as tears stung her eyes. She felt immense relief at finding more of her family—especially at such a crucial time.

"What a beautiful name," Jeff said softly, running his hand lightly over her hair. "Your mama did a wonderful job of naming you."

Sobbing, she dove into Jeff's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight, desperate hug.

Feeling her distress and need for comfort, Jeff wrapped his arms around her in return.

"It's going to be okay, Miracle," he whispered, rocking her gently. "I promise."

"But Daddy…" she cried, "Mommy…"

Still holding her close, Jeff looked up at Officer Collins. "Is Joe at the hospital," he asked. "He told me he was shot and that a man—Jacques Fournier—took Ella. Ella Seanoa," he clarified. "Joe told me she was going by Claire Jones."

Miracle nodded sniffled, "Yes, Mom's fake name was Claire. They don't know where she is," she sobbed again. "Daddy said Fournier took her?"

Jeff nodded as Collins spoke up, "All I know as of right now, is that we came here as instructed and found an unconscious man—who later came to and said his name was Joe. He had a gunshot wound to the chest, and he's been transported to the hospital."

"Shot in the _chest_," Jeff repeated incredulously. He tried to keep his fear to himself for Miracle's sake, but he began to question if Joe would survive. He'd not heard of many people surviving a gunshot to the chest.

"Yes," the officer confirmed. "I'm very sorry," he paused a moment unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke softly, "If you want, I can inform my team of your arrival, and will see about escorting you to the hospital. If this Fournier is still on the loose, neither of you need to be jeopardizing your safety."

Jeff nodded numbly as Miracle continued to sob. He held her closely and whispered soothing words of comfort to her while the officer spoke over the walkie talkie clipped to his shoulder.

Seconds later, the cop had authorization to drive Miracle and Jeff to the hospital.

Jeff prayed through the duration of the drive, hoping against hope that Joe was alive and would stay that way.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she winced at the sharp pain in her head. Groaning softly, she sat up from where she lay, when recollections of hours before flooded her mind.

"Joe," she cried. "Oh, God… Joe…," she sobbed. The pain of the memories washed over her then. Visions of Joe covered in his own blood invaded her mind till she couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, please, make it stop, Lord…" she sobbed, holding her head in her hands. Her prayer was answered then as the visions slowly dissipated and she managed to gain her senses.

_I have to try and find a way out of here_, she thought, eyeing her surroundings. _Or kill myself_. _I'm either going to be with Joe, or with my daughter. One thing's for sure_…_I'm not going to be around Fournier any longer than I have to_.

Finally she focused and took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly-lit cage—a huge caged room.

_A giant prison cell_, she thought in horror.

The full realization that Fournier had at last captured her hit her full-force.

"Oh, my God," she gasped as she stood to her feet to take a better look around. The only private area she had in the huge barred confine was what appeared to be a small bathroom—complete with a shower, toilet, lavatory and shelves filled with toiletries.

Frightened tears burned her eyes as she realized her long-awaited fate.

_God, why did you let this happen to me_, her mind screamed frantically. _You knew how terrified I was of this man, yet you still let him get me_—_you let him kill Joe_! _Why didn't you let Fournier get to me before Joe showed up_?!_ All those years of my being careful to avoid him were for nothing_! _Why_?!

Behind her, she heard the jangling of keys and the clanging of iron. Spinning around, she saw Fournier—or whom she once believed to be Viktor Dankevych—stroll casually into the cage, locking the door behind him.

He turned toward her and smiled at her, "At long last. You're finally mine."

Ella shook her head frantically, "No." She took a couple steps back to give herself more space.

"Oh, yes…You are," he insisted, stalking toward her. "I've waited a long time for this."

In a flash, he rushed at her and grabbed hold of her, eliciting a terrified scream from her throat.

As he pinned her against a wall of the cage, Ella tried unsuccessfully to claw at his face. He chuckled and held her wrists tightly in his hand, pinning them above her head. He ripped her robe open and another shrill scream of terror rang in his ears.

"Stop screaming and fighting me, or I'll make it hurt," he growled in her face, his ice-blue eyes burning into hers.  
Ella couldn't control the fight her body was putting up and Fournier grew angrier. He let loose with his free hand and punched her hard in the face. Her head smacked into the bars and stunned her into momentary submission. She had no time to think as she was flung across her bed in the next instant. Unable to make sense of what she was seeing, she watched as Fournier handcuffed her wrists to railings on either side of her bed.

"I had a hospital bed put in here because I thought these hand-rails would come in handy," he told her in a conversational tone. "I was right. You need to be taught a thing or two Ella Roberts," he said, purposely leaving out her married name. "And one thing I plan to teach you is obedience. You need to be broken, and I'm just the man to do it."

"Let me go," Ella sobbed, slowly coming back to her senses. She yanked on the cuffs with all her might. "Please, don't do this!"

"You're not going to get free," Fournier chuckled, seeming to enjoy her fear. He ran his finger down the side of her face. She recoiled at first and then bit at his hand in a fit of temper. His flattened palm struck her across the cheekbone in the next instant, and the sharp sting of the slap exploded throughout her face. She was vaguely aware of the sound of a switchblade, and the feel of cold metal sliding lightly across the skin of her neck.

"You may not listen to me, but I bet you'll listen to my knife," he threatened.

The light, conversational tone was gone from his voice. The only thing she heard at that moment was icy malice.

Her temper ignited again and she glared at him, fighting to keep her breathing even.

"Go ahead," she said defiantly. She watched in fury as he seemed to ignore her words. His eyes instead scanned over her body and his acute attention sent a shiver of terror down her spine. She could actually read his thoughts. Clenching her teeth, she spoke distinctly, "Kill me. You've killed so many people by now, what's one more?" When he continued to ignore her and seemed fascinated by her ribcage, she lashed out in fury with her legs and tried to kick him.

He easily pinned them down with his arms and spoke casually, "Try to kick me again and I'll cuff your ankles as well." His eyes shot up to hers for a moment, "You _are_ going to give me a baby, Ella. It's inevitable. No one knows where you are. I have you locked up in this cage—chained to a bed." He actually smirked at her then, "There's nothing you can do to change it."

Like a fist to the stomach, the sudden fear weighed her down to the point of losing oxygen. She gasped for air and tried desperately to not cry or sob in his presence.

"Now…what are these tattoos," he asked curiously, pointing to each of the four tattoos. "And don't lie to me. I'll know if you do—and trust me when I say you won't like the punishment I come up with for lying."

Ella knew enough to realize he would follow up on his threats. He'd followed up on his threats her whole life—after all, he now had her. He'd always said he would.

"They're dates," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"I realize that," he said, pressing the point of the blade into her skin—a nonverbal threat. "What's the significance of the dates?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she answered softly, "The first one is the day Joe and I met. The second is mine and Joe's wedding anniversary, the third is the same date, but the broken black heart signifies the day I faked my death and left him." She took a deep breath and gave him the reason for the last tattoo. "The last date is my daughter's birthday."

She continued to avoid his gaze but heard his voice whisper determinedly, "That's inacceptable. I can't have that. You don't belong to them anymore—you're mine, so you can't have any reminders of him or your daughter."

The tone of his voice chilled her blood, "I don't know what you expect me to do about it," she replied. "They're tattoos. They're permanent."

"That's all in how you look at it."

Before she could ask him what he meant, she felt an excruciating, sharp pain invade her senses. She cried out then shrieked as the pain grew and manifested from her side.

"PLEASE, STOP IT," she screamed, as a new stab of pain seared into her torso.

"I only need two more, and I'll be done," he stated calmly, ignoring her cries of torture.

Ella sobbed and struggled against his merciless hands. She was vaguely aware of his voice scolding her—telling her she was causing him to mar her skin more than necessary. She couldn't stop though. Her body would not cooperate with his orders. The pain was too great.

Soon, her vision went fuzzy and then faded out to black.

The next time her eyes opened, she still felt pain invading her body. Fournier's emotionless voice informed her he was stitching her up. Her mind being incapable of handling the amount of pain and torture her body was being put through, she passed out again.

Within minutes, she awoke again and wished she hadn't.

Fournier was on top of her, pinning her small frame against the bed and using her body for his own psychopathic, selfish gain as she screamed in a mixture of pain and terror.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

Jeff hurriedly walked down Seattle Medical Center's hallway, followed by two officers who were staying near him for added security. He and the officers carried a few cans of Sprite and Coca Cola Jeff had bought at the vending machine down the hall from the surgical waiting room. Once they reached the waiting room, the men sat down and popped open a can of sofa.

Jeff was yet to hear any news about Joe, Miracle was still in Radiology receiving numerous scans and x-rays due to the bump and wound on her forehead, and Ella hadn't been found yet. To say the man was a nervous wreck, was putting it mildly. The only person who could help with Ella's whereabouts was Joe, and he probably wouldn't be able to speak logically for at least another day.

_Fournier could have Ella out of the country by then_, Jeff thought grimly. _Then we'd never find her._ He had no idea how he and Joe would cope with losing her a second time—especially knowing what Fournier planned to do with her. He shuddered then, wondering what his niece had gone through already. His mind wandered to Miracle then and the thought of her broke his heart. _How will the poor girl handle losing her mother_?

"Thank you for staying and making sure we're all safe," he told the officers, trying to get his mind off the circumstances he couldn't control. "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Mr. Jarrett," one of the officers replied. "We-"

Miracle walked through the door then with her own two guards and a female doctor. Jeff stood to his feet as the doctor looked questioningly at him, "I'm Doctor Hallmark. Are you Mr. Jarrett?"

Jeff nodded while Miracle and her guards sat down in some chairs. "Is everything okay," he asked the doctor. "Has she got a concussion or anything?"

Dr. Hallmark smiled, "No, she's absolutely fine. She's probably going to have a bad headache for the next day or two, but other than that she's fine. I did give her a mild dose of a painkiller to get her through the worst of the pain. Tomorrow just give her Tylenol or Advil as needed. And of course get her back here if she starts to show any other symptoms or complications."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Jeff said, relief evident on his face. "I was really worried."

"No need to thank me," the young doctor replied. "I'm happy to help."

"Uncle…Uncle Jeff," Miracle started, her mouth stumbling over the surreal words. It was still hard to believe she now had family besides her mother. "Have you heard anything about Daddy or Mom?"

Jeff's blue eyes dimmed with worry, "No, I haven't, darlin'." He felt even more horrible at seeing the young girl visibly wilt. "But I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"What's their names," Dr. Hallmark cut in. "I could try to find out their conditions for you."

"Joe Seanoa is her father's name. Her mother…well, she isn't here. She's been kidnapped."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the doctor directed her sympathetic gaze on Miracle. "Seanoa… He was a gunshot victim, wasn't he?"

At their nod, she smiled warmly, "I'll see what I can find out, and will try to get someone to talk with you soon."

With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Jeff and Miracle to sit with the cops.

Jeff handed a can of Sprite over to Miracle and turned her face to his. "How does your head feel, sweetie," he asked softly, inspecting the goose egg and small cut.

"It's okay," Miracle answered sleepily. "I don't feel much right now…the medicine I was given has made me so sleepy I don't really notice any pain."

Jeff nodded, "I know these chairs aren't very comfortable. Why don't you lie down on the sofa over there and try to get a little sleep," he suggested, indicating the large, three-seated couch against the far wall.

"We'd like to question her a little bit, first," one of the officers interjected, "While it's fresh in her mind."

"Are you up to that, honey," Jeff asked, not wanting the girl pushed beyond her limits.

She looked her uncle in the eye and said in a trembling voice, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring Mama back and to catch the men who hurt Daddy." A tear spilled down her cheek despite her best efforts.

It was then that Jeff could truly see Ella in her daughter.

"You're so like your mother," he whispered, speaking his thoughts. He wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You're brave just like her."

Miracle smiled sadly, and turned to the officers, "What do you need to know? I'll answer anything I can, officer..."

"Officer North. Did you get the name of the cop who kidnapped you?"

She shook her head, "Well, I'm not sure if he was a _real_ cop or not. But no, he didn't say his name out loud. But, I _did_ see his nametag…" she closed her eyes trying to visualize it. "It said…S… S. McCartney—no…S. _McCarthy_. His nametag said S. McCarthy."

The four officers looked at one another in surprise.

"Do you know him," Jeff asked, seeing the recognition on their faces.

"Yes. He _is_ a real cop—one of ours. And unless his uniform was somehow stolen and someone impersonated an officer, he's in a whole lot of trouble." Officer North replied. He looked back at Miracle, "Can you describe him? We try to make our records as detailed as possible."

"He was tall—about your height. He had brown eyes, I think, and his hair was dark. He had a mustache and goatee."

"That sounds like Steve all right," one of the other cops said, disgust on his face.

"And he's the one who gave you the bump on your head?"

"Yes. I was trying to get out of his patrol car when he grabbed my hair and smacked my head against the dashboard."

"Well, that's assault on a minor, as well as kidnapping of a minor," another cop said as he wrote down notes.

"Yeah, and we need to have his car looked at. See if there's blood on the dash that can be used as evidence," Officer North added.

"I say we book him and put him in a line-up for her to identify."

"Are you willing to do that," North asked her. "It will make our records more complete, and the more thorough we are the smoother things will go later on."

"Of course," Miracle answered immediately.

"Okay, we'll get him and hold him over night. Could you guys come by the station in the morning for the lineup? That way you can get a little sleep first."

"Yeah, we can do that," Jeff answered.

"Good. Now," Officer North went on. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Miracle nodded, "I was at a sleep over. Officer McCarthy came to my friend's house pretty late and informed me that my mom was in a bad car accident. He told me he was to take me to the hospital. Once we were on the way, I knew pretty quickly that something wasn't right—he wouldn't answer any of my questions. He just ignored me completely…till I started screaming and trying to get out of the car. That's when he hit my head on the dash. Not long after that, we stopped in an alley and that's where I came in contact with Jacques Fournier."

"Ella told you about him," Jeff asked in astonishment.

"Yes, she thought I should know about him in case he ever crossed my path. She even showed me his photo." She paused a moment as fear entered her gaze. "He told me he was going to kill me."

Jeff looked horrified, but before he could speak Officer North beat him to the punch.

"Did he tell you why?"

Miracle shrugged slightly, "He just told me I wasn't supposed to have happened. He said I was only born because of an oversight. He made it clear he was using me to get to Mom and that I was to die once he had her." Her dark eyes widened as she remembered some other vital details then. "Oh, and he's had some major plastic surgery done—he looked nothing like the picture Mom showed me. He was going by the name Viktor Dankevych. He'd told my mom he was a detective."

"Could you give more detail on his appearance—enough to tell a sketch artist?"

Miracle nodded and started to answer verbally when a doctor walked into the room. His eyes instantly fell on Jeff and Miracle.

"Mr. Jarrett? Miracle Jones?"

They both nodded, their eyes fixed on the young doctor.

"Is Daddy going to be okay," Miracle asked, unable to hold the question back. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her father not surviving.

"He's still in surgery at the moment, but he's holding up well," the doctor replied. "I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Greenwich—a resident here at the hospital. I'm only assisting Dr. Coden in the surgery, which is why I was able to come talk with you. Mr. Seanoa, as I said is doing well so far. He has a bullet lodged in his sternum. Luckily, because of that fact—the bullet missed any vital organs. We're just trying to get it dislodged now so that ballistics can have it for tests. It shouldn't be over another hour—tops."

"Since the bullet missed anything vital, he'll be okay," Jeff asked, needing clarification.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "Barring any infections or complications, he should pull through fine. He's a fighter, I can tell."

"Yes, he is—in every sense of the word," Jeff admitted. "Thank you so much doctor."

"Can we see him when he is through the surgery," Miracle cut in, tears of relief spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sure you can probably see him for a few moments," Dr. Greenwich replied. "I'll discuss it with Dr. Coden and as soon as the surgery is over we'll come talk with you again."

"Thank you," Miracle and Jeff replied at the same time.

"I'm happy to help." The doctor smiled warmly at them then and exited the room, so he could return to the surgery.

Jeff felt much more optimistic about Joe's prognosis than before. He could see Miracle was still nervous, however. He pulled her into a hug, "Thank God you got away safely," he uttered, kissing the top of her head. He pulled back and took a good look at her. The thought of what could've happened frightened him. If Fournier wanted someone dead, ninety-nine percent of the time, they ended up dead. "How about you get that nap in," he asked, gently brushing his hand over her hair. "You could use some sleep."

Miracle nodded reluctantly, and yawned into her hand. "Okay, but promise to wake me up when we can see Daddy."

"I promise, sweetie," Jeff replied.

She looked over at the cops then, her eyes looking for approval, "Is it all right for me to sleep now?"

Officer North nodded. "Sure, kid. We've got a good start here. We'll finish up tomorrow by having you pick the cop out of a lineup and then we'll get you to describe this Jacques Fournier so our sketch artist can draw him."

"You may also want to contact the Nashville P.D.," Jeff offered as Miracle moved over to the sofa against the wall and lay down. She was asleep within seconds. "Detectives Smith and Yandell handled the case of Ella's parents' murders in 1998," Jeff added, watching as the cops took notes and wrote down the names of the detectives.

"Thank you, Mr. Jarrett, we'll definitely be contacting them," Officer North replied, closing his notepad. The cops then quietly began discussing their line of action for the next day as Miracle slept and Jeff waited for more news.

A few moments later, when the cops quieted down, Jeff's mind began to wander and he realized he'd failed to call Nina.

_How do I tell Nina Joe found Ella, only to dash her hopes and say she's gone all over again_, he wondered, as he pulled out his cell phone. _Not to mention the news of Joe being shot in the chest and a niece we knew nothing of_?

Hesitantly, he highlighted Nina's cell phone number and tapped the "dial" icon. Within a few rings, he heard his wife's sleepy voice speak, "_Jeff_?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sugar. Listen, I'm sorry to call you so late like this, but-"

"_What's happened_?"

Jeff sighed. His wife's intuition was impeccable. "Something bad," he answered. "I don't have all the details yet, but here's a condensed version of what I know right now." He took a deep breath and got it all out. "Joe found Ella tonight, but Fournier found them shortly after. He shot Joe and took Ella, after kidnapping Ella and Joe's daughter—he was using her to get to Ella."

There was a long silence followed by, "_WHAT_?"

"I know what you mean," Jeff replied. "I can't believe it all myself. From what I can gather, Ella faked her death and ran away. She must've gotten pregnant that night though, because she had a little girl. Her name is Miracle, and she's just beautiful, Nina. You're going to love her."

All he could hear was his wife's sobs.

"Honey, I know it's a lot to take in, but we're going to do everything we can to find Ella, I promise."

"_My God_," Nina cried. "_What about Joe_? _Is he going to be all right_?"

"Yes," Jeff answered. "He was shot in the chest, and the bullet lodged in his sternum. Because of that, nothing vital was hit. The doctor said as long as he doesn't get any infections and no complications arise, he'll be fine."

"_Thank God_," Nina whispered.

"Yes, the good Lord was with him," Jeff agreed. He suddenly worried about his wife and daughters being at home without protection. "Baby, I want you to get the girls and come to Seattle—as soon as possible," Jeff told her. "I don't know that Fournier won't come after you—especially if we save Ella."

"_Okay, I'll get us packed right now and will catch the soonest flight available_."

"Thanks, honey," Jeff said softly. "I'm staying at the Hilton. I'll call ahead and have them switch me to a two bedroom suite. That way we and the girl's all have privacy, but they'll be safe in the same hotel room with us. I'll let them know you're coming and to give you a key to the new room. Once you get checked in and everything, come to Seattle Medical Center. Miracle and I are in the surgical waiting room. It's on the fourth floor."

"_Okay, got it_," Nina said, "_I've written everything down. I'll get us there as soon as I can. If I see it's going to take a really long while to get a flight, I'll call you and let you know_."

"Alright, babe," Jeff said. "Ya'll travel safe."

"_We will. I love you_."

"I love you, too."

Then he ended the call and sat back in his chair, resting till the doctor came to inform them about Joe.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

After dropping their luggage off at the hotel room, Nina and the girls caught another taxi and headed for Seattle Medical Center.

"When did you talk to Daddy last," twenty-year-old Kayla asked her mother, as they rode to the hospital. There hadn't been much time to discuss the situation. "Did he say if he'd gotten to see Uncle Joe yet?"

Even though Joe was married to their cousin, the girls had grown up from toddlerhood thinking of him as their uncle.

"I called him right before we left on our flight while you two were in the restroom," Nina answered. "He'd gotten to see Joe for a few minutes, but that was all. He said Joe didn't wake up any or anything. It'll probably be tomorrow before that happens."

"Has he heard anything about Ella yet," sixteen-year-old Jennifer asked.

"No," Nina replied sadly, toying with the strap of her handbag. "Joe's the only witness to what really happened to Ella. Your second cousin only knows a little of what happened—she's the one who ran and got help, so she didn't see what happened."

"What's her name," the girls asked simultaneously. Despite the sadness and horror of what had happened, they were eager to meet their new cousin.

"Her name is Miracle," Nina told them. "And I'm sure she's a very scared little girl. Try not to bombard her, girls. There'll be plenty of time to get to know her."

"Don't worry, Mom," Kayla answered, taking her mom's hand affectionately. "We're not going to do anything to scare her or anything. We'll take her under our wing and take care of her."

"I know," Nina smiled softly, patting her daughter's hand. "Miracle will not want for love in this family, that's for sure."

They reached the hospital minutes later and headed straight for the elevators. Once she punched in the button for the fourth floor, Nina let out a soft sigh. There was an anxiousness in her heart she couldn't shake.

_Lord, how much more can this family take_, she wondered. _Will we be able to help Joe and care for his and Ella's daughter? What if she's so horribly scarred by this that she requires a kind of care we can't provide? Please be with us, Lord—especially our newest addition to the family._

The elevator doors dinged then and slid open. Nina led her daughters down the long hallway, following the signs overhead which directed them to the surgical waiting room. She found a cop standing guard at the door and hesitatied a moment.

"Is-Is Jeff Jarrett in there," she asked softly.

"What's your name," the officer asked, "I can't give out any info if you aren't related to him."

"I'm Nina Jarrett—his wife. And these are our daughters—Kayla and Jennifer."  
"Nina?"

Nina looked past the officer to see Jeff heading to the door and brushing past the officer on guard.

"Jeff!"

"Darlin', you ladies are a sight for sore eyes," he said stepping into the hallway. He pulled his wife and daughters into his arms and hugged them close. "I love ya'll so much."

"We love you too," they all replied, returning his hug.

"How is Joe," Nina asked as Jeff led them into the waiting room. "Has he woken yet?"

"Only for a moment," Jeff answered. "A nurse told me he asked for me, but by the time I got to him, he'd fallen asleep again. Another nurse also told me he'd said Ella's and Miracle's names."

"Poor Uncle Joe," Kayla said softly.

"I know," Jeff agreed. "He's got a rough time ahead of him."

Nina's gaze fell on the young girl asleep on a sofa then.

"Is that Miracle," she whispered, motioning to the girl.

"Yes," Jeff smiled sadly. "She's been through a lot."

Miracle stirred then and opened her eyes. She jolted at seeing three unfamiliar faces staring at her.

"It's okay, sugar," Jeff said softly. "This is my wife and daughters—your aunt and cousins.

"My family," Miracle whispered hopefully. Drowsiness still clouded her eyes as she looked them over. _They have kind faces_, she thought with relief. _Hopefully they're not angry at Mom for what she did years ago_.

"Yes, we're your family," Nina smiled, and sat down by the young girl, pulling her into her arms. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through, honey," she said softly, hugging Miracle close. "But we're here with you every step of the way." She smiled again and brushed some hair off Miracle's forehead. "You look like both of your parents," she said. "You have your daddy's eyes and your mother's nose and mouth."

Miracle nodded, sadness in her black eyes, "That's what my mom always told me."

"Did Ella ever mention us," Jennifer asked. "Did she miss us?"

Miracle hated to tell them the truth, but she'd always been raised to do exactly that.

"No, I'm sorry. She didn't mention you, but I'm sure she missed you. I think she didn't mention you in order to protect you all. She only mentioned my Daddy to me—and that was because I begged her to tell me about him. Though one night I did see a picture of you," she said, directing her gaze to Jeff. "She was showing me what Daddy looked like, and you two were in a wrestling match together." She took a deep breath then, "I never told Mom, but ever since that night, I watched Impact on Thursday nights." She smiled slightly, "I cried whenever Daddy wasn't on. I wanted so badly to meet him. And finally I did, but it was only long enough for him to tell me to…" she trailed off and swallowed hard, fighting the lump in her throat. "He told me to run for help. That's all I got to see of him, or hear from him."

"It'll be okay, pumpkin," Jeff said, patting her shoulder. "The Lord will see us all through this. Soon, you'll hear your Daddy speak to you again. And you'll have all the time in the world with him. And as soon as possible, we'll bring your Mama home where she belongs too. Just trust the Lord, Miracle. He'll take care of it all."

Miracle nodded again, glad to know that her mother wasn't the only Christian in her family. _I wonder if Daddy is_, she thought to herself. Thinking of her father, she looked up at Jeff, "Has there been any word on Daddy since we saw him last?"

"He's resting still," Jeff answered. "He's going to be fine, Miracle. It's just going to take a little time for him to heal and get well. We have to take it a day at a time, okay?"

"I know," Miracle said, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just…Mama…I'm so scared. And Daddy…"

"I know, sugar, I know," Jeff said sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "I know it's scary for you. But we're going to help you through it. And we're going to do everything we can to find Ella."

The young girl finally allowed herself to break down into a fit of sobs. The heart-wrenching cries shook her slight frame uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and held on as she cried.

"That's it. Let it out," Jeff drawled softly in her ear as he jostled her slightly. "Have a good cry. It'll help you feel better."

Tears burned his eyes as well as he held his youngest niece.

The Jarretts seemed to all be thinking of the same thing as they wrapped their arms around one another and huddled around Jeff and Miracle. Their heads bowed, and then a feeling of peace and love entered the room as they prayed silently.

_A family who prays together_, stays _together_, Jeff thought, and took comfort in the fact.

With God on their side, and prayers in their hearts, _nothing_ could tear them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've for some reason, just not been able to get in the mood to write. Seems like I've been working on this chapter forever! Hope it's enjoyed even though nothing major really happened. Will try to make the next chapter more interesting! :) Thanks to those of you who are reading, enjoying and leaving reviews/comments! :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Rating:** T overall, but certain chapters will be R for violence, and for _implied_ sexual situations. _**(Explanation at end of Chapter One)**_  
**Contents/Warnings:** violence against both women and men.  
**Pairing:** Samoa Joe/OC-Giselle (Ella) Roberts  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or TNA. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.

**__****Warning********:** This is a chapter that has some violence and contains mentions of rape.

_**Thanks to all of you who are reading and enjoying this! Hope it **continues** to be enjoyed! :)**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

"_Daddy_? _Please, wake up._"

Faintly aware of his daughter's voice speaking to him, Joe blinked his eyes against the harsh fluorescent lights of the ICU hospital room and struggled to speak. He took a breath and the pain that greeted him seared through his chest. Groaning, he placed his hand on the source of the pain and gasped as another round of agony flooded through his body. He could feel the familiar lumps of sutures going down his chest in a long straight line.

"I'll get a nurse," he heard Jeff say.

Joe forced his eyes completely open then and managed to croak, "Wait."

Jeff halted and turned back to him, "But you're in pain. You need-"

"No…pain…m-meds yet," Joe whispered, trying to figure out how to speak without hurting himself. "Ella? Was sh-she found?"

"I'm sorry, Joe. She hasn't been found yet," Jeff replied. "The police are baffled as to where Fournier took her."

"He's…different n-now," Joe uttered, trying to get all his thoughts out with minimal words before he fell back asleep.

"They know already, Daddy," Miracle spoke up. "I told them."

Joe's dark eyes shifted to his daughter then, and through all his pain and turmoil, he managed a slight smile.

"My little girl," he whispered, reaching up slowly and cupping the side of her face.

"You'd be so proud of her," Jeff said. "She got help for you, aided in the capture of a crooked cop who kidnapped her for Fournier, and she gave a description of Fournier's new appearance to a sketch artist."

Joe shook his head in amazement, "I _am_ proud of you. You have so much of your mother in you."

Miracle smiled through tears and squeezed her father's hand, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby," Joe returned. "And I promise you, your mother will be found—whether I find her or the cops find her. But she _will_ come home to us."

Miracle's eyes lit up with horror.

"Daddy, no! Please, let the police do their jobs. Let _them_ find her," she pleaded, already in a panic. "I don't want you to get hurt again! What if-"

Shhh, baby," Joe shushed her gently. "I'll be fine once I heal up and get out of here," he told her. "And if Ella told you much about me, you have got to know that I'm not the type to sit around waiting. I take matters into my own hands—especially where my loved ones are concerned."

Miracle managed a sad smile, "Yes, that's the impression I had of you when Mama talked about you." She pleaded with her eyes, "Just please be careful. I can't lose you both. I can't-" She halted her words before she could finish them. Covering her mouth in shock, she realized for the first time that she thought her mother was long gone—_dead_. A sob tore from her throat and Jeff placed a hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, darlin'," he drawled. "Don't lose hope or faith. The Lord will take of this—_all_ of it."

Joe reached out and pulled Miracle closer to the bed. Sliding down the bed's railing he tugged on her hand and urged her to sit on the side of the bed.

"Don't give up, baby," Joe whispered, staring into her eyes. "I'm not sure how just yet, but your mother _will_ come back to us. I _know_ it, okay?"

At her nod, he added, "You're not going to lose either one of us, I promise. Understand?"

Again, she nodded.

"Okay, now give me a hug," he said softly with a slight smile. "I've never even gotten to hold my little girl."

"But I don't want to hurt you," she protested.

He tapped her chin playfully with his knuckle. "I'll hurt worse if you don't hug me," he insisted.

A tear fell down her cheek as she slowly leaned forward and hugged him as much as the bed would allow. She felt his arms close around her and she turned her face to kiss her father's cheek.

"I love you, little one," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered in return.

Having stayed back a ways to give them some time together, Jeff stepped forward and spoke softly.

"I think it's time for that nurse, Joe," he said. "You need some rest if you want to heal quicker."

Miracle pulled out of Joe's embrace then, "Yeah, Daddy. You need to sleep and heal." She paused and swallowed hard. "Mom needs you," she added, afraid of what could happen. But, she knew he needed the incentive of saving Ella to motivate him to get well.

Joe nodded his agreement as Jeff pushed a red nurse's "Call" button on a remote next to Joe's bed. Only seconds later, a nurse spoke over the intercom speaker, "_How can I help you_?"

"Joe is awake now," Jeff answered.

"_All right, Mr. Jarrett. I'll send Dr. Coden to his room."_

Minutes later, the nurse came in to check Joe's vitals and shortly after, Dr. Coden entered the room.

Joe was checked over to make sure he wasn't developing signs of infection and then at the doctor's orders, the nurse injected Joe's IV with a heavy painkiller.

Only a few moments later, Joe slowly sank into oblivion.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Officer Steven McCarthy had sat in the interrogation room for over an hour, being grilled by a couple of his co-workers. Nervously, he ran his fingers over his short curly hair.

"I didn't do it," he cried. "I'd never hurt anyone maliciously—especially not a child!"

"You did it," Detective Nate White insisted. "We have enough evidence to charge you with the kidnapping and assault of twelve-year-old Miracle Kalani Jones."

"NO," McCarthy slammed his fist down on the table's surface. "My job is to protect people—not hurt them! Why would I do this? You guys know me! You know I'd never do something like this!"

"Steve, it's over," Detective Frank Kinkaid said softly. "The girl recognized you in a lineup. She even recalled the name on your name tag for crying out loud. We collected a blood sample from the dashboard of your patrol car—and surprise, surprise—it matches Miracle's DNA."

"You don't understand," McCarthy began.

"Then make us understand," shouted Detective White. "We'd sure _like_ to understand!"

Detective Kinkaid looked at his partner, silently telling him to lighten up. He had a feeling there was more to the story.

"Tell us what happened," Kinkaid said to McCarthy, his green eyes softening. "Tell us why you did this."

McCarthy swallowed hard and fought the urge to throw up.

"I was kidnapped earlier yesterday—by a group of men…" He hedged, hesitant to give the name of a man who sent chills of fear down his spine. "I was taken to an abandoned warehouse and shown photos of a woman and a little girl."

"Where was the warehouse," Detective White asked.

"I don't know," McCarthy answered. "I was knocked out and some kind of cloth bag was over my head when I came to."

"You said you were shown photos of a woman and child. Go from there."

"The man told me the woman's photos were of an Ella Roberts, but that she went by the name of 'Claire Jones'. He said the photos of the girl was Ella's daughter—Miracle Jones. He said he needed Ella Roberts—and he knew how to get her." McCarthy swallowed hard again. "He told me that's where I factored in. He informed me that he'd not selected me at random. He knew all about me. He knew about my wife dying of a brain tumor. He knew my daughter, Whitney, had inherited the cancer gene from my wife—she's now been diagnosed with a tumor as well. So, he told me he'd give Whitney a violent end if I didn't cooperate." McCarthy's eyes filled with tears then, "He told me she'd die slowly if I didn't kidnap Miracle Jones. My daughter is scared enough of this disease she has—She's my little girl…the last link I have to my wife. I had to do what I could to protect her."

"So if all you had to do was kidnap Miracle, why the assault," demanded Detective White. "She was just a little girl too! You scared her out of her mind. She may never trust authorities now because of what you've done."

"Easy, White," Kinkaid said, "Give him a chance to answer." His gaze shifted over to McCarthy then. "Why _did_ you hurt her? You were stronger than she is by far. She was no threat to you."

"She sort of _was_," McCarthy answered. She began to struggle in the car when she figured out what was happening. She started banging on the window in an attempt to escape. I thought she'd either break the window out and jump for it, or she'd start hitting me and cause me to crash. Either way, I would've failed the mission—and Whitney would die."

"How do you know this man would follow up on his threat?"

"Anyone crazy enough to kidnap a cop and blackmail him is crazy enough to hold true to his threat. Plus, there was just something about him. He had an insane look through the eyes—very cold and unfeeling and empty. I don't think he has a soul."

"Okay. McCarthy," Detective White said, "It's the moment of truth. What's his name?"

The truth was, they already got the name from Miracle. But they wanted some added proof from McCarthy.

He paled, and hesitated before responding. "I want protection for me and Whitney. I won't name any names otherwise."

"You'll have it," Detective Kinkaid said. "Just so you know—we already have the guy's real name as well as his alias. Miracle gave them to us. But it will be added proof against this psycho."

"I want immunity," McCarthy added, knowing his rights. "And I want to go into protective custody along with Whitney. _Please_."

They could see the desperation in McCarthy's eyes.

"Done," Kinkaid said.

"The name he gave me was Viktor Dankevych."

The detectives checked their notes to make sure of what Miracle told them.

"Okay, this will take a little time. We need Whitney's doctor's name so we can fax them and obtain either medical records or a note stating Whitney was indeed diagnosed with cancer."

"Why," McCarthy asked.

"Because if you're lying about this, you could very well be lying about what happened with Miracle. If that's the case, we'll have to investigate you further."

"I'm not worried about that," McCarthy responded. "It's true. You'll find out. And Whitney's primary doctor's name is Dr. Hugh Hodges at Seattle Medical Clinic."

Kinkaid nodded as he wrote down the name of the doctor and healthcare facility, "Okay, we'll have to get the note or records from the doctor first, of course. When we receive that and can verify what you've said, we'll fax the D.A. about your immunity. Then we'll go from there."

McCarthy slumped in his chair then as if the only thing keeping him upright left him. The detectives were unable to determine if it was from relief or added stress.

_We'll soon find out_, Detective Kinkaid thought.

"Is the girl—Miracle—is she okay," McCarthy asked, looking disgusted with himself.

"_Physically_, she'll be fine. Mentally…well, that's another story. This Viktor Dankevych guy…his name is actually Jacques Fournier. He's a very bad guy. He succeeded in kidnapping Miracle's mother. He also shot her father in the chest. He very nearly died," Detective White informed him. "And you _do_ know Fournier planned to kill Miracle, don't you?"

McCarthy paled again, "My God. No, I didn't know. He just told me he needed her as bait."

"He lied," White told him matter-of-factly. "Or rather, he left out some of the truth."

"Oh, my God," McCarthy said again. He held his head in his hands and rocked backward and forward in his chair. "How could I do that? How could I have helped him like that?"

"Easy there, Steven," Detective Kinkaid said softly. "If you're telling the truth, you didn't know his real plan. Now, I can't say what you did was okay, but I can understand the panic you felt."

"She's just a little girl…"

"She'll be okay," Kinkaid told him. "We need to talk further and see if Fournier messed up and exposed something he hadn't meant to—something that could help locate Miracle's mother."

McCarthy nodded shakily, "Can you bring my daughter here?"

"Yes, of course," Kinkaid answered. "I'll get an officer to-"

"No," McCarthy interrupted. "_You_. Please. I trust _you_. A regular officer can be bought or threatened into submission. _I_ was. Please, promise me you'll be the one to bring her here, Frank."

The detective nodded, "I promise. I'll go for her right now." He turned to Detective White, "Could you handle getting the doctor's records or note? I can probably be back before you receive them, and then I could handle the immunity request fax."

"Sure," White answered. "His demeanor had softened drastically over the past few minutes. "Come on, Steven. Let's get you into a cell. I'll let you know when Whitney arrives."

McCarthy nodded absentmindedly as he was led to an empty cell.

_Please, God, watch over my baby and get her here safely_, he prayed silently. _Please, don't let her have to pay for what _I've_ done._

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Ella lay on her bed and watched numbly as Fournier finished buttoning his shirt. A tear fell from her unblinking eye as she re-lived the horror of the past forty-eight hours. She'd already lost count of how many times he'd raped her.

_Please, Lord, _she prayed silently, _let me die. Please don't make me have to go through anymore of this. I can't take it. I just can't take it!_

Fournier turned to face her and ignored the sheer anguish on her face, "I'll be back in an hour or two."

Ella's eyes burned with more tears of anger, "I'm going to kill you, somehow."

Her threat struck a nerve and he shot over to her, grabbing her hair and slapping her across her sore face. "You WILL respect me! Or I'll-"

"What," Ella demanded. "Kill me? Go ahead! My life's over anyway! And I'd rather die than get pregnant by you!"

This earned her another slap.

Now enraged, Ella took advantage of the fact he'd uncuffed her wrists from the bed railing. She lunged forward and raked her nails down his face.

"KILL ME," she screamed, digging her nails into the fleshy parts of his cheeks.

Fury brewed in the icy depths of Fournier's blue eyes. He grabbed her wrists and, shoving her back down on the bed, pinned them above her head. "NO," he growled in her face. "I told you—you need to be broken and I know just how to do it! The next time I have you, you're going to be a little more…_demonstrative_."

Ella froze and horror registered in her eyes.

"That's right," Fournier continued, enjoying her reaction. "_You're_ going to make love to _me_."

"You're crazy," Ella said, a hint of a tremor in her voice. "I'd never…EVER do that!"

Fournier chuckled and the sound sent a shiver of fear down her spine. "Yes, you will. And do you know how I know," he asked rhetorically. "Because of your daughter," he answered.

Ella's eyes widened, "What do you mean? You already have _me_. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does," Fournier went on. "She wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. You were to give _me_ a child, not Seanoa! So, if you don't do exactly as I ask, I'll bring little Miracle here and kill her slowly and painfully—right before your eyes." He smirked then, "Or…maybe I could cage her up as well. I could wait for her to reach the right age and let her take your place. I could get revenge on your father _and_ your husband, as well as you. And Seanoa wouldn't be able to save her, because he's _dead_," Fournier lied. He'd begrudgingly watched the news and saw where his murder attempt failed. "Does my request sound doable _now_?"

Ella couldn't speak for the urge to vomit.

"Answer me. Now."

She gave a slight nod and then succumbed to the need of emptying her stomach. She ran for her bathroom and melted into the floor as dry heave after dry heave racked her body. Moments later, she weakly stood to her feet and rinsed her mouth out at the lavatory. Her gaze rose to the mirror above the sink and she made eye-contact with her reflection as she heard the clank of her cell door shutting and locking.

"Glass," she whispered, touching the mirror. "The idiot left me with glass." She smiled despite her turmoil. "Joe, I'll see you soon, _lo'u au_," she murmured. _Miracle is with Uncle Jeff, I'm sure of it. He and Aunt Nina will take good care of her, and that's all I can ask for. God be with my baby_, she prayed silently_. _Then, drawing her fist back, she punched the mirror with all her might. It shattered into the sink below and Ella quickly snatched up a shard of the glass.

"_ELLA_?"

She took a glance out of her bathroom and saw Fournier looking through the bars at her, so she grinned at him with defiance on her face.

"You can't hurt me anymore."

Fournier was struggling to pull his keys out of his pocket as Ella stabbed her wrist and pulled the sharp piece of mirror up the length of her forearm. Gasping and crying out at the pain, she forced herself to ignore the frightening sight of so much blood pouring down her arm. She refocused and did the same to her other wrist.

Within seconds she was sinking to the floor as blood pooled around her. She made an attempt to slash her throat then. However, Fournier was kneeling beside her a second later, and pulled the shard out of her hand before she could make more than a small, harmless cut. He frantically pulled off his shirt and began ripping it into large strips, then pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

Ella was vaguely aware of him talking to someone as her vision blurred and her breathing slowed.

"I need your surgical team here in five minutes," Fournier said as he ripped his shirt into a couple more thick strips. He paused as the doctor he was speaking with protested. "No arguments! Get here with your team in five minutes or your whole family is DEAD—wiped out completely! Come here with the equipment you need for repairing slit wrists. They're slit vertically. Save her, or I'll kill you all." He disconnected the call and began tying the shirt pieces around her forearms as a makeshift tourniquet.

He was shocked to hear her chuckle.

"You're not going to be able to save me," she smiled up at him. "You can't have me anymore. I'm going to be with Joe. Forever. And there's nothing you can do about it." She spat in his face then, enunciating her sheer disdain for him.

Her vision blurred some more and grew progressively worse as her chest grew heavy. Taking a breath became impossible.

Everything faded to black then and her body went limp.


End file.
